¿Quien eres?
by emi aika
Summary: -¿Cómo poder sanar un corazón que ya no se tiene? – se preguntaba la ojijade sin dejar de observar a la luna – dijiste que siempre estarías a mi lado, pero no fue así… – hizo un breve silencio mientras cerraba sus manos en un puño – a veces las cosas no son como queremos ¿cierto? – pensó con amargura. EN EDICIÓN.
1. ESCAPE

**Los personajes principales de esta historia NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y el personaje de Erza es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **La historia SI es originalmente escrita por mi y es mi primer historia por lo que espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Algunos de los personajes que aquí se presentaran son también originales y parte de mi fic.**

 **!Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Escape**

En un palacio antiguo y alejado de cualquier poblado se logra ver una gran explosión, de entre la enorme capa de polvo que se levantó se distinguen 3 siluetas saltar en dirección al bosque.

Saliendo del palacio se logra distinguir la silueta de un hombre y detrás de este una silueta más pequeña de una chica, cuando el polvo se disipo por completo dejo ver que el hombre lleva una capa color negra cubrieron todo su cuerpo, pero aun así se nota que es un hombre con un cuerpo ancho, lleva una máscara que no deja ver ninguna facción de su rostro, la máscara es anaranjada con líneas negras que se juntan en el único orificio de la máscara dejando ver un ojo color rojo, su cabello es color negro lo tiene alborotado y corto.

La chica tiene cabello largo y color blanco, sus ojos son de color violeta, la chica usa una blusa de tirantes ajustada color negra con escote en V, un short a mediación del muslo de color negro, encima una cardigan color azul, y botas largas, llegándole arriba de las rodillas color negras de tacón alto.

\- Mizuki – llamo el hombre de la masacrara, su voz denotaba furia.

\- Mi señor – la chica llego a su lado y se arrodillo ante él.

\- Trae de vuelta a mi querida hija… – ordeno pero al decir "hija" mostro burla en su mirada – Sadao ira contigo – dijo mientras tronaba los dedos de su mano derecha y enseguida apareció un hombre alto, de cabello gris alborotado y corto, ojos color negro y piel un poco menos clara que la de la mujer, tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, usaba una playera azul de manga larga y un pantalón negro, sus botas eran de color negro, en su espalda cargaba con dos espadas – Sadao iras con Mizuki – sentencio el hombre.

\- Por supuesto mi señor – contesto el hombre.

\- Y con los otros dos ¿qué quiere que hagamos Mi señor? – cuestiono la chica mostrando curiosidad fingida.

\- Esos mocosos insolentes no me interesan, si quieren mátenlos o yo que se – dijo agitando una mano restándole importancia – ahora lárguense ya – dijo sin voltear a verlos y caminando de regreso a su palacio mientras los dos se dirigirán por el camino por el que se fueron los otros tres.

* * *

Por el bosque a mitad de la noche solo se ve a tres siluetas correr a toda velocidad esquivando todo lo que se cruce por su camino, sino fuera por la luna no se distinguiría por donde corren, los tres usan capas cubriéndoles por completo no dejando ver sus rostros o complexiones, lo único que se distingue es que uno de ellos es más altos que los otros dos, al pasar por un muelle una de las 3 siluetas callo provocando que la capucha de su capa se caiga dejando ver el color de su cabello que aunque se note opaco llama la atención por su color rosa, tiene el rostro inclinado hacia abajo por ello medio rostro siendo cubierto por su cabello y respira agitada.

\- Demonios Sakura, levántate casi llegamos – dijo una voz delicada sonando agitada proveniente de uno de los encapuchados hincándose a su lado y tomándola de los hombros ocasionando que levante el rostro dejando ver unos hermosos ojos color verde jade, su piel clara algo sucia y su labio inferior roto e hinchado.

\- Joder que lo sé, pero mis fuerzas se acaban… – contestó la chica oyéndose cansada.

\- ¡Solo un poco más Sakura-chan! – exclamó una voz varonil y agitada proveniente del encapuchado que seguía de pie.

\- ¡Tienes que levantarte idiota no hemos llegado hasta aquí por nada! – dijo la encapuchada que seguía hincada poniéndole la capucha de nuevo para después tomarla de la mano y jalarla para ponerse de pie y continuar corriendo.

* * *

Por el mismo bosque por el que corren los encapuchados se ven a dos siluetas correr a la par para dar alcance a los encapuchados, una silueta es de mujer y la otra de hombre.

\- Están cerca – dijo la ojilila mientras en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa ladina.

\- Entonces démonos prisa antes de que intenten algo más – contestó él pelinegro.

\- No hay prisa, esos tres no escaparán por más que corran, esto es una isla Sadao – dijo rodando los ojos como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo por lo que el pelinegro suspiró con pesadez.

* * *

\- ¡Se están acercando demasiado rápido! – gritó la ojiverde volteando hacia atrás

\- !Naruto! – llamó la otra encapuchada mirando al frente.

\- ¡Lose pero a esta distancia la explosión podría alcanzarnos! – dijo mirando de reojo hacia atrás.

\- ¡No hay tiempo es ahora o nunca, el embarque está justo adelante del muelle si nos alcanzan estamos muertos! – contestó la encapuchada.

\- Erza – llamó la ojiverde por lo que la encapuchada volteo a verla de reojo – sé qué hacer pero necesito que te adelantes con Naruto...

\- ¡Estás loca! – interrumpió la chica – ¡No tienes fuerza para recibir otro ataque, olvídalo! – negó rotundamente.

\- ¡Los tengo imbéciles! – fue el grito de la ojilila detrás de ellos.

\- ¡Naruto hazlo ya! - gritó la chica encapuchada.

Justo cuando el encapuchado se giró para aventar una bolita pequeña color negra la encapuchada sujeto más fuerte a la ojiverde preparándose para saltar del muelle justo cuando la explosión hizo colisión.

* * *

\- ¡Los tengo imbéciles! – dijo la ojilila sonriendo maliciosamente.

\- ¡Naruto hazlo ya! – gritó la chica encapuchada.

\- ¡No servirá de nada gatito! – dijo la ojilila sonriendo de lado cuando el encapuchado giro y aventó una bolita del tamaño de una uva que atrapó en el aire – ¿Es lo mejor que tienes? ¡una uva! – preguntó incrédula la ojilila.

\- ¡Mizuki no! – gritó el pelinegro justo cuando la bolita exploto mandándolos lejos a ambos por la cercanía.

* * *

Al caer al mar las ondas de la explosión provocaron olas que los arrastró hacia el fondo, el primero en salir fue el encapuchado varón que al momento de salir su capucha cayó dejando ver sus cabellos rubios pegándosele en el rostro por el agua, unos grandes ojos color azul, piel clara y una raras marcas en amabas mejillas.

\- ¡Sakura-chan, Erza! – gritó el rubio mientras miraba a todos lados buscándolas.

\- ¡Estamos bien! – gritó la otra encapuchada que sin capucha dejaba ver su cabello color rojo escarlata y ojos color café claro dejándose confundir con rojizo en ocasiones.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó la ojiverde.

\- Ahora solo esperemos a que se acerquen – dijo la pelirroja señalando un barco.

Un barco sin ningún tipo de extravagancia se detuvo cerca de ello y de este salió lanzada una cuerda por la que subieron los tres, al estar arriba del barco era lo mismo que por fuera, muy sencillo, timoneando se encontraba un señor de edad avanzada, su cabello era de color blanco y usaba ropa de pesquero.

\- ¡Yo! – dijo un hombre frente a la pelirrosa de cabello plata y ojos negros con la mitad del rostro cubierto, usaba una playera de manga larga negra con una chamarra encima de mezclilla, pantalón y botas de casquillo color negro, tenía una mano levantada y su ojo visible cerrado en señal de estar sonriendo.

\- Qué demo… – la pelirrosa no pudo terminar su frase porque cayó al suelo inconsciente.

\- ¡Sakura! / ¡Sakura-Chan! – gritaron los otros dos corriendo hacia ella.

\- ¡Demonios Kakashi-sensei la asusto demasiado! – gritó el rubio mirando acusadoramente al peliplata que solo sonrió nervioso rascándose la nuca.

\- No es eso, simplemente ya no tiene fuerzas, no sabemos cuánto tiempo estuvo en ese lugar… – dijo la pelirroja con su vista fija en la ojiverde – debemos llevarla abajo, limpiaré sus heridas y le pondré ropa seca – dirigió su mirada al rubio que solo asintió.

\- Quítense las capas no quiero que mojen nada más allá abajo – hablo aflojerado el peliplata mientras el rubio cargaba a la pelirrosa y caminaba en dirección a la alcoba con la pelirroja siguiéndolos.

* * *

De entre los escombros del bosque que provoco la explosión se encuentra Mizuki debajo de lo que queda de un gran árbol, Sadao quien alcanzo a esquivar un poco más el impacto solo se le ve aterrado y se acerca para sacar de entre los escombros a Mizuki.

\- Demonios Mizuki, eres demasiado tonta – se quejó el pelinegro cuando quito los escombros de encima de la chica.

\- No es mi culpa, eso parecía una uva – se defendió la chica mientras se levantaba, viéndose más sucia y con algunos rasguños provocados por el impacto.

\- Ahora los hemos perdido y el amo no estará nada contento – dijo mientras se tocaba la frente con una mano – es mejor que volvamos – dijo volteando a verla y pasando por su lado para volver al palacio.

\- Jodido gatito, esto no se quedara así, ya me las cobrare – dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a caminar de vuelta al palacio.

* * *

En una habitación completamente a oscuras donde solo se filtra la luz por una pequeña ventana, se encuentra una hermosa pelirrosa acostada en una cama en el centro de la habitación, a lado de la cama se encuentra un pequeño buro de madera teniendo una lámpara algo vieja. La habitación es modesta y por los movimientos que se pueden notar parece como si flotara.

La chica comenzó hacer muecas donde comienza a despertarse, al abrir los ojos y enfocar su vista en el buró de al lado de la cama dejo ver ese hermoso color verde jade que posee así como su desconcierto por el lugar.

 _\- ¿Dónde estoy?_ – se preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama dejando caer la sabana que la cubría dejando ver una blusa color negra de tirantes - ¡ouch! – se quejó llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Al escuchar pasos y voces provenir de arriba levanto el rostro dejando ver unas rendijas muy pequeñas por donde se filtraba la luz, la chica se levantó de la cama dejando ver que era delgada, tenía pechos medianos, una cintura pequeña y caderas anchas, llevaba un pantalón tipo pescador color negro pero aun así se notaban sus piernas largas y torneadas, se puso los únicos zapatos que encontró a lado de la cama y camino hacia la puerta.

Afuera de esta habían una pequeñas escaleras las cuales subió, cuando le llegó de golpe la luz del sol tuvo que cerrar los ojos para poder adaptarse poco a poco, una vez que pudo observar todo mejor se dio cuenta que seguían en mar abierto ya que era lo único que se miraba por doquier: agua.

\- Al fin despiertas – dijo una voz a su derecha por lo que volteo.

Ahí se encontraba la pelirroja, su largo cabello escarlata lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta alta con un mechón cayéndole de lado, dándole un aire de grandeza con sus ojos rasgados y hermosos color café claro que en ocasiones se confundían con un color rojizo, eran de la misma estatura las dos, su piel era clara, tenía pechos grandes, cintura pequeña y caderas anchas, piernas largas y torneadas, vestía una blusa de manga corta y holgada color blanca y un pantalón negro parecido al de la pelirrosa con sandalias.

\- Erza… – dijo su nombre la pelirrosa viéndola fijamente – Gracias – agregó sonriéndole cálidamente.

\- No seas tonta… – contestó la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a ella – Sabes que iríamos por ti hasta el fin del mundo – contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- ¡Sakura-chan! – gritó una voz varonil detrás de ellas por lo que ambas dirigieron su mirada al portador de esa voz.

Ahí estaba el rubio su cabello lo llevaba alborotado resaltando esos hermosos ojos color azul, era más alto que las femeninas, su color de piel era claro pero un poco menos que el de ambas chicas, su cuerpo estaba trabajado dejando ver su ancha espalda y sus brazos se miraban musculosos pero sin exagerar, usaba una playera anaranjada de manga corta que se le ceñía dejando ver sus cuadros y una pantalón negro, sus botas eran de casquillos color negras.

\- ¡Naruto! – dijo mientras le sonreía – No has cambiado en nada – agrego mientras le golpeaba el hombro en un gesto juguetón.

\- ¡Ahora soy más guapo dattebayo! – dijo sonriéndole juguetón – Tú también te ves más linda Sakura-chan – Elogio el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna contagiando a ambas femeninas.

\- Sakura-hime – dijo una voz varonil provocando que la chica ensanche los ojos levemente mostrando sorpresa en su rostro al ver a un hombre de edad avanzada delante de ella, sorpresa que no duro mucho pues recupero la compostura.

La pelirrosa quito todo rastro de amabilidad en su rostro y lo miraba fijamente tratando de recordar si lo conocía.

 _\- Es el mismo tipo de anoche, no el idiota de la máscara, es el anciano que timoneaba, pero no es la primera vez que lo veo…_ – ¿Quién eres? – preguntó mirando fríamente al hombre, los otro dos solo se miraron de reojo para regresar su vista al peliblanco que sonreía amablemente.

\- Mi nombre es Okami Kai – se presentó el hombre – Soy el primer caballero de Cordelia Haruno y necesito hablar con usted de un tema de gran importancia.

Y de nuevo la impresión se abrió paso en el rostro de la chica aunque duro un poco más que la primera vez, aun así no fue por mucho tiempo.

\- Nos vamos – sentencio la pelirrosa mirando al otro par para dedicarles una mirada asesina y dar media vuelta.

\- ¡Espere, Sakura-hime! – el peliblanco quiso acercarse pero la fría mirada que le dedico la pelirrosa al voltear a verlo lo dejo helado.

\- Dejemos claro algo, Okami – dijo mirándolo con desdén – Si sigues vivo es porque ayudaste a sacarme de ese lugar, pero no tientes tu suerte – termino de decir mientras regresaba su mirada al frente.

Sin ver como el peliblanco agachaba la cabeza, tanto pelirroja como rubio se miraron entre sí para después suspirar con pesadez y seguir a la pelirrosa.

\- ¿Y a donde iremos Sakura? – pregunto la pelirroja mientras caminaba detrás de ella.

\- Como que ¿a dónde? Al palacio de mi madre, por supuesto – respondió sin mirarla.

\- Si bueno, sobre eso… – dijo la pelirroja sonriendo nerviosa.

Al escuchar ese tono de voz la ojiverde paro en seco y volteo a verlos con seriedad.

\- ¿Sobre eso? – pregunto haciendo énfasis en las palabras antes dichas por la pelirroja.

\- Veras Sakura-chan – continuo el rubio nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca.

\- ¡Hablen de una maldita vez! – grito la ojiverde viéndolos con ira contenida por lo que los otros dos se pusieron más nerviosos.

\- Hace un año después del ataque a Konoha… – comenzó hablar el peliblanco por lo que todos voltearon a verlo – los líderes de las familias antiguas decidieron que el lugar más apto para refugiarse era el palacio de la Reyna Cordelia al ser un lugar puro por lo que los enemigos no pueden detectarlo – la pelirrosa lo miraba fríamente mientras la ira crecía en su interior – habían rumores de que la princesa se encontraba en ese palacio por lo que la Princesa Senju Tsunade se dirigió a solicitar refugio, pero cuando llego no encontró a nadie…

El peliblanco no puedo terminar su relato cuando la pelirrosa apareció frente a él tomándolo del cuello con fuerza y mirándolo con infinito odio. Los otros dos solo me mantenían al margen agradeciendo mentalmente no haber sido ellos quien le dijera lo que pasaba.

\- Por supuesto que no encontró a nadie – dijo con ironía – un año antes de que si quiera recordaran que existía el palacio de Cordelia su princesa fue capturada – escupió con veneno apretando más el agarre.

La pelirrosa miro a los otros dos que se tensaron.

\- Ustedes lo sabían – no lo pregunto lo afirmo – ¡¿y aun así dejaron que se quedaran?! – grito la chica cuando vio que el rubio estaba por hablar.

\- Sakura – hablo la pelirroja – nosotros volvimos hace una semana cuando descubrimos donde estabas, no hemos ido al palacio, si sabemos que hay gente ahí es porque Naruto encontró a Kai en los alrededores del reino cuando iba para averiguar si no había alguna trampa para tu regreso.

\- Nosotros no confiamos en nadie Sakura-chan, lo sabes, pero él tenía esto – continuo el rubio mientras del bolsillo de su pantalón sacaba un colgante de plata con un cerezo.

La pelirrosa lo observo con detenimiento procesando lo dicho, sabía que esos dos no mentían, veía la sinceridad en sus ojos.

\- Po-por-por favor... – hablo el peliblanco con mucha dificultad a lo que la pelirrosa volteo a verlo y aflojo un poco el agarre – tan solo escúchenos y después tome sus decisiones – pidió mirándola suplicante.

\- Muy bien – dijo la pelirrosa soltándolo por lo que el peliblanco cayó en el suelo tosiendo – tienen una oportunidad – con su dedo índice simulo el número uno – tengan todo listo, supongo por el tiempo transcurrido, casi hemos llegado ¿no? – pregunto al rubio.

\- ¡Esta noche a más tardar esteramos en el palacio dattebayo! – exclamo enérgico el rubio.

\- Informare a Lady Tsunade de nuestra llegada – informo el peliblanco ya recuperado mientras se ponía de pie.

La pelirrosa camino de regreso a la pequeña habitación ignorando por completo al peliblanco siendo seguida por la pelirroja y rubio.

* * *

En un gran salón de un hermoso palacio con un candelabro de cristal en el techo, sillones blancos y una mesa de centro teniendo un florero con flores de cerezo, se encuentra una mujer mirando por uno de los grandes ventanales.

La mujer es rubia, su largo cabello lo tiene amarrado en dos coletas bajas, dejando algunos mechones caer en su rostro, ojos color miel, con un rombo pequeño en la frente de color azul, es alta, tiene pechos grandes, cintura pequeña, caderas anchas, viste una blusa de color verde con un gran escote dejando a la vista esos enorme pechos, un pantalón negro que le llega hasta los tobillos, dejando ver su piel clara y unas zapatillas negras de tacón pequeño. La puerta es tocada un par de veces por lo que la mujer voltea a esta.

\- Pase – ordeno dejando escuchar su voz que es imponente pero delicada.

Por la puerta entro una pelinegra, ojos color negro, su cabello corto lo trae suelto y le llega arriba del hombro con un pequeño fleco, es de la misma estatura que la rubia, delgada pero bonita, viste una blusa negra de manga mediana con una falda negra larga con una abertura en ambos costados de las piernas y zapatillas negras de tacón pequeño.

\- Lady Tsunade ha llegado un mensaje – hablo la mujer con su suave voz, extendiéndole una carta.

\- Gracias Shizune – agradeció la rubia tomando la carta disponiéndose a leerla – Shizune – llamo antes de que la pelinegra saliera del salón por lo que volteo a verla curiosa – convoca una junta con todos los líderes de las familias para esta noche a las 9:00 – ordeno.

La pelinegra asintió y salió de la sala, cuando la rubia se quedó sola, regreso su mirada al ventanal para poder observar de nuevo los hermosos jardines del palacio.

 _\- Así que la mocosa sigue con vida…_ – pensó mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una tierna sonrisa.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Aquí** **esta el primer capitulo, espero sea de su agrado, cualquier opinión o sugerencia estaría mas que feliz de leerla.**

 **!GRACIAS!**


	2. FRACTURA

**Capitulo II**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fractura**

En un hermoso jardín se encuentra un muchacho de pie en medio de dos árboles de almendro, frente a él hay un pequeño rosal de rosas blancas.

Las facciones del chico son apuestas, su piel es pálida, su cabello es corto y puntiagudo de color rojo, sus ojos son de color turquesa claro y alrededor de ellos un matiz negro, en su frente de lado izquierdo tiene el kanji "amor", viste una playera negra un poco holgada pero aun así se nota su bien formado torso, una chaqueta roja con un dobladillo en ambos brazos, un pantalón café y botas de casquillo negras.

\- Sabaku No-sama – llamó su atención una pelinegra.

El pelirrojo despego su mirada de las rosas para mirar a la mujer que lo llamó.

\- Dígame Shizune-san – respondió el pelirrojo.

\- Tsunade-sama convocó una reunión para esta noche a las 9:00 es importante que no falte – anunció la mujer amablemente.

\- Claro, gracias por informarme – agradeció el pelirrojo.

La pelinegra hizo una leve inclinación y siguió en su cometido de informar a los faltantes, mientras que el pelirrojo dirigía su vista nuevamente a las rosas.

 _\- Temari debió haber llegado ayer, espero no sean malas noticias…_ – pensó él pelirrojo viéndose intrigado soltando un profundo suspiro.

* * *

En medio del mar a plena luz del día se encuentra un barco sencillo, en el interior de este, para ser más exactos en la pequeña habitación se encuentran una pelirrosa sentada en medio de la pequeña cama, una pelirroja y un rubio ambos sentados frente a ella; los tres se encuentran en posición flor de loto y se les nota seriedad en sus facciones.

\- Realmente ¿qué quieres hacer Sakura? – cuestiono la pelirroja mirándola con sospecha.

\- ¿Cómo dieron conmigo? – contesto con otra pregunta la pelirrosa.

\- Hace cuatro meses descubrimos donde se encontraba uno de los palacios que utilizan como jaula para los prisioneros con potencial… – contesto el rubio con rabia apretando los puños con fuerza – no podíamos ir sin preparar un plan, no se trataba simplemente de una guarida cualquiera como las otras…

La pelirroja no pasó desapercibido ningún detalle de la pelirrosa, desde la noche anterior se había dado cuenta de la tristeza y el dolor que sus ojos habían adquirido, no era el mismo que le conocía de tantos años, era otra cosa y no se quedaría con la duda por lo que decidió interrumpir al rubio y probar suerte.

\- Claro que Kakashi-sensei nos ayudó, fue gracias a Pakkun que descubrimos que en ese lugar también se encontraba Sasori… – dijo el nombre despacio esperando ver algún tipo de reacción en la pelirrosa pero en lugar de la reacción esperada se sorprendió al notar cierto deje de… ¿odio? en su mirada.

\- Las probabilidades de que estuvieras en ese lugar por obvias razones crecieron, pero no contamos con que ahí se encontraría Obito y algunos subordinados… – continuo hablando el rubio al notar la confusión de Erza y lo tensos que se encontraban los hombros de Sakura – tuvimos la suerte de que no nos confiamos tan fácil y bueno, después de que te capturaran anduvimos aun con más cuidado esperando la oportunidad para poder…

\- ¿Qué demonios te hicieron Sakura? – volvió a interrumpir Erza con dureza mirándola fijamente.

Para ninguno de sus compañeros paso desapercibido la impresión que provoco la pregunta tan repentina, para después abrirse paso el dolor y el odio que esos ojos color jade mostraron como solo una vez lo han hecho.

\- No sé a qué te refieres… – dijo la pelirrosa ocultando sus emociones nuevamente.

\- Fueron casi tres años que estuviste encerrada en ese lugar Sakura-chan… – dijo el rubio mirándola serio y con cautela – los tres sabemos de sobra lo que es ser prisioneros de ese desgraciado… – al decir "desgraciado" apretó los puños y lo dijo con infinito odio.

La pelirrosa los miro fijamente tratando de reprimir las lágrimas, mismas lágrimas que no derramo en casi tres años, mismos años en los que se guardó su dolor y odio pero jamás se olvidó de ellos, el odio fue su único motivo para vivir, y el dolor fue lo único que le recordaba que aún seguía viva.

Se levantó de golpe cuando sintió que todo su ser la traicionaba a mostrar todo lo que sentía, el dolor, el odio, la pérdida... la pérdida era lo que más le hería el alma…

El rubio se levantó al verla ponerse de pie y la abrazo con fuerza, la ojiverde al ya no poder soportar todos los recuerdos que se agolparon en su mente tras lo dicho por sus compañeros no pudo hacer nada más que esconder su rostro en el pecho del rubio, tomo su playera en puños no pudendo evitar más sus lágrimas, Naruto al sentir su camisa mojarse apretó más el abrazo y volteo a ver a la pelirroja con advertencia y suplica que ella entendió a la perfección por lo que suspiro con pesar y solo asintió.

\- Sakura-chan… – susurro el rubio con dolor al verla tan rota cómo jamás se había mostrado – está bien, todo está bien ahora – consoló acariciándole sus hermosos cabellos color rosa.

 _\- No... esto no está bien…_ – pensó la pelirroja al verla tan frágil como jamás se había mostrado– _juro que mataré a quien te hirió así Sakura…_ – la pelirroja apretó los puños con fuerza encima de sus piernas mientras fruncía su entrecejo.

Era casi imposible el que alguien pudiera herirla de esa manera, la ojiverde siempre se mostró inquebrantable incluso aún después de la muerte de Cordelia, jamás se vino abajo, a pesar de ser la menor de los tres ella siempre fue la luz que no dejo que ambos se vinieran abajo hace tanto años, a pesar de todos los castigos recibidos cuando eran niños y eran prisioneros, jamás pudieron herirla a tal grado de romperla.

A la pelirrosa le flaquearon las piernas al no poder mantenerse inmutable ante el dolor que tuvo que reprimir los últimos años por lo que se dejó caer de rodillas, tal vez al sentirse segura de cualquier peligro sus defensas se rompieron como si fuesen un cristal.

El rubio sin soltarla también se dejó caer y apretó más el abrazo, la ojiverde al sentir que el rubio apretaba más el abrazo se aferró más a su pecho y trató de ahogar sus sollozos, no era común la debilidad en ella, sabía que probablemente se preocuparían de más, pero ya no podía reprimir más todas aquellas lágrimas que se prohibió derramar en los últimos años.

 _\- Si golpeas con insistencia un muro después de agrietarlo este terminara por quebrarse…_ – pensó el rubio mientras sus ojos reflejaban dolor.

\- Saku… – llamó la pelirroja levantándose de la cama y e hincándose a su lado – lo siento, mi intención no es herirte… – se disculpó mientras los abrazaba – tú, Naruto y Kakashi son mi familia, son lo único que me importa y me enferma el hecho de que alguien les haga daño… – dijo mientras apretaba más el abrazo que tenía en ambos.

\- Hablarás solo hasta cuando te sientas lista, sabes que siempre estaremos aquí Sakura-chan… – consoló el rubio.

Después de un rato en silencio, cuando la ojiverde pudo controlar su llanto levanto el rostro y los miro con infinito amor, jamás dejaría que nada los lastimara, no a ellos, nadie los heriría como a ella, ella que siempre fue optimista, siempre sonriendo, siempre tuvo esperanza en que las cosas mejorarían...

Pero eso fue antes de que el dolor y el odio se apoderaran de su corazón, ahora solo quería acabar con aquellos quienes la mataron, porque si, sigue respirando, pero mataron todo dentro de ella... ahora ya no le interesa que las cosas mejoren, lo único que le importa son esos dos delante de ella y su sensei, la única persona que no los abandono cuando se quedaron solos, quien los ha cuidado como un padre, nada más le importa que ellos tres, y por ellos es que terminaría con aquel que dio inicio a todo ese infierno.

 _\- Nadie va a lastimarlos, si tengo que dar lo que queda de mi vida por ustedes lo haré sin pensarlo…_ – pensó mientras posaba sus manos sobre la mejilla de cada uno – los extrañe… – les dijo mientras trataba de sonreírles como antes, más no pudo y ellos lo notaron más no dijeron nada.

\- ¡Nosotros también te extrañamos Sakura-chan! – exclamó el rubio regalándole una enorme sonrisa.

\- Será mejor que te des una ducha, más o menos como en una hora estaremos en el puerto de Konoha – dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole cálidamente.

Antes de que pudieran agregar algo más la puerta fue tocada por lo que los tres dirigieron las mirada a esta, sin esperar respuesta se asomó por la puerta un peliplata con su cabello en punta, su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara que ocultaba la mitad inferior de su rostro, además de una banda cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo el cual tiene una cicatriz, su ojo visible dejaba ver una mirada aburrida.

\- ¡Yo! – saludo el peliplata levantando una mano a la altura de su cabeza.

\- ¡Kakashi-sensei! – exclamaron el rubio y la pelirroja con una sonrisa jocosa.

El peliplata se adentró por completo a la pequeña alcoba dejando ver que es alto y delgado, viste una playera negra de manga larga ceñida dejando ver su cuerpo bien formado, arriba un chaleco color azul marino, un pantalón negro un poco holgado y una botas de casquillo color negras.

\- Bienvenida pequeña – dijo sonriendo paternal mientras le revolvía el cabello con una mano.

Para el peliplata no pasó desapercibido la falta de vida en los ojos verde jade de la pelirrosa ni mucho menos la hinchazón y el color rojizo de sus ojos y nariz, señal de que lloro, esto último sí que lo descoloco por lo que les dio una mirada fugaz a los otros dos que se mantenían serios, por lo que decidió no preguntar nada por ahora.

\- Gracias sensei… – dijo la pelirrosa mirándolo con calidez – por todo – agregó mientras se ponía de pie.

\- No agradezcas pequeña – dijo agitando una mano restado le importancia – eres como la hija que jamás he deseado tener – agregó sonriéndole amigable por lo que su ojito visible se cerró.

\- Aun así gracias – finalizó con un intento de sonrisa que para nadie pasó desapercibido.

\- Bueno lo mejor será que te duches porque apestas – dijo la pelirroja mirándola burlona.

La pelirrosa no se lo discutió porque en verdad necesitaba una ducha así que sólo hizo un mohín en modo de desacuerdo pero luego le enseño la lengua viéndose juguetona.

\- ¡Te esperamos arriba Sakura-chan! – dijo el rubio animado caminando hacia la puerta.

\- Date prisa casi hemos llegado al puerto – apuro el peliplata mientras salía por la puerta detrás del rubio.

\- Erza… – llamo la ojiverde antes de que la pelirroja pudiera salir por lo que se giró para voltear a verla con curiosidad – yo…

\- Está bien linda… – la interrumpió la pelirroja – sea lo que sea, lo dirás cuando estés lista, sabes que estaré aquí siempre, y ellos también… – dijo mientras señalaba con la cabeza en dirección a la puerta por donde los varones habían salido – somos familia – puntualizo mirándola con infinita ternura – ahora date prisa, aún debes decirnos qué planeas – dijo sonriéndole como antaño – por cierto, tu ropa está en el cajón de arriba del buro a lado de la cama junto con un cambio para mí, así que apresúrate – señalo guiñándole un ojo para después salir cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La pelirrosa se quedó un momento ahí parada después de que la puerta se cerrará y los pasos se perdieran.

\- Somos familia... – susurro mientras dirigía su mano a su pecho donde colgaba una pequeña piedra color blanca de una fina cadena de plata, a simple vista la piedra podía confundirse con una perla – y nadie volverá acercarse con intención de herir a mi familia – se aseguró a si misma mientras en sus ojos se abría paso la decisión.

* * *

En la cubierta del barco se encontraban el rubio mirando al cielo que se pintaba de anaranjado señal de estar atardeciendo, el rubio tenía ambos brazos levantados usándolos como almohada, a su lado derecho estaba el peliplata que estaba recargado en un poste leyendo un libro de color naranja, en medio de ambos estaba la pelirroja recargada en uno de los costados del barco mirando el reflejo del sol que comenzaba a ocultarse en el cielo.

\- ¿Saben lo que le ocurrió? – pregunto el peliplata siendo el primero en romper el silencio.

\- No – fue la respuesta escueta de la pelirroja.

\- Ella no pudo o no quiso decirlo sensei… – dijo el rubio sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

\- Ya – fue la respuesta del peliplata sin despegar su vista de su lectura.

\- Hatake-san – llamo el anciano que se proclamó el primer caballero de Cordelia, el peliblanco levanto la mirada de su lectura para verlo dándole a entender que tenía su atención – Tsunade-sama nos espera antes de la reunión con los líderes…

\- ¿Por qué? – cuestiono la pelirroja de forma brusca sin voltear a verlo interrumpiéndolo.

\- Bu-bueno, no lo sé exactamente señorita – respondió el hombre nervioso.

La pelirroja se enderezo y volteo a ver al hombre con ojos entrecerrados.

\- Por tu bien, más vale que no se te ocurra traicionarnos Kai – advirtió.

Antes de que pudieran agregar algo más el ruido de unos pasos los hizo callar a todos, por lo que voltearon a esa dirección, ahí se acercaba la pelirrosa con su largo cabello amarrado en una coleta alta con mechones cayéndole en el rostro viéndose realmente preciosa, sus facciones eran más maduras y hermosas de las que recordaban, en su cuello se apreciaba esa cadena fina de plata de la cual colgaba una pequeña piedra blanca, usaba una blusa negra de tirantes que se le ajustaba marcando la figuran de sus pechos con un escote sensual pero reservado, un pantalón de cuero rojo a la cadera, ambas prendas se le ajustaban marcando su pequeña cintura, sus caderas anchas y sus piernas bien proporcionadas, encima un cardigan color negro con un circulo pequeño color blanco, símbolo de su clan el cual portaba en su espalda, y unas botas negras altas, arriba de la rodilla.

Lo que para ninguno de sus compañeros paso desapercibido fue esa mirada dura y fría que puso al ver al peliblanco junto a ellos.

\- Si es lo suficientemente listo sabrá que no debe si quiera pensar en hacerlo – declaro la pelirrosa mirando al peliblanco con desprecio.

\- Ja-ja-jamás la traicionaría Sakura-hime – aseguro el peliblanco mirándola con respeto.

\- Largo – ordeno la pelirrosa espantándolo como si fuera un perro.

El peliblanco sin poder atreverse a verla directo a los ojos hizo una leve inclinación antes de irse.

\- Y bien ¿Cuál es el plan? – pregunto el peliplata aburrido.

\- El mismo de siempre Kakashi-sensei – respondió la ojiverde – ahora más que nunca quiero dar con el palacio principal de mi padre – al decir "padre" apretó los puños y lo dijo con odio puro – en el tiempo que estuve encerrada, descubrí cosas interesantes pero para poder trazar un plan necesito saber que en el palacio de mi madre podremos estar seguros – finalizo endureciendo su mirada.

\- Entonces el plan no es poner a prueba a los líderes…

\- No – dijo la pelirroja interrumpiendo al peliplata – el plan es someterlos – concluyo.

\- Exacto – afirmo la ojiverde – una vez en el palacio no podemos correr el riesgo de que alguien nos traicione…

\- ¿Y porque no solo echarlos? – pregunto aflojerado el peliplata.

\- Es mejor tener controlada a una plaga sensei, uno nunca sabe para que pueda servir en un futuro – puntualizo la ojiverde.

\- Es mejor exterminar a la plaga para evitar líos, pero comprendo a lo que quieres llegar – respondió la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Bueno… – interrumpió el rubio mirándolos serio – yo no entiendo eso de las plagas, creí hablábamos de las personas que están en el palacio dattebayo – comento el rubio viéndose confundido.

Los otros tres solo se golpearon la frente con la mano.

\- Naruto… – comenzó hablar la pelirroja – es mejor mantener vigiladas a esas persona que simplemente echarlas, una vez en el palacio verán a Sakura y si alguno de ellos es un traidor es mejor tenerlo cerca para evitar que digan algo – explico con toda la paciencia de la que era capaz.

\- ¡Ahora comprendo dattebayo! – exclamo el rubio asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza - ¿y cómo los someteremos? – pregunto mirándolas con curiosidad.

\- Erza – llamo la ojijade, eso fue suficiente para que dé entre su ropa la pelirroja sacara un frasco pequeño con un líquido color azul petróleo que le entrego a la ojijade – ¿será suficiente? – la cuestiono mirándola con duda.

\- Por supuesto – aseguro la pelirroja sonriéndole con arrogancia.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó el rubio señalando el frasco.

\- Créeme Naruto es mejor no saberlo… – respondió el peliplata aburrido, provocando que las otras dos sonrieran con diversión – bueno pequeñas, será mejor que nos demos prisa, haya está el puerto – agrego señalando hacia enfrente.

Los otros tres dirigieron su mirada a donde señalaba el peliplata, en efecto ahí estaba el puerto, se lograba notar otros barcos y faroles que comenzaban a prenderse al ya estar anocheciendo, ahí dejarían el barco y caminarían hasta el palacio, no estaba lejos.

\- Bueno iré a darme una ducha – anuncio la pelirroja caminando hacia la pequeña recamara.

\- ¡Date prisa Er-chan! – grito el rubio.

* * *

En un hermoso salón, decorado con flores y adornos de colores pasteles, con una mesa de madera fina en el centro y grandes ventanales con cristales de figuras se encuentra Tsunade sentada en una silla negra reclinable, leyendo unos papeles, el sonido de la puerta al ser tocada llamo su atención por lo que dirigió su mirada a esta.

\- Pase – ordeno a quien tocaba.

\- Senju-san – la llamo un pelirrojo de facciones apuestas adentrándose al salón.

\- Sabaku No-san – dijo Tsunade un poco sorprendida por su visita.

\- Disculpe la molestia – se disculpó – pero estoy un poco preocupado por mis hermanos… – hizo una pausa para verla con seriedad antes continuar – Temari y Kankuro debieron haber llegado ayer…

\- Comprendo… – dijo Tsunade entrelazando ambas manos frente a su barbilla – si le parece bien, podríamos aprovechar la reunión dentro de un rato para organizar un grupo de búsqueda – ofreció con entendimiento.

\- Se lo agradecería de sobremanera – dijo mirándola con agradecimiento – entonces, me retiro – anuncio caminando hacia la puerta – gracias y con permiso – Tsunade solo asintió en respuesta.

 _\- Espero no hayan sido capturados, porque de lo contrario será demasiado complicado dar con ellos…_ – pensó la rubia soltando un profundo suspiro mientras se masajeaba la cien.

* * *

El cielo en el puerto de Konoha comenzaba a pintarse de color gris al haber desaparecido por completo el sol, la luna se había abierto paso en el cielo, por la calle del puerto solo alumbrando el camino por los faroles en los postes caminaban Sakura y sus compañeros en dirección al palacio de Cordelia.

Erza tenía su largo cabello rojo amarrado en media coleta con un flequillo de lado en el rostro pero sin cubrir del todo esos hermosos ojos color marrón, vestía una blusa blanca de mangas cortas que se le ajustaba, marcando esos grandes pechos con un escote sensual en V, encima una cazadora negra de cuero la cual llevaba en pequeño un dibujo blanco de un dragón, símbolo de su clan, el cual era tapado por su largo cabello, un pantalón negro de cuero a la cadera que se le ceñía marcando su figura a la perfección y unas botas negras pequeñas con correa para amarrarse.

Naruto tenía su cabello rubio desordenado como siempre viéndose demasiado apuesto con esos hermosos ojos azules, vestía una playera anaranjada que se le ceñía marcando más sus pectorales, encima una chaqueta de cuero color negra, en su espalda en grande tenía un espiral rojo símbolo de su clan, un pantalón negro tipo mezclilla con algunas roturas en las rodillas y botas de casquillos negras.

Kakashi vestía igual que cuando fue a ver a la ojiverde, lo único nuevo era que en lugar del chaleco azul marino llevaba una cazadora color verde pino. Y en el caso del anciano Kai seguía con su ropa de pesquero.

Al ir caminando por las calles del pueblo se miraban casi desiertas a no ser por uno que otro establecimiento abierto, algunos sino es que la mayoría eran lugares de mala muerte, aunque pensándolo bien era entendible dado que por lo que sabía la gente decente por así decirlo se encontraba en el palacio.

Hacia tantos años cuando el reino de Cordelia no había sido derrocado siempre existió la abundancia, la mayoría de los clanes vivían en paz, pero después de la muerte de Cordelia comenzaron las disputas, lo que sí es que el castillo jamás había sido invadido por el simple hecho de que estaba protegido y nadie sabía su ubicación exacta.

 _\- Nadie lo sabía. Excepto aquellas pocas personas que vivieron en este y claro, Tsunade tenía que llevarse a toda esa basura al castillo de mi madre_ – pensó con molestia la ojijade.

Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a un sendero de árboles que formaban una tipo cueva con flores de colores, era como recordaban; el más hermoso paisaje que existía, al llegar a un árbol de encino rojo se detuvieron y frente a ellos aparecieron las puertas principales del palacio, eran de color negro con toques de dorado en lo más alto de las rejas, en la cima se encontraba un árbol de cerezo esculpido en oro rosa, como símbolo del reino de Cordelia.

Sakura camino hacia las puertas y sin dudar un poco toco la reja, esta inmediatamente a su tacto se abrió para ella, la ojiverde sin inmutarse ni un solo momento entro con los demás siguiéndola, una vez dentro se detuvo un momento para observar el reino.

Frente a ella se encontraba el jardín principal, como lo recordaba lleno de flores preciosas de todos tipos, árboles en las esquinas, una fuente en el centro de este, continuo con su mirada fija en dirección a las puertas del castillo, desde la distancia aun podía verse la edificación del palacio. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a este, y mientras caminaba en dirección al palacio se llevó la sorpresa de encontrarse con las casas que se encontraban por los alrededores, antes desocupadas, ahora habitadas la mayoría por las personas que habían entrado a su castillo sin su permiso.

 _\- Solo espero que esos desgraciados no estén en el mismo palacio_ – se dijo a si misma viéndose indignada.

Continuaron caminado en dirección al palacio ignorando las miradas curiosas que les dedicaban las personas.

\- ¡Dan! ¿No es esa la princesa? – escucharon que alguien preguntaba por lo que la ojijade le miro de reojo, era un anciano, probablemente que llego a verla alguna vez.

\- No padre, la princesa murió hace años – le dijo un hombre no tan viejo ni tan joven.

Este comentario hizo que la pelirrosa se parara de golpe apretando los puños.

 _\- Pobre idiota_ – pensaron el peliplata y el rubio mirando con pena al hombre, pero en sus ojos mostraban diversión.

 _\- Demonios…_ – suspiro con fastidio la pelirroja, miro de reojo a los otros dos esperando que intervinieran, pero estos esperaban la reacción por lo que suspiro con pesadez y decidió mejor intervenir, aun había mucho por hacer, en otras circunstancias sería la primera en esperar la reacción de la ojijade – Sakura, aun debemos hablar con Tsunade y muero de hambre – dijo con la esperanza de que eso funcionara.

Sonrió complacida al ver que la ojijade suspiraba con fastidio y seguía caminando, al ver que los otros dos solo bajaban la cabeza con tristeza al no haber pasado nada les sonrió con mofa.

Continuaron caminando mientras miraban disimuladamente los cambios que habían ahora en el reino, al llegar a las puertas del palacio no pudieron seguir avanzando ya que frente a la ojijade apareció una mujer que les impidió el paso.

La chica era alta y delegada de pechos pequeños, cintura pequeña y caderas anchas, el color de su piel era menos clara de la de la ojijade aun así era clara, su cabello era largo y de color rubio cenizo, lo llevaba suelto y mechones le caían en el rostro a pesar de usar una pañoleta negra como diadema, sus ojos eran de color lila, tenía un collar negro que se ajustaba al cuello, vestía una blusa de manga corta color lila que dejaba ver su ombligo, un pantalón de color café claro a la cadera y unas botas pequeñas de color negras con cierre a los lados.

\- ¿Qué se les ofrece? – pregunto la chica dejando notar su suave voz que sonaba neutral pero los miraba con superioridad.

Ante este hecho tanto la ojijade como la pelirroja levantaron una ceja.

\- Es obvio que contigo nada – respondió tajante la pelirroja viéndola con molestia.

\- No puedo dejarlas pasar a menos que me dig…

La chica no pudo terminar de hablar, ni siquiera pudo reaccionar hasta el momento que su espalda choco contra una pared demasiado fuerte ya que cerró los ojos por causa del dolor, cuando pudo reaccionar y comenzó abrir los ojos se encontró con la fría mirada de la pelirroja quien la tenía apretada del cuello.

La chica estaba demasiado impresionada ni siquiera vio venir el ataque.

\- Dejemos claro algo – pronuncio lentamente Erza – tu a nosotros no nos prohíbes nada – dijo apretando más el agarre.

La chica ni siquiera podía salir de su impresión, era la primera vez que alguien la tomaba de sorpresa y más aún cuando en ningún momento había bajado la guardia.

 _\- ¿Quiénes son estas personas?_ – se preguntó mientras miraba por encima de la pelirroja a los otros.

Ahí estaba un peliplata quien se mostraba aburrido y se había puesto a leer un librito naranja, un rubio que veía con mucho interés el cielo y esa pelirrosa que la miraba con una sonrisa torcida y burla en su mirada, eso le hizo hervir la sangre por lo que regreso su mirada furiosa a la pelirroja quien se había atrevido a tocarla.

\- Por-por favor no la lastime señorita… – pidió suplicante la voz del peliblanco.

\- Kka-a-ii… – la chica pronuncio el nombre del peliblanco con mucha dificultad pues apenas y podía respirar.

La pelirroja al notarla querer hablar apretó más el agarre por lo que la chica hizo una mueca de dolor.

\- De acuerdo… – dijo sonriendo sádicamente la pelirroja – esto no te dolerá – dijo mientras levantaba una mano para darle otro golpe para noquearla.

La ojilila cerró los ojos esperando el ataque, no tenía oportunidad de defenderse en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba y comenzaba a faltarle el aire.

Erza simplemente sonrió y se dispuso a golpearla pero otra mano la detuvo, Sakura y Naruto fruncieron el entrecejo mientras Kakashi soltaba un bostezo.

\- Suéltala – ordeno una voz tranquila a su derecha, Erza miro de reojo al hombre que la miraba amenazante con esos ojos negros.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Aquí** **les dejo el segundo capitulo, espero les guste, cualquier consejo o sugerencia no duden en decirlo.**

 **!GRACIAS!**


	3. REAPARICION

**Capitulo III**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reaparición**

\- Suéltala – ordeno una voz tranquila a su derecha, Erza miro de reojo al hombre que la miraba amenazante con esos ojos negros.

Era un hombre alto, delgado, su tono de piel era claro, viéndolo bien sus ojos eran de color gris oscuro con unas marcas debajo de sus ojos pareciendo ojeras, aun así se veían preciosos, su largo cabello de color negro dejándose caer cerca de sus mejillas y una coleta baja en la parte posterior, vestía una playera blanca de mangas cortas que se le ceñía marcando sus cuadros, encima una cazadora de mezclilla oscura, un pantalón negro y botas de casquillos color negras.

\- ¿Qué si no lo hago? – reto Erza levanto una ceja volteando a verlo directo a los ojos.

El pelinegro apretó más el agarre que tenía en el brazo de Erza pero frunció el entrecejo molesto al escuchar el quejido de dolor de la rubia causado por la pelirroja que también había apretado más el agarre que tenía sobre ella.

\- No lo repetiré de nuevo – declaro lentamente el pelinegro mirándola con más amenaza.

El pelinegro consideraba sus opciones, sabía que no podía comenzar una pelea dentro del reino y menos si algunos de los otros decidían intervenir, alguien podría salir herido, miro de reojo a los otros y le dio mala espina el que estuvieran tan tranquilos como si nada.

 _\- Así que ese es un Uchiha…_ – pensaba Kakashi sin despegar su vista de su librito.

 _\- ¡Espero haya ramen para la cena dattebayo_! – pensaba animado Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza dándose la razón a sí mismo.

 _\- Así que analizas tus opciones…_ – pensó Sakura al sentirse observada por el pelinegro – _interesante, pero no tengo tiempo en estos momentos…_ – soltó un profundo suspiro, tendría que intervenir – Erza ya deja tus juegos, hay cosas por hacer – dijo fastidiada la ojijade.

La pelirroja al escuchar a Sakura suspiro con pesar y sin previo aviso le dio una patada a la altura del estómago al pelinegro más este reacciono a tiempo saltando hacia atrás y antes de que tocara el suelo Erza le aventó sin ningún tipo de cuidado a la chica rubia que ya estaba inconsciente. El pelinegro la atrapo en el aire con cuidado pero sin bajar la guardia.

\- Joder Sakura – se quejó Erza haciendo un tierno puchero que descoloco por completo al pelinegro.

\- Ya jugaras después con el – respondió la ojijade restándole importancia – inútil – dijo mirando al peli blanco – llama a Tsunade, no quiero tener que lidiar con más basura – ordenó déspota y al decir "basura" miro con desprecio al pelinegro con la rubia en brazos.

El peli blanco asustado solo asintió entrando de prisa al palacio en busca de Tsunade mientras que el pelinegro miraba molesto a esa pelirrosa que los había llamado basura.

 _\- Jamás los había visto antes…_ – pensaba el pelinegro - ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto mirando a la pelirroja.

Ante su pregunta repentina la pelirroja dejo su puchero y volteo a verlo alzando una ceja en señal de curiosidad, pero antes de que pudiera responder algo apareció Tsunade con Kai a su lado.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?! – cuestiono Tsunade con voz imponente al ver al pelinegro con la chica inconsciente en brazos.

\- Eso mismo debería preguntar yo Tsunade – respondió Sakura frunciendo su entrecejo – podrías decirme ¿porque carajo no me dejan entrar a MI palacio? – pregunto altanera y haciendo énfasis en "Mi".

Ante la revelación el pelinegro se giró bruscamente para ver a la chica con la duda presente en sus ojos, Tsunade sorprendida no pudo articular palabras, ahí parada frente a ella no estaba esa niña linda y tierna que recordaba, no, frente a ella estaba una mujer imponente que se hacía notar no solo por su belleza.

\- ¿Sakura?... – pegunto sorprendida más que nada para confirmar que se trataba de ella.

\- ¿Qué te sorprende tanto Tsunade? – pregunto con acritud mirándola con frialdad.

\- Hace muchos años que no te veía – respondió una vez que la impresión pasó – creí…

\- Que estaba muerta lo sé – interrumpió con brusquedad a la rubia endureciendo más su mirada.

Ante lo dicho por la ojijade Tsunade se tensó, era verdad que todos creían que la princesa Haruno estaba muerta pero no podían culparlos por pensar así, la primera vez que escapo no recurrió a nadie, lo que sabían eran solo rumores, tenían esperanzas de que fueran ciertas y se encontrara en el palacio pero al llegar y no encontrarla creyeron que habían sido solo eso, rumores.

El pelinegro no perdía detalle de nada de lo que pasaba, jamás había visto a esas personas, tal vez a la pelirrosa alguna vez pero lo dudaba, era cierto que ambas chicas eran muy hermosas pero por esa misma razón debía de ser más cuidadoso.

\- Itachi – lo llamo Tsunade mientras volteaba a verlo – lleva a Rania a descansar, después nos veremos en la sala de juntas – ordeno y regreso su mirada a la ojijade.

El pelinegro obediente comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo si se podría llamar así a las casas que se encontraban por los alrededores del palacio, pero antes de dar la vuelta por completo le dio un último vistazo a la pelirroja y pelirrosa, Erza al sentir su mirada solo le guiño un ojo divirtiéndose ante el ceño fruncido del pelinegro.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo nos tendrás esperando? – pregunto fastidiada la ojijade viendo molesta a la rubia.

\- Este es nuestro hogar ¿no? – cuestiono Erza con el ceño fruncido – ¿porque tenemos que esperar? – pregunto con molestia – Vayamos adentro y que la vieja nos busque después – finalizo encogiéndose de hombros y caminando hacia el interior del palacio.

\- ¡Es muy cierto dattebayo! – exclamo el rubio caminando detrás de Erza.

Ante lo dicho por Erza a Tsunade se le hincho una vena en la cabeza, Kakashi solo negó con la cabeza mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una media sonrisa y sin dejar de leer comenzó a caminar hacia el palacio detrás de Erza.

\- Tsunade-sama – dijo en modo de saludo y respeto Kakashi quien se paró frente a la rubia para después seguir su camino.

 _\- Pero que chicos tan mas extraños…_ – pensó Tsunade mientras miraba a los otros dos caminar hacia el palacio – Kakashi – dijo mientas hacia un leve asentimiento de cabeza al ver a Kakashi

 _\- Es cierto, pero aún hay que poner en marcha el primer paso del_ plan - pensó Sakura, por lo que suspiros con pesadez – ¡Alto ahí! – ordeno antes de que se perdieran dentro del palacio.

Ante la voz de Sakura todos se detuvieron en seco y voltearon a verla, Naruto con curiosidad, Erza haciendo un tierno puchero y Kakashi, bueno Kakashi solo se paró y continuo leyendo.

\- Aún hay algo que debemos hacer – les contesto a su pregunta no formulada – ahora Tsunade démonos prisa ¿quieres? – pregunto mirando con molestia a la rubia.

\- Vamos – asintió Tsunade caminando en dirección al interior del palacio con los demás imitándola.

* * *

En una isla grande en medio del mar cerca de la orilla se percibe un puerto que por su apariencia parece que está abandonado, lo único con vida es el pequeño barco que se asemeja a uno pesquero con un capitán y dos hombres más, en el camino aparece un pequeño sendero el cual lleva directo a un palacio grande justo en el centro de la isla, con muros demasiado grandes y gruesos.

En uno de los balcones del enorme palacio se distingue la silueta de un hombre alto, su cabello es negro y largo casi a la cintura con un flequillo que le cae en el rostro cubriendo su ojo derecho completamente dejando ver que su único ojos visible es de color negro como la noche, llevaba una capa negra encima que le cubre todo su cuerpo pero aun así se nota que es fuerte.

\- Mi señor – llamo una mujer menuda detrás de él, de cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta baja, vestía un vestido blanco largo y un delantal amarrado a este, por su pinta se podría decir que era una de las muchachas que trabajaban en el palacio.

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres? – cuestiono con esa voz fría sin emociones que le daba miedo a cualquiera, por lo que la mujer se asustó.

\- Pe-perdone – se disculpó rápidamente – pero el señor Obito-sama quiere verlo – dijo con la vista clavada en el suelo.

El hombre sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada fue en busca de quien quería verlo, por lo que se dirigió al salón principal donde era seguro que estaba.

\- Más vale que sea importante – le advirtió en cuento lo vio.

\- Atacaron el castillo norte y se llevaron a la princesa – anuncio siendo directo como siempre, pero al decir "princesa" rodo los ojos y mostro fastidio.

Lo que paso a continuación fue demasiado rápido, de un momento a otro Obito salió volando hasta el otro extremo del salón al recibir un puñetazo por parte del pelinegro.

\- ¡¿Eres tan estúpido que ni siquiera te pudiste hacer cargo de esa mocosa?! – le grito demasiado molesto.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que en el proceso la máscara que usaba salió volando dejando ver sus ojos color negro y que el lado derecho de su rostro estaba marcado por profundas cicatrices asemejándose a las arrugas de un anciano.

\- Pues una mocosa ya no es – le corrigió Obito limpiándose la sangre de su labio – y tampoco lo son esos dos con los que escapo la primera vez – informo con molestia.

\- Sera mejor que te encargues de encontrarla Obito – amenazo – ahora lárgate – ordeno saliendo del salón.

Obito se levantó con tranquilidad del piso mientras el pelinegro que lo había golpeado se perdía escaleras arriba.

\- Sasori – llamo Obito tronando los dedos mientras suspiraba con fastidio.

Frente a él se presentó un apuesto joven de ojos color café ceniza que mostraba una mirada inocente, su cabello era color rojizo corto y alborotado con algunos mechones cayéndole en el rostro dándole un aire sensual, su piel era blanca, vestía una playera negra de mangas largas las cuales tenia dobladas hasta llegar a los codos, la playera se le ajustaba marcando su bien formado cuerpo sin exagerar, un pantalón tipo mezclilla color oscuro y botas de casquillo color negras.

\- Dime – respondió el pelirrojo con esa voz tranquila y sensual.

\- ¿Has averiguado algo acerca del paradero de me adorada hija? – pregunto y al decir "hija" lo dijo con burla.

\- No – respondió sin mostrar ningún tipo de interés – pero dudo mucho que este lejos de Konoha – finalizo metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón.

\- Prepara todo, iras con Hidan a buscar alguna pista a Konoha – ordeno mientras se dirigía a la puerta del palacio.

 _\- Genial, iré con el psicópata_ \- pensó el pelirrojo suspirando con fastidio saliendo detrás de Obito.

* * *

En un despacho grande y espacioso, con un librero con libros de todos los tamaños acomodados en orden alfabético y alguna que otra figurilla de cristal, enfrente del escritor hay un sillón de cuero negro pequeño en el que caben a lo mucho dos personas.

Detrás de un escritorio de madera fina se encuentra Tsunade sentada, la rubia tiene sus manos entrelazas frente a su barbilla y mirada sería. La rubia observaba con detenimiento a la ojijade, no la miraba desde que era una niña, sin duda alguna; hija de su madre como ella siempre una mujer preciosa difícil de pasar desapercibida.

\- Así que… ¿porque están aquí? – cuestionó la pelirrosa sentada en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, ignorando la mirada analítica de la rubia.

\- Para esta hora supuse que Kai ya te lo habría dicho – contestó la rubia viéndose confundida.

\- Si, lo hizo, pero ¿Por qué están aquí? – Volvió a preguntar.

Ante esta pregunta la rubia comprendió a lo que se refería por lo que la miro fijamente.

\- Necesitábamos protección – respondió con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Y porque el palacio de mi madre? – cuestiono con acritud la ojijade.

\- Atacaron a Konoha, estaban cazando a los líderes de las familias más poderosas sin importarles si mataban a niños en el proceso, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? – le reprocho la rubia.

\- Lo que hicieras o no, no es mi problema, pero jamás debiste haberlos traído aquí Tsunade – le hablo con dureza la ojijade mientras la miraba con frialdad.

\- ¿Por qué? – la encaro mirándola seria – tu madre siempre nos brindó protección…

\- Tú lo has dicho – interrumpió la ojijade mirándola con dureza – mi madre siempre los protegió y dime, ¿dónde está ahora? – recalco con veneno, por lo que la rubia simplemente bajo la cabeza con impotencia.

Era cierto que Cordelia siempre protegió a su pueblo, no había lugar más seguro y armonioso que Konoha, Cordelia siempre fue fuerte a pesar de todo lo que le ocurriera jamás dejó de proteger a su pueblo y menos a su mayor tesoro, por eso cuando derrocaron su reino atacaron directo a lo que era su mayor debilidad y nadie pudo ayudarla.

\- ¿Vas a echarnos? – pregunto la rubia apretando los puños.

\- No – respondió la ojijade después de unos minutos en silencio, la rubia levanto la mirada para verla sorprendida – no te hagas ilusiones –la corto de inmediato al ver que estaba a punto de agradecerle – si no los hecho es porque te debo un favor – aclaro con desagrado.

\- De cualquier modo, Gracias – le respondió la rubia con una sonrisa sincera.

Por esa razón era que Odiaba hacer obras de caridad, lo confundían con debilidad y eso sería lo último que tendría que mostrar, pero lo cierto era que le debía un favor y además no podía dejarlos ir sabiendo que los estaban buscando a ellos, ahora más que nunca deberían tener extremo cuidado en no ser encontrados.

\- Como sea… – intervino Erza, sentada en la otra silla frente al escritorio, al ver la incomodidad de la ojijade - ¿Por qué tengo que estar sentada aquí? – se quejó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Te acabas de sentar – comento un aflojerado Kakashi sentado en el sillón negro de dos piezas detrás de ella.

\- Si, y ya me aburrí – dijo mientras rodaba los ojos.

\- ¡Y yo tengo hambre dattebayo! – exclamo Naruto sentado a lado del peliplata.

\- Sakura – llamo su atención Tsunade – hace dos años vine aquí a buscarte ¿dónde estabas? – cuestiono mirándola fijamente.

Ante esta pregunta la ojijade se tensó y borro cualquier rastro de calidez en sus ojos que solo ponía al ver a Erza, Naruto y Kakashi, los otros tres solo la miraban de reojo esperando su respuesta.

\- Volvieron atraparme – contesto córtate.

Ante la revelación Tsunade abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendida, creyó que si la volvían atrapar esta vez si la matarían.

 _\- Mira que es tan o más fuerte que Cordelia…_ – pensó una asombrada Tsunade.

 _\- ¿Que fue esta vez Sakura?_ – se preguntó el peliplata pensativo.

 _\- Sakura/Sakura-chan…_ – pensaron Erza y Naruto mientras fruncían su entrecejo.

Y es que no pueden evitar preocuparse por ella, aún no saben lo que le ocurrió y es frustrante tener que ver cómo intenta no quebrarse más de lo que ya está por ellos, la conocen mejor que nadie, pueden ver el dolor y vacío que esos ojos color jade muestran cuando cree que está sola, es cierto que siempre fue cruel, fría e incluso sádica pero también era compasiva si creía que las personas lo merecían, amable con todos, pero esa Sakura alegre ya no estaba más.

\- Vamos a lo importante – tajo Sakura fastidiada por el silencio que se instaló – como sabrás, ahora que estoy de regreso en MI palacio no puedo correr el riesgo de que alguien descubra donde estamos… – continuo hablando haciendo énfasis en "Mi" – por ello, si quieres que deje que toda esa bola de basura se queden y tú con ellos hay algo que debes hacer – finalizo mientras la miraba con una sonrisa oscura.

\- Y ¿Qué es? – pregunto Tsunade sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

\- Algo demasiado sencillo… – respondió Sakura mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla y cruzaba sus piernas – Erza – llamo a la pelirroja quien saco de entre su ropa un pequeño frasco de cristal con un líquido color azul petróleo el cual puso sobre el escritorio.

La rubia miro el frasco con desconfianza conocía la magia de Cordelia y era simplemente inigualable pero la ojijade llevaba el don en las venas y de la pelirroja ni dudaba que también tuviera conocimientos sobre el tema.

\- ¿Para qué es eso? – pregunto Tsunade dubitativa.

\- No temas, no es nada peligroso – respondió Erza mirándola con burla – lo único que tienes que hacer es…

* * *

En un Salón grande y espacioso con un candelabro de cristal en el techo y una mesa larga de madera en la cual se encuentran los líderes de los clanes principales, a su derecha hay un gran ventanal por el cual puede verse un hermoso jardín con tulipanes rojos.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más nos tendrá esperando Tsunade? – cuestiono un hombre de ojos color perla, cabello color negro y largo amarrado en una coleta baja en la parte de atrás.

\- Supongo ya no debe de tardar – respondió una voz calmada, sus ojos eran de color negro, su cabello largo amarrado en una coleta, por lo cual su cabello quedaba en forma de punta pareciendo una piña, sus cejas delgadas y cicatrices en su rostro.

El sonido de la puerta al ser abierta llamo su atención por lo que voltearon a verla y por ella entró Shizune con una jarra de cristal llena de agua la cual puso en el centro encima de la mesa.

\- Les traje agua, como siempre – comunico amigable la pelinegra.

\- Gracias Shizune-san – dijo Gaara mientras se servía un poco de agua.

La pelinegra hizo una leve inclinación en forma de respeto y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, mientras tanto los demás de la mesa también se sirvieron un poco de agua.

* * *

La puerta fue tocada un par de veces en el despacho donde se encotraban Tsunade y los demás.

\- Adelante – contesto Tsunade, poco después apareció Shizune.

\- Tsunade-sama, ya lleve la jarra de agua – informo una vez estuvo dentro del despacho.

\- Gracias Shizune – respondió Tsunade regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

La pelinegra hizo una leve inclinación de respeto y salió del despacho, una vez solos Tsunade volteo a ver a Sakura con seriedad.

\- Bien – dijo mientras se ponía de pie – entonces andando – agrego mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Los demás se pusieron de pie, pero la atención de la ojijade no estaba en ninguno de ellos por lo que ni siquiera noto cuando entro Shizune, los demás llegaron hasta la puerta cuando se dieron cuenta que la pelirrosa seguía sentada en la misma silla con su mirada fija en un punto específico, Erza quien fue la primera en mirar lo que tenía la atención de Sakura se acercó a ella.

\- Sakura… – susurro mientras tocaba su hombro, mas esta no reacciono.

Los demás curiosos por saber que era lo que tenía tan distraída a la ojijade siguieron su mirada, ahí frente a ella había un portarretratos con una fotográfica vieja pero aun así se distinguía perfectamente la imagen, ahí estaba una mujer preciosa de largo cabello color violeta, su piel era clara como la nieve, ojos grandes y rasgados color verde jade, usaba un vestido largo color negro con terminados rojos y en sus brazos llevaba a una pequeña pelirrosa de unos 6 años, vestida con un overol rosa y una camisita blanca, ambas mujeres sonreían felices.

Erza y Naruto se miraron de reojo para después mirar ambos a Kakashi quien mostraba tristeza en su ojito visible, no pueden evitar decir que eran buenos tiempos cuando Cordelia estaba viva, no lo recuerdan, tal vez no para todos pero para ellos todo hubiese terminado hace mucho, cada uno tiene un pasado y sus propios demonios, ya nada valía la pena, no después de perderlo todo o eso fue hasta cuando conocieron a Sakura, ella fue su nuevo principio.

\- Te esperamos en la sala de juntas Sakura-chan – hablo Naruto quien fue el primero en romper el silencio.

Los tres se conocían muy bien y eran una familia, Kakashi el papá, quien los cuidaba y reñía a los tres, Naruto el mayor de los tres, Erza la de en medio quien era como una mediador aunque no por ello la menos juguetona de los tres y al final Sakura, la más pequeña pero de algún modo siempre la mas fuerte.

La ojijade solo asintió cuando la pelirroja le dio un leve apretón para después salir dejándola sola.

* * *

En la sala de juntas ya todos se encontraban aburridos y el agua de la jarra ya iba a menos de la mitad, algunos platicaban entre sí mientras otros solo se mantenían en silencio.

\- Tienen alguna idea del ¿por qué de esta reunión tan improvisada? – pregunto un rubio de larga cabellera amarrada en una coleta alta, ojos color verde, y piel clara.

\- Esperemos no sean malas noticias – comento una mujer, piel blanca y el cabello color castaño fuerte el cual lleva revuelto y despeinado, tiene dos marcas faciales de color rojo en forma de cuña en cada mejilla, sus pupilas inusualmente delgadas, lo que le concedia una mirada afilada.

 _\- Dudo mucho que no sean malas noticias cuando esas personas están aquí…_ – pensó Itachi serio.

\- Ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué hay… – volvió hablar el hombre rubio de largo cabello pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que del otro lado de la puerta comenzaron a escucharse pasos acercándose.

Todos voltearon y mostraron sorpresa cuando por la puerta apareció Tsunade, pero eso era cosa normal, lo que les sorprendió fue ver a Kakashi con su mirada aburrida entrando detrás de ella, todos ahí sabían quién era y la mayoría de los adultos ahí compartían un pasado con él, pero hacía bastante tiempo que no sabían nada de él.

 _\- Hatake Kakashi,_ _la última que lo vi fue cuando tenía 10 años…_ – pensó un impresionado Itachi

Detrás de Kakashi entraron Erza y Naruto, todos se extrañaron pues nadie los conocía ni sabían quienes eran, mientras que Itachi solo entrecerró los ojos mirándolos con recelo, Erza al sentirse observada busco a quien la miraba y al ver al pelinegro le guiño un ojo mientras en sus ojos mostraba burla.

 _\- ¿Quién demonios son ellos?_ – se preguntó un molesto pelinegro.

\- ¡Mi nombre es Naruto dattebayo! – exclamo el rubio en cuanto entro a la sala por lo que todos voltearon a verlo con curiosidad y extrañeza a excepción de Erza, Kakashi y Tsunade, los dos primeros sonrieron divertidos mientras que la rubia rodada los ojos.

 _\- Creí que jamás volvería a verlos_ … – pensó Gaara mientras mostraba una leve sonrisa sincera.

Todo se quedó en silencio por un momento, algunos seguían impresionados por la presencia de Kakashi mientras que otros se preguntaban quiénes eran los otros dos, los recién llegados tomaron asiento cada uno a lado de la silla que encabezaba la mesa justo frente al otro extremo de donde estaba Tsunade, por supuesto dejando un lugar en medio de Erza y Naruto, claro eso no era nada extraño, esa silla nadie la usaba por el siempre hecho de ser el lugar de la Reina Cordelia.

\- Bueno, ya que estamos todos…

\- Aun no estamos todos Hiashi, aún falta alguien más… – interrumpió Kakashi al hombre de ojos color perla.

Ante lo dicho todos mostraron sorpresa y curiosidad.

 _\- Claro, falta la otra loca_ – pensó Itachi mientras bebía un poco más de agua.

Erza y Naruto miraban con disimulo a los presentes, mientras que Kakashi ya había sacado su librito y se había puesto a leer.

\- Hay cosas que nunca cambian ¿na? Kakashi – hablo mientras dirigía una patata a su boca un hombre de cabello largo color marrón y una cinta blanca amarrada en su frente, con dos marcas en las mejillas color lila.

\- Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe ¿na? Choza – respondió Kakashi amigable mientras su ojito visible se cerraba.

\- Y ¿Quién es quién falta? – pregunto tranquilo el hombre con peinado en forma de piña.

\- Es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo Shikaku – contesto aflojerado mientras regresaba su atención a su librito.

* * *

En el despacho donde se quedó Sakura, se encuentra esta parada frente al escritorio mirando la fotografía donde sale una Cordelia más joven y una pequeña Sakura, en los ojos de la ojijade se nota tristeza y dolor.

 _\- Lo intente madre, te juro que lo intente…_ – pensó apretando el agarre en la fotografía – _él fue mi perdición y cuando me di cuenta de lo que quería ya lo había perdido todo… –_ sonrió amargamente mientas por su mejilla rodaba una lagrima – lo mato… – susurro con voz rota mientras más lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Cuando lo conoció las cosas no eran perfectas a pesar de lo que habían pasado estaba con Naruto, Kakashi y Erza y ellos eran su apoyo y su motivo para vivir pero cuando el apareció todo mejoro, al menos los primeros años, la primera vez que todo se vino abajo fue cuando él se fue…

¿Qué si lo amó? por supuesto que lo amó, más que a su propia vida y lo continuo haciendo aun a pesar de todo cuanto la hirió, pero eso se acabó, ni siquiera cuando su madre murió su mundo se devasto como ahora lo estaba.

\- Pero aquí viene mi revancha… – dijo en voz baja mientras se secaba sus mejillas – y esta vez seré yo quien acabe con ellos… – dijo mientras ponía el portarretratos de nuevo en el escritorio y caminaba hacia la puerta.

Al llegar a la puerta y tocar la perilla se detuvo y cerró los ojos un momento, antes de soltar un profundo suspiro y salir por la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí.

* * *

En la sala de juntas de nuevo, ya había personas hablando entre sí, esperando a la persona que faltaba y cada vez el agua de la jarra iba siendo menos. Naruto quien se encontraba sentado a lado de Kakashi frunció el entrecejo al ver a un Itachi que no despegaba su vista analítica de la pelirroja.

 _\- ¡Ese Teme a mí no me engaña dattebayo seguro se quiere robar a mi Er-chan!_ – pensó molesto y alarmado el rubio mientras ponía su mirada amenazante hacia cierto pelinegro.

Kakashi quien leía muy tranquilamente su librito dejó de hacerlo al sentir un Aura asesina a su derecha por lo que volteo topándose con Naruto y vaya que le sorprendió verle esa mirada amenazante por lo que curioso siguió el curso de su mirada topándose con un pelinegro que no dejaba de mirar a Erza por lo que levantó una ceja.

 _\- Ese mocoso no me agrada_ – pensó el peliplata mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

Erza sonrió divertida al saber a quién iban dirigidas las miradas de Kakashi y Naruto, desde que entro a la sala el pelinegro no había dejado de mirarla y no lo culpaba, ella era muy hermosa, Kakashi los había a cuidado a los tres desde niños y con los años se convirtió en un padre para ellos y sabia lo sobre protector que era con Sakura y con ella, cuando un chico se les acercaba actuaba como todo padre celoso y bueno Naruto no era un caso distinto.

Itachi al sentirse observado quitó su mirada de Erza y volteo a ver a los hombres que lo miraban de forma asesina por lo que sonrío nervioso.

\- Kakashi-sempai – saludo con un asentimiento se cabeza – es bueno volver a verlo - dijo tranquilo ocultando los nervios que sentía.

Kakashi al saber que ese pelinegro que según él se quería robar a una de sus princesas lo conocía, levanto una ceja mientras que Naruto y Erza se sorprendieron más no lo mostraron ya que jamás pensaron que él pudiera conocer a Kakashi.

Kakashi quitó todo rastro de amenaza en su rostro y sonrío amigable cerrando su ojito visible, Itachi suspiró aliviado de manera discreta seguro que ya recordaba quién era, todos los demás se mantenían a la espera de ver qué sucedía, Erza levanto una ceja con duda y Naruto bajo la cabeza deprimido, si el pelinegro conocía a Kakashi probablemente no podrá golpearlo.

\- Siempre es bueno volver a verme – respondió amigable por lo que a todos les resbaló una gota de sudor en la nuca - pero no te conozco – dijo sin borrar su amable sonrisa.

Eso fue una herida en el orgullo del pelinegro ¿cómo era posible que alguien no lo recordará? Ante su reacción Erza tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar la carcajada y Naruto levanto su cabeza emocionado mientras que a los demás se les hacía más grande la gota en su nuca.

\- Soy...

\- No me interesa – interrumpió Kakashi al pelinegro agitando una mano restándole importancia.

 _\- Idiota…_ – pensaron Naruto y Erza quienes le sonreían con burla a un petrificado pelinegro.

Erza hacía todo lo que podía para no reírse, debía mantener su porte serio hasta que Sakura llegara, algunos sonrieron con añoranza mientras que otros solo se mantenían al margen.

El ruido de la puerta al ser abierta llamó la atención de todos, ahí en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba una pelirrosa muy conocida para algunos y por otros no recordada.

 _\- Ahí está esa loca de nuevo_ … – pensó un desconcertado Itachi.

 _\- Esa chica se me hace conocida…_ – pensó el hombre de ojos color perla.

 _\- ¿Dónde la he visto antes_? – se preguntaba el rubio de coleta larga.

 _\- Ah pasad mucho tiempo Sakura..._ – pensó con tristeza Gaara.

Sakura cerró la puerta tras de sí y comenzó a caminar con esa altivez y sutileza propia de ella, ante la atenta mirada de los demás.

 _\- Este es el principio de mi regreso…_ – pensó decidida la ojijade endureciendo la mirada.

Al llegar al único lugar disponible y sentarse todos mostraron la sorpresa que sintieron, nadie era lo suficiente digno para usar ese lugar, algunos voltearon en dirección a Tsunade esperando una reacción por parte de ella, pero al no ver nada más que tranquilidad su desconcierto aumento mientras que algunos comenzaban a sospechar la situación.

\- ¡Pero ¿qué crees que estás haciendo niñata?!– cuestiono un molesto Hiashi poniéndose de pie y haciendo notable su disgusto.

\- ¿Es que acaso no lo ves? – pregunto altanera la ojijade mirándolo con desdén – tomando el lugar que por derecho me pertenece – aclaro con prepotencia.

Ante este comentario para aquellos que sospechaban lo que pasaba fue suficiente para saber quién era ella por lo que no pudieron evitar mostrar incredulidad. Hiashi al entender lo dicho tampoco pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo que se dejó caer a la silla mirando con ojos muy abierto a la pelirrosa, simplemente no podía ser cierto.

\- Eso no es posible… – susurro un impresionado Shikaku.

\- ¿Por qué no puede ser posible? – cuestiono Erza volteando a ver a Shikaku ya que escucho lo que había dicho.

\- ¿Cómo podemos saber que no nos mientes? – pregunto desconfiada la mujer de pupilas afiladas.

\- Si me creen o no, no es mi problema – contesto cortante la ojijade, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ante su respuesta la mujer frunció el entrecejo y entrecerró los ojos mirándola penetrantemente.

\- ¿Y que pretendes?... – pregunto Itachi mirándola serio – ¿qué confiemos en lo que dicen sin saber exactamente quienes son? – finalizo su pregunta mirándolos con desconfianza.

Ante lo dicho por el pelinegro todos voltearon a verla esperando una respuesta.

 _\- Tenía la esperanza de que fueran un poco más estúpidos…_ – pensó una fastidiada Sakura.

 _\- ¡Esto es genial!_ – pensó Erza mientras sonreía con diversión al saber que las cosas serían por las malas.

Kakashi y Naruto solo suspiraron con pesar, mientras que Tsunade se acomodaba mejor en su silla para ver lo que pasaría a continuación.

\- Muy bien… – dijo Sakura mientras se cruzaba de piernas y brazos – Erza – dijo al tiempo que volteaba a verla.

\- Todos la bebieron – respondió con una sonrisa traviesa ante la pregunta no formulada de la ojijade.

\- Bien – dijo Sakura satisfecha – ahora dejemos las cosas claras de una vez por todas – continuo hablando mientras miraba a los presentes – no estoy aquí para solicitar que acaten mis órdenes ni mucho menos para pedir refugio – aclaro mirándolos con desprecio.

\- ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto un hombre de piel clara, cabello corto, color negro y de punta con un bigote, usaba unos lentes de sol color negro en forma de óvalos y una chaqueta de cuello largo que cubria su boca.

Ante esa pregunta Sakura y Erza sonrieron de forma torcida mientras ambas volteaban a ver a Kakashi y Naruto, estos captaron lo que querían las femeninas de inmediato.

\- ¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo! – exclamo el rubio mientras sonreía amigable y hacia el símbolo de amor y paz.

Ante la mención de ese apellido todos mostraron sorpresa, hacía años que nadie sabía nada de los Uzumaki, tras la muerte Minato y Kushina y no haber encontrado a su hijo lo dieron por muerto.

\- ¿Tus padres eran Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina? – pregunto una impresionada Tsunade.

\- Así es… – respondió un Naruto ya no tan animado, pero eso solo lo notaron Sakura, Erza y Kakashi.

\- Yo soy Hatake Kakashi – comento aflojerado el peliplata sin despegar la mirada de su librito.

\- Mi nombre es Sukaretto Erza – dijo una pelirroja seria.

Al escuchar ese apellido la sorpresa no desapareció de sus rostros, todos conocían al Clan Sukaretto pero después de la masacre lo único que se supo fue que nadie había sobrevivido.

\- ¿Tu madre fue Irene Sukaretto? – pregunto un anonadado Hiashi.

\- Por supuesto – contesto con superioridad.

Todos estaban completamente impresionados, pero aún faltaba una persona por presentarse, alguno quienes ya sabían quién era pero no querían aceptarlo se preparaban y los que no sabían no tenían ni la menor idea lo que pasaría a continuación.

\- Y yo soy Sakura, Haruno Sakura…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **!Aquí** **esta un nuevo capitulo!**

 **Perdonen la tardanza, pero entre a la escuela y salgo tarde, escribo en mis ratos libres** **y no tengo mucho tiempo libre, espero no hacerlos esperar mucho pero tampoco podre actualizar tan seguido.**

 **Espero este capitulo sea de su agrado.**

 **!GRACIAS!**


	4. IMPOSICIONES

**Capitulo IV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Imposiciones**

\- Y yo soy Sakura, Haruno Sakura… – se presentó la pelirrosa.

Todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio sin saber qué decir, todos conocían perfectamente a los clanes de cada uno de ellos, y a tres de ellos los daban por muertos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con burla Erza – ¿es que ahora ya no tienen nada más que decir? – finalizó mirándolos con desprecio.

Esa mirada no pasó desapercibida para nadie, mucho menos para cierto pelinegro que no podía salir de la impresión, menos aun al ver otra mirada en la pelirroja que no fuera burla o superioridad.

\- ¿De qué va todo esto Tsunade? – preguntó molesto Hiashi.

\- Ni siquiera yo sabía quiénes eran estos mocosos – contestó viéndose sería.

Ante esa respuesta Sakura sonrió de lado.

 _\- No esperaba menos de ti Tsunade…_ – pensó Sakura conforme con su actuación.

\- ¿Cómo es que en todos estos años, jamás supimos de ustedes? – preguntó Choza.

\- No tenían por qué saberlo – respondió Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Porque no? - preguntó Inoichi.

\- ¿Qué hubiera sido diferente? – preguntó brusca Erza.

\- Todo – respondió tranquilo Shikaku – los hubiésemos protegido...

\- ¿Así como protegieron a los padres de Naruto? – preguntó con veneno e ironía Sakura – ¿o ayudaron al clan de Erza? – volvió a preguntar mirándolos con desprecio.

Ante lo dicho por la pelirrosa la mayoría de los presentes se quedaron callados y bajaron la mirada con tristeza, todos los presentes de algún modo se sentían responsables de una u otra forma.

\- Las cosas no fueron así… – dijo Tsume con molestia.

\- ¿Ah no? – preguntó con fingida inocencia la ojijade.

\- No – masculló la mujer molesta.

\- Entonces ¿porque no nos dices cómo fueron? – preguntó Sakura mientras ponía sus codos en la mesa y la miraba penetrantemente – venga, dinos, ¿cómo fueron las cosas entonces? – animo con sarcasmo.

\- Una niñata como tú jamás lo entendería – respondió despectiva.

El silencio se instaló en la sala tras lo dicho por Tsume, Naruto puso cara de circunstancia y se alejó lo más que pudo de Sakura, Erza sonrió con sadismo y Kakashi quien leía tranquilamente volteo a ver a Tsume negando con la cabeza.

Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar un kunai se enterró en la pared detrás de Tsume y en su mejilla se hizo una ligera cortada.

\- Ups, falle… – dijo Sakura con su mirada inocente mientras se encogía de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

Todos en la sala voltearon a verla anonadados, nadie a excepción de quienes la conocían (ya sabemos quiénes son :p) pensaron que haría algo así.

\- ¡No es justo, fallaste a propósito! – se quejó Erza mientras se cruzaba de brazos molesta como una mocosa.

\- Es verdad Sakura-chan, te estas volviendo muy blanda – agrego Naruto viéndose divertido.

Ante los comentarios todos a excepción de Gaara los miraban sorprendidos.

 _\- ¿Pero... cuando demonios saco si quiera el kunai?_ – se preguntaba un impresionado Shikaku.

 _\- Es demasiado rápida… –_ pensó Itachi con el ceño fruncido.

 _\- Eso no es herencia de Cordelia, claro que no… –_ fue el pensamiento de Tsunade quien veía todo lo que pasaba con sumo cuidado.

 _\- ¿En qué momento_?... – se preguntó una sorprendida Tsume tocando su mejilla aún en shock puesto que en ningún momento bajo la guardia y aun así no vio ni sintió en que momento decidió lanzar el kunai.

 _\- Eres más fuerte ahora Sakura…_ – pensó Gaara mientras se recargaba en su silla.

 _\- Es demasiado joven para ser tan rápida…_ – pensaba Inoichi mientras se revolvía su cabello impresionado.

Todos estaban completamente en silencio, a excepción de Naruto y Erza quienes seguían diciéndole cosas a Sakura.

\- Bueno niños, ya déjenla en paz… – hablo un tranquilo Kakashi sin despegar la vista de su librito – pongámonos serios – dijo volteando a ver a Erza y Naruto.

\- De acuerdo… – dijeron ambos al unísono como niños regañados mientras bajaban la cabeza y Sakura les sonreía con burla.

* * *

En un lago dentro del reino pero un poco alejado del pueblo con hermosas aguas cristalinas se encontraba un apuesto pelinegro sentado sobre el verde pasto en medio de dos árboles de cerezo.

A pesar de que se encontraba sentado se notaba era alto, su piel de un tono claro, ojos y cabello color negro a la altura de su barbilla desordenado con mechones cayéndole en la frente, sus facciones demasiado apuestas, vestía una playera azul de mangas cortas marcando su bien formado torso y brazos, encima de la camisa una chamarra de cuero color negra, pantalones y botas de casquillo color negro.

El pelinegro con la mirada pérdida en el horizonte, hacia que sus facciones se notaran aún más apuestas por el reflejo de los rayos del sol y en su cabello se notan destellos azabaches. El pelinegro levanto la mirada al cielo y cerró los ojos soltando un profundo suspiro.

* * *

Todo se encontraba en silencio en la sala de juntas donde se encontraban Sakura y los líderes, en el ambiente podían sentir la tensión de la situación.

\- Entonces… – comento Shibi quien fue el primero en hablar.

\- Entonces, seré breve – corto Sakura – este es MI palacio, por lo que nos quedaremos aquí y ninguno de ustedes dirá quienes somos – ordeno mirándolos penetrantemente.

La mayoría de los presentes mostraron su desacuerdo ante la orden que les dio la pelirrosa.

\- ¿Porque tendríamos que acatar las órdenes de una niñata como tú? – pregunto un molesto Hiashi.

\- Sencillo… – contesto encogiéndose de hombros – este es MI palacio y ustedes aquí no son más que unos arrimados que invadieron MI reino aprovechando mi ausencia – hablo con veneno haciendo énfasis cada vez que decía "Mi".

\- ¡No estamos invadiendo nada! – exclamo una molesta Tsume – Cordelia siempre nos recibió…

\- ¡Pero Cordelia ya no está! – exclamo Erza con obviedad mientras se encogía de hombros.

\- ¡No podrán sacarnos de aquí si es lo que pretenden! – amenazo Tsume mirándolos fijamente.

\- Por favor… – intervino Inoichi – no nos precipitemos – pidió.

\- ¡Di algo Tsunade! – exclamo Hiashi molesto.

Ante la mención del nombre de la rubia todos voltearon a verla, por lo que Tsunade solo suspiro con resignación.

\- Sakura-hime… – llamo Shibi antes de que Tsunade pudiera decir algo – le pido que reconsidere su decisión de echarnos…

\- Nadie los ha echado todavía – contesto interrumpiendo al hombre.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante ese comentario, pensaban que tal vez la pequeña Sakura los odiaba por el pasado tan tempestuoso del cual era protagonista, pero el que dejara que se quedaran eso solo significaba buenas cosas.

\- No me creo que dejes que nos quedemos así sin más – comento Itachi quien los miraba serio y con desconfianza.

Sakura volteo a ver a Itachi mientras sonreía de medio lado, pero los demás al escuchar al pelinegro borraron cualquier tipo de alivio que hubieran sentido antes.

\- Chico listo – comento Erza sonriéndole al pelinegro por lo que este solo entrecerró los ojos en dirección a ella.

\- Claro que no será así sin más… – hablo Sakura mirando a todos los lideres – ahora que saben quiénes somos, como llegar al palacio y que algunas personas del pueblo nos han visto no puedo correr el riesgo de que nos traicionen y por obvias razones no nos iremos del palacio – finalizo mirándolos con frialdad.

\- Nosotros jamás los traicionaríamos – hablo Choza mirándola con sinceridad.

\- Mejor no hablemos de traiciones… – intervino Naruto mirándolos con frialdad.

\- ¡¿Que estas insinuado?! – exclamo un molesto Hiashi.

\- ¿Y qué harás para evitarlo? – intervino Itachi mirando a la ojijade – si lo que quieren es que nadie los encuentre, ¿cómo harán para que ninguno de nosotros hablemos? Amigos, no es como que seamos ¿cierto? – pregunto con burla.

Sakura y Erza sonrieron con superioridad ante la pregunta del pelinegro lo que les dio mala espina a todos.

\- ¿Por qué no se los explicas Erza? – pregunto Sakura mirando a la pelirroja con inocencia.

\- Por supuesto – contesto Erza regalándole una hermosa sonrisa – pues verán, ninguno dentro de este reino podrá hablar acerca de nosotros, aunque sea lo que más quieran hacer, nadie, ni mucho menos enemigos podrán abrir sus mentes para saberlo… – agrego mirándolos con superioridad, ante la duda pintada en el rostro de cada uno de los presentes – el agua que todos bebieron contenía un elixir elaborado únicamente por Sakura, reforzado por Naruto y protegido por mí… – explico tranquilamente – como todos sabrán la triqueta de sacerdotisas estaba conformada por Uzumaki Kushina, Haruno Cordelia y Sukaretto Irene – dijo mientras disfrutaba el rostro de sorpresa de los presentes.

\- O tal vez no lo sabían… – comento aburrido Kakashi.

\- Bueno pues ya lo saben ahora… – continuo hablando Erza – ninguno de ustedes tiene el poder para acabar con nosotros, independientemente de nuestra magia tenemos más habilidades y técnicas que ustedes y su gente – finalizo con una sonrisa de lado.

Todos los presentes se encontraban demasiados sorprendidos para decir algo, si las cosas eran así, no tendrían otra opción, en estos momentos los estaban cazando y lo que necesitaban era protección, y ¿quién mejor ayuda que ellos?, más aun si lo único que pedían era silencio por parte de todos.

\- Entonces nos han impuesto sus presencias ¿no es así?- pregunto un molesto Itachi.

\- ¡Tú si quieres puedes irte dattebayo! – exclamo Naruto mirando amenázate al pelinegro.

\- ¿Seguirá negando que sabía todo esto Tsunade-sama? – pregunto un tranquilo Shikaku.

Tsunade ente el último comentario simplemente se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

\- Ella lleva en sus venas la sangre de Cordelia, y por ende este reino y todo en el obedecen a lo que ella decida, además nosotros no tenemos a donde ir – respondió tranquila la rubia.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con "todo este reino y todo en el obedecen a lo que ella decida"? – pregunto confundido Inoichi.

\- Este reino tiene vida propia, así fue como lo quiso Cordelia tras la primera vez que la atacaron, por ello, la triqueta le dio esencia, para proteger a su sangre de aquellos quienes quisieran herirla – explico Tsunade.

\- Como verán este reino no solo me protege a mí, sino también a los míos – recalco Sakura engreída.

\- Ya que hemos terminado, iré a cenar – informo un aflojerado Kakashi mientras se ponía de pie.

\- ¡Yo quiero ramen dattebayo! – exclamo feliz Naruto mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡Un momento! – intervino Itachi por lo que estos dos voltearon a verlo – aún no hemos dado por finalizada la reunión.

\- Es cierto – concordó Sakura con él por lo que este volteo a verla impresionado – deben saber que por nada del mundo deberán acercarse al ala este del palacio – informo seria, mientras Itachi casi cae estilo anime.

\- Un momento, no hay ala este – dijo Tsume confundida.

\- Por supuesto que la hay – contesto Kakashi, todos voltearon a verlo curiosos esperando una explicación que no llego – nos vemos – se despidió mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo.

\- ¡Espere Kakashi-sensei! – exclamo Naruto extendiendo las manos, pero ya no había nadie por lo que bajo la cabeza triste.

\- Andando Naruto que también quiero ramen – dijo Erza animada por lo que el rubio al escuchar ramen se recuperó de su depresión.

Sakura que estaba por levantarse no pudo llevar a cabo su acción ya que un golpe seco se escuchó en la mesa por lo que todos voltearon, ahí estaba Tsume parada con una mano extendida en la mesa, señal de que fue ella quien hizo ese sonido.

\- Aún quedan cosas por solucionar – hablo lenta y amenazantemente.

\- ¿Y qué es? – pregunto fastidiada Sakura.

\- Debemos hacer un equipo de rescate para buscar a Temari y Kankuro – contesto Tsunade.

\- Pues háganlo – dijo Naruto con obviedad.

\- Si se quedaran en el reino, es obligación suya…

\- Mi única obligación es con los míos – interrumpió Sakura a Tsume poniéndose de pie – y que no se les olvide que este reino es de nosotros, no suyo y si alguien ordena, somos nosotros, no ustedes, así que no esperen nada de nosotros – aclaro con molestia mientras caminada hacia la puerta de salida con los otros dos.

\- Sakura – llamo Tsunade, por lo que la ojijade volteo a verla en señal de que la escuchaba – es lo menos que le debe…

\- Yo no le debo nada a ninguno de ustedes… – interrumpió a la rubia con rudeza – si estoy viva no ha sido gracias a ustedes y mucho menos a los Sabaku No – continuo hablando pero al mencionar el apellido lo hizo con odio, odio que algunos de los presentes identificaron en su voz por lo que la duda pinto sus ojos con más intensidad – así que como veras, me importa un carajo lo que les pase – finalizo dando media vuelta para salir de ahí.

Como era posible que si quiera pudieran pedirle algo así, ella detestaba a los Sabaku No y eso no cambiaría, alguna vez confió en ellos pero ese fue el principio que dio origen a todas sus desgracias.

Sakura y los demás salieron de la sala de juntas ante la mirada de todos, algunos confundidos y otros molestos.

 _\- Ya han pasado muchos años Sakura, ¿Cuándo iras a perdonarme?_ – se preguntó un triste y dolido Gaara quien sabía de sobra la razón por la cual Sakura los detestaba.

* * *

En una modesta cama de hospital se encontraba sentada una rubia, la misma rubia que se había enfrentado a Erza. La chica estaba cubierta con una sábana blanca, tenía las rodillas flexionadas en su pecho y las abrazaba con sus brazos, mirando hacia afuera por la ventana que se encontraba a lado de la cama.

 _\- ¿Quién demonios era ella?_ – se preguntaba– _en ningún momento baje mi guardia y esa pudo derrotarme en cuestión de minutos_ – pensó molesta apretando el abrazo en sus rodillas.

Nadie había podido derrotarla tan rápido, era cierto, no era la más fuerte pero daba pelea.

 _\- Todo este tiempo entrenando para nada…_ – pensó con odio mientras apretaba sus puños…

\- ¡Rania! – exclamo la voz de una chica oyéndose asustada – ¿estás bien? – pregunto la chica preocupada, sus ojos eran de color marrón, cabello largo y castaño recogido en dos moños, vestía una blusa rosa sin magas marcando su silueta y sus pechos pequeños, un pantalón azul oscuro tipo pescador y unos zapatos de piso color negros.

El abrazo tomo desprevenida a la rubia pues estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no escucho el momento cuando entraron a la habitación, Rania tan solo sonrió con calidez para tranquilizarla pero la chica seguía mirándola con preocupación.

\- Estoy bien Tenten – respondió soltando un profundo suspiro – no es nada – insistió al ver que no cambiaba su mirada.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? – pregunto la castaña sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

Ante esta pregunta Rania frunció el entrecejo y miro seria a Tenten.

\- Me derrotaron y lo peor de todo es que en ningún momento me descuide e Itachi tuvo que intervenir – dijo molesta e indignada.

Tenten al escucharla solo levanto ambas cejas en señal de confusión, ella conocía mejor que nadie a Rania y sabia lo competitiva que era y lo que le molestaba si alguien intervenía para defenderla.

\- Rania… – comenzó hablar Tenten soltando un suspiro – está bien perder a veces…

\- No, no lo está – debatió con firmeza interrumpiendo a Tenten.

\- Se lo que significa para ti, pero no te desamines, eres muy fuerte – le dijo tiernamente mientras le tomaba ambas manos – ahora vayamos a casa, sé que mueres de hambre – finalizo mientras le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Rania tan solo hizo un infantil puchero en señal de descontento, ya que Tenten sabía que la comida era una de sus cosas favoritas a las cuales nunca les podía decir que no, la rubia a regañadientes se levantó de la cama en busca de sus zapatos, mientras Tenten sonreía triunfante

* * *

En un balcón del ala este, dentro del palacio de Cordelia, se encontraba cierta pelirrosa recargada en el barandal de piedra blanca observando tranquilamente la luna que se encontraba en su plenitud, se le notaba distraída y en esos ojos verde jade podía verse la tristeza que sentía.

 _\- ¿Cómo poder sanar un corazón que ya no se tiene?_ – se preguntaba la ojijade sin dejar de observar a la luna – _dijiste que siempre estarías a mi lado, pero no fue así…_ – hizo un breve silencio mientras cerraba sus manos en un puño – _a veces las cosas no son como queremos ¿cierto?_ – pensó con amargura.

Y vaya que no salían como se quiere, si por ella hubiese sido las cosas serían demasiado distintas, pero él se empeñó en quitarle lo que tenía, en ese tiempo era tan solo una niña que tuvo que aprender a defenderse y cuando creyó que todo mejoraría todo empeoro, siempre que la vida le intenta dar algo, llega quien se lo arrebata.

 _\- Los odio tanto…_ – pensó mientras cerraba los ojos – ¿qué haces ahí? – pregunto con dureza sin quererlo aun con los ojos cerrados.

* * *

Por los pasillo del palacio caminando tranquilamente en dirección al ala este se encontraban Kakashi, Erza y Naruto. En sus rostros se les notaba la satisfacción que sentían ya que venían de cenar.

\- ¡Ese ramen estuvo delicioso dattebayo! – exclamo sonriente Naruto teniendo sus manos entrelazadas atrás de su cabeza.

\- Ayame-chan siempre ha cocinado muy sabroso – asintió Kakashi sobándose su pancita en forma circular mientras su ojito visible se cerraba.

Erza quien se mantenía callada paro en seco por lo que los otros dos al verla detenerse tan abruptamente se pararon y voltearon a ver con curiosidad.

\- ¿Er-chan? – pregunto Naruto bajando sus manos a sus costados.

\- Iré a ver a Sakura – anuncio Erza.

\- Es bueno darle su espacio – comento Kakashi serio – necesita tiempo para encontrarse de nuevo – explico con calma.

\- Pero también me preocupa Kakashi-sensei... – dijo Naruto oyéndose triste.

\- Además no ceno – apoyo Erza mirándolos con preocupación.

Kakashi tan solo suspiro derrotado, era cierto que quería darle su espacio para que pudiera sanar un poco pero tampoco era sano que estuviera sola.

\- De acuerdo vayamos a verla – accedió el peliplata – pero… - hizo una pausa antes de continuar – saben que si está sola trazando algún plan en ese cabecita macabra y no ha comido es una misión suicida ir a buscarla ¿cierto? – pregunto con misterio.

Los tres sabían del mal humor de la pelirrosa cuando no comía nada o cuando la interrumpían tramando algo, por lo que un escalofrió les recorrió.

\- E-e-eso es muy cierto Er-chan… – dijo un temeroso Naruto.

\- Pero no creo que se enoje si le llevamos comida – contesto sonriendo orgullosa de su idea mientras les mostraba una charola con comida a los asombrados Kakashi y Naruto pues ninguno se dio cuenta de la charola hasta ahora.

 _\- ¿Cuándo tomo la charola?_ – se preguntaba un asombrado Naruto.

 _\- Mmm… -_ pensó Kakashi sobándose su barbilla _– creo que ya se quien deja boronas de pan en los sillones…_ – pensó mirándola con sospecha.

\- Bueno, ¡andando!– apuro la pelirroja a los otros dos.

Los varones solo veían como comenzaba alejarse por lo que comenzaron a caminar nuevamente tras ella.

* * *

Frente a un puerta blanca de madera fina se encontraban Erza, Kakashi y Naruto, en sus rostros se les veía indecisión por lo que se voltean a ver mutuamente, como esperando algo.

\- Toca ya Er-chan – susurro Naruto volteando a ver a la pelirroja.

\- Mejor que toque Kakashi-sensei – sugirió Erza.

\- Pero si Narutin es el que quiere hacerlo – contesto el peliplata de inmediato.

\- ¡Yo no dattebayo! – exclamo asustado el rubio moviendo sus manos frente a ellos.

\- ¡Shhhhh! – contestaron Erza y Kakashi.

\- Si sigues gritando harás que nos eche a golpes a todos Naru-baka – regaño Erza.

Naruto se tapó la boca con ambas manos, mientras todos miraban la puerta asustados, esperando sentir dolor, mas este no llego por lo que suspiraron aliviados, Kakashi miro de reojo a Erza quien entendió a la perfección lo que quería ya que asintió con entendimiento.

\- Naruto… – susurro Erza volteando a verlo – acércate un poco más a mí – pidió.

Cuando Naruto se acercó a ella, Kakashi abrió la puerta de la pelirrosa de golpe y Erza al tenerlo más cerca lo aventó hacia adentro, Naruto quien no se esperaba el empujón cayó de cara al suelo de adentro de la habitación mientras Kakashi cerraba la puerta.

\- Bien hecho pequeña… – felicito Kakashi dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a una Erza que sonreía como niña buena a la que felicitan por haber hecho su tarea sola – no cabe duda que los crie muy bien – elogió Kakashi asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y lo dudabas? – pregunto con falsa sorpresa Erza.

\- ¡Que malditos dattebayo! – se escuchó la voz adolorida de Naruto desde el otro lado de la puerta por lo que rápidamente ambos se pegaron a esta para escuchar cualquier cosa.

* * *

\- ¡Que malditos dattebayo! – se quejó adolorido aun con la cara en el piso el rubio dentro de la habitación.

Naruto aun en el piso pero ya sentado volteo a todos lados temeroso mientras se sobaba su carita que estaba toda roja.

 _\- ¿Porque en mi linda carita dattebayo?…_ – se quejaba mentalmente - ¿ _Dónde estará Sakura-chan?..._ – se preguntó al no verla por ningún lado.

Tranquilo se levantó y se sacudido la ropa sintiendo un gran alivio ya que no recibiría ninguna golpiza, estaba a punto de gritar que no había nadie cuando vio la puerta del balcón abierta, por lo que sigilosamente se levantó y camino a esta.

Y allí afuera en medio del frio se encontraba la pelirrosa teniendo su rostro hacia arriba, diría que mirando la luna pero sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, tal vez pensando.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí? – pregunto con dureza sin abrir los ojos.

 _\- ¡Demonios!_ – pensó Naruto asustado, se había olvidado de los excelentes sentidos de la pelirrosa.

Sakura al no recibir respuesta abrió los ojos y volteo a verlo con una ceja levantada esperando una respuesta.

\- ¿Y bien? – volvió a preguntar la ojijade.

\- Pues… etto... veras... – comenzó hablar nervioso el rubio – ¡te traemos algo de comer dattebayo! – exclamo rapidamente.

\- Bien… – hablo mientras asentía despacio con la cabeza y caminaba hacia el interior de la habitación – entren de una vez por todas, tengo que hablar con ustedes – ordeno.

No paso ni medio segundo cuando por la puerta entraron Kakashi y Erza.

\- ¿Ocurrió algo? – pregunto Erza con la duda pintada en sus ojos.

\- No – respondió Sakura con tranquilidad – Naruto… – llamo al rubio por lo que este la miro dándole a entender que tenía su atención – ¿a qué distancia se encuentra la guarida más cerca de aquí? – pregunto seria, por lo que otros tres mostraron curiosidad.

\- A unos 500 metros al sur, dentro del área de Konoha – respondió serio y la ojijade solo asintió.

\- ¿Para qué quieres saber eso pequeña? – pregunto Kakashi.

Sakura tan solo se mantuvo en silencio mirándolos con seriedad, tal vez no sería la mejor idea, pero no podía estar escondida por siempre y ya era momento de que aquellos quienes la buscaban supieran que esta vez no sería ella la presa.

 _\- Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando…_ – pensó Erza quien la miraba con sospecha esperando su respuesta.

\- Saldré mañana temprano hacia ese lugar – respondió tranquila sin inmutarse.

 _\- ¡¿Es que acaso está loca?!_ – se cuestión con sarcasmo Erza - ¡pero!...

\- Bien… – hablo Kakashi tranquilo, interrumpiendo a Erza por lo que Naruto y Erza voltearon a verlo como si se hubiera vuelto loco, mientras Sakura con aburrimiento – nos veremos en la puerta al amanecer – finalizo.

Erza al comprender el plan de Kakashi tan solo sonrió complacida y Naruto suspiro aliviado al saber que Sakura no saldría sola del reino.

\- Un momento... – protesto Sakura – yo en ningún momento dije que ustedes vendrían – dijo mirándolos con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- No necesitamos tu permiso – agrego Erza encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Ustedes, no vendrán – tajo la ojijade señalándolos mientras hacía énfasis en "ustedes".

\- Nosotros iremos, o no iras – impuso Kakashi con firmeza.

\- ¡Así es Sakura-chan, nosotros iremos contigo dattebayo! – apoyo Naruto asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza.

La ojijade molesta por llevarle la contraria los fulmino con la mirada, esperando que eso los intimidara y desistieran pero después de unos segundos lo dejo, sabiendo que no ganaría nada, ellos ya lo habían decidido.

\- Bien – accedió Sakura a regañadientes – pero si no están cuando yo baje, los dejo – advirtió.

\- Claro, claro – comento Kakashi sonriéndole amigable – andando mis pequeños saltamontes, dejemos descansar a la bebe de la familia – dijo meloso.

Naruto y Erza tuvieron que morderse la lengua para no reírse de una Sakura molesta a la cual se le había hinchado una vena en la frente, pero al ver a Kakashi con intenciones de abrazarlos a los tres, asustados salieron corriendo de ahí.

\- ¡Descansa Sakura-chan! – exclamo el rubio corriendo por el pasillo.

\- ¡Nos vemos mañana Saku! – grito Erza quien no corría pero si caminaba muy rápido fuera de la habitación.

\- ¡Que hijos tan ingratos me diste dios! – exclamo mártir Kakashi mirando con dolor el techo.

\- Ya lárgate – ordeno Sakura mirándolo con fastidio parada a un lado de la puerta.

Kakashi quien lloraba dramáticamente dejo su drama para ver a Sakura ofendido.

\- Que grosera… – dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta – descansa bebe... – se despidió meloso desde la puerta, pero la ojijade simplemente le cerró la puerta en la cara sin piedad.

\- ¡Ingrata! – grito el peliplata desde afuera.

La ojijade soltando un suspiro comenzó a caminar en dirección al cuarto de baño.

* * *

Por las calles del pueblo caminando tranquilamente se encontraban Naruto, Erza, Sakura y Kakashi, con capas que les cubría su vestimenta, todo se veía tranquilo, el sol apenas comenzaba a salir y todos dormían tranquilamente en sus hogares, al llegar a las puertas del palacio estas se abrieron para ellos y salieron, una vez fuera los cuatro subieron la capucha de sus capas.

\- Bien Naruto guíanos – pidió Kakashi.

\- Hai – contesto el rubio – síganme – ordeno mientras comenzaba a caminar dirección sur.

\- Estén atentos – hablo Sakura seria.

\- Lo sabemos… – respondió una adormilada Erza.

Por el bosque todo aún se encontraba oscuro puesto que era muy temprano, táctica perfecta para tomar al enemigo por sorpresa, y más útil cuando no sabían cuál era el número de enemigos que encontrarían al llegar.

Todos caminaban en silencio, no era un silencio incomodo, tan solo un silencio tranquilo en los cuales los cuatro podían entenderse muy bien, Kakashi miraba de reojo a los demás con un pequeña pero cálida sonrisa hacia bastante tiempo que no los tenía a los tres juntos.

 _\- Mis pequeñines…_ – pensó con melancolía.

Naruto iba concentrado en el camino, cuidando que no cayeran en ninguna trampa y pudieran llegar sin ser descubiertos, las personas que se encontraban con el eran las más importantes de su vida por lo que por ningún motivo permitiría que algo les pasara, al menos no de nuevo.

 _\- No volveré a perder a ninguno_ – se afirmó a si mismo mientras en sus ojos se dibujaba la decisión.

Erza tan solo procuraba caminar sin caer ya que era la que venía adormilada y por momentos cerraba los ojos y bueno no la culpen ella ama dormir.

 _\- Jodida Sakura, solo a ella se le ocurre salir de madrugada_ – pensó malhumorada y con sueño mientras se tallaba los ojos.

Después de un rato corriendo Naruto se detuvo y les hizo una seña para que se detuvieran y guardaran silencio.

\- Llegamos – dijo serio.

\- Bien – contesto Sakura sonriendo sádicamente.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan? – pregunto Kakashi.

\- Obtener información a como dé lugar – respondió sonriendo angelicalmente la ojijade.

\- ¿Y si hay prisioneros? – pregunto Erza.

\- Sáquenlos – respondió con simpleza.

\- ¿Y dejarlos dónde? – cuestiono Naruto confundido.

La ojijade lo medito un momento, no quería cargar con ellos pero tampoco podía dejarlos ahí a que los atraparan de nuevo, le molestaba que esas personas estuvieran en el palacio pero ya todo estaba en marcha y no había cupo para equivocaciones.

\- Los llevaremos al palacio – contesto Sakura después de un momento – ya está infestado de todos modos ¿no? – agrego con un toque de molestia.

\- ¿Cómo haremos para entrar? – pregunto Naruto.

\- ¿Formación 2? – sugirió Erza.

\- ¿Aun la recuerdas Sakura? – preguntó Kakashi.

\- Por supuesto – contesto sonriendo arrogante.

Ante esa sonrisa los demás solo sonrieron

\- Pues vayamos entonces – animo Kakashi – recuerden, no revelen su identidad – comento con seriedad.

\- ¡Hai! – respondieron Naruto y Erza mientras Sakura solo asentía.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio esperando la señal de Kakashi, la cual era un asentimiento de cabeza, por lo que cuando Kakashi volteo a verlos asintiendo todos saltaron a diferentes puntos del bosque.

Naruto quien se encontraba más cerca de dos hombres armados salto siendo cuidadoso hacia uno de los guardias y cuando lo tuvo cerca lo noqueo de un golpe certero, cuando el hombre cayó al suelo el otro hombre se dispuso a atacarlo por la espalda pero Erza quien lo vio venir salto desenfundado su espada en el aire la cual enterró en el estómago del hombre.

Al haber despejado la entrada Erza hizo una señal para que los otros dos entraran, Naruto quien iba delante de todos alcanzo a esquivar un kunai que iba dirigido hacia Kakashi, en algún momento de la confrontación uno de los guardias hizo sonar la alarma informando a los demás que los estaban atacando. Varios hombres salieron disparados para pelear contra Kakashi, Naruto y Erza quienes los recibieron de frente, Sakura quien se mantenía escondida esperaba el momento justo para entrar al lugar.

Un hombre corpulento arremetió contra Erza la cual salió volando por los aires hasta estrellarse contra un árbol. Naruto y Kakashi quienes se encontraban cerca peleando con más hombres la voltearon a ver preocupados esperando que no le hubiera pasado nada.

\- Esto te saldrá caro – sentencio una enfurecida Erza mirando con sadismo al hombre que se atrevió a lanzarla lejos, mientras Naruto y Kakashi suspiraban aliviados.

La pelirroja se levantó y limpio la sangre de su labio para después desparecer de donde se encontraba minutos antes y reaparecer frente al hombre, tal fue la sorpresa del tipo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de en qué momento Erza había enterrado su espada en él hasta que ella misma la hizo girar para que se desangrara poco a poco, el hombre anonadado bajo la mirada a su pecho para después regresarla a Erza quien le sonreía con sadismo.

\- Esa hija mía es un poco extravagante – comento Kakashi sonriendo nervioso.

\- ¡No te distraigas! – le grito el hombre con el que peleaba.

\- No interrumpas mis diálogos – le reprochó al hombre noqueándolo de un solo golpe.

De lado izquierdo de Kakashi salió volando un tipo delgado por lo que dirigió su mirada a quien lo había aventado topándose con Naruto quine peleaba con tres hombre a la vez por lo que negó resignado, cuando se trataba de pelear todos se convertían en unos sádicos compulsivos.

\- ¡Esta vez no tendré piedad de nadie! – exclamo Sakura quien corría en dirección a la guarida moviendo su espada a diestra y siniestra cortando a quien fuera quien se le atravesara.

Al llegar al inicio de las escaleras para el último piso se detuvo, no era muy común que en ese tipo de lugares existiera un tercer nivel, la ojijade continuo subiendo las escaleras sin bajar su guardia y sin soltar el mango de sus espada dentro de su capa, al llegar arriba se encontró con dos puertas, una frete a la otra. La indecisión se hizo presente puesto que no sabía cuál debía abrir primero.

\- Pues qué más da… – se dijo encogiéndose de hombros y tomo la perrilla de la puerta de la izquierda – demonios – chasqueo la lengua cuando esta no cedió – pues entonces que sea a la mala – dijo sonriendo de lado y caminando unos pasos hacia atrás.

La ojijade saco su espada de entre su capa y de una corto la cerradura, levanto su pie derecho y empujo con brusquedad la puerta, al estar la puerta en el suelo está comenzó a caminar hacia adentro.

La habitación no era tan grande como se veía, estaba a oscuras por lo que caminaba con más cuidado, comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación, literal solo había una cama y una cómoda, todo lo demás se encontraba vacío.

Un movimiento a su derecha llamo su atención por lo que volteo amanzánate sin mostrar su espada.

\- Si no quieres morir más vale que te muestres – ordeno con voz fría – no lo repetiré – advirtió con amenaza después de unos segundos.

La persona que se encontraba escondida y asustada, sin armas ni cómo defenderse no le quedo de otra más que hacer lo que la ojijade ordenaba así que con cuidado se mostró delante de ella siendo iluminada un poco por la luz que se filtraba de afuera.

Sakura al reconocer a la persona quien se encontraba detrás de la cómoda escondida levanto una ceja un poco sorprendida, mas no lo mostro.

\- ¿Tu? – pregunto despectiva.

\- ¿Sa-sakura…? – pregunto una voz aterciopelada y un poco ronca, en su tono de voz se mostraba sorpresa y confusión.

La pelirrosa al escuchar que mencionaba su nombre frunció el entrecejo y chasqueo la lengua en señal de molestia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **!Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo!**

 **Espero sea de su agrado, pido una disculpa de antemano si la pelea no es buena, no soy muy buena en escenas de peleas, es la primera que escribo.**

 **Gracias por leer y dejarme sus comentarios, espero disfruten el capitulo, e hecho todo lo que puedo para publicar rápido y no dejar pasar tanto tiempo, espero nos los decepcione.**

 **Otra cosa es que combine a los ninjas con magia jaja espero no salga un conflicto** **, espero les agrade =)**

 **!Saludos!**


	5. CURIOSIDADES

**Capítulo V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Curiosidades**

Sakura al reconocer a la persona quien se encontraba detrás de la cómoda escondida levanto una ceja un poco sorprendida, mas no lo mostro.

\- ¿Tu? – pregunto despectiva.

\- ¿Sa-sakura…? – pregunto una voz aterciopelada y un poco ronca, en su tono de voz se mostraba sorpresa y confusión.

La pelirrosa al escuchar que mencionaba su nombre frunció el entrecejo y chasqueo la lengua en señal de molestia.

\- Así que la gata fue capturada – dijo con burla mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Estarás contenta – respondió la persona saliendo de las sombras dejando ver que era una chica de cabello color rubio un poco sucio recogido en cuatro coletas y ojos de color verde azulado, vestía una camiseta escotada color lavanda con mangas largas marcando sus curvas, una minifalda de color azul marino y medias de rejilla en las piernas, dejando ver que eran torneadas aunque un poco sucias.

\- Lo estaría si te hubiesen matado – respondió sincera encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Se suponía la muerta eras tú – contesto con veneno la chica.

\- Para tu desgracia y la de tu clan la basura de tu hermano fallo – contesto con falsa pena la ojijade.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera contestar algo se escucharon pasos acercándose por lo que la rubia retrocedió por inercia, no tenía como defenderse y Sakura no era una aliada para ella, si venían a matarla estaba más que segura que la pelirrosa no intervendría.

\- ¿Temari? – pregunto confundido Naruto quien fue el primero en llegar a la planta alta.

\- ¡Pero si es el idiota! – exclamo con sarcasmo la rubia al verlo.

Ante ese comentario Sakura frunció el entrecejo y antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar ya tenía a la rubia sujeta del cuello, Temari hizo una mueca de dolor cuando su espalda choco contra la pared de la habitación, no tenía fuerza para defenderse y estaba segura que si desafiaba a la ojijade está la mataría sin dudarlo o en el mejor de los casos lo haría la loca de la pelirroja.

\- Dejemos algo claro gata – pronuncio amenazante la ojijade apretando más el agarre – aquí la que está en desventaja eres tú, así que más vale que te muerdas la lengua o con gusto yo te la cortare – amenazo mientras le sonría dulcemente – ¿está claro? – pregunto con amabilidad a lo cual Temari asintió con dificultad.

\- ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? – preguntó Kakashi quien ya se encontraba en el pequeño cuarto con Erza a su lado.

La rubia volteo a ver al peliplata con el ceño fruncido sobándose el cuello.

\- Nos atraparon en el camino de Suna a Konoha – respondió molesta.

\- Te has vuelto débil querida – comento Erza con burla por lo cual Temari solo la fulmino con la mirada.

\- ¿Nos atraparon? – pregunto Kakashi con un ceja alzada – supongo Kankuro también está aquí – más que preguntar lo afirmo.

\- ¿Y dónde está el idiota? – pregunto Naruto con burla.

\- Supongo en la habitación de enfrente, han estado interrogándonos – respondió seria.

\- Bien – interrumpió la ojijade – saquen a todos y vámonos – ordeno caminando hacia la salida.

* * *

En el despacho de Tsunade con esta detrás del escritorio miraba seria a las personas que había mandado a llamar.

\- Entonces, la misión es ir en busca de Temari y Kankuro sin ser atrapados también – hablo una voz masculina sonando aflojerada – que problemático – dijo mientras suspiraba con pesar.

El chico era alto de piel clara, su cuerpo musculoso pero sin exagerar, su cabello largo y negro atado en una cola de caballo en punta pareciendo una piña, sus ojos color marrón, sus orejas adornadas con pendientes, usaba una playera gris ajustada marcando su bien formado torso encima una camisa de botones abierta color verde seco, un pantalón negro tipo mezclilla y botas de casquillo color negros.

\- Es un asunto delicado Shikamaru, por lo que solo irán ustedes cuatro – aclaro la rubia – Itachi, serás el líder – ordeno mirando a Itachi por lo que este solo asintió.

\- ¿Cuándo partimos? – pregunto el pelinegro.

\- En dos horas, pero recuerden que deben ser cuidadosos y si encuentran enemigos lo mejor será que se escondan…

\- No somos ningunos cobardes para escondernos – interrumpo una voz masculina oyéndose severa.

El portador de esa voz era alto, de piel clara, ojos y cabello color negro a la altura de su barbilla y desordenado con mechones cayéndole en la frente, vestía una playera negra de mangas cortas que aunque un poco holgada aun asi se notaba su bien formado torso, un pantalón tipo mezclilla color azul marino y botas de casquillo.

\- Sasuke – llamo Itachi en forma de regaño quien vestía una playera de manga larga color gris, pantalones y botas de casquillo color negras.

\- Idiota – se burló Rania, la única femenina de los presentes.

Esta vestía un blusón azul que caía de unos de sus hombros y un pantalón corto al nivel de las rodillas color negro con zapatos de piso.

\- Vayan y preparen todo – ordeno Tsunade ya harta.

Todos comenzaron a salir del despacho tras la orden dada por la rubia, la prioridad en esos momentos era dar con el paradero de los Sabaku No.

* * *

Caminando por el bosque se encontraba un pelirrojo de apuestas facciones con una capa guinda cubriéndole todo el cuerpo a su lado iba un hombre de cabello medio largo color plata peinado hacia atrás, ojos color morado aunque su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una capa guinda y larga como la del pelirrojo se notaba que era alto, en su espalda llevaba consigo una guadaña de triple filo.

\- ¿Por qué si es tu noviecita tengo que buscarla yo? – pregunto el peliplata con reproche.

\- Tampoco me agrada tener que viajar contigo Hidan – respondió cortante el pelirrojo.

\- Pero no respondiste a mi pregunta – comento levantando una ceja mientras lo volteaba a ver.

\- Porque es la princesa y Obito lo ordeno – respondió fastidiado.

\- Claro, si idiota no eres – refunfuño el peliplata a lo cual el otro solo rodo los ojos.

\- Revisa la zona norte yo iré al sur – ordeno mientras se dirigía al sur.

\- Pero… – quiso protestar Hidan pero el pelirrojo ya se había ido – estúpido Sasori – continuo refunfuñando mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el norte.

* * *

Sakura quien se encontraba fuera de la guarida esperando a los demás se encontraba recargada en uno de los árboles, en sus facciones se notaba la impaciencia y molestia, algo dentro de ella le gritaba que el peligro se acercaba, un aire frio corrió ondeando su capa por lo que apretó el mango de su espada con fuerza.

\- Dejemos los juegos de una vez ¿quieres? – hablo Sakura sonando tranquila, mientras se bajaba la capucha de su capa revelando su largo cabello rosa sujetado en dos coletas bajas.

\- Nunca he podido sorprenderte ¿cierto? – hablo una voz seria y tranquila detrás de ella.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres… Sasori? – pregunto tranquila aun si voltear a verlo.

\- Tal vez charlar – respondió el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Charlar… – Sakura repitió despacio lo dicho por el pelirrojo mientras se giraba aparentando una tranquilidad que no sentía.

Sakura al verlo de frente sujeto con más fuerza si era posible el mango de su espada, mientras que Sasori se encontraba tan tranquilo como siempre observando cada detalle en la pelirrosa.

\- Hermosa como siempre – elogio educado pero Sakura tan solo rodo los ojos.

\- Intentaras atraparme o ¿qué? – pregunto altanera.

Sasori tan solo curvo sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Nunca escapaste linda – respondió mirándola con esos ojos inocentes suyos, mismos ojos que en el pasado siempre la convencieron de su inocencia.

Sakura quien lo observaba inmutable tan solo levanto una ceja al no comprender el significado tras su comentario, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Sasori salto hacia atrás mientras un kunai se clavaba en el lugar donde antes se encontraba parado. Erza camino de prisa hasta ponerse a lado de Sakura dejando ver que ella había sido quien habia lanzado el kunai.

\- ¡Aléjate de ella! – ordeno amenazante apuntándolo con su espada.

\- Es mejor que te largues – hablo imponente Kakashi mirando a Sasori con odio.

\- ¿Y si no? – pregunto con inocencia Sasori.

\- ¡Me encantaría mostrarte lo que pasara dattebayo! – hablo Naruto mientras se tronaba los dedos y sonreía con sadismo.

Sasori quien se mantenía sereno regreso su mirada a la ojijade quien se mantenía inmutable ante él, ningún rastro de alegría al verlo en esos ojos color verde jade, una parte de él, en lo más profundo de su ser deseo ver de nuevo ese hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas por mirarla directamente, pero no fue así…

\- ¿Sasori?... – hablo una voz femenina muy sorprendida detrás de ellos pero el mencionado ni siquiera la miro, a la única que miraba era a la pelirrosa.

\- Ya lárgate – ordeno déspota Erza mirándolo con odio.

Sasori tan solo sonrió de medio lado y se giró para marcharse, Sakura tomo el mango de su espada lista para atacar, pero lo que paso a continuación la descoloco por completo, Sasori volteo su mirada hacia atrás en un ángulo el cual solo podía ver su rostro la ojijade y movió los labios sin emitir algún tipo de sonido mientras le sonreía angelicalmente.

Sakura quien entendió perfectamente lo que dijo se congelo totalmente y un pánico la invadió mas no lo mostró y Sasori tampoco lo noto por lo que al regresar su mirada al frente frunció el ceño confundido, esperaba que después de lo que dijo ella se asombrara o asustara, pero no vio ningún indicio de nada en ella.

 _\- No puede ser…_ – pensó jodidamente molesta la ojijade sujetando con más fuerza aun el mango de su espada.

\- Sasori… – susurro Temari con tristeza al verlo irse, al sentir que la tomaban de los hombros volteo topándose con la mirada cálida de un hombre de cabello color marrón, ojos color negro, su tono de piel era claro como el de Temari, alto y de cuerpo fornido, vestía una camisa holgada con un pantalón y una capucha de color negro con orejas de gato – Kankuro… – dijo en forma de respuesta mientras lo miraba con tristeza.

Todos los demás al ver desaparecer a Sasori volvieron a respirar con normalidad, Erza al notar lo tensa que se encontraba la pelirrosa tomo su mano por debajo de la capa, ante ese acto la ojijade volteo a verla contrariada mas no quiso hablar por el momento y comenzó a caminar sin esperar a nadie.

\- Lo mejor será irnos – hablo Kakashi serio comenzando a caminar siendo seguido por los demás.

* * *

Recargado en un árbol se encontraba Sasori, en su rostro se notaba tranquilidad y mantenía los ojos cerrados.

 _\- ¿Cuándo te volviste tan buena en ocultar tus emociones Sakura?_ – se preguntaba el pelirrojo.

Frente a el salto un encapuchado por lo que abrió los ojos sin inmutarse mostrando molestia en su mirada.

\- ¡Por Hashin-sama Sasori ¿Quién te nombro el líder?! – cuestiono Hidan molesto cruzadose de brazos – por cierto como a 100 metros de aquí hay un pequeño grupo de personas, tal vez vengan del reino – comento aburrido.

\- Andando – ordeno Sasori mientras se enderezaba y comenzaba a caminar ignorando al peliplata por lo que este indignado no le quedo de otra más que seguirlo.

\- Idiota – se quejó Hidan caminando hacia la dirección que el dio.

* * *

Kakashi y su equipo se encontraban caminando de regreso al palacio, Erza quien caminaba en medio de Naruto y su sensei miraba la espalda de la pelirrosa quien se encontraba caminando bastante adelante de ellos, unos pasos atrás iban caminando Temari y Kankuro.

\- Ella estará bien… – hablo Kakashi con seguridad dirigiéndose a Erza quien miraba con preocupación la espalda de la pelirrosa – _al menos eso espero…_ – pensó mientras soltaba un cansado suspiro.

\- No lose sensei… – hablo Naruto oyendo dudoso.

\- No es más que una hipócrita traicionera – hablo molesta Temari – todos sabemos que si las cosas sucedieron así fue por ella – dijo con veneno mientras señalaba con el dedo en dirección a la pelirrosa.

\- Sera mejor que te calles – amenazo Erza deteniéndose y volteándola a ver con ira contenida.

\- ¡Porffmmm! – exclamo Temari quien estaba a punto de contestar más Kankuro le tapó la boca para que se callara.

\- Lo siento ja-jaja… – se disculpó Kankuro mientras sonreía nervioso.

* * *

Por el bosque caminando se encontraban Itachi y su equipo con sus respectivas ropas de entrenamiento o misiones la cual era tapada por las capas que llevaban encima. Los cuatro se encontraban en silencio y estaban atentos por cualquier situación que se llegara a presentar.

Rania quien caminaba a lado de Itachi paró en seco por lo que los demás voltearon a verla.

 _\- Esta presencia…_ – pensó con coraje mientras sus manos formaban un puño – _jamás podría olvidarla…_

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto serio Itachi, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Rania quien seguía con el ceño fruncido miro a Itachi y en su mente comenzó a maquinar un plan.

\- Siento que alguien se acerca – informo seria.

\- También lo sentí, pero pueden ser personas que sigan viviendo por estos rumbos – opinó Itachi.

\- La pregunta sería si son ¿amigo o enemigos? – pregunto Shikamaru.

\- Sea lo que sea ya lo sabremos – hablo Sasuke indiferente.

\- Tomen sus lugares – ordeno Itachi – y no se precipiten tenemos ordenes de evitar todo tipo de confrontaciones – recordó mirando en especial a Sasuke.

\- Hmp – fue la respuesta escueta por parte de Sasuke.

Todos saltaron a diferentes puntos del bosque para esconderse y tomar por sorpresa al enemigo que se acercaba.

* * *

En la rama más grande de un árbol se encontraban Sasori y Hidan de pie, ambos mirando hacia cierta dirección por lo que tranquilos observaban los puntos del bosque.

\- Veamos quienes son esos pobres idiotas – comento Hidan – con esas capas no puedo saber si los conozco o no – comento con preocupación.

\- Déjate de idioteces y no te confíes – dijo el pelirrojo serio.

\- Tonterías – respondió agitando su mano restándole importancia.

Hidan ignorando a Sasori comenzó a caminar en dirección donde se encontraba su entretenimiento, Sasori tan solo suspiro y fue detrás del peliplata, no estaban en tiempos para darse el lujo de perder a algún subordinado.

* * *

Itachi y su equipo se mantenían escondidos, cuando alcanzaron apreciar un pequeño grupo de personas acercarse, Rania al reconocer a cierta rubia volteo a ver a Itachi, el cual se encontraba serio.

\- Son Temari y Kankuro – hablo Rania con seguridad a través del intercomunicador que llevaban en el oido para hablar entre sí.

\- Lose pero no sabemos quiénes son los que están con ellos – hablo serio el pelinegro.

\- ¿Y que esperamos para averiguarlo? – cuestiono Sasuke con fastidio.

\- Debemos de ser prudentes Sasuke – dijo Itachi serio por lo que Sasuke simplemente rodo los ojos cruzándose de brazos.

\- A la jodida la prudencia, no los perderemos ahora que los hemos encontrado – hablo firme Rania desapareciendo del escondite donde se encontraban.

\- ¡Espera! – exclamo Itachi pero no sirvió de nada puesto que ya se había ido – ¡con un carajo! – exclamo molesto.

\- Que problemático – dijo Shikamaru soltando un profundo suspiro.

* * *

Sasori al acercarse un poco reconoció la capa de Sakura por lo que paro deteniendo también a Hidan para que no se acercara más. Una cosa era el estar cerca de ella y otra muy distinta dejar que el idiota que iba con él se le acercara demasiado, a pesar de todo Sakura siempre había sido para él como una mariposa, hermosa y exótica, pero solo suya, por lo que aunque la buscaran nadie la tocaría más de lo necesario y prefería ser el quien la llevara de regreso.

\- ¿Qué demonios Sasori? – cuestiono fastidiado Hidan, mas Sasori ni siquiera lo volteo a ver por lo que curiosos miro con atención a las personas delante de ellos.

* * *

Sakura quien caminaba alejada de los demás se encontraba lo suficiente molesta como para lidiar con los "invitados" que iban con ellos, ¿cómo era posible que no lo hubiese notado antes? ella mejor que nadie conocía a Sasori y sabia lo traicionero que podía ser.

 _\- Ese maldito perro logro engañarme_ – pensó con rabia.

La pelirrosa se encontraba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que dejo de estar alerta y solo escucho a lo lejos el grito de Erza para después sentir un ataque que la mando a volar, el golpe la tomo totalmente desprevenida por lo que ni siquiera pudo reaccionar a tiempo para poder evitar estrellarse contra los arboles levantando una capa de polvo al impactarse.

* * *

Erza quien en ningún momento perdió de vista a la pelirrosa frunció el entrecejo a sentir la presencia de Sasori cerca por lo que paro en seco junto con sus compañeros.

\- Naruto – hablo Erza seria.

\- Lose – contesto Naruto igual de serio.

\- Estén atentos – ordeno Kakashi.

Los otros dos que se encontraban caminando detrás de ellos tan solo se tensaron, no estaban en condiciones para una confrontación por lo que solo se mantuvieron en alerta mirando a todos lados esperando la aparición de algún enemigo.

Erza miraba a todas direcciones esperando cualquier ataque, cuando se percató de que Sakura en ningún momento dejo de caminar estaba a punto de acercarse a ella cuando apareció una figura de un encapuchado quien corría en dirección a la pelirrosa.

\- ¡Sakura! – grito al ver que la pelirrosa ni siquiera se encontraba poniendo atención.

Ante el grito de Erza tanto Kakashi como Naruto dirigieron su mirada a la ojijade ensanchado los ojos al ver a quien corría a toda velocidad impactando un ataque directo hacia la pelirrosa la cual salió volando hasta impactarse contra los árboles.

Erza, Kakashi y Naruto sin pensarlo dos veces corrieron hacia donde se encontraba Sakura y comenzaron a mover los restos de los árboles para encontrarla.

* * *

Aun escondidos entre los árboles se encontraban Itachi y los otros dos, mirando con cautela la situación, con una impulsiva era más que suficiente, Itachi no había dado orden para salir al encuentro, no era momento, antes debían saber quiénes eran los que venían con Temari y Kankuro.

\- ¡Sakura! – se escuchó el grito de una mujer por lo que enfocaron mejor su vista a las personas que se encontraban unos metros delante de ellos.

\- ¿Sakura? – cuestiono Itachi curioso.

\- ¿Quién es Sakura? – cuestiono Shikamaru volteando a ver al pelinegro.

Sasuke tan solo levanto una ceja en señal de curiosidad pero por supuesto no estaba dispuesto a preguntar, eso no era propio de él. Itachi ignorando la pregunta de Shikamaru salió de su escondite y se acercó a los demás con Sasuke y Shikamaru detrás de él.

\- Demonios, sí que le pegaron fuerte – comento Kankuro con asombro, quien aún se encontraba donde mismo antes de que la pelirrosa saliera volando.

\- Tonterías – respondió Temari – esa idiota solo se encontraba distraída – agrego con molestia.

\- Temari – llamo Rania poniéndose a su lado y bajando la capucha de su capa.

\- Rania – respondió la rubia al reconocer a la chica.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – pregunto Shikamaru quien ya se encontraba a su lado mientras señalaba en dirección donde se encontraban Kakashi y los demás.

Todos se encontraban esperando alguna respuesta más Temari tan solo se quedó callada mirando en dirección donde se encontraban Erza y los otros moviendo los escombros para encontrar a la pelirrosa, mientras que Kankuro prefirió no comentar nada al respecto.

* * *

Mientras tanto entre los escombros Naruto y Erza movían ramas y piedras sin parar con desesperación ante la mirada incrédula de Kakashi.

\- Chicos… – llamo Kakashi, mas estos dos lo ignoraron.

El sonido de unas ramas moverse llamo su atención por lo que voltearon a esa dirección, de entre los escombros salió una Sakura sombría por lo que los presentes se tensaron.

\- ¿Quién demonios fue?... – pregunto tétrica la pelirrosa, quien se encontraba empolvada y por el golpe su capucha había caído revelando sus facciones.

Naruto y Erza comenzaron a temblar y se abrazaron mutuamente, mientras Kakashi nervioso dios unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, poniendo como escudo a Erza y Naruto.

\- ¿Por qué no te tranquilizas pequeña?... – pregunto nervioso Kakashi.

\- No volveré a preguntarlo, así que ¿me lo dirán o qué? – Pregunto brusca la pelirrosa volteando a verlos.

Erza quien aun abrazaba temerosa a Naruto solo señalo con el dedo índice de su mano derecha la dirección donde se encontraba Rania parada por lo que la pelirrosa volteo hacia esa dirección y al ver a la rubia tan solo frunció el entrecejo.

\- Estas muerta… – declaro con voz amenazante la pelirrosa mirando a la rubia que se encontraba unos metros delante de ella.

* * *

Temari quien no despegaba la vista de donde se encontraban los otros tres, observo cuando la Haruno salió de entre los escombros y apretó los puños con coraje, cada minuto comprobaba que no solo era más hermosa que antes sino también más fuerte, pero más que nada no podía evitar sentir rencor hacia ella, después de todo ella le robo lo que era suyo.

\- Viene para acá, así que mejor prepárate – hablo Temari dirigiéndose a la rubia.

Sasuke quien no había perdido detalle de los encapuchados a quienes Rania ataco abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a cierta pelirrosa salir de entre los escombros, nadie se dio cuenta a excepción de Itachi quien levanto una ceja en señal de curiosidad.

 _\- Es ella…_ – pensó sorprendido sintiendo como su ritmo cardiaco se elevaba.

 **** Flash Back ****

En medio de la noche se encontraba un pelinegro caminando por los alrededores del palacio.

 _\- A veces deseo tanto matar aniki…_ – pensaba molesto.

Al llegar a un jardín realmente hermoso con tulipanes se sentó recargándose en un árbol, al levantar la mirada por inercia se topó con la sombra de un balcón por lo que curioso se levantó para caminar en dirección a donde se encontraba.

 _\- No recuerdo que hubiese un ala este en el palacio…_ – pensó confundido.

Al llegar y ponerse frente al balcón se sorprendió de ver que parada en este se encontraba una chica realmente hermosa, con facciones delicadas, aunque estuviese a una gran distancia de ella podía identificar perfectamente el color de su cabello gracias al reflejo de la luna, era rosa, un color extraño, aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados pudo observar la dureza en sus facciones, y eso sí que le dio curiosidad.

De un momento a otro abrió los ojos sorprendido al reconocerla, ¿Cómo era posible que la vida fuera tan cruel? era gracioso venir a encontrársela justo en Konoha después de tanto tiempo.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí? – pregunto la chica con dureza sin abrir los ojos.

Sasuke al sentirse atrapado se congelo de pies a cabeza ¿Qué se supone que diría?, ¿Cómo explicaría el que estuviese ahí parado bajo su balcón? ¿Y si le reconocía? El pelinegro comenzó a trabajar su mente a toda velocidad buscando una respuesta que darle, pero cuando la chica abrió los ojos se quedó sin palabras al ver ese hermoso color verde jade, eran más hermosos de lo que recordaba, jamás se había encontrado con ojos más bellos, lo que le descoloco un poco fue ver ese toque de tristeza en ellos, mas no pudo saber si se confundió o no ya que la chica volteo a mirar hacia adentro de la habitación, lo que quería decir que hablaba con alguien más.

 _\- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?_ – se preguntó verdaderamente curioso el pelinegro mientras soltaba un profundo suspiro y daba media vuelta para irse.

 **** Fin Flash Back ****

\- Sasuke – lo llamo Itachi por lo que el mencionado volteo a verlo – ¿estás bien? – pregunto preocupado.

Antes de que si quiera pudiera contestar algo, vio a Itachi fruncir el entrecejo en dirección a donde se encontraba la pelirrosa por lo que volteo pero ya no se estaba ahí, ambos pelinegros abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al verla delante de Rania tomándola de las solapas, Shikamaru y Kankuro eran otros que se encontraban sorprendidos, mientras que Temari tan solo frunció el entrecejo, en ningún momento la sintieron llegar.

\- Creo que a ti no te quedo claro el mensaje que te dio Erza la última vez ¿no? – pregunto molesta la ojijade a la rubia que la miraba sorprendida.

\- Suéltala – ordeno serio Itachi una vez que salió de la impresión.

\- De nuevo tu – hablo con voz tranquila Sakura sin siquiera mirar al pelinegro.

Al otro extremo de donde se encontraban Itachi y su equipo, Kakashi y los otros miraban la escena tranquilos.

\- Sera mejor que detengamos esto _–_ hablo Kakashi mientras suspiraba con pesar.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto curioso el rubio.

\- Porque ahora somos aliados baka – respondió Erza soltándolo – pero será mejor que juegue un rato sensei yo no quiero que desquite su furia conmigo – respondió Erza mientras se ponía azul del miedo por lo que los otros dos solo asintieron.

Sakura quien aún tenía a la rubia de las solapas la miraba amenazante mientras que Rania pasó de la impresión a la rabia.

\- ¿Crees que te tengo miedo? – pregunto con burla Rania.

\- Idiota – dijo Temari – lo mejor es que no la provoques, no podrás ganar – le sugirió a Rania.

\- Suéltala ya Haruno – ordeno Itachi serio.

\- Más vale que no te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino porque nadie podrá ayudarte – advirtió la pelirrosa mirando a Rania.

Sakura fastidiada aventó a Rania contra él pelinegro, por lo que al ser tomado desprevenido termino estrellándose con ella en el suelo.

\- Ahí la tienes – hablo déspota la pelirrosa.

\- ¡Quítate idiota! – exclamo Rania poniéndose de pie - ¡¿Qué te crees?! – pregunto molesta a la ojijade por lo que esta solo levanto una ceja – no eres más que una ilusa, tú y la estúpida pelirroja se creen intocables, pero la verdad es que no son más que basura – insulto con sorna.

\- ¡Cállate Rania! – exclamo Itachi molesto poniéndose de pie.

\- Oh créeme querida, lo que yo te hice no se compara en nada con lo que ella te hará – hablo Erza caminando hacia ellos mientras se quitaba la capucha de su capa, revelando su cabello largo color rojo el cual llevaba amarrado en una coleta alta.

\- No les tengo miedo a ninguna – escupió con odio.

\- Deberías – aconsejo Erza mirándola con burla.

\- Basuras – insulto Rania a ambas.

Sakura molesta por la insolencia de la rubia desenfundo su espada dispuesta a tacar, Itachi también la desenfundo dispuesto a intervenir pero Erza poniéndose delante de él no se lo permitió.

\- No te seguirás interponiendo cariño – hablo Erza con suficiencia a lo cual Itachi frunció su entrecejo.

Sakura desapareció del lugar dispuesta a asestar un golpe certero a la rubia, todo esto ocurría ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke quien cerró los ojos un segundo y al abrirlos se tornaron de un intenso color rojo, el Uchiha corrió en dirección hacia la ojijade pero fue interceptado por un rubio que le sonreía con burla.

\- ¡No llegaras más lejos de aquí dattebayo! – exclamo enérgico Naruto.

\- Muévete – hablo serio Sasuke.

\- Pero si eres un Uchiha – dijo cambiando su semblante a uno serio.

Sakura estaba a punto atacar a Rania cuando en medio de ambas apareció Kakashi deteniendo su ataque, Shikamaru suspiro aliviado, Erza y Naruto lo miraron de reojo, mientras Sakura fruncía su entrecejo molesta.

\- Basta – hablo Kakashi serio.

\- No te metas – contesto molesta.

\- Estas molesta, lose, pero no es ella tu objetivo – hablo despacio solo para que Sakura lo escuchara, por lo que ojijade solo chaqueo la lengua molesta.

\- Ya suéltame, no le hare nada a la debilucha – comento con burla por lo que Rania la fulmino con la mirada.

Kakashi soltó a Sakura y esta guardo su espada, al notar todo en calma de nuevo Erza guardo su espada y guiñándole un ojo a Itachi comenzó a caminar.

\- Será luego entonces Uchiha – dijo Naruto con burla a lo que Sasuke solo frunció el entrecejo.

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar en dirección al palacio, ya estaba bueno de tantas tonterías, Kakashi al ver que la situación se había tranquilizado volvió a sacar su librito naranja y se disponía a continuar con su lectura.

\- Esperen – los detuvo Itachi con voz demandante y fría.

Kakashi tan solo se detuvo sin dejar de leer, Naruto y Erza en cambio voltearon a ver a quien les había detenido y Sakura lo hizo pero sin voltearse, había visto a todos lo que iban con Itachi y no le apetecía volver a verles la cara.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – cuestiono el pelinegro.

\- Eso no te importa – respondió Erza sonriéndole amablemente, al peligro le dio un tic en la ceja derecha ante la respuesta de la chica pero prefirió ignorarla.

Sakura al sentir un mirada penetrante tan solo se movió ligeramente para ver de reojo con disimulo a quien no había dejado de mirarla desde que hizo acto de presencia por lo que al ver a cierto pelinegro, levanto una ceja y sin poder evitarlo una imperceptible sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

 _\- Sí que el mundo es pequeño…_ – pensó la pelirrosa con diversión – _lástima que seas un Uchiha…_ – se lamentó regresando la mirada al frente.

\- Si van al palacio, sería mejor ir juntos – propuso Kankuro por lo que se ganó una mirada asesina por parte de las dos rubias presentes.

\- Claro – acepto amigable el peliplata sin mirar a ninguno.

 _\- Genial_ – pensó irónica la pelirrosa comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

Todos emprendieron camino de nuevo hacia el palacio, algunos esperando llegar lo más rápido posible, entre ellos Temari, Kankuro, Erza y Naruto claro que dos de ellos por razones muy distintas, mientras que Temari y Kankuro deseaban llegar pronto para ver a Gaara los otros dos esperaban llegar rápido para poder comer algo.

Nadie a excepción de Sakura quien caminaba delante de todos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido se dio cuenta que eran observados por dos personas no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban, y por supuesto que no tenía ninguna duda de quienes se trataban, razón por la cual no se opuso cuando el castaño propuso ir todos juntos, no es que les temiera, claro que no, simplemente era estúpido el haber soportado tanto rato a la hueca de Temari como para que volvieran atraparla.

Unos metros alejados de ellos se encontraban Sasori y Hidan quienes habían visto todo lo ocurrido.

\- ¡Vaya! – exclamo Hidan con falsa impresión – la pequeña princesita es de armas tomar – comento con diversión – ahora veo porque te trae loquito… – se burló el peliplata volteando a ver a Sasori.

El pelirrojo tan solo observaba por donde se iba la pelirrosa, ignorando los comentarios de Hidan con su semblante neutro como siempre, sin mostrar ningún tipo de expresión pero si ponías atención, en sus ojos se podía notar cierto deje de ira, él no era estúpido y había notado la expresión de asombro del Uchiha al ver a Sakura así como que no le había quitado los ojos de encima, y por kami que más le valía a ese bastardo no acercarse a ella porque le mataría como a un perro.

El pelirrojo dio media vuelta ante la mirada confusa de Hidan y sin decir nada comenzó a caminar por lo que Hidan rodo los ojos y camino detrás de él.

* * *

Sasuke quien caminaba a la par de Itachi no había dejado de ver en ningún momento la espalda de la pelirrosa quien caminaba delante de todos sin dirigirles ni una mirada. Que curiosa era la vida, cuando la busco jamás dio con ella y ahora que por fin se había metido en la cabeza que probablemente todo había sido una alucinación de su mente, resultaba que no era así y el volver a verla de pie en ese balcón, más hermosa de como la recordaba y hace un momento ser tan inflexible y fría lo único que provoco fue que creciera en él esa incertidumbre por conocer quién era realmente esa chica.

\- Una fotografía te duraría más – comento Itachi como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- Hmp – soltó Sasuke sin variar su expresión seria.

\- ¿Ya la habías visto antes? – pregunto mirándolo curioso.

\- No – mintió – ¿tu si? – cuestiono volteando a verlo estrechando los ojos.

Itachi simplemente se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia por lo que Sasuke levanto una ceja.

\- Es la princesa Haruno – respondió soltando un suspiro cansado, Sasuke ensancho los ojos sorprendido y regreso su mirada a la espalda de la pelirrosa.

\- Creí que estaba muerta… – comento sorprendido, ante este comentario Naruto, Kakashi y Erza fruncieron el entrecejo, señal de que escuchaban su conversación.

\- Todos lo creíamos otouto… – respondió Itachi regresando su mirada al frente también.

\- ¿Otouto? – pregunto Naruto externando su duda en voz alta, la mayoría volteo a verlo con interés, claro que unos más discretamente que otros.

\- Hermano menor – respondió Temari con obviedad mientras rodaba los ojos.

\- ¡Eso lo sé dattebayo! – respondió indignado Naruto.

Erza quien escuchaba todo frunció el entrecejo, sabía que el pelinegro de cabellos alborotados era un Uchiha, lo vio en sus ojos cuando Naruto lo confronto pero no esperaba que el otro pelinegro también lo fuese, eso cambiaba por completo todo su juego.

\- Creí que habían matado a todos los Uchiha – comento Kakashi sin dejar de leer, recibiendo una mirada envenenada por parte de Sasuke.

\- Así fue, los únicos sobrevivientes somos Sasuke y yo – respondió fríamente el Uchiha mayor.

 _\- ¿Eso creen?_ – pensó Sakura con ironía – estúpidos… – se burló la pelirrosa en voz alta, ganándose la atención de todos.

\- ¿Disculpa? – pregunto brusco Sasuke mirándola con frialdad.

\- Lo que oíste – respondió tranquila la pelirrosa sin detenerse ni voltear a verlo.

Sasuke estrecho los ojos con peligro, era cierto que sentía curiosidad por ella ahora que la había vuelto a ver, pero la masacre de su clan era un tema demasiado delicado para él.

\- ¿Y tú qué sabes? – ataco el menor de los Uchiha's recibiendo a cambio una mirada burlesca por parte de Erza al ser ignorado por Sakura quien solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

Un silencio tenso se formó entre todos, Sasuke molesto intento avanzar hacia la pelirrosa pero fue detenido por un agarre en su brazo por lo que molesto volteo a ver a quien lo detenía topándose con la mirada cálida de su hermano, Sasuke tan solo frunció el entrecejo para después suspirar y asentir con la cabeza, Itachi al verlo más tranquilo lo soltó.

\- ¡Al fin hemos llegado dattebayo! – exclamo Naruto feliz.

\- Genial... – comento Kankuro aliviado al ver las puertas del palacio.

Una vez dentro del reino, caminando por las calles del pueblo, las personas volteaban a verlos con curiosidad pero más que nada a cierta pelirrosa que caminaba delante de todos con seriedad. En las calles habían puestos pequeños donde vendían frutas, verduras, pequeños restaurantes con comida, a simple vista se notaba era un pueblo muy cálido y bonito pero a los ojos de Sakura todo era una porquería.

 _\- Todas estas personas viven a costa de la vida mi madre…_ – pensó con coraje apretando los puños bajo su capa.

Al estar más cerca del palacio y alejados del pueblo algo llamo la atención de Sakura por lo que estrecho los ojos para ver a la persona que se acercaba tranquilamente a ellos y en su interior comenzó a crecer cierto sentimiento que curiosamente ha sido el único que ha sentido desde hace tiempo.

\- ¡Kai! – saludo Rania con cariño mientras agitaba su mano para saludarlo.

\- Señorita – saludo amablemente cuando llego a ellos.

Sakura quien se mantenía en silencio, cerró los ojos un momento dando la impresión de estar pensando en algo y al abrirlos sonrió de lado, la pelirrosa comenzó a caminar acercándose al anciano.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy Kai? – pregunto amablemente sorprendiendo a todos.

\- Bi-bi-bien Sakura-hime – respondió sonriendo nervioso.

\- ¿Hime? – cuestiono Rania extrañada.

\- Qué bueno… – contesto la pelirrosa sonriendo dulcemente – sabes... – dijo mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros – eres bueno, lo admito – ante lo dicho Kai se detuvo y la miro sin comprender – lograste engañarme, te felicito – alago la chica mirándolo con diversión fingida, mientras concentraba energía en su mano derecha bajo la capa.

Ante lo dicho todos sintieron curiosidad por saber a qué se refería la pelirrosa.

\- Pero lamento informarte que el teatro término… – dijo mientras se posicionaba frente a él sonriéndole amigable.

El hombre ensanchó los ojos ante la sorpresa de sentir un fuerte dolor es su pecho, bajo la vista para toparse con la mano de la pelirroja enterrada en su pecho, exactamente en su corazón. Kai regresó su mirada confundida a una Sakura que lo miraba de una manera fría y sin remordimiento alguno.

Todos se encontraban en shock ante lo que acababa de pasar, incluso Kakashi, Naruto y Erza se encontraban impresionados, no tenían ni la menor idea de a qué se refería la ojijade.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado, siento haber tardado mas tiempo.**

 **Quiero agradecer a D.P.I.Y.O.N por sus comentarios y seguir leyendo, me anima a seguir con el fic y no abandonarlo.**

 **Espero no decepcionar a nadie, ya saben cualquier consejo o sugerencia es bien recibido!**

 **GRACIAS!**


	6. VIEJOS CONOCIDOS

**Capitulo VI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Viejos conocidos**

Kai regresó su mirada confundida a Sakura quien lo miraba de una manera fría y sin remordimiento alguno.

\- ¿Po-porque?... – preguntó con dolor, escupiendo sangre en el proceso.

\- Nadie me traiciona cariño – respondió sin variar su expresión y moviendo su mano sin pudor lo que provocó que Kai sintiera más dolor.

Todos se encontraban en shock ante lo que acababa de pasar, incluso Kakashi, Naruto y Erza se encontraban impresionados, no tenían ni la menor idea de a qué se refería la ojijade.

\- Pe-per...

\- Oh no, no trates de hablar, lo único que lograras será prolongar tu agonía – aconsejo la pelirrosa con falsa preocupación.

Sakura sin ningún tipo de cuidado sacó su mano del pecho de un agonizante Kai que cayó al piso y la miraba sin comprender. Sakura simplemente se dedicó a observarlo desde arriba, nadie se había movido de su lugar, no comprendían nada y el ambiente se sentía tan tenso que parecía que un movimiento en falso podría destruirlo todo.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! – grito una muy exaltada Rania al salir del shock, mas Sakura la ignoro por lo que molesta camino a grandes zancadas hasta voltearla con rudeza hacia ella – ¿por qué lo hiciste? – pregunto con rabia.

La pelirrosa levanto una ceja y se soltó bruscamente del agarre que ejercía la rubia en su brazo.

\- No tengo porque darte explicaciones – se limitó a contestar secamente.

Erza pasando la impresión entrecerró los ojos en dirección al cuerpo de Kai más exactamente al lugar donde Sakura lo hirió y volteo a mirar a sus compañeros con una mirada significativa, mirada que no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los dos Uchiha.

\- Se las darás a Tsunade-sama – impuso Shikamaru mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así? – preguntó Itachi serio quien miraba sin poder creer lo que acaba de hacer la chica.

Sakura le dirigió una fría mirada para después sonreír de lado, ante esta acción se quedaron helados, en sus facciones no había ni un solo rastro de arrepentimiento por lo que acababa de hacer. Ante cada palabra todos se sorprendían ante lo fría y cruel que podía ser la chica.

\- Sasuke – llamo Itachi – recoge el cuerpo de Kai, lo llevaremos al palacio – pidió el pelinegro.

El Uchiha menor comenzó a caminar tranquilamente y con su semblante frio hacia el cuerpo de Kai pero cuando estaba por agacharse una espada se interpuso, molesto el pelinegro dirigió su mirada a la dueña de la espada mirando a la pelirrosa, la cual lo miraba con una muda advertencia.

\- Pequeña…

\- Erza – Sakura interrumpió al peliplata llamando a la pelirroja.

Erza camino tranquilamente hasta situarse frente al cuerpo de Kai dándole la espalda a todos los demás excepto a Sakura que se encontraba frente a ella, cerró los ojos concentrándose a lo que Itachi se puso en guardia esperando un ataque sorpresa. Por debajo de su capa la chica comenzó a realizar unos sellos a una velocidad impresionante, sin que nadie lo notara, abrió los ojos justo cuando frente a ella, del otro lado del cuerpo de Kai apareció una mujer con una túnica negra que al ver a Erza hizo una inclinación en señal de respeto.

Todos miraban con curiosidad a la mujer que acababa de aparecer. La chica tenía facciones preciosas a pesar de llevar la capucha de la túnica se notaba su largo cabello de color castaño oscuro que resaltaba su piel blanca como la nieve y esos hermosos ojos color escarlata, en sus pómulos se notaba el mismo color rojo de sus labios.

\- Mi señora – hablo con respeto.

\- Lile – llamo Erza – recoge la basura, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer – dijo mientras agitaba una mano restándole importancia.

La chica asintiendo dirigió su mirada al cuerpo del hombre pero al volver a levantar su mirada se topó con la imagen de Sakura por lo que se impresiono, Erza al notar la reacción de Lile sonrió de lado.

\- Es ella – dijo Erza divertida tratando de que la castaña saliera de la impresión a lo que Sakura dirigió su mirada a ella.

\- Lile – saludo la pelirrosa.

\- Sakura-sama – dijo mientras realizaba una reverencia en señal de respeto – Eve y Zed estarán más que contentos al saber que regreso – dijo sonriéndole con sinceridad – han estado muy… inestables – finalizo mirándola con tristeza.

\- Ya hablare con ellos – respondió la pelirrosa con simpleza.

La chica asintió y se acercó al cuerpo de Kai hincándose a su lado y tocando su pecho, cerró los ojos y una ventisca de viento los envolvió, los demás se cubrieron los ojos y al dispersarse Lile despareció junto con el cuerpo del hombre.

\- ¡¿A dónde se lo ha llevado?! – reclamo Rania exaltada.

Sakura y Erza hicieron una mueca en señal de molestia al escucharla gritar otra vez, por lo que ambas comenzaron a caminar ignorandola.

\- Kakashi-sensei – llamo la pelirroja.

\- Claro – respondió con aburrimiento para desaparecer en una nube de humo.

\- Bueno, nos vemos – se despidió Naruto con una mano en alto comenzando a caminar en dirección al castillo detrás de las otras dos.

\- ¡Esas malditas! – gruño Rania con odio apretando sus puños.

Temari ignorando las rabietas de la rubia comenzó a caminar también dirección al palacio siendo seguida por Kankuro.

\- ¡¿No haremos nada?! – exclamó desesperada Rania al ver que Temari se alejaba – tú también conocías a Kai – señaló a la rubia.

\- ¿No lo comprendes cierto? – cuestionó Temari volteando a verla.

\- No necesito entender nada para saber que esto no se puede quedar así – dijo molesta.

\- Y ¿qué harás? – preguntó Kankuro – ¿levantarte contra ellos? – cuestionó con sarcasmo.

\- Si es necesario – sentenció Rania apretando sus puños.

\- No te han dicho nada ¿cierto? – se burló Temari cruzándose de brazos.

\- Decirme ¿qué? – cuestionó Rania con su entrecejo fruncido.

Temari dirigió su mirada a Itachi en una muda pregunta que él pelinegro respondió negando.

\- ¿Temari? – llamo Shikamaru a la rubia al verla caminar hasta situarse frente a Rania.

\- Si tú decides ir contra ellos – estiro su mano señalando la dirección que habían tomado los tres – nadie te apoyará por el simple hecho de que nadie se levantara contra su reina – informó sería viendo la impresión pintada en los rostros de Rania y Shikamaru.

\- Estás diciendo... – intento hablar Shikamaru

\- Haruno – dijo el nombre con obviedad.

\- Cordelia Haruno... – finalizó el vago atando cabos.

\- Intenta si quiera acercarte a ella y antes de que lo notes estarás muerta – informó Temari como si del clima se tratara – ninguno de sus perros dejaran si quiera que intentes algo en contra de ella – finalizo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Tal parece que los conoces bien – hablo Sasuke llamando la atención de todos.

Temari se encogió de hombros restándole importancia ¿Qué si los conocía bien? Por supuesto que no, si hubiese sido así, hubiera podido evitar muchas cosas.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas – hablo Itachi – ¿porque es que se encontraban con ellos? – cuestionó con curiosidad.

\- Ellos nos encontraron – dijo Kankuro – por lo que oí, ellos atacaron la guarida buscando algo, más no sé qué era y en el proceso dieron con nosotros – finalizó el castaño con simpleza.

 _\- ¿Buscando algo?_ – se preguntó el Uchiha menor con cierta incertidumbre.

\- Como sea _–_ hablo Temari retomando su camino de regreso al palacio.

Tanto Itachi como Sasuke dirigieron su mirada a las tres siluetas que caminaban por delante de todos los demás, sinceramente el pelinegro mayor presentía algo mas no sabía si bueno o malo mientras que el menor se debatía internamente por dejar de mostrar tanta curiosidad por ella.

* * *

En el estudio que era considerado como despacho para Tsunade se encontraba está leyendo unos informes cuando la puerta fue tocada.

\- Pase – ordeno la rubia mirando como por la puerta entraba Kakashi – ¿qué quieres vago? – cuestiono dejando los papeles que antes leía.

\- Oh nada importante, tan solo informarle que han logrado infiltrarse al palacio – comento aburridamente.

Kakashi ya no llevaba su capa dejando ver que usaba una camisa de mangas largas color negra encima un chaleco color verde seco y un pantalón holgado color negro con sus botas de casquillos. (No quise cambiar mucho su vestuario a cómo sale en el anime).

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo Tsunade alarmada levantándose de golpe.

\- Tranquilia – el peliplata levanto ambas manos cómo deteniéndola – no es para tanto, pero es necesario que lo solucionemos desde la raíz – aclaro con seriedad.

\- Bien – asintió la rubia después de pasar la sorpresa – vayamos de una vez con la mocosa – comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta siendo seguida por el peliplata.

* * *

En el ala este del palacio, exactamente en la torre más alta se encontraba Erza encendiendo una velas las cuales se encontraban acomodadas por el suelo formando una triqueta en el centro de este se encontraba Sakura escribiendo con una tiza rosa algunas letras en celta y frente al gran ventanal se encontraba Naruto con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia afuera.

Como ya se encontraban sin capa se podía notar la forma en la que se encontraban vestidos, Erza vestía un pantalón de cuero negro a la cadera marcando sus curvas y una blusa ajustada resaltando su busto con un escote en V, la blusa le llegaba centímetros arriba del ombligo dejando ver su fina piel y botines de tacón color negro, la pelirroja se había soltado el cabello por lo que le caía en cascada por la espalda cubriendo el símbolo de su clan el cual portaba en su espalda.

Naruto vestía un pantalón holgado color negro y una camisa anaranjada marcando sus músculos con el símbolo de su clan en grande en la espalda y sus típicas botas de casquillos color negras de correas.

Sakura usaba un vestido negro con mangas de encaje, escote en V dejando ver un poco de la tela de su sostén de encaje rojo resaltando el inicio de sus pechos, el vestido era ajustado de la parte de arriba y holgado de la cintura para abajo llegándole a medio muslo, llevaba unas calcetas negras y largas que le cubrían arriba de las rodillas con botines de tacón con correas, la ojijade también llevaba el cabello suelto cayendo en cascada por la espada y cubriendo el símbolo de su clan que portaba en su espalda.

\- Está listo – anuncio la pelirrosa levantándose y volteando a ver a los otros dos.

\- De acuerdo, será mejor que los llamemos entonces – dijo una vez término de encender las velas.

Los tres asintieron mirándose entre sí, estaban por realizar unos sellos cuando la puerta fue tocada llamado la atención de los tres.

\- Pasa – hablo Erza mientras se cruzaba de brazos despreocupada viendo entrar a Kakashi y Tsunade.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – pregunto la rubia seria apenas entro a la habitación.

\- Eso mismo quisiera saber yo – hablo Sakura mirándola con seriedad – se suponía este reino era más que fuerte para mantener al margen a todos los indeseables – camino hacia el ventanal donde momentos antes se encontraba Naruto – ¿te das cuenta de lo que esto significa? – pregunto sin voltear a verla.

\- No soy estúpida mocosa – respondió entre dientes con una vena hinchándose en su frente.

\- Necito que reúnas únicamente a las personas de tu total confianza y entre menos sean mejor – ignorando su comentario anterior se giró para verla – necesito reforzar la seguridad del reino y saber quiénes están aquí sin ser invitados – hizo una pausa para ver a Erza y Naruto – ¿aún recuerdan cómo hacerlo? – pregunto con un deje de burla en su voz.

\- !Por supuesto que lo recuerdo! – se defendió Erza ofendida por lo que Naruto soltó una carcajada.

\- Hacer ¿qué? – cuestiono Tsunade.

\- ¡Ya lo veras dattebayo! – exclamo el rubio mostrándole sus blancos dientes mientras sonreía.

\- ¿Puedes llamarlos? – pregunto Erza amablemente mirando a Tsunade, esta solo suspiro y asintió.

\- ¡Shizune! – grito la rubia, todos la miraron raro pero cuando una pelinegra entro por la puerta entendieron que le había hablado a ella – llama a los hermanos Uchiha – ante esta mención Erza sonrió con diversión y Sakura al verla levanto una ceja para después rodar los ojos – Nara Shikamaru, Hyuga Neji y Usui Haniel – Erza al escuchar este último nombre se tensó, cosa que no paso desapercibido para ninguno de sus compañeros – es urgente así que no se demoren – la pelinegra asintió y salió tan rápido como entro.

 _\- ¿Sera el mismo?..._ – se preguntó mentalmente la pelirroja.

 _\- Esto se pondrá interesante_ – pensaron Kakashi, Sakura y Naruto mientras en sus ojos brillaba la maldad.

* * *

En una de las habitaciones del palacio, exactamente en la habitación del Uchiha menor, se encontraban los hermanos Uchiha, Sasuke se encontraba recargado en la pared a lado de su ventana mirando hacia afuera, en su rostro se notaba la tranquilidad que no sentía por dentro, mientras que Itachi se encontraba acostado boca arriba en la cama del primero tan tranquilo que daba envidia. Ambos se encontraban ya sin la capa que les cubriera la ropa por lo que se miraban más apuestos aun.

Itachi vestía una playera negra de manga larga las cuales llevaba dobladas hasta los codos, pantalón negro y botas de casquillo negras, el emblema de su clan lo llevaba en ambos hombros de la playera.

Sasuke vestía una playera negra como la de Itachi la diferencia era que la playera de Sasuke era de mangas cortas, encima llevaba una cazadora negra, pantalón y botas de casquillo negras, el emblema de su clan lo llevaba en la espalda.

\- Mmm no se Sasuke… – hablaba el Uchiha mayor – para mí que Rania te molesta tanto porque le gustas y bueno no se le puede culpar después de todo es el encanto Uchiha, aunque pobrecita…

El Uchiha mayor continuaba con su monologo siendo ignorado completamente por Sasuke dado que este se encontraba más ocupado pensando en algo, más bien en alguien más.

Era un tanto extraño el no saber nada de ella y enterarte de buenas a primeras que la chica a la que viste tan solo un momento una vez, era la hija de nada más y nada menos que de Cordelia Haruno, aunque claro en lo que no se equivoco fue en pensar que era muy distinta a la mayoría de las chicas que él conocía, si bien, era cierto que jamás volvió a verla en el tiempo que continuo en aquel pueblo y verla ahora era un tanto perturbador y más al ver lo que la chica había hecho esa misma mañana y darse cuenta que en ningún momento mostro arrepentimiento.

¿Y esa mirada? que significaba esa mirada que la pelirroja les había dedicado a sus dos compañeros.

Cansado de darle vueltas al asunto él solo, miro de reojo a su hermano, tal vez el supiera más de ella, claro que no quería ponerse en evidencia pero realmente la duda le mataba.

\- Itachi – interrumpió el menor llamando la atención del mencionado.

\- ¿Qué pasa otouto? – el pelinegro abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada a Sasuke – cuéntaselo a aniki – le sonrió paternalmente al verlo dudar en querer hablar.

A Sasuke le apareció un tic en el ojo izquierdo pero decidiendo dejarlo pasar suspiro cansado y opto por preguntar sobre lo que tanta incertidumbre la causaba.

\- Sabes si… – comenzó hablar pero era complicado poder formular la pregunta ni siquiera él podía hacerse.

Itachi lo miro con curiosidad levantado una ceja pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera agregar algo más la puerta fue tocada llamado la atención de ambos pelinegros. Itachi se levantó de la cama y camino en dirección a la puerta para abrirla ante la mirada seria de Sasuke.

\- !Oh! Shizune – saludo el pelinegro.

\- Itachi – devolvió el saludo la mujer – Tsunade-sama los ha manda a llamar, es urgente, se encuentra en la torre del ala este – termino de decir dándose la vuelta para buscar a los demás.

\- Qué raro – comento antes de darse la vuelta para mirar a un Sasuke igual de extrañado que él.

\- ¿Ala este? – pregunto a lo que Itachi solo asintió – vamos entonces – comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta siendo seguido por Itachi quien tan solo se encogió de hombros.

* * *

En la torre del ala este sentado en un pequeño sillón para dos personas a lado del ventanal se encontraba sentado Kakashi leyendo su inseparable librito naranja, a su lado sentado se encontraba Naruto comiendo chocolates felizmente. Erza miraba el atardecer que se pintaba en el cielo a través del ventanal. Sakura y Tsunade hablaban seriamente paradas a un lado de las velas que formaban la triqueta.

\- Entonces necesitaras a más personas – dijo la rubia después de escuchar lo que la pelirrosa quería hacer.

\- No necesito que más personas participen en esto – objeto endureciendo su mirada – no confío en nadie de aquí, si pedí que llamarás a los de tu total confianza es porque supongo te han demostrado lealtad – sonrió de lado al verla asentir – la ayuda extra te la daremos nosotros – la rubio miro a los mencionados que solo asintieron sin quitar su atención de lo que hacían.

\- De acuerdo, tu sabes lo que haces – accedió.

\- Erza… – Sakura comenzó a caminar en dirección a la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en una de las esquinas, tomando una copa de plata - ¿recuerdas aquel conjuro?... ¿conce? – volteo a ver a la mencionada mostrándole la copa mientras sonreía ladinamente.

Ante lo dicho por la pelirrosa Kakashi levanto su mirada de golpe de su lectura y Naruto comenzó atragantarse con el chocolate que se estaba comiendo.

\- Por supuesto – aseguro devolviéndole la sonrisa ladina.

\- ¿Estas lista? – pregunto levantando su ceja derecha.

Naruto volteo a ver a su sensei con cara de circunstancia pidiéndole que hiciera algo al respecto, Tsunade levanto ambas cejas en señal de curiosidad por la reacción de esos dos y por saber de qué conjuro hablaban.

\- Pequeñas…

La protesta de Kakashi murió cuando la puerta fue tocada un par de veces llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

\- Adelante – hablo Tsunade.

Por la puerta entraron primero los hermanos Uchiha's con su porte arrogante y sensual, detrás de ellos Shikamaru quien bostezaba cada dos por tres, ya sin la capa dejaba ver su ropa que consistía en un pantalón negro con botas de casquillo color negra, una playera gris ceñida dejando ver su bien formado torso, las magas de la playera las tenía dobladas hasta los antebrazos, y con el emblema de su clan en la espalda.

Detrás de estos tres entro un chico de piel clara y cabello castaño oscuro largo hasta la espalda, pero recogido en la punta por una cinta, ojos color perla, con un tono más cercano al lila claro, vestía una playera blanca sin mangas y ajustada marcando los cuadros de su trabajado torso con una chaqueta beige encima y pantalón café oscuro con botines negros de agujeta.

Y por último entro un chico pelinegro, su cabello estaba alborotado de las puntas y le llegaba al ras del cuello, con mechones cayéndole de lado derecho en su apuesto rostro contrastando con esos grandes ojos color miel, su tono de piel era claro y vestía una playera sin magas color azul oscuro que se ajustaba a su piel marcando su bien formado torso, una chaqueta negra haciéndolo ver más sensual, pantalones tipo mezclilla con correas a los costados y botas de casquillo color negras.

Erza quien en ningún momento perdió de vista a los recién llegado quedo clavada en su lugar al ver a este último.

 _\- No me jodas…_ – pensó incrédula.

Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi al notar la reacción de Erza sonrieron de lado y se acomodaron mejor para ver lo que pasaría a continuación.

\- ¿Erza?... – llamo con cierta incredulidad el pelinegro, ultimo en entrar al reconocer a cierta pelirroja, la mencionada al escuchar su nombre volvió de su ensimismamiento al ver que no era una ilusión de su cerebro – cariño, no sabes cuánto te eh extrañado – sonriendo emocionado comenzó a moverse en dirección a la pelirroja para abrazarla.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Eh vuelto! perdonen la demora, tal vez este capitulo no sea tan genial, pero quise subirlo ya porque ya me había demorado bastante, pero prometo hacer increíble el próximo capitulo.**

 **Espero disfruten la lectura y no olviden dejar sus opiniones o recomendaciones, siempre son bien recibidas.**

 **Saludos!**


	7. FISURAS

**Advertencia: Este capitulo esta algo fuerte para aquellas personas a quienes no les agraden mucho la violencia.**

 **Espero y disfruten el capitulo.**

 **!saludos!**

* * *

 **Capitulo VII**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fisuras**

\- ¿Erza?... – llamo con cierta incredulidad el pelinegro, ultimo en entrar al reconocer a cierta pelirroja – la mencionada al escuchar su nombre volvió de su ensimismamiento al ver que no era una ilusión de su cerebro – cariño, no sabes cuánto te eh extrañado – sonriendo emocionado comenzó a moverse en dirección a la pelirroja para abrazarla.

Itachi frunció el ceño ante como le dijo a la chica más sonrió complacido al ver que el camino del pelinegro se había visto interrumpido por un fuerte golpe que lo tiro al piso, todos se encontraban sorprendidos puesto que no se esperaban que la chica lo golpeara, desde sus lugares Sakura, Kakashi y Naruto sonrieron de lado ante la escena.

\- ¿Cariño? – cuestiono con sarcasmo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al chico que yacía en el suelo – ¿cómo te atreves si quiera a cercarte a mí? – cuestiono entrecerrando los ojos mientras Itachi sonreía con burla.

\- Comprendo que sigas molesta, pero… – sobándose la mandíbula la miro suplicante – ¡demonios! ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? – se defendió.

\- Oh veamos pues mmm… – puso su mano en su barbilla simulando pensar – no lo sé ¡tal vez volver estúpido! – exclamo Erza alzando los brazos.

\- Vale, vale lo siento – se disculpó – pero no sabía si era seguro, tu sabes que en ese tiempo nada lo era – argumento mirándola serio.

\- Si como sea – hablo Sakura interrumpiéndolos – dejen su hermoso reencuentro para después – al decir "hermoso" mostro burla, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de ambos.

\- Jamás cambiaras ¿na Sakura? – se quejó Haniel – también te extrañe…

\- No me hagas cerrarte la boca – amenazo la pelirrosa al ver sus intenciones de llamarla con uno de sus apodos por lo que Haniel soltó una carcajada.

Todos en la habitación se sorprendieron al ver al Haniel duro y frio que ellos conocían tan amable y jovial, Itachi y Sasuke tenían el entrecejo fruncido, querían saber de donde era que se conocían esos tres.

\- Bueno dejémonos de tonterías – hablo Tsunade – a lo que vinimos – miro a Sakura por lo que esta se puso seria y luego asintió volteando a ver a los demás.

\- Bien, si están aquí es por la sencilla razón de que Tsunade confía en ustedes – miro a cada uno de los presentes – así que harán lo siguiente sin estupideces ni errores…

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto Sasuke oyéndose más brusco de lo que esperaba.

\- Como decía – hablo mirándolo fríamente, mirada que le regreso el Uchiha – esta mañana descubrí que han logrado infiltrarse dentro del reino – los recién llegados fruncieron el ceño – necesito reforzar la seguridad, para ello Erza y yo sedaremos al reino entero a excepción de los que se encuentran en esta habitación, ustedes se encargan de traer aquí a los impostores – aclaró mirándolos sería a todos haciendo énfasis en el "aquí".

\- ¿Cómo sabremos quienes son impostores? – preguntó Shikamaru.

\- Sencillo – dijo Kakashi llamando la atención de todos esperando que les dijera porque, más este siguió leyendo.

\- Quienes no sean simples aldeanos no estarán inconscientes – explico Erza sabiendo que Kakashi no respondería.

\- Entonces solo debemos matar a quienes estén despiertos – comento el castaño de ojos perla por primera vez.

\- Si fuera tan sencillo no los habrían mandado a llamar – hablo Naruto con un tono antipático – en cuanto el que los controla se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando los hará pasar como simples aldeanos.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que alguien los maneja? – preguntó Itachi mirando al rubio.

Sakura suspiró cansada, tendría que explicarles para que pudieran comprender mejor y terminar rápido, si demoraban y cometían errores todo sería en vano, fastidiada volteo a ver a Erza quien solo asintió y trono los dedos, al instante Lile apareció frente a ella.

\- ¿En qué puedo servirle Erza-sama? – pregunto tranquilamente.

\- Tráelo – pidió sin mucho interés.

La chica levanto una mano y simuló hacer un círculo con un dedo que al finalizar dejó una nube de humo la cual al dispersarse dejó ver el cuerpo de Kai flotando.

\- ¿Dónde lo pongo? – volteo a ver a Erza quien señalo una manta que había en el suelo.

\- Naru-chan – llamo Erza, el rubio volteo a verla dándole a entender que la escuchaba – ¿podrías explicar esto? – señalo el cuerpo de Kai que yacía en la manta.

\- ¡Claro dattebayo! – exclamo animado parándose y caminando hasta el cuerpo – haber… – comenzó a revisar como buscando encontrar algo – ¡ah aquí esta! – de un movimiento limpio metió su mano en el pecho del hombre, justo donde Sakura lo hirió, ante la acción del rubio la mayoría puso una mueca de asco.

\- Eso es asqueroso Naruto – dijo Kakashi poniéndose azul del asco.

\- Y lo dice el que disfruta torturar a sus enemigos hasta que pierdan el conocimiento – lo miro con ojos entrecerrados – ¡ah, lo tengo dattebayo! – exclamo sacando del pecho un pequeñísimo escorpión rojo – esto es lo que mantiene a las personas bajo las ordenes de quien lo controla, una vez extrayéndolo sino es demasiado tarde la persona despierta únicamente con amnesia y dolor de cabeza – se encogió de hombros para después poner al alacrán en un frasco de cristal.

\- Eso quiere decir que Kai ¿despertara? – cuestiono Shikamaru recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del rubio sin mucho interés.

Ante la mención del anciano Sakura rodo los ojos, se le hacía demasiado dramático ni que el anciano fuese tan poderoso como para ser requerido ahí, si fuese por ella lo hubiese matado.

\- Otra cosa – hablo Naruto mirándolos serio – no será fácil identificarlos pero ustedes tienen la ventaja de tener el sharingan – miro a los Uchiha's – el byakugan – poso su mirada en Neji – supongo tu puedes inmovilizarlos – se encogió de hombros al ver a Shikamaru, por lo que este entrecerró los ojos – y a ti te será demasiado sencillo no solo porque tienes el aoimokugan sino porque ya tienes experiencia en esto – finalizo mirando a Haniel.

\- ¿Aoimokugan? – pregunto Itachi mirando al rubio y pelinegro.

\- Es mi linaje – se limitó a contestar Haniel no dando más explicaciones.

\- Hm – fue lo único que dijo Sasuke, sinceramente jamás había tenido trato con el pero ciertamente cada vez lo soportaba menos.

\- Solamente nosotros no lo lograremos y menos si ellos son más – protesto Haniel.

\- ¿Acaso eso que escucho es miedo? – Sasuke ocultando su molesta lo miro con burla.

\- Nosotros les aportaremos la ayuda restante – intervino Sakura ignorando el comentario del azabache y evitando el comentario de Haniel, provocando que Sasuke apretara la mandíbula conteniéndose.

 _\- ¿Por qué lo defiende? Y ¿Por qué me importa? –_ frunció el entrecejo aún más molesto.

Itachi quien observaba a su hermano levanto una ceja en señal de curiosidad, su hermano no era de los que prestaban atención a algo o alguien y en el poco rato que llevaban ahí trataba de contenerse para no irse sobre Haniel y podía saberlo por lo tensos que se encontraban sus hombros.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que les sacaremos esa cosa? – pregunto Neji llamando la atención de Itachi.

\- Lo más importante – agrego Haniel – solo conozco a una persona que es capaz de controlar esta técnica – busco la mirada de Erza – no me dirás que… – sorprendido dejo la pregunta en el aire.

\- Es el – contesto Erza asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

Haniel dirigió su mirada demasiado rápido a una Sakura que se mantenía en silencio, por kami que le juro que si la lastimaba le partiría la cara, y el verlos a ellos aquí y con él en su contra solo quería decir que las cosas se habían jodido. Ante la reacción del pelinegro a todos les dio curiosidad saber quién era "el".

\- ¿Quién es él? – realizando la pregunta de todos en voz alta hablo Shikamaru.

\- Alguien que no te importa – respondió brusca Sakura por lo que Shikamaru la miro ofendido más esta ni cuenta se dio por estar mirando a Haniel con advertencia.

* * *

En las afueras del reino de Cordelia sobre la rama de un árbol se encuentra un apuesto peliazul, de facciones hermosas y varoniles, con ojos grandes y hermosos color verde, alto y fuerte sin verse exagerado, viste una playera negra de manga larga resaltando más su color de piel claro, encima una chaqueta de mezclilla haciéndolo ver más apuesto aun, y unos tenis negros. Al chico se le nota seriedad en la mirada y observa un punto en específico con atención.

\- Ya casi es la hora… – susurro para después desaparecer de la rama del árbol.

* * *

En la torre donde se encontraban los demás se ve a una Sakura junto al ventanal estando apartada del resto que se han puesto a organizar lo que cada quien deberá realizar, en sus facciones se le ve seriedad y mantiene su mirada fija en un punto en específico.

 _\- Ya casi es la hora…_ – pensó endureciendo su mirada – _necesitare protección aquí, no pienso arriesgarlos…_ – separándose un poco de la ventana y cerrando los ojos para concentrarse.

Sasuke quien en ningún momento perdió de vista a la pelirrosa levanto una ceja intrigado al verla susurrar algo mas no alcanzo a escuchar lo que decía. El sonido de un "puf" y una nube de humo llamo la atención de todos poniéndose en guardia.

Cuando la nube se disipo dejo ver a una mujer, con curvas bien definidas y proporcionada, de preciosos ojos color carmesí, su largo cabello color blanco lo llevaba suelto con algunos mechones en el rostro, usaba un corsé negro ajustado a mediación de la cintura con escote de corazón marcando más sus grandes pechos, guantes largos a la altura del antebrazo y un pantalón negro ceñido delineando sus curvas y botas con tacón de ajuga, en su mano derecha llevaba consigo un báculo de plata, encima una gabardina roja la cual llevaba sujetada de la cintura y lo demás suelto.

A su lado se encontraba un apuesto chico de ojos color carmesí, cabello alborotado color blanco, un poco más alto que la mujer, el chico era demasiado apuesto, usaba una camisa de botones blancas con una corbata roja, un chaleco rojo, un pantalón de cuero negro con un cinturón de color café y una gabardina larga color negra la cual llevaba abierta y botas de casquillo.

Naruto y Erza al reconocerlos se tranquilizaron y voltearon a ver a Sakura con duda, mientras que todos los demás al ver a los locos bajar la guardia lo hicieron también, preguntándose quienes eran los aparecidos.

\- ¿Sakura-sama?... – cuestionaron ambos con sorpresa al verla frente a ellos, la ojijade les mando una mirada que les decía que después hablaría con ellos.

\- ¿Porque Sakura-chan siempre tiene que tener a los mellizos? – pregunto Naruto haciendo un puchero – ¡eso es injusto dattebayo! – se quejó el rubio.

\- Porque tengo más poder que ustedes – respondió con simpleza quitándole importancia.

Todos los demás ensancharon los ojos al saber que la que más poder de los tres tenía era la pelirrosa. Sasuke ante lo dicho por el rubio se preguntó a qué se refería con eso de los mellizos.

\- Es cierto – apoyo Kakashi quien asusto a algunos que ya hasta habían olvidado que estaba en la habitación, como ni hablaba pues pensaron que no estaba.

\- Como sea, llama a Lile Erza – pidió la ojijade a lo que la pelirroja solo asintió fulminándola con la mirada al tiempo que tronaba los dedos, al poco tiempo Lile apareció.

\- Ustedes tres – señalo a los dos peliblancos junto con Lile – se quedaran aquí, los demás a lo que vinieron – ordeno corriéndolos como si fueran peste por lo que la mayoría de los presentes la fulminaron con la mirada – Erza, Naruto – los miro mientras daba la vuelta y se dirigía al centro de la triqueta.

Naruto camino hacia la triqueta y se situó de lado izquierdo de la pelirrosa por lo que Erza se situó a su derecha, los tres comenzaron a realizar sellos a tal velocidad que ninguno pudo ver con claridad hasta que se detuvieron, una combinación de luz los envolvió a los tres, en la frente de Naruto se formó un pequeño sol el cual brillo con un intenso color dorado, en la frente de Erza una media luna la cual brillo con un intenso color plateado y en la frente de Sakura un rombo brillando de un intenso color verde jade.

\- Bien – hablo Kakashi llamando la atención de los demás – es hora – dijo señalando la luna a la cual la comenzaba a cubrir una manta tricolor, justamente los colores de Naruto, Sakura y Erza.

Todos estaban impresionados, realmente era muy poco lo que sabían de esos tres y sinceramente sentían mucha curiosidad hacia ellos.

\- Un momento – freno Haniel a Kakashi al verlo caminar a la par que ellos, por lo que este lo miro con aburrimiento – no pensaras venir con nosotros y dejarlos aquí sabiendo que conjuro es este – lo miro con ojos entrecerrados.

\- Por algo están ellos aquí – señalo a los dos peliblancos y pelinegra.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – cuestiono Neji.

\- Nadie que te interese.

Todos dirigieron su mirada al escuchar la voz de Sakura por lo que se sorprendieron al verla a lado de ellos, rápidamente dirigieron su mirada a la triqueta viéndola también ahí por lo que ensancharon los ojos.

\- ¿Qué demonios están esperando? – cuestiono exasperada – no están aquí para hacernos perder el tiempo – molesta los fulmino con la mirada.

Nadie sabía que decir nunca habían visto que alguien hiciera algo así, Sasuke al ser el primero en reaccionar frunció el entrecejo molesto, estaba harto de que quisiera ordenarle todo el tiempo, él era un Uchiha no un simple campesino, ya era hora de ponerle un alto a esa molesta pelirrosa, el azabache molesto comenzó a caminar hacia la pelirrosa ante la atenta mirada de todos, pero antes de llegar el filo de una espada en su cuello y otra en su espalda lo detuvieron a escasos centímetros, molesto dirigió su mirada a quienes lo acorralaron.

Itachi al ver a su hermano en problemas avanzo sin pensarlo para ayudarlo pero la chica peliblanca que se encontraba detrás de Sasuke saco otra espada y la guió al pecho de Itachi quien se detuvo fulminándola con la mirada.

\- Acércate más de lo necesario y estas muerto – amenazaron ambos peliblancos a cada pelinegro.

\- Zed, Eve – llamo Sakura por lo que los mencionados la miraron de reojo – no hay tiempo para tonterías – dijo mirándolos cansinamente.

Al instante ambos peliblancos bajaron sus armas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban a cada lado de la pelirrosa.

\- Kakashi – miro al peliplata quien le dirigió una mirada aburrida – espera a ese par, tengo algo que hacer y ustedes dos – miro de reojo al par de peliblancos – se quedan aquí a cuidar de nosotros mientras el conjuro dure – ordeno para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

\- ¿A dónde fue? – pregunto Neji curioso mientras Kakashi entorno los ojos con sospecha.

\- Loca – susurro Itachi – vamos otouto – llamo al Uchiha menor al verlo parado en el mismo lugar fulminando con la mirada el lugar donde antes estaba la pelirrosa.

\- Siguen aquí – dijo una voz delicada sonando fastidiada por lo que voltearon a esa dirección viendo a Erza parada con los brazos cruzados mirándolos con aburrimiento.

\- Por eso odio este conjuro – se quejó Naruto sosteniéndose la cabeza – ¿A dónde se fue Sakura-chan dattebayo? – pregunto mirando a todos lados.

\- Tenía cosas que hacer… – respondió Kakashi con simpleza por lo que ambos fruncieron el entrecejo.

* * *

Por las afueras del reino más exactamente en una de las entradas del palacio que se encontraba escondida a causa de la magia se ve a cierto peliazul tocar con la palma de su mano la pared de está provocando que frente a él aparezca una pequeña abertura por la cual sería sencillo entrar.

\- Akemi – llamo una voz sin mostrar algún tipo de emoción por lo que el peliazul lo miro de reojo.

\- Sasori – respondió escuetamente – ¿vienes por tu perdición? – cuestiono con burla.

\- ¿Y tú no? – contrataco con simpleza a lo que el peliazul sonrió con diversión.

\- Por supuesto que si – respondió sonriendo con sadismo.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba corriendo a cierta dirección, era muy obvio que al realizar el conjuro para poder purgar el palacio las barreras caerían y estarían más vulnerables que nunca pero era necesario, más aun cuando sintió su presencia cerca del palacio, apresuro el paso cuando sintió que la barrera caía por completo pero de un momento a otro paro en seco y frunció el entrecejo.

 _\- Maldición, no solo es uno_ – maldijo internamente la pelirrosa – _tengo que buscar el modo de prevenir a Erza_ – comenzó a correr de nuevo sin parar.

Sin dejar de correr la ojijade llevo una mano a su boca y soltó un silbido mirando al cielo, después de un momento se dejó ver un ave tipo águila, las plumas de sus alas eran color café mientras que el plumaje de su cuello y cabeza color blanca.

\- Haliastur – llamo la ojijade por lo que el ave se situó en su brazo derecho – necesito que le lleves un mensaje de mi parte a Erza – pidió amablemente al ave.

* * *

Kakashi y los demás se encontraban caminando por las calles del reino observando a los aldeanos que habían caído dormidos en el piso o en los lugares donde habían estado al momento del conjuro.

\- Esto es como un pueblo fantasma – Itachi se froto las manos en los brazos simulando un escalofrió por lo que Sasuke rodo los ojos.

\- Problemático – suspiro Shikamaru.

\- Estén alertas – ordeno Erza.

De entre unos aldeanos que se encontraban acostados uno se levantó y lanzo un kunai en dirección a Neji quien lo tomo al aire y lo devolvió al dueño enterrándolo en su frente, pero en lugar de caer muerto este continuo caminando en su dirección.

\- ¿Cómo demonios se matan esas cosas? – cuestiono Itachi incrédulo.

\- Debes apuntar al pecho de lado derecho – hablo Naruto enterrándole una daga a otro aldeano justo donde había dicho, todos los demás vieron como el hombre caía inconsciente.

\- Demasiado fácil – todos voltearon a ver a Sasuke quien lanzo tres kunais a tres aldeanos los cuales cayeron inconscientes para después sonreírles arrogantemente.

\- !Eso es otouto! – felicito Itachi sonriendo ladinamente.

\- Presumido... – Naruto miro al pelinegro entrecerrando los ojos.

* * *

Unas calles alejadas de los demás iban caminando Sasori y Akemi como si estuvieran dando un paseo un domingo cualquiera.

\- Así que… ¿por dónde empezamos a buscar? – pregunto Akemi mirando a Sasori de reojo.

\- Ella siempre viene a mi – respondió con simpleza deteniéndose a mitad de la calle.

Akemi lo miro con interrogación pero ensancho los ojos cuando frente a ellos aterrizo cierta pelirrosa mirándolos con frialdad.

\- Vaya, vaya – hablo Akemi sonriendo de lado – pero si es tu chica amigo – volteo a ver a Sasori el cual se encontraba sin inmutarse.

\- La basura siempre viene junta – hablo Sakura mirándolos con desprecio.

\- ¡Oe yo no soy basura! – Akemi la miro ofendido.

\- Es verdad, ni a basura llegas – respondió la ojijade encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Sabes qué Sasori? – miro al mencionado – no sé cómo te gusta eso – señalo a la pelirrosa quien solo le sonrió de lado – como sea – agito una mano restándole importancia – como ya encontraste a tu chica, yo iré a buscar a la mía – agrego sonriendo emocionado.

El peli azul estaba a punto de desaparecer cuando Sakura apareció frente a él pero antes de que pudiera tomarlo se esfumo en una nube de humo provocando que la pelirrosa chasqueara la lengua molesta. Sin bajar la guardia miro al pelirrojo quien la miraba con serenidad sin mostrar emoción alguna pero para ella quien lo conocía bien pudo ver en sus ojos que se encontraba molesto por lo que sonrío de lado mostrando superioridad, claro que sabía el porqué de su molestia.

\- Has mejorado – la miro con detenimiento – y no sólo en habilidades – sonrío de lado al verla estrechar los ojos.

\- ¿A qué estás jugando? – lo miro con recelo – ¿ahora eres mudo? – preguntó al verlo encogerse de hombros.

Sakura en todo momento se mostró serena aun cuando sintió que la empujaban contra la pared con Sasori frente a ella mirándola con seriedad a los ojos mientras la acorralaba.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga Sa-ku-ra? – deletreo su nombre con voz ronca – que siempre me has fascinado… – acercándose lentamente a su rostro mirando fijamente esos orbes jade que lo miraban con frialdad – que tú aroma me enloquece… – susurro sobre su rostro acercando su nariz al cuello de la pelirrosa embriagándose de su aroma – que desde que te fuiste te he echado de menos en mi cama… – hablo aún sobre su cuello – todo eso ya lo sabes – levanto su rostro buscando su mirada pero al verle esa mirada fría sin encontrar ninguna emoción le hizo hervir la sangre.

\- ¿Acabaste? – preguntó con voz fría.

Sasori frunció el entrecejo molesto, ella siempre cedía cuando él la miraba y ahora nada ni una señal de nerviosismo y odiaba esa habilidad nueva adquirida suya de no mostrar nada, frustrado estampo sus labios a los de la pelirrosa en un beso brusco que ella no le respondió ni cerró los ojos, furioso mordió el labio inferior de la ojijade con fuerza haciéndolo sangrar pero ni si quiera así mostró algo en su rostro o mirada.

\- ¿Terminaste con los juegos? – preguntó tranquila cuando el dejo de besarla por lo que Sasori la fulminó con la mirada demasiado molesto.

\- ¿A qué estás jugando tú? – cuestiono brusco – sabes bien lo que pasa cuando me enfado Sakura – amenazo mirándola molesto.

Sakura le mantuvo la mirada en todo momento mostrándose fría e indiferente ocultando el escalofrío que le recorrió, por supuesto que lo conocía enfadado, jamás lo olvidaría, la ira creció dentro de ella y sin previo aviso lo separó aventándolo unos metros lejos de ella a causa de una patada en el estómago. Sasori tosió tratando de recuperar el aire que la patada de la pelirrosa le había sacado y aún hincado con una rodilla en el piso levanto la mirada para verla demasiado molesto.

\- Eso no me lo esperaba. Lo admito – tenso su mandíbula al ver la mirada altanera de la ojijade – entonces así será – finalizo poniéndose de pie y desapareciendo de su vista.

Sakura se puso en guardia y pasó su pupila por todo el lugar intentando saber por dónde atacaría cuando lo sintió venir esquivo el golpe a su costado izquierdo pero sin esperarlo un golpe en su costado derecho la mando a volar contra un árbol.

\- Aún eres muy lenta – le dijo a la chica al verla salir de lo que quedaba del árbol un poco sucia.

\- ¿Crees que no me lo esperaba? – cuestionó mirándolo retadora – por favor Sasori me se tus trucos de memoria – se burlo provocando que el pelirrojo frunciera aún más el entrecejo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el pelirrojo se posicionó delante de ella pero antes de poder golpearla salió volando ante el impacto de un golpe directo que Sakura le dio en el rostro. Levantándose del suelo con sangre saliendo de su labio a causa del golpe miro a Sakura con detenimiento, en una situación antes así ella hubiese cedido de inmediato pero ahora debía de buscar otra manera, una idea llego a su mente y se sereno provocando un mal presentimiento en ella.

\- Sí que eres escurridiza – dijo de forma casual – supongo debería saberlo mejor que nadie puesto que en cuanto tuviste la oportunidad te largaste – acuso con veneno provocando que la chica levantara una ceja.

\- ¿Estás hablando enserio? – pregunto incrédula – sí que olvidas pronto – sonrió sin gracia.

\- No he olvidado que me ocultaste la verdad – acusó entrecerrando los ojos.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, eso no se lo esperaba de todo lo que él pudiese haberla culpado jamás se imaginó que tuviese el descaro de culparla por eso, con un sentimiento renovado de odio lo miro con desprecio cerrando sus manos en un puño cosa que Sasori notó perfectamente.

\- No me culpes por ocultarte una verdad que no te incumbía saber – dijo molesta – has sido tú el único culpable de que las cosas sean así – lo miro duramente.

\- ¿Qué las cosas seas así Sakura? – cuestionó con ironía – me enfrenté a todo por ti y tú solo mentiste – la miro con dolor que a Sakura le supo falsa.

\- ¿Terminaste el drama? – cuestionó fastidiada.

Sasori le mando una mirada envenenada sintiéndose demasiado molesto con ella.

* * *

Erza quien se encontraba en las calles del reino buscando aldeanos freno en seco al ver que al final de la calle se paraba un hombre de facciones apuestas y alto, alarmada dio un paso atrás y busco con la mirada la ayuda de Naruto o Kakashi más ninguno de ellos se encontraba cerca.

\- Hola mi amor… – susurro un voz ronca y varonil a sus espaldas.

Erza abrió los ojos sorprendida, lo recordaba rápido pero ahora lo era más, giro sobre sus pies tan rápido como pudo para ver de frente a la persona que tenía delante suyo, tranquilizándose endureció sus facciones y le mando una mirada altiva.

\- Akemi – lo llamo con voz neutra.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo linda – sonrió de lado al verla fulminarlo con la mirada – te eche de menos – dijo mirándola con ternura que a Erza le supo falsa.

\- ¿Enserio? – pregunto con inocencia a lo que el peliazul asintió sonriendo emocionado – pues yo ni me acordaba de ti – agrego sonriendo amigable disfrutando como Akemi borraba su sonrisa emocionada.

Sin previo aviso el peliazul se posiciono frente a la pelirroja quien esperaba cualquier ataque más cuando Akemi desapareció y reapareció detrás de ella, girando sobre sus pies lo más rápido ensancho los ojos cuando la tomo de ambos brazos y estampo sus labios con los de ella en un beso brusco y posesivo.

* * *

Itachi y Sasuke que corrían por las calles buscando a más títeres sin bajar la guardia cuando al dar la vuelta en una calle el Uchiha mayor freno en seco al ver que delante de ellos se encontraba Erza besando a ese estúpido peliazul, sin darse cuenta Itachi frunció el entrecejo y apretó los puños con fuerza.

 _\- ¿De esto tenías que encargarte?_ – pensó molesto – _maldita casquivana_ – fulmino con la mirada a la pelirroja.

Sasuke quien se detuvo cuando vio a su hermano detenerse levanto ambas cejas al ver a Itachi furioso, curioso dirigió su vista a quien su hermano fulminaba con la mirada y levanto más sus cejas al a ver a la pelirroja siendo besada a mitad de la calle (si, Sasuke como no está celoso, el si se dio cuenta que era Akemi quien besaba a Erza).

* * *

Después de que la impresión pasara Erza fulmino con la mirada aun en el beso a Akemi, molesta por su atrevimiento y sin que el peliazul se lo esperara saco de su muñequera una daga pequeña con el mango de plata.

El peliazul al sentir que la chica no le respondía el beso abrió los ojos para verla fulminarlo con la mirada, molesto mordió su labio inferior con fuerza haciéndolo sangrar más ensancho los ojos al sentir algo atravesarle justo en el pecho y el mirar la sonrisa sádica de la pelirroja confirmo sus sospechas. Con dolor bajo su vista para encontrarse con la mano de la chica tomando el mango de su daga.

\- ¿Ja-jamás te sentiste sorprendiste al verme cierto?... – pregunto con dificultad mientras caminaba hacia atrás, alejándose de la pelirroja quien lo miraba molesta y sonriendo de forma altanera.

 **** Flash Back****

Erza quien se encontraba en el centro de la calle junto con los demás viendo como Sasuke noqueaba a los aldeanos levanto la mirada al escuchar el chillido de un ave muy conocida para ella.

 _\- ¿Haliastur?_ – se preguntó, levantando su brazo cuando él ave estaba más cerca de la tierra – así que Sakura te llamo – miro al ave sonriéndole con cariño cuando esta se paró en su brazo.

\- Erza – llamo Kakashi cuando él ave voló de nuevo del brazo de la chica – ¿está todo bien? – preguntó detrás de ella.

\- Si – contestó volteando a verlo – tan solo debo encargarme de algo – se despidió comenzando a correr.

\- ¡Espera! – gritó Kakashi más está ya se había ido.

Kakashi suspiró cansado, esos mocosos siempre hacían lo que querían.

\- Andando otouto – hablo Itachi serio quien había visto todo y comenzaba a caminar por donde la pelirroja se había ido.

Sasuke tan solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y comenzó a caminar a la par que su hermano.

 ****End Flash Back****

\- ¿Enserio creíste que tendría miedo de una basura como tú? – cuestionó con desprecio – no seas estúpido, hace años que dejaste de ser un rival para mí – lo miro con burla – pero ¿sabes?… – se cruzó de brazos – me hubiese gustado matar al verdadero – y sin esperar respuesta Erza estiró su mano y la daga que se encontraba en pecho de Akemi regresó a su mano sacándole un quejido de dolor al peliazul.

\- Veo que ni siquiera te engañe por un momento – sonrío sin gracia – aunque no sea el verdadero duele – se quejó para después toser sangre.

Erza lo miro con fastidio al ver lo dramático que era.

\- Cuando tengas el suficiente valor de venir a mí en persona entonces hablamos – sin esperar una respuesta Erza trono sus dedos y una llamarada de fuego envolvió el cuerpo del peliazul.

\- Te veré en el infierno preciosa – dijo Akemi enviándole un beso antes de ser consumido por el fuego ante la mirada aburría de la pelirroja.

\- Basura – dijo con desprecio para después dar media vuelta más levantó ambas cejas al ver que detrás de ella se encontraban ambos Uchiha's viéndola un poco impresionados.

La chica comenzó a caminar con calma y como si nada pasara cuando la mano de Itachi la detuvo del brazo.

\- ¿Así despides a tus amantes? – cuestionó con voz fría.

Erza levantó una ceja para después de forma brusca soltarse del agarre del pelinegro y le sonrió de lado al verlo estrechar los ojos cuando comprendió que ella no le contestaría, sin más continuó caminando dejando a un Itachi molesto.

\- Itachi – lo llamo Sasuke – que gustos más raros tienes – dijo cuándo Itachi lo miro.

\- No digas tonterías Sasuke esa loca no me gusta – replicó molesto.

\- Como digas – rodando los ojos comenzó a caminar.

* * *

De entre los escombros de lo que queda de una casita se ve a Sasori salir de estos, se le ve sucio y un poco cansado frente a él se encuentra Sakura en las mismas condiciones.

\- Déjate de jueguitos estúpidos Sakura – pidió molesto el pelirrojo – sea por las buenas o por las malas tendrás que volver conmigo – tajo apareciendo detrás de ella y estrellándola contra la pared – me estás haciendo enfurecer – advirtió tomando sus manos detrás de su espalda y apretándola contra la pared.

\- Estas enfermo si crees que volveré a tu lado – replico tomando impulso y aventando su cabeza hacia atrás dándole un golpe a Sasori que le rompió el labio inferior.

\- ¡Maldición Sakura! – exclamo el pelirrojo demasiado molesto sujetando con ambas manos la cabeza de la chica y azotándola contra la pared frente a ella provocando que de su frente saliera sangre.

Sakura un poco aturdida tomo impulso con sus piernas apoyándose en la pared y empujando a Sasori de su espalda, cuando se sintió libre se giró y le dio una patada en el vientre que lo hizo derrapar unos metros lejos de ella.

 _\- Maldición si esto sigue así se dará cuenta pronto…_ – pensó la ojijade un poco mareada por el golpe.

Sasori aun con el entrecejo fruncido levanto una ceja al verle sangre en la frente cuando de pronto algo hizo clic en su mente.

\- ¿Qué pasa con tus poderes Sakura? – sonrió internamente al verla tensarse muy levemente.

 _\- Ya se dio cuenta…_ – pensó con molestia.

\- Si mal no recuerdo en el palacio no podías usar tus poderes a causa del sello, más una vez aquí el sello se rompió ¿no es así? – la miro con suspicacia – entonces he de suponer que por alguna razón no puedes usarlos ahora – sonrió de lado al verla estrechar los ojos.

Por debajo de la tierra salieron unos pequeños hilos transparentes que sostuvieron a la pelirrosa evitando que pudiera moverse, cosa que Sasori aprovecho para aparecer frente a ella y darle un puñetazo en la cara que la tiro al piso más aun a pesar de la fuerza que ejercían los hilos no pudo salir volando.

* * *

En la torre donde se encuentra Tsunade sentada en el sillón tomando un poco de sake, también están Lile mirando por el gran ventanal la luna a su lado Zed cruzado de brazos con ambos ojos cerrados, recargado en la pared y Eve quien esta hincada frente a la pelirrosa.

El quejido de la ojijade hizo que Zed abriera los ojos de golpe y que Eve se levantara para acerarse a la chica por lo que curiosas Lile y Tsunade los voltearon a ver.

\- Algo va mal – anuncio con preocupación Eve.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – cuestiono Tsunade.

\- Alguien está hiriendo a Sakura-sama – hablo seria Lile.

\- ¡¿Pero quién?! – cuestiono alterada Tsunade.

Ambos peliblancos se miraron de reojo para después asentir y dirigirse hacia la puerta más antes de salir el sonido de cristales rotos los hizo detenerse y voltear viendo que por el ventanal roto escalaban algunos aldeanos con armas, señal de que eran enemigos.

\- ¡Demonios! – Tsunade chasqueo la lengua – cuiden de esos tres, que nadie se les acerque – ordeno seria poniéndose delante de todos.

\- Eso no es necesario pedirlo – hablo Lile mirando con dureza a los enemigos.

Ambos peliblancos cubrieron los flancos de ambas mujeres y miraron de reojo con preocupación a la ojijade que se mostraba exhausta y herida.

\- Sakura-sama es fuerte – ambos chicos miraron a Lile quien había hablado y los miraba con calidez – ella estará bien – conforto a lo que ambos solo asintieron y regresaron su mirada al frente para terminar con los enemigos.

* * *

Sakura con el vestido rasgado y manchado de sangre le lanzo una patada a Sasori que lo hizo derrapar hacia atrás pero antes de que pudiera sostenerse ante un mareo Sasori apareció delante de ella y dándole una bofetada la tiro al suelo.

\- Es momento de regresar – dijo con voz neutra.

\- Púdrete – lo miro con odio para después escupirle la sangre que tenía en la boca.

Sasori limpiándose la cara con la manga de su chaqueta le dio otra bofetada aún más fuerte que la anterior rompiéndole el labio a la chica.

\- La paciencia se me comienza agotar Sakura – furioso la tomo por las muñecas y la acostó en el pasto con el encima de ella – sabes cuánto me excita el que te resistas... – susurro ronco sobre sus labios cuando ella comenzó a forcejear.

\- Ni se te ocurra tocarme maldito… – amenazo escupiéndole nuevamente.

El pelirrojo haciendo aparecer hilos en sus mano derecha amarro ambas muñecas de la ojijade por encima de su cabeza y sacando un kunai termino de romper el vestido de la chica por la parte del pecho.

\- Voy matarte por esto Sasori – prometió Sakura mirándolo con odio.

\- Tan hermosa a cómo te recuerdo – ronroneo al ver sus pechos solo cubiertos por la tela del sostén de encaje rojo, bajando sus manos hasta situarse en su vientre y delineo con sus dedos una cicatriz en forma de media luna.

\- Un grato recordatorio ¿no lo crees? – pregunto con ironía la ojijade.

\- Las cosas hubiesen sido tan distintas si me lo hubieses dicho – dijo con reproche.

\- ¡Tú lo mataste! – grito fuera de si mirándolo con infinito odio.

\- Eso ya no importa – dijo mientras repartía besos por su cuello.

Sakura estaba cansada, por más que forcejeara ya no tenía fuerza para seguir luchando, el hechizo consumía gran parte de su energía y el haber peleado tanto tiempo contra Sasori había sido en verdad agotador, no solo su cuerpo astral había sufrido daños estaba más que segura que su cuerpo original se encontraba en las mismas condiciones y el sentir las asquerosas manos de Sasori encima no ayudaba mucho.

En un último intento Sakura intento darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna a Sasori pero este como si lo presintiera amarro sus piernas también al suelo y como castigo le dio un puñetazo que le nublo la vista.

\- Eso te enseñara a estarte quieta – dijo mientras terminaba de romper el vestido de la ojijade dejándola solo en ropa interior.

Sasori comenzó a tocar las piernas de la chica sin ningún pudor deleitándose de la tersa piel que tenía Sakura quien se encontraba más inconsciente que despierta, hacia tiempo que no la tenia para el. Sakura cansada y mareada intentaba respirar con normalidad mas el peso del pelirrojo no ayudaba mucho pero cuando de pronto ya no sintió el peso de Sasori encima suyo intento abrir los ojos y levanto la cabeza pero al ver borroso solo alcanzo a distinguir la espalda ancha y fuerte de un hombre y a Sasori tirado unos metro lejos de ella por lo que al encontrarse débil cerro los ojos de nuevo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – escucho que pregunto una voz apuesta y varonil para después sentir como cubría su cuerpo con... con una chaqueta ¿tal vez? no estaba del todo segura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo! espero sea de su agrado, este capitulo estuvo un poco fuerte pero espero les agrade.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia u opinión es bien recibida.**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	8. HERIDAS

**Capitulo VIII.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Heridas**

Sasuke quien continuaba noqueando aldeanos paro en seco al percatarse de que ya no sentía en movimiento a cierta pelirrosa, desde que había desaparecido de la torreo se había concentrado en su energía pero al notarla en un solo punto en específico y comenzando a disminuir se le hizo demasiado extraño.

\- ¡Sasuke cuidado! – previno Itachi evitando un ataque directo por algún aldeano – ¿demonios otouto en donde tienes la cabeza? – cuestiono Itachi.

Sasuke dejo de escuchar lo que su hermano le decía para concentrarse únicamente en la presencia de la pelirrosa, algo dentro de él le decía que fuera a buscarla pero sinceramente no sabía muy bien que era ese sentimiento extraño que le estrujaba el pecho. Sin pensarlo más dio media vuelta en dirección a donde se encontraba la pelirrosa dejando a un Itachi indignado porque ni lo pelara, es más ni las gracias le dio por salvarlo.

A pasos marcados comenzó a correr sin mirar atrás, era algo estúpido, por así decirlo, el que estuviese preocupado por una persona a la que solo vio una sola vez antes de topársela en el reino y ciertamente no era muy coherente el que estuviera corriendo como un demonio por encontrarla y saber que la ansiedad que sentía era injustificada y estúpida. Regresando su atención al camino estrecho los ojos al doblar la esquina y ver lo que quedaba de la calle en la cual por los desastres se notaba había ocurrido una batalla, acelerando el paso a donde sentía el chakra de la pelirrosa frunció el entrecejo al sentir el de alguien más junto a ella.

Al llegar al lugar donde sentía que se encontraba la pelirrosa paro en seco con la ira sintiendo crecer en su interior al ver a la chica siendo sujetada de sus extremidades al suelo con ese pelirrojo encima de ella tocando sin pudor alguna la magullada piel de la ojijade. Sin pensarlo se acercó a una velocidad impresionante hasta tomarlo de los hombros y alejarlo de ella, Sakura al sentir que el peso sobre ella desaparecía intento levantar la vista sintiéndose demasiado débil. Al sentirla moverse volteo a verla y apretó los puños con fuerza al verla así; la mujer que él, hasta ese momento había visto era una chica hermosa pero dura y fría que era muy poderosa, y el verla así de frágil, con su labio inferior roto y moretones en su fino rostro como en su cuerpo el cual se encontraba solo cubierto por el sostén de encaje rojo a juego de esas bragas pequeñas que en otras circunstancias se le hubiesen hecho de los más sensual, más ahora, lo único que sentía era un infinito odio hacia ese hijo de puta que se había atrevido a tocarla y lastimarla de esa manera.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso encima para cubrir su desnudez, se acercó con cuidado a ella y con kunai en mano corto los hilos que sostenían las extremidades de la chica.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto con voz sombría a causa de la furia, la cual aumento al verla medio inconsciente.

Sakura al escuchar la voz del chico y el sentir libre sus muñecas trato de concentrarse en su voz y no caer inconsciente, no en ese momento, apretando los ojos con fuerza levanto la cabeza.

\- Necesito… tan solo… un momento… – logro decir la chica con dificultad por lo que el Uchiha la ayudo a sentarse.

\- Vaya, vaya – aplaudió Sasori al ver la preocupación del azabache en ella – así que ya has enredado a otro pobre idiota – se burló ocultando con una capa de frialdad la molestia que sentía – parece que olvidas lo que le paso al último que se atrevió a tocar lo que es MIO – remarco con posesividad el "mío" estrechando los ojos con amenaza hacia el pelinegro que volteo a verlo incrédulo.

\- ¿Tuyo? – cuestiono con burla el azabache, como si fuera a creer que ella tenía algo con él, mucho menos después de lo que vio.

La risa melodiosa de Sakura llamo la atención de ambos chicos, Sasuke volteo a verla como la loca que ante sus ojos era. Nada. Absolutamente nada de esa situación tenía algo de gracia y sin embargo ¡ella reía! es que acaso ¿tanto golpe le había vuelto loca? Sasori simplemente estrecho los ojos con molestia, sabia mejor que nadie que ella se estaba burlando de él.

\- Lo siento… – se disculpó aun entre risas – es solo que… es algo estúpido ¿no lo crees? – pregunto con burla al pelirrojo.

\- Jamás sería estúpido el recordar a quien le perteneces cariño – contesto sin emoción alguna en su voz – o es que ¿tu nuevo perro está enterado de todo? –cuestiono viéndola con fingida curiosidad, el mejor que nadie conocía la respuesta a su pregunta.

Sasuke se mantenía en silencio observando al pelirrojo que los miraba con burla, cuando pensó en ir a buscar a Sakura al sentir su chakra disminuir jamás se imaginó toparse con esa situación, el bastardo encima de una Sakura herida y débil. ¡Vamos! que jamás ha sentido tanto odio por alguien. Y vaya que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no irse encima de aquel en ese mismo instante que lo único en lo que pensaba era en matarlo con sus propias manos. Y ¿qué mierda era eso de lo que hablaba el idiota? Puras palabras. Si no iba en ese mismo momento a callarlo era por la chica a la que sostenía a su lado, no quería dejarla sola en esas condiciones y menos sin tener la seguridad de que no hubiese alguien más que pudiera dañarla mientras el se ocupaba de matar a ese pelirrojo.

\- Porque mejor no preguntas si tú lo estas – respondió con burla la ojijade ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte del pelirrojo.

\- Sencillo… – encogiéndose de hombros la miro retador – porque tú jamás dices la verdad. A nadie. – finalizo mirándola con demasiada seriedad.

El Uchiha observo que ya no había ni rastro de burla en los ojos del pelirrojo por lo que levanto una ceja mirando de reojo a la chica quien lo miraba de igual modo.

 _\- Terminemos con esto de una vez_ – pensó con molestia intentando levantarse dándole la espalda al pelirrojo. Sasuke al sentirla removerse la ayudo a ponerse de pie pero levanto amabas cejas al verla cerrar los ojos mientras susurraba algo ininteligible – porque mejor no te dejas de rodeos y me dices de una vez por todas ¿qué es lo que quieres? – ordeno una vez que abrió los ojos girándose para encararlo.

\- ¿De verdad tengo que decírtelo? – cuestiono irónico sonriendo de lado.

-En verdad eres estúpido – se burló – creí que después de conocerme por tantos años al menos tomarías precauciones y no te presentarías con tu cuerpo original – levanto una ceja con escepticismo al recordar ese punto.

\- Vale la pena correr riegos por ciertas cosas – hablo tranquilo mientras se encogía de hombros.

\- Tonterías – agito su mano restándole importancia – has firmado tu sentencia de muerte – sentencio mirándolo con sadismo.

Cuando finalizo la frase una sombra aterrizo de la nada frente al pelirrojo quien sin esperarlo atravesó su estómago sin ninguna precaución por lo que el pelirrojo reacciono solo hasta cuando sintió el dolor al ser atravesado sin miramiento alguno. Sasuke quien tampoco sintió a alguien más, ensancho los ojos al ver que la invocación que Sakura había llamado en la torre se encontraba frente al pelirrojo atravesando su estómago con una espada.

\- ¿Cuándo demonios llego? – pregunto el pelinegro incrédulo.

\- Justo cuando le pregunte qué era lo que quería – respondió Sakura sin interés.

El pelinegro volteo a verla impresionado, no creyó que fuera a contestarle. Vamos, que fue el quien pregunto pero no esperaba ninguna respuesta a cambio, por lo que lo tomo desprevenido el que ella le hablara.

\- Sakura-sama – llamo el peliblanco llamando la atención de ambos – ¿Qué hago con él? – cuestiono mirado al pelirrojo inconsciente.

\- Aún no está muerto ¿cierto? – inquirió y el pelinegro frunció el entrecejo molesto al pensar que ella estaba preocupada – lo necesito vivo para sacarle información – agrego sonriendo sádica por lo que Sasuke sonrió satisfecho.

\- Sobrevivirá – informo el peliblanco.

\- Bien. Llévalo a la torre entonces y restríngelo para que no pueda moverse, después busca a Kakashi, Erza y Naruto y llévalos a la torre también – ordeno a lo que el peliblanco asintió y sin más desapareció llevándose al pelirrojo.

\- ¿Podrás caminar por ti misma? – cuestiono el pelinegro mirándola con esos ojos negros tan profundos.

Sakura levanto la mirada para verlo directo a los ojos, al estar el sujetándola de la cintura para que no callera podía ver más de cerca sus facciones apuestas y esos ojos negros, algo muy dentro de ella se removió y la aturdió al ver en sus ojos una combinación de preocupación y duda más lo amerito a que se encontraba cansada. Sasuke al sentirla tan cerca suyo y ver esos hermosos ojos quedo clavado a la tierra sin moverse y sin querer soltarla, a pesar de que ella se encontraba un poco golpeada, se le hacia la mujer más hermosa, además de que sentía que su mano se amoldaba perfecto a su cintura.

\- No soy la damisela en peligro Uchiha – respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

\- Jamás dije que lo fueras… Haruno – aclaro devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Sakura levanto una ceja y soltó una risa divertida, ese hombre era interesante, a pesar de ser un Uchiha, y digamos que tampoco le era del todo indiferente. Sasuke al verla reír divertida sintió algo agradable crecer en su pecho mas no supo que era y tampoco era que iba a ponerse a darle vueltas al asunto y menos por el momento.

\- ¿Andando? – cuestiono mirando a la chica y esta asintió pero cuando Sasuke la soltó y se alejó un poco, ella dio un traspié al sentir las consecuencias de la batalla, mas no cayó al suelo porque unos brazos fuertes y cálidos la sostuvieron.

\- ¡Oye! – se quejó la chica cuando el pelinegro la cargo estilo princesa y comenzó a caminar dirección a la torre más este la ignoro – si le dices a alguien algo de lo que aquí paso te matare – amenazo mirándolo con advertencia.

\- No te preocupes – respondió aguantando las ganas de reír al verle esa mueca amenazante – tu secreto está a salvo conmigo – hablo serio más sus ojos demostraban lo que le divertía la situación.

Sakura satisfecha con su respuesta por el momento se relajó, cerro los ojos recargando su cabeza entre el cuello y hombro del pelinegro, era estúpido el que se confiara, lo sabía, pero raramente en los brazos de ese Uchiha se sentía tranquila como muy pocas veces, así que valiéndole se dejó llevar inundando su sistema con el aroma del pelinegro.

Sasuke al sentirla relajarse no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo enternecido, era más que linda, más al darse cuenta de sus pensamiento agito la cabeza con brusquedad, el jamás se había sentido enternecido por nadie ni nada, esta mujer lo volvía loco con cosas que jamás había sentido por lo que prefirió ignorar sus locos pensamiento y acelerar su paso para llegar más rápido y evitar que esa mujer lo volviera más loco de lo que ya estaba.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la torre el Uchiha bajo a la Haruno con cuidado y esta le agradeció con la mirada, agradecía que Tsunade y Lile no se encontraran en la habitación y tener que soportar miradas extrañadas. Sin pensarlo se quitó la chaqueta del pelinegro por lo que este al ver su acción levanto una ceja.

\- Gracias – dijo la chica entregándole la chaqueta – ya no la necesito – respondió quitándole importancia al asunto cuando el miro con obviedad lo que quedaba de su ropa.

\- ¿Prefieres que te vean desnuda? – cuestiono con un deje de molestia porque alguien más la mirara así.

\- No estoy desnuda – respondió con obviedad – además es lo de menos, ese de ahí es mi verdadero cuerpo – señalo a donde se encontraba aun en la triqueta.

Sakura ya un poco más recuperada camino con tranquilidad a la triqueta al sentir la presencia de sus amigos, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse y justo cuando Naruto, Erza y Kakashi saltaron para entrar a la torre el cuerpo de una Sakura magullada desapareció para queda únicamente el que se encontraba en mejores condiciones.

\- ¡Sakura-chan! – la llamo el rubio al estar adentro – ¿teme dónde está mi Sakura-chan? – cuestiono al verlo ahí ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte del pelinegro.

\- Ya está en su cuerpo de nuevo – hablo tranquilo Kakashi llamando la atención de los demás.

\- ¿Dónde está Lile? – cuestiono Erza buscándola con la mirada.

\- Después de terminar con la basura aquí a la rubia le dio sed así que se llevó a Lile para que la ayudara a traer sake – respondió Eve con simpleza, pero levanto una ceja al no ver al peliblanco – ¿y Zed? – pregunto de nuevo mirándolos tranquila.

\- Fue a buscar a los demás – respondió aburrido el peliplata – será mejor que vuelvan a sus cuerpos y terminen el conjuro – miro a Erza y Naruto que asintieron.

Antes de que comenzaran a caminar la puerta fue abierta dejando ver al resto de los que faltaban por llegar, todos al ver que algunos ya se encontraban ahí se acercaron tranquilos y en silencio. Itachi al ver a su hermano ya ahí levanto ambas cejas curioso. Eve quien esperaba ver entrar a Zed frunció el entrecejo al no verlo aparecer.

\- ¿Dónde está Zed? – cuestiono voz fría y demandante.

La mayoría de los presentes levantaron ambas cejas impresionados porque esa chica se portara arrogante y déspota, la esperaban amable como Lile pero vaya sorpresa al verla referirse a ellos como si todos fuesen basura. Tsunade frunció el entrecejo molesta, a ella nadie le hablaba de esa manera pero antes de que pudiera reclamarle algo la puerta fue abierta de nuevo. Todos dirigieron su mirada a esta, Kakashi, Naruto, Haniel y Erza ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos al ver a Zed con un inconsciente Sasori. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo mostrando su molestia y odio hacia el bastardo. Itachi al ver la reacción de su hermano levanto ambas cejas, en cuanto a los demás miraron a los recién llegados con curiosidad.

\- Eve-chan no desesperes, sabes que Sakura-sama no estará contenta si los matas - riño a la chica mirándola juguetón por lo que esta bufo molesta.

\- ¿Por qué traes al tomatito? – pregunto con burla señalando con la mirada a Sasori.

\- Sakura-sama quiere jugar con el – respondió sonriéndole juguetón con un brillo de sadismo en los ojos, brillo que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno.

\- ¿Dónde encontraste a Sasori? – pregunto Haniel al salir de la impresión.

Zed sin embargo decidió ignorarlo y lo paso de largo adentrándose por completo en la habitación dejando caer al pelirrojo sin nada de cuidado en una de las esquinas. Haniel al verse ignorado se le hincho una vena en la frente y Sasuke e Itachi sonrieron burlones porque lo hayan ignorado.

\- Naruto, Erza – llamo Kakashi al salir de la impresión, los mencionados dirigieron su mirada al peliplata – es mejor que se den prisa – apuro mandándoles una mirada preocupada por lo que asintieron.

Ambos caminaron hasta situarse a cada lado de la pelirrosa y cerraron los ojos concentrándose para después desaparecer y quedar únicamente el original de cada uno, después de unos minutos los tres abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo. Sakura camino al centro de la triqueta y se hinco tomando entre sus manos la copa de plata que se encontraba también en el centro junto a una daga de plata. Sin demora corto la palma de su mano y la sangre escurrió en la misma copa. Poniéndose de pie camino hacia Erza y Naruto que estiraron su mano derecha respectivamente y la pelirrosa repitió el mismo proceso, todo ante la atenta mirada de todos.

La pelirrosa cerró los ojos recitando unas palabras en un idioma antiguo al parecer de los espectadores, más la chica entrecerró los ojos al sentir un fuerte dolor en su vientre, no era estúpida ni se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que tarde o temprano le sucedería pero no podía parar ahora, primero debía terminar el conjuro por lo que concentrándose y recurriendo a sus últimas reservas de chakra la chica continuo recitando las palabras hasta que el contenido de la copa tomo un color turquesa, sin miramientos se acercó al centro de la triqueta e hincándose vertió todo el líquido turquesa en el núcleo de la triqueta. En cuestión de segundos las líneas rosas que formaban la triqueta comenzaron a brillar del color turquesa, mismo que el contenido de la copa. En ese mismo momento Erza y Naruto comenzaron a realizar sellos una velocidad impresionante que culminaron con un golpe en el piso.

\- Está hecho – informo la pelirrosa poniéndose de pie, mientras los otros dos se dejaban caer agotados al suelo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Erza al verla más pálida de lo normal – ¿quién te golpeo? – pregunto molesta al verle uno que otro moretón en su rostro.

\- No es nada – agito su mano restándole importancia – ahora largo de aquí todo el mundo – los hecho mirándolos como si fueran basura por lo que la mayoría la miro con indignación – tengo asuntos pendientes – agrego mientras volteaba a ver al pelirrojo que seguía inconsciente en una esquina – _maldita sea, me esforcé de mas_ – pensó molesta mientras chasqueaba la lengua y llevaba su mano derecha a su vientre sintiendo como sangraba esa herida.

\- Pequeña… – llamo no muy seguro Kakashi al verla tan pálida – deberías descansar, ese conjuro requiere más chakra del normal – agrego al verla tambalearse.

 _\- Algo no está bien_ – pensaron ambos peliblancos que se miraron de reojo.

Sasuke quien miraba con ojos entrecerrados a la chica ensancho los ojos al ver que de su vestido goteaba algo, no se necesitaba ser un genio para llegar a la conclusión de que era sangre mas no supo de donde puesto que según él no recibió ninguna herida de gravedad.

 _\- Joder gaste todo mi_ _chakra_ – pensó al ver que todo a su alrededor se movía y se volvía negro.

Al verla caer Sasuke aprovechando su súper velocidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba a su lado sosteniéndola para que no se golpeara provocando que todos lo miraran impresionados.

\- ¡Sakura!/¡Sakura-chan!/¡Sakura-sama! – gritaron Kakashi, Erza, Haniel, Naruto, Zed y Eve alarmados al verla caer, claro que Naruto y Erza poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad.

Sasuke quien la sostenía fuerte movió su mirada a donde ella tenía su mano, Erza quien ya se ecnontraba ahí miro al Uchiha acercar su mano al vientre de la pelirrosa viendo como la mano del chico se manchaba de sangre, de inmediato miro asustada al peliplata quien también ya se encontraba ahí junto a Naruto ambos igual de asustados.

\- ¡Has algo vieja! – grito Erza mirando a Tsunade a la cual se le hincho una vena en la frente, más prefirió ignorarla y sin pensarlo se acercó a Sasuke para revisar a la pelirrosa.

\- Necesito que la llevemos a un lugar en el que pueda trabajar – hablo imponente la rubia.

\- A su habitación – hablo rápidamente la pelirroja.

\- Dime donde esta – ordeno el Uchiha cortante sin mirarla por lo que Erza frunció el entrecejo más su reclamo se vio interrumpido por un quejido de la chica en los brazos del pelinegro.

\- Por aquí – la chica se puso de pie y comenzó a guiar al pelinegro con la chica en brazos, siendo seguidos por Tsunade, Naruto, Kakashi, Haniel y ambos peliblancos escaleras abajo donde se encontraba sus habitaciones.

Aun dentro de la torre los que quedaban miraban verdaderamente impresionados lo que acababa de suceder. Itachi se encontraba realmente sorprendido al ver a su hermano mostrar demasiado interés y preocupación por la Haruno, está bien que ya no era un niño pero Sasuke jamás se había mostrado preocupado e interesado por ninguna chica y digamos que no es que su pequeño hermano fuera un santo, el mejor que nadie sabía de las conquistas del Uchiha menor pero ninguna había sido lo suficiente buena para él.

\- ¿Ese era Sasuke? – pregunto Neji incrédulo, mirando aun la puerta por donde salieron los demás.

\- Problemático – resoplo aflojerado Shikamaru – tal parece que a ustedes les gustan las mujeres problemáticas ¿na Itachi? – pregunto cómo quien no quiere la cosa mirando al Uchiha.

\- Hm – "respondió" el Uchiha caminando hacia la puerta fulminando con la mirada al vago, si pendejo no era.

* * *

La puerta de la habitación de la pelirrosa fue abierta bruscamente cuando Erza entro deprisa con Sasuke pisándole los talones.

\- Recuéstala en la cama Uchiha – ordeno Erza.

Sasuke ignorando la orden depósito con demasiado cuidado a la chica en la cama, al instante Tsunade se posiciono a su lado casi casi aventándolo en el proceso.

\- Salgan todos de la habitación – ordeno Tsunade sin despegar su vista de la pelirrosa – ¡ahora! – grito al escuchar las quejas de los presentes ahí – niñata tú te quedaras ayudarme – ordeno mirando a Erza quien asintió.

Todos los demás a regañadientes tuvieron que salir de la habitación ya que la mirada asesina que les mando Tsunade no ayudo en mucho a querer replicar más al respecto. Tsunade sin demora rasgo el vestido de la Haruno para poder revisar y curar la herida ante la atenta mirada de Erza que no perdía detalle de nada y al ver la herida ensancho los ojos, no recordaba que ella tuviera una herida así.

\- La herida es demasiado profunda más el daño no es tan grave – informo la rubia comenzando a emanar chakra verde para cerrar la herida – ¿quién la hirió? – cuestiono mirándola de reojo.

\- No lo sé… – respondió oyéndose furiosa.

Y era verdad, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le había sucedió, no sabía si esa herida era la más grave que le hicieron o si había otras peores. No tenía ni la menor idea de todo lo que había pasado en esos dos años en lo que estuvo lejos de ellos, no tenía ni siquiera la seguridad de que ella les diría alguna vez que fue lo que le hicieron.

\- Está agotada por lo que dormirá hasta mañana – informo la rubia al terminar de vendarla – ¿cómo sabias que yo podría ayudarla? – cuestiono mirándola de reojo.

\- Sakura me lo dijo – respondió distraída sin despegar la vista de la pelirrosa ignorando cuando salió de la habitación.

Estaba tan confundida ¿Cómo fue que la hirieron de esa manera? ¿Por qué? Todo estaba mal, y sinceramente estaba cansada de escuchar evasiones al tema, y ¿qué significaba el que Zed llagara con un Sasori inconsciente? Sakura estaba inconsciente en la cama frente a ella, se notaba pálida y cansada. Esta vez no le aceptaría más negativas, ella tendría que decirles la verdad o al menos darles una explicación.

* * *

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Naruto caminando de un lado a otro sin poder detenerse, se le notaba desesperado y Kakashi no estaba en mejores condiciones más este se encontraba serio a un lado de la puerta esperando por que salieran y les dijeran como estaba Sakura. Sasuke se mantenía de pie frente a la puerta de la chica, aunque se notaba tranquilo sus ojos mostraban lo intranquilo que se sentía por no tener noticias de la chica.

Zed y Eve se encontraban sentados a un lado de la puerta del lado contrario al de Kakashi, ambos tenían el entrecejo fruncido y se mostraban huraños. Los demás se encontraban un poco más alejados de la puerta. Itachi mantenía la mirada firme en su hermano.

\- Ya detente dobe – hablo fastidiado Sasuke, el maldito rubio no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro y eso comenzaba a mosquearlo.

\- ¿No lo entiendes teme? – cuestiono deteniéndose abruptamente frente a el – ¡es mi Sakura-chan la que está ahí dentro dattebayo! – exclamo alterado por lo que el pelinegro frunció el entrecejo al escuchar como la llamo el rubio.

\- ¿Por qué ellos siguen aquí? – interrumpió Itachi la réplica de su hermano señalando con la mirada a ambos peliblancos.

\- Es verdad – intervino Neji – una vez que Sakura-san desmayo debieron haber desparecido.

\- Nosotros somos más que una invocación – hablo Zed – para llamarnos no hay sellos ni contratos, solo vendremos si Sakura-sama así lo quiere…

\- Y únicamente nos iremos hasta que Sakura-sama así lo quiera – continuo hablando Eve sorprendiendo a todos a excepción de quienes ya sabían eso.

Antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar algo más el ruido de la puerta al ser abierta llamo la atención de todos y antes de que alguien pudiera notarlo Tsunade ya tenía a diez pares de ojos fijos en ella esperando que les explicara cómo se encontraba Sakura.

\- Sakura está bien, está cansada por lo que dormirá hasta mañana…

\- ¡Sakura-chan! – exclamó Naruto corriendo dentro de la habitación donde se encontraba la chica.

\- ¡Dije que la dejaras descansa idiota! – exclamo molesta con una vena hinchándose en la frente.

A todos les resbalo una gota de sudor por la nuca al ver al rubio correr como poseso, Sasuke quiso entrar y ver por sus propios ojos que la chica estaba bien, pero se quedó de pie ahí apretando los puños con fuerza al no comprender del todo lo que esa mujer le hacía sentir, cuando en ningún momento ninguna otra mujer se le hizo interesante y de pronto llega ella y remueve todo en él. Molesto consigo mismo por no poder comprender nada dio media vuelta para alejarse de ahí, necesitaba pensar las cosas, necesitaba entender que es lo que sentía realmente.

\- Lo mejor es que se vayan a descansar, ya ha sido suficiente por una noche – los miro cansada por lo que todos asintieron quedando únicamente los peliblancos y Kakashi.

\- Gracias por curarla – hablo Kakashi mirándola agradecido.

\- Esa niñata es el vivo retrato de Cordelia. Mi mejor amiga. No necesitas agradecer nada vago – respondió la rubia sonriéndole sincera.

\- Aun así gracias – dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa sincera.

* * *

\- ¡Sakura-chan!

Se escuchó el grito de Naruto entrando a la habitación y acercándose a donde se encontraban ambas chicas.

\- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó preocupado mirando a la pelirroja de reojo, la verdad no le prestó atención a la rubia solo quería verla con sus propios ojos.

\- Tsunade dijo que su herida era profunda más no era grave y que estaba agotada por lo que dormirá hasta mañana – explicó sonando fría y sin ver cómo el rubio fruncía el entrecejo al mencionar la herida – no sé que fue lo que pudo haber pasado para que la dañaran así pero quién sea que la haya herido morirá pronto – prometió apretando los puños con fuerza.

\- De eso no hay duda dattebayo – aseguró el rubio.

\- Lo mejor es que nosotros también descansemos – hablo Kakashi entrando a la habitación seguido por ambos peli blancos.

\- Me quedaré con ella – dijeron ambos a la par sacándole un suspiro cansado al peliplata.

\- No podemos quedarnos todos – intentó convencerlos más estos lo ignoraron – de acuerdo... – acepto mientras caminaba a uno de los sillones que habían dentro de la habitación.

Ambos peli blancos lo imitaron y se dirigieron a otro para ambos, ellos tampoco se moverían de ahí por nada del mundo, no hasta que así lo decidiera la Haruno. Mientras que Erza estaba sentada en una silla a lado de la cama de la pelirrosa y Naruto hincado en el piso a lado de ambas chicas, ninguno de los dos tenía pensado irse y dejarla.

* * *

Caminando molesto por los pasillos del palacio se encontraba Sasuke, en sus facciones se le notaba lo confundido y lo cabreado que se encontraba, en varias ocasiones del trayecto que llevaba caminando ha estado a punto de regresar a esa habitación para ver con sus propios ojos que la Haruno se encontrara bien. ¡Era frustrante! esa chica llego a poner su mundo de cabeza en tan solo una horas ¿Cómo era eso si quiera posible? ¡Una! Una jodida vez la vio y quedó prendado de esos ojos suyos y cuando comenzaba a creer que fue una alucinación de borracho resulta que es real. ¡Estúpido!

 _\- Esto es una mierda_ – pensó molesto dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Azotando la puerta tras de sí se acercó al balcón de su habitación, necesitaba aire con urgencia. Todo eso parecía una jodida broma de la vida que se ensañaba con él, vamos que no es la mejor persona y sinceramente le vale madre ser buena persona pero no ha hecho cosas tan malas como para que kami se ensañe de esa manera con él. Aún más cuando todas las mujeres le han parecido estúpidas y superficiales y de la nada llega esa pelirrosa con aires de grandeza que lo mira como si fuese un simple aldeano. Eso es indignante. Él. ¡Uchiha Sasuke! El que no muestra preocupación por nadie que no sea su hermano. El que siempre ha tenido a cualquier mujer con solo una mirada. Y de pronto llega esa chica que le mueve todo y que hace que se preocupe por ella con sus sonrisas orgullosas y miradas de superioridad, todo en ella le es sensual y ¡joder! que él siempre ha tenido a cuanta mujer quiera pero nunca ninguna le había interesado como ella lo hace y lo peor de todo es que no hace nada para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Qué quieres Itachi? – gruño al sentirlo detrás suyo, no estaba de humor para las pendejadas de su hermano.

\- Por lo que veo mi pequeño otouto está de malas – comento como quien no quiere la cosa recargándose en la pared satisfecho al escucharlo gruñir – no te enojes Sasuke-chan, solo quiero saber ¿qué fue lo de hace un rato? – sonrió juguetón al verlo tensarse – tal parece que esa chica te interesa – tanteo sabiendo la respuesta.

\- Hmp – "respondió"

\- Hmp no es una palabra Sasu-chan – reprocho mirándolo divertido.

\- ¡Deja de joder Itachi! – exclamo molesto mirándolo de reojo.

\- Veo que ni tu sabes lo que te pasa con ella – se burló.

\- Como tú con la loca – contrataco mirándolo con mofa al verlo fruncir el ceño – no soy estúpido aniki y veo como la miras además de que estás demasiado pendiente de ella – agrego regresando su mirada al frente.

Sasuke sonrió de lado al escucharlo suspirar fastidiado pocas veces puede joderse a su hermano.

\- Estamos jodidos… – suspiro Itachi resignado por lo que Sasuke volteo a verlo levantando una ceja en señal de no entender su comentario – no te mientas Sasuke, yo no lo hare, esas dos nos interesan más de lo que deberían hacerlo – aclaro mirándolo serio.

\- Aniki no seas idiota solo son un par de chicas – respondió con fastidio rodando los ojos.

\- No solo son un par de chicas y deberías saberlo – respondió aun mirándolo serio – el interés que tenemos por esas dos es un arma de doble filo otouto – reconoció con cansancio.

Sasuke regreso su mirada al frente por lo que Itachi lo imito ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos, era cierto que el interés que sentían era un arma de doble filo por esas dos, pero lo extraño o masoquista de la situación era que no les interesaba en lo más mínimo si ellas eran el arma, estaban dispuestos a salir heridos solo por ellas. Y aunque había una pequeña vocecita que les decía que no se debían arriesgar ellos eran Uchiha's y ellos no le temían a nada. Aunque claro esas dos solo se podían comparar con una herida.

 _\- Una jodida herida que no deja de sangrar_ – pensaron ambos.

* * *

 _Es de noche y el cielo se encuentra nublado a causa de una posible tormenta, en un bosque demasiado alejado de algún tipo de vida más que animal se logra ver un palacio de gran tamaño, para ser más exactos, corriendo por uno de los tantos jardines se encuentra una hermosa chica de cabellos rosas vistiendo un sencillo vestido blanco largo llegándole a los tobillos con magas largas de encaje y zapatos de piso negros._

 _Sujetándola de la mano apurándole a correr se ve a un apuesto chico de cabellos castaños, el joven es atractivo y bien parecido, su piel de un tono claro y unos hermosos ojos color chocolate. Vestía una playera blanca de mangas cortas que se le ceñía dejando ver su bien trabajo torso y esos brazos musculosos sin exagerar, un pantalón tipo mezclilla y tenis converse negros._

 _\- Vamos Sakura te sacaré de aquí – hablo el chico dejando ver una voz sensual._

 _Antes de que pudiera decir algo más el chico de cabellos castaños paro abruptamente por lo que Sakura chocó con la espalda del castaño._

 _\- ¿A dónde se supone que van? – cuestionó una voz varonil delante de ellos sonando amenazante._

 _Al reconocer la voz Sakura se tensó y el castaño al sentirla temblar la cubrió con su cuerpo protectoramente._

 _\- Sa-sasori… – susurro Sakura abrazándose a sí misma como protegiéndose._

 _De un rápido movimiento el pelirrojo ya se encontraba frente al castaño quien al prever el ataque empujo un poco a la chica lejos de ellos por lo que sin esperárselo Sakura callo de centón al suelo. Sasori con espada en mano se acercó amenazante por lo que el castaño saco un kunai con el que detuvo la espada del pelirrojo. Sakura aún en el piso ensanchó los ojos al ver a Sasori levantar su espada para enterrársela al castaño, sin nada más que pensar corrió hacia ellos. No iba a permitir que por ella mataran al único chico que entre todos esos bastardos fue el único que se preocupó por ella en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí._

 _Sasori ensanchó los ojos sorprendido; no sólo enterró su espada en el castaño, sino también en Sakura quien sin previo aviso apareció delante suyo para impedir que matara al desgraciado y aunque intento parar su ataque fue demasiado tarde._

 _Sakura asustada llevo una mano a su vientre y bajo la vista al sentir algo húmedo, sin fuerzas se dejó caer por completo, ya nada importaba y estaba más que segura que morir era la mejor opción._

 _\- ¡Maldito seas Akasuna! – el grito del castaño fue lo último que escucho antes de caer de lleno al suelo – lo siento... – y entonces lo vio; sintiendo como le tomaba el rostro mirándola con culpa y dolor sin importar que él estuviese herido también._

 _\- Luca... – susurro Sakura antes de cerrar los ojos dejándose ir._

Agitada y sudorosa Sakura se levantó de golpe sentándose en la cama, un dolor profundo en el vientre le hizo entrecerrar los ojos y de sus labios salió un quejido de dolor.

\- Joder, esa maldita pesadilla no me deja en paz… – susurro pasándose una mano por el rostro viéndose frustrada.

Desorientada trato de enfocar su vista para saber dónde estaba, lo último que recordaba era que se encontraban en la torre; acababan de terminar el conjuro y después nada. Viendo más detenidamente era claro que estaba en su habitación, los ronquidos de alguien familiar la hizo voltear a su izquierda para ver a Naruto acostado en el piso cubierto con una manta, después miro a Erza a su lado con su cabeza recargada en la cama, en uno de los sillones Kakashi dormido y del otro lado ambos peliblancos en un sillón los dos juntos.

 _\- Seguro estaban preocupados…_ – pensó mirando con ternura a los cinco para después volver acotarse despacio – _esta maldita herida otra vez…_ – pensó tocando la herida con la mirada perdida en el techo de la habitación, pensando en el "sueño" que acababa de tener.

Después de esa noche despertó en una habitación de quien sabe dónde, con la misma herida que todos los días le recordaba lo que perdió esa noche y cuando pregunto a la mujer que le habían asignado para "cuidarla" no solo le dijo que no pudo salvar más que su vida sino que cuando llego con Luca ya no había nada por hacer con su herida. Estaba muerto. Claro que esa noche Sasori no solo mato a Luca y a lo único que podía unirlo a él, esa noche él le arrebato toda su vida. De nuevo.

 _\- ¿Cuantas veces uno puede tropezar con la misma piedra?_ – se preguntó sintiéndose estúpida – _la pregunta correcta seria ¿Cuántas veces pienso tropezar con la misma piedra?_ – soltando un suspiro giro su rostro hacia las puertas del balcón que aunque tuviesen cortinas dejaban ver como el sol comenzaba a ponerse.

¿Para qué iba a mentirse? Sasori siempre lo fue todo para ella, aun después de saber la verdad, aun después de todo ese bastardo seguía significando algo para ella, pero esta vez no estaba dispuesta a seguir aventándose al viento por él. Ella misma sabía que ya no podía seguir haciéndolo, le entrego la vida de personas importantes, le entrego su propia vida. Todo por amor. Pero no tenía ni tendrá la más mínima intención de entregar a su familia.

\- Mi familia… – susurro mirando a Erza a un lado de su cama, a Naruto recostado en el suelo, a Kakashi acurrucado en uno de los sillones ¿y porque no? También a ambos peliblancos.

Ella mejor que nadie sabía que esos mellizos siempre le serian leales, como Lile a Erza y Kane a Naruto. Ahora que lo pensaba no había visto que Naruto lo llamara aunque no lo culpaba ese hombre por así llamarlo era aún más arisco que Zed… bueno pensándolo bien ambos eran igual de ariscos solo que Zed se miraba más amable ya que siempre estaba acompañado de Eve, en cambio ella era la que se miraba más arisca de los dos, una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su rostro; era divertido verlos interactuar con los demás.

Eran su familia y pasara lo que pasara ellos estarían siempre ahí, lo sabía cómo también sabía que no podría ocultarles por siempre la verdad, ellos merecían que fuese sincera a pesar de ser algo tan humillante para ella, ellos jamás la habían juzgado y siempre la apoyaban en todas sus decisiones. Era momento de ser sincera.

Volteo a su izquierda cuando sintió a Erza removerse señal de estar despertado, la chica al comenzar abrir los ojos se topó con un par de ojos color verde jade que la miraban con tranquilidad, al verla despierta se incorporó de golpe sonriéndole amigable.

\- Hola – saludo tranquila la pelirrosa.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto preocupada la pelirroja.

\- Estoy viva – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Sakura…

\- Lo se… – interrumpió a la pelirroja soltando un largo suspiro – pero antes de decirles lo que paso necesito hablar con Sasori – anuncio con la intención de que todos la escucharan sabiendo de sobra que los demás ya se encontraban despiertos puesto que dejo de escuchar los ronquidos del rubio.

\- No creo que eso sea conveniente y menos ahora que estas herida – hablo Kakashi desde su sillón.

\- Estaré bien – respondió sentándose con dificultad por lo que Erza la ayudo.

\- Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei tiene razón dattebayo – apoyo Naruto.

\- Puedo hacer esto con o sin su ayuda, de igual modo lo hare – respondió firme la chica por lo que los demás suspiraron resignados esa mujer era demasiado cabezona.

\- Bien – aceptaron los tres resignados.

\- Pero antes desayunaras algo – ordeno Erza mirándola con firmeza por lo que Sakura solo asintió sin mucho interés – de acuerdo, vayamos a que te duches, por lo pronto Naruto trae algo para que desayunemos – ordeno mirando al rubio que asintió emocionado.

\- ¡Traeré bastante ramen para que te recuperes Sakura-chan! – grito saliendo corriendo ante la mirada incrédula de todos.

\- Iré con él o el verdad solo traerá ramen – hablo aflojerado Kakashi poniéndose de pie y caminando por donde salió el rubio.

\- Zed – llamo al peliblanco, por lo que este la miro con atención – ¿dónde dejaste a Sasori? – pregunto mirándolo curiosa.

\- En uno de los calabozos del sótano – informo – son los únicos aptos para enemigos peligrosos…

\- Lose – corto la explicación, eso ya lo sabía.

Erza ayudo a Sakura a levantarse para llevarla al baño dejando ver que solo viste un blusón tipo suéter de lana color azul rey con un dibujo de una vaca animada en la parte de enfrente dejando ver sus torneadas piernas.

* * *

Después de desayunar y ayudar a Sakura a medio arreglarse ella hizo lo mismo aprovechando que los demás se habían ido para hacer lo mismo. Kakashi aprovecho para ir a buscar a Tsunade para que cerrara la herida de la pelirrosa por completo y de paso para informarle que tenía pensando hablar con Sasori por lo que la rubia le ordeno a Shizune que mandara a llamar a los hermanos Uchiha que a pesar de las réplicas de ambas chicas y de Naruto nos les quedo más que aceptar (excepto a Sakura) cuando la rubia dijo que era preferible ya que Sakura aún estaba débil.

Cuando Shizune los fue a buscar por órdenes de Tsunade ya sabían que algo tenía que ver con esas dos mujeres que no abandonaban sus pensamientos y eso les molestaba en gran medida, de cuerdo que dijeron que no se mentirían, y no lo hacen pero eso no lo hacía menos molesto. Por lo que malhumorados ambos se encontraban recargados en la pared con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, cosa normal sino fuese por ese tic nervioso en sus cejas derechas señal de que estaban a poco de explotar y no era para menos se encontraban ahí desde hace quince minutos esperando a que llegaran los demás. Ni siquiera tenían idea de que ese lugar existiera, estaban parados afuera de una puerta no muy grande de un material semejante al metal con una pequeña ventana con barrotes pero detrás de esta no se veía nada, estaban más que seguros que detrás de la puerta había escaleras o un pasillo.

Sasuke vestía una playera de manga corta color azul que se le ceñía marcando sus músculos con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda, un pantalón tipo mequilla con sus características botas de casquillo. Itachi vestía semejante a su hermano la diferencia era su playera de manga larga color negro con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos.

El ruido de pasos acercándose los hizo abrir los ojos para fulminar con la mirada a esos malditos desconsiderados pero antes de que pudieran reclamar algo se quedaron sin palabras. Delante de ellos caminaban tranquilamente los que hacían falta, cosa normal lo que los dejo sin palabras por parte de Itachi fue ver a Erza vistiendo una blusa color azul rey de mangas largas y un poco holgadas de los codos hasta llegar a las manos, con el símbolo de su clan a ambos lados de los hombros, un short de tela color negro a medición del muslo y sandalias. Su largo cabello escarlata lo llevaba recogido en un moño alto dejando algunos mechones caer en su rostro viéndose realmente hermosa.

En el caso de Sasuke fue ver a Sakura vistiendo una blusa un poco holgada con manga tres cuartos color beige con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda y un pantalón pescador color café ajustado con zapatos de piso color negro. Lu largo cabello rosa lo llevaba trenzado cayéndole de lado con algunos mechones en su rostro haciéndola ver muy tierna.

El carraspeo de un molesto Naruto los hizo salir de bobolandia por lo que rápidamente desviaron sus miradas. Naruto vestía una playera anaranjada de mangas cortas con el símbolo de su clan en grande en su espalda y un pantalón negro un poco holgado con sus botas negras.

\- Si no se quieren quedar sin ojos controlen sus miraditas dattebayo – amenazo el rubio mirándolos con recelo.

Ambos pelinegros lo miraron altaneros como diciéndole que lo intentara, Kakashi miro a Naruto como todo padre que se siente orgulloso de su pequeñín, Sakura y Erza sonrieron divertidas y a Tsunade le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

\- Déjense de juegos mocosos – ordeno la rubia mirándolos con ojos entrecerrados.

\- Oe ¿dónde están tus mascotas? – pregunto Itachi mirando a la pelirrosa.

Sakura levanto una ceja extrañada al ver que él Uchiha le hablaba "amablemente" y sonrió burlona al ver de reojo a Erza levantar ambas cejas confundida.

\- Abre la puerta Naruto – ordeno mirando al rubio ignorando al Uchiha provocando que a este se le hinchara una vena en la cabeza al verse ignorado vil mente.

Sasuke miro a su hermano burlón al igual que los demás, el rubio feliz por la "buena acción" de su amiga se encamino hacer lo que le pidió.

Cuando la cerradura se abrió Naruto se hizo a un lado para que pasara la pelirrosa quien se adentró siendo seguida por Erza. Una vez dentro las antorchas que se encontraban en las paredes comenzaron a encenderse.

\- Este pasaje es como el de las guaridas de los Uchiha – comento Itachi viendo a Sasuke de re reojo que asintió.

Continuaron caminando unos pasos más hasta que toparon con unas escaleras las cuales bajaron hasta llegar a un pasillo en el cual al final de este se encontraba una doble puerta de madera, en el pasillo habían dos ventanales uno frente al otro. Frente a la puerta se encontraban esperando ambos peliblancos parados a cada lado de las puertas por lo que los hermanos Uchiha y Tsunade se sorprendieron al verlos ahí.

\- Está todo listo Sakura-sama – informo Eve al verlos detenerse delante de ellos.

\- Entrare sola…

\- Ni lo pienses – la corto Erza mirándola con seriedad – no te dejare entrar sola y menos cuando aún sigues débil.

\- Entraremos nosotros con ella – hablo Zed llamando la atención de todos.

\- Dejare la puerta abierta – exasperada corto la protesta del rubio – confórmense con eso – zanjo sonando firme.

Al ver la mirada de la chica sabían que no lograrían nada más por lo que algunos (léanse, Sasuke, Naruto y Erza) molestos y otros rendidos nos les quedo de otra que aceptarlo.

Sakura camino hasta situarse frente a la puerta de la cual tomo ambas perillas para girarlas y adentrarse, soltando un profundo suspiro para darse valor, suspiro que no pasó desapercibido para cierto pelinegro que frunció el entrecejo molestándose aún más, al pensar que tal vez ella suspiraba porque ansiaba verlo. Mientras que Erza, Naruto y Kakashi la miraban dudosos, no estando seguros que dejarla entrar sola fuese una buena idea.

Sin perder más tiempo la chica abrió ambas puertas a la vez y se adentró siendo seguida por ambos peliblancos, deteniéndose hasta situarse delante de donde se encontraba Sasori.

\- Creí que no vendrías… – hablo tranquilo con esa voz ronca y varonil.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo! perdonen la demora.**

 **Adelanto que probablemente tarde en actualizar los capítulos por cuestiones de escuela, pero no dejare la historia, y espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, ya saben que cualquier opinión y/o sugerencia es bien recibida.**

 **Aqui ya vemos un poco mas del pasado de Sakura y como Sasuke comienza a mostrar interés por ella y ese Itachi es todo un loquillo.**

 **De ante mano agradezco a D.P.I.Y.O.N. por sus reviews y buena vibra.**

 **!Saludos!**


	9. CULPAS

**Capitulo IX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Culpas**

En una tipo mazmorra por así decirle se encuentra un apuesto pelirrojo inconsciente sobre el único catre que se encontraba en la celda. El pelirrojo comenzó hacer muecas donde comenzaba a despertar, al ver todo oscuro estrecho los ojos para poder acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Tratando de observar un poco mejor solo alcanzo a distinguir la puerta doble de madera, y la poca luz que se filtraba por debajo de esta.

Sentándose en el catre y doblando sus rodillas para recargar sus codos llevo una mano a donde recordaba lo hirió el peliblanco, aun le dolía pero no sangraba, supuso entonces que tal vez alguien lo había curado para que no muriera, pero cuando intento utilizar chakra y nada sucedió le fue más que obvio que lo habían sellado.

 _\- Muy ingenioso_ – pensó con ironía – _¿cuánto tiempo pasara hasta que decidas venir?_ – se cuestionó.

Era más que obvio que ella aparecería en cualquier momento para "charlar" con él, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de revelarle algo, las cartas ya estaban echadas y el ya no podía hacer nada, esta vez no tenía ni siquiera la opción de intervenir. Las cosas debían suceder como estaban planeadas. Por más que quisiera prevenirla no podía hacerlo, él no tenía voluntad propia sobre sus acciones y eso era lo que más le llenaba de impotencia y lo hacía sentir como aquella noche…

 _\- Aquella maldita noche…_ – frunció el entrecejo – _si tan solo me lo hubieses dicho…_ – pensó con tristeza recargando su frente en sus brazos.

** Flash Back**

 _Es de noche y el cielo se encuentra nublado a causa de una posible tormenta, en un bosque demasiado alejado de algún tipo de vida más que animal se logra ver un palacio de gran tamaño para ser más exactos, corriendo por uno de los tantos jardines se encuentra una hermosa chica de cabellos rosas vistiendo un sencillo vestido color blanco y largo llegándole a los tobillos con mangas largas de encaje y zapatos de piso negros._

 _Sujetándola de la mano apurándole a correr se ve a un apuesto chico de cabellos castaños, el joven es atractivo y bien parecido, su piel de un tono claro y unos hermosos ojos color chocolate. Vestía una playera blanca de mangas cortas que se le ceñía dejando ver su bien trabajado torso y esos brazos musculosos sin exagerar, un pantalón tipo mezclilla y tenis converse negros._

 _Ambos corrían sin detenerse ni darse cuenta que un par de ojos café ceniza los observaba desde que habían salido del palacio._

 _\- Vamos Sakura te sacaré de aquí – hablo el chico con voz sensual._

 _\- ¿No lo entiendes? – cuestiono sonando agitada – no podemos huir, él nos encontrará antes – debatió sonando frustrada._

 _\- ¡No me interesa si ya te has rendido! – apretando el agarre aumento el ritmo – no dejaré que pases otro año más aquí y mucho menos ahora – la miro de reojo con firmeza._

 _Antes de que pudiera decir algo más el chico de cabellos castaños paro abruptamente por lo que Sakura chocó con su espalda._

 _\- ¿A dónde se supone que van? – cuestionó una voz varonil delante de ellos sonando amenazante._

 _Al reconocer la voz Sakura se tensó y el castaño al sentirla temblar la cubrió con su cuerpo protectoramente._

 _\- Sa-sasori… – susurro Sakura abrazándose a sí misma como protegiéndose._

 _\- Es mejor que te quites de mi camino – ordenó igual de amenazante el castaño._

 _\- ¿Y si no que? – cuestionó con altanería el hombre frente a ellos – y los más importante aún ¿dónde llevas a mi mujercita? – miro con amenaza detrás del castaño y al decir "mi" lo hizo con posesividad._

 _\- Ella no es tu propiedad y no voy a permitir que le sigas haciendo daño Sasori – el nombre lo dijo con odio por lo que el pelirrojo sonrío de lado._

 _De un rápido movimiento el pelirrojo ya se encontraba frente al castaño quien al prever el ataque empujo un poco a la chica lejos de ellos por lo que sin esperárselo Sakura callo de centón al suelo. Sasori con espada en mano ataco al castaño por lo que este saco un kunai con el que detuvo la espada del pelirrojo._

 _\- Nunca entendiste que ella jamás te podrá amar – dijo mirándolo burlón._

 _\- Eso tu no lo sabes y en todo caso no pienso dejarla contigo imbécil – respondió mirándolo altanero._

 _Sakura temblando en el piso miraba a los hombres delante de ella, por más que quería no podía dejar de temblar, estaba asustada por lo que podría pasarles y no era exactamente ella quien le preocupaba. Si le hubiesen dado la oportunidad de escapar un par de meses atrás la hubiese tomado sin dudar, pero ahora no sólo era su vida la que estaba en riesgo._

 _El ruido de un árbol caer la hizo levantar la vista para ver cuando Sasori mandó a volar al castaño de un golpe. El pelirrojo dirigió su mirada a la chica y comenzó a caminar a ella por lo que inconscientemente la pelirrosa llevo una mano a su vientre. De forma brusca la tomo del brazo y la levanto sacándole un quejido de dolor para después acercarla a él de forma peligrosa._

 _\- Con que tenías pensado irte con ese perro ¿no es así?... – preguntó mirándola molesto._

 _Sasori al mirar a los ojos de la chica levanto una ceja extrañado, esa mujer siempre había sido una fiera y jamás la había visto mostrar miedo, en cambio, en ese momento podía ver el miedo que tenía por lo que pudiera pasar, sabía mejor que nadie que si tenía miedo no era por ella... Entonces si no era por ella, era por esa basura con quien pensaba irse. Sintiendo su furia crecer la tomo del cabello con fuerza y la arrodillo ante él, más la pelirrosa a pesar de no dejar de temblar no derramó ni una sola lágrima._

 _\- Mírame muy bien a los ojos porque no olvidaras lo que voy a decirte Sa-ku-ra – ordenó jalándola del cabello con más fuerza y acercándola a su rostro viéndose sombrío – jamás podrás alejarte de mí. Nadie. Óyelo bien, nadie te alejará de mi lado porque eres mía – amenazo mirándola con frialdad._

 _Soltándola de manera brusca se enderezó al sentir que el castaño se acercaba y sintiéndose aún más furioso por saber que ella pensaba irse con él, abofeteó a la chica con tal fuerza que le volteó el rostro y rompió el labio._

 _\- ¡Eres un maldito perro! – exclamó el castaño echándosele encima para golpearlo al verlo golpearla – ¡jamás te mereciste el que ella te amara! – reclamo entre el forcejeo._

 _\- Ese no es asunto tuyo basura – respondió el pelirrojo forcejeando contra él._

 _Sasori lo alejó de él dándole un puñetazo en el estómago y comenzando a realizar sellos, desde la tierra salieron hilos que sujetaron a castaño inmovilizándolo, el pelirrojo de manera amenazante comenzó a caminar hacia el con su espada en mano._

 _\- Acabaré contigo de una vez por todas basura – dijo mirándolo con desprecio._

 _Sakura aún en el piso ensanchó los ojos al oírlo decir aquello y levanto la mirada al ver a Sasori levantar su espada para enterrársela al castaño, sin nada más que pensar y por impulso corrió hacia ellos. No iba a permitir que por ella mataran al único chico que de entre todos esos bastardos fue el único que se preocupó por ella en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí._

 _Sasori ensanchó los ojos sorprendido; no sólo enterró su espada en el castaño, sino también en Sakura quien sin previo aviso apareció delante suyo para impedir que matara al desgraciado y aunque intento parar su ataque fue demasiado tarde._

 _El chico de cabellos castaños miro con terror como delante de él una mata de cabellos rosas se interponía entre él y la espada por lo que aterrado bajo su mirada para toparse con la tela del vestido blanco de la chica pintándose de rojo a causa de la sangre. Sasori sacando su espada de ambos y deshaciendo su jutsu observó cómo tanto Sakura y el castaño caían de rodillas con una herida letal hecha por su propia espada que no dejaba de sangrar._

 _Sakura asustada llevo una mano a su vientre y bajo la vista al sentir algo húmedo, sin fuerzas se dejó caer por completo, ya nada importaba y estaba más que segura que morir era la mejor opción. Por estúpida e impulsiva lo perdía todo._

 _\- ¡Maldito seas Akasuna! – gritó el castaño con lágrimas en los ojos, arrastrándose para llegar a ella – lo siento... – le susurró tomándola del rostro mirándola con infinita culpa y dolor._

 _\- Luca... – susurro Sakura antes de cerrar los ojos dejándose ir._

 _Sin importarle su propia herida la tomo entre sus brazos apretándola contra su pecho, perdía a la única mujer que en verdad le era importante, esa chica era lo más maravilloso que alguna vez conoció._

 _\- Ella estaba embarazada... – reveló el castaño con dolor tocando su vientre que no paraba de sangrar._

 _Sasori quien hasta ese momento se encontraba en shock mirando sus manos por lo que acaba de suceder ensancho los ojos por la revelación, entonces comprendió porque ella se mostraba asustada. No era por el bastardo, era por él bebé._

 _\- ¿Te atreviste a tocarla? – cuestionó sonando furioso tomándolo de la solapas y alejándolo de la chica._

 _\- Me encantaría decirte que sí y que ese bebé que esperaba era mío – respondió mirándolo con infinito odio o al menos eso intento ya que la pérdida de sangre estaba provocando que lo viera todo borroso._

 _Entonces Sasori lo soltó sin nada de cuidado cuando el chico quedó inconsciente y se dejó caer sentado a lado del cuerpo inconsciente de la chica, el cual acerco a él y apretó contra su pecho. ¡Joder! Si tan solo ella se lo hubiese dicho…_

**End Flash Back**

\- Te he herido tantas veces que no se si alguna vez podrás perdonarme… – susurro perdido entre sus recuerdos.

Esa noche la hirió de la peor forma posible. Lo sabía. Lo supo desde el momento en que la vio interponerse entre su presa y el, lo supo desde que ese idiota le dijo que ella esperaba un bebé. Su bebé. Ese bebé que no pudo nacer.

Aún inconsciente, esa noche la tomo entre sus brazos y desesperado por qué ella no muriera entregó por completo su vida al mismísimo demonio, pero sin embargo, no se arrepentía porque ella siempre había sido y siempre sería lo más valioso para él. A pesar de todo, a pesar de los años y las heridas ella siempre sería lo más maravilloso de su vida.

\- Y por ello siempre te protegí... – susurro con un deje de melancolía y tristeza.

El ruido de unos pasos fuera de su puerta le hizo abrir los ojos para dirigirla a esta con tranquilidad. Entonces vio las puertas abrirse de par en par y por ellas entró la única mujer por la cual siempre entregó todo. Tan hermosa y sensual aún con esa ropa tan sencilla, desde que la conoció siempre lo cautivaron esos ojos suyos tan preciosos como todo en ella.

Y solo por ella continuaría hasta el final con toda esa mierda. Únicamente por ella.

\- Creí que no vendrías... – hablo tranquilo y sonando más ronco de lo normal a causa de que no había hablado.

\- No estoy aquí por gusto – respondió indiferente.

\- Lo sé – se encogió de hombros mostrándose aburrido.

\- Charlemos un poco ¿te parece? – cuestionó cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Charlar? – levanto una ceja mirándola con burla – vamos Sakura, ya no somos unos críos, no obtendrás nada de mí solo con charlar – al decir "charlar" lo hizo con ironía.

Ignorando su comentario la pelirrosa tomó asiento en una silla que se encontraba frente al catre donde estaba sentado Sasori, cruzando sus piernas y recargando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla lo miro directo a los ojos. El pelirrojo tan solo le sostuvo la mirada.

\- Tienes razón... – hablo despacio y sonando demasiado tranquila – ya no somos unos críos y por ello te doy la opción de hablar por las buenas – le dirigió una sonrisa amigable que le cerró los ojos.

A su lado derecho Eve sonrió de medio lado, una de las mejores cosas de estar con Sakura era que jamás sabía que iba a suceder y antes de decidir hacer algo lo meditaba, claro que si le veía posibilidades lo llevaba a cabo y eso sinceramente era demasiado interesante porque ella siempre encontraba el modo de obtener lo que quería y si ella quería respuesta e información de él, ella las obtendría.

\- Puedes saltarte todo el preámbulo amistoso si así lo prefieres, no diré nada – dijo Sasori con simpleza.

\- ¿Tanta es tu lealtad hacia él? – cuestionó recibiendo solo silencio por parte del pelirrojo.

¿Qué si tanta era su lealtad hacia él? Por favor, lo odiaba como a nadie, su lealtad no estaba con aquel bastardo, claro que no, pero le debía la lealtad que no sentía por aquel maldito pacto que hizo con el aquella maldita noche.

\- Es gracioso ¿sabes? – hablo Sakura llamando la atención del pelirrojo – siempre creí que tú lealtad estaba conmigo... – en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa sarcástica.

¿Tan estúpida fue? ¿Tanto lo amo como para no darse cuenta de lo que en verdad era? Por supuesto que sí, y ella lo sabía, ella siempre lo supo, pero jamás quiso creerlo y en lugar de afrontarlo ¿qué hizo? Corrió a sus brazos sin pensar en nada más que en el amor que le tenía.

\- Eso es aún más gracioso ¿no lo crees? tu, hablando de lealtad – soltó una risita divertida.

\- Yo sé lo que es la lealtad Sasori sin embargo por muchos años el amor que sentí por ti fue más grande que la lealtad por mi familia – ese "sentía" no pasó desapercibido para Sasori y ver esa sinceridad en sus ojos le dolió.

\- Si eso hubiese sido cierto no me hubieses herido...

\- ¿Eres tú quien habla de herir? – cuestionó sarcástica – siempre has sido cínico cariño, no creo que quieras hablar de quién ha herido más a quien...

\- Y si lo quisiera hacer ¿qué? Has sido tú quien más ha mentido de los dos.

Sakura río entre dientes ante su comentario, en verdad que era cínico.

\- ¿Lo dice el maestro del engaño? – lo miro con desprecio – en todos estos años lo único que has hecho ha sido mentir, no quieras decir que fui yo quien traicionó porque los dos sabemos que siempre te elegí.

\- ¿Siempre me elegiste? y por eso te largaste en la primera oportunidad que tuviste – la miro rencoroso.

\- La primera oportunidad que tuve... – repitió sin dejar de mirarlo - sabes mejor que nadie que oportunidades siempre tuve, después de todo en ningún momento dejaste de vigilarme.

¿Qué nunca dejó de vigilarla? Ojalá eso fuera cierto, si hubiera sido más cuidadoso ella no hubiera tenido ninguna oportunidad de conocer a ese perro.

\- Realmente no debí de haberte perdido de vista ni un solo momento, entonces no te habrías querido ir con esa basura...

\- Esa basura fue más sincero que tú…

\- Esa basura lo único que quería era meterse entre tus piernas aprovechando cada oportunidad que tenía cuando yo no estaba cerca – interrumpió a la chica.

Sakura lo miró molesta por lo que dijo de Luca, él no era ningún aprovechado como Sasori lo pintaba.

\- En todo caso... – hizo una pausa dedicándole una sonrisa jocosa – esa basura fue más hombre de lo que fuiste tú, esa basura me dio los mejores orgasmos que he tenido en mi vida – finalizó mirándolo con altanería.

\- ¿En verdad esperas que me crea eso? – se burló – esperabas un hijo mío Sakura – informó – ooh no trates de negarlo, la basura me lo dijo esa noche – agregó al verla querer negar que él bebe era suyo.

\- ¿Muy seguro estás de eso? – cuestionó con falsa inocencia.

\- Créeme cariño, si ese perro se hubiera atrevido a tocarte una herida de espada no hubiese sido lo que lo matara – le dedico una sonrisa angelical.

\- ¡Claro que no! – respondió irónica rodando los ojos.

Ambos guardaron silencio fulminándose con la mirada, lo único que hacían era atacarse con palabras y con eso no llegarían a ningún lado, ella necesitaba respuesta y saber dónde se encontraba ese desgraciado para matarlo, Sasori tendría que decírselo de alguna manera.

\- Eve – llamo Sakura sin dejar de fulminar con la mirada al pelirrojo – ¿ya está aquí? – preguntó.

\- Si.

\- Hazlo pasar – ordenó.

Eve caminó tranquila hacia las puertas que se encontrabas abiertas ante la mirada de todos, claro que Sasori y Sakura la miraron de reojo ya que se mantenían la mirada y ninguno iba a ceder.

* * *

\- ¡Esto es estúpido! – se quejó Itachi – ¿para qué hacernos venir si solo entraría esa loca? – cuestionó desesperado señalando las puertas por donde entro la pelirrosa, llamando la atención de todos.

\- Puedes largarte cuando quieras – hablo Erza con rudeza y sin mirarlo.

Ante lo dicho por la pelirroja Naruto le envió una mirada despectiva al pelinegro, razón por la que Itachi frunció el entrecejo al recibir respuesta de ella en ese tono, la miradita del rubio la verdad le vale madre, pero por alguna razón que no negará lo que ella haga o diga, eso sí que le importa.

\- Si, bueno no es como que haya venido por gusto – bufo molesto por sus pensamientos y por los cambios de humor de la pelirroja.

Tsunade levantó ambas cejas al notar a la chica de mal humor, miro de reojo al rubio y peliplata notándolos tensos y en guardia como si estuvieran en una batalla esperando tan solo que el enemigo de un movimiento en falso para ellos atacar a muerte.

El sonido de unos pasos rompió el silencio que se instaló, por lo que todos voltearon a ver quién era quién caminaba a ellos. A pesar de que el pasillo solo era iluminado por muy poca luz no impidió ver un Haniel tranquilo dirigirse a ellos con la duda pintando en sus ojos al ver a todos lo que se encontraban ahí.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó brusco Sasuke.

\- ¿Dónde está Sakura? – ignorando la pregunta del azabache miró directamente a Erza.

\- ¿Para qué la buscas? – preguntó Erza levantó ambas cejas con curiosidad.

\- Ella me llamo – respondió con simpleza.

Ambos Uchiha fulminaron con la mirada a Haniel, detestaban el que él las conociera y más que nada lo odiaban a él.

\- Esta dentro – informó Naruto regresando su vista a la entrada.

\- ¿Ahí? – señaló con la mirada la entrada recibiendo como respuesta un movimiento afirmativo por parte del rubio – pobre del que esté ahí dentro con ella… – un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Naruto sonrió divertido mientras que Kakashi y Erza lo hicieron más discretamente aligerando un poco el ambiente incomodo que se había instalado.

\- No mientas, te gustaría repetirlo – dijo Erza sonriéndole jocosa.

\- ¡Ni loco! – contesto provocando que la chica sonriera con diversión.

Sasuke quien al sentir un aura siniestra miro de reojo a su hermano apretar los puños con fuerza mientras veía a esos dos sombrío, rodo los ojos, comenzaba a desesperarse, no estaba para nada contento con el hecho que ella hubiese entrado ahí solo con esos dos para hablar de quien sabe que cosas con el imbécil del pelirrojo y eso tan solo incrementaba su mal humor ¿Por qué no entrar con ella? Se supone que por algo los había llamado Tsunade, además de que estaba más que seguro de que aún estaba débil puesto que perdió demasiada sangre.

\- ¿Sabes para que te llamo Sakura? – cuestiono Kakashi llamando la atención de todos.

\- No, solo dijo que era algo que me interesaba saber, ya sabes que no da explicaciones – se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y los demás solo asintieron con entendimiento – ¿por qué no están también ahí? Todos ustedes son unos maldito sádicos – los miro como si fuesen unos demonios.

\- ¿No te mordiste la lengua? – erza lo miro altanera porque la contradijera.

\- Cariño, lo que yo hago es un juego de niños comparado con lo que ustedes hacen – la miro como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo por lo que Erza no pudo negarlo.

\- ¡No todos somos unos malditos sádicos dattebayo! – hablo Naruto con expresión de pacifista que no le gusta la violencia.

\- Eres el primero en querer irte a los golpes Naruto – Haniel lo miro con ojos entrecerrados por lo que el rubio lo miro sonriendo nervioso – si acaso el único que se salva es Kakashi-sensei.

\- ¡Claro! pero porque prefieres estar pegado a tu libro – respondió Erza con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Para qué desperdiciar valioso tiempo cuando hay quienes pueden hacer las cosas por ti? – Kakashi los miro como si fueran unos pobres ignorantes que no saben nada de la vida

Tsunade miraba a ese par con varias gotas de sudor en su nuca, hablaban del tema como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, mientras que a Itachi cada vez le incrementaba más su aura asesina y Sasuke por su salud mental optó por ignorarlos. El ruido de unos pasos acercándose al par de puertas llamó la atención de todos, viendo salir a una tranquila Eve quien ignorando a todos se dirigió a Haniel.

\- Entra – ordenó mirando al pelinegro – únicamente Usui – aclaró al ver a Naruto y Erza con intención de entrar también.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos como mocoso berrinchudo y Erza hizo un mohín en señal de descontento. Sasuke frunció el ceño ¿Porque solo el imbécil podía entrar?

 _\- Tks como si me importara_ – pensó molesto.

Haniel encogiéndose de hombros comenzó a seguir a la peli blanca ante la mirada de todos que no lo perdieron de vista hasta que se adentró a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí ganándose una mirada matadora por parte de Sasuke, Kakashi, Erza y Naruto esa puerta debía permanecer siempre abierta, ese fue el trato.

* * *

Por la poca luz que había en la habitación Haniel tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos, cuando al fin pudo ver algo, observó a Sakura sentada muy tranquila, frente a ella estaba Sasori sentado en un catre y en una de las esquinas Zed cruzado de brazos.

\- ¿Sakura? – llamó a la pelirrosa. Sakura quitó su mirada de Sasori para mirar a Haniel quien tenía ambas cejas levantadas y la miraba con la duda pintando en su rostro.

\- Haniel, acércate cariño – le sonrió amigable descolocándolo un poco – ¿no te da gusto verlo Sasori? – cuestionó con inocencia mirando al pelirrojo.

\- Me da lo mismo – respondió sin interés.

\- Oh ya veo, aunque no debería sabes... – hizo una pausa para mirarlo a los ojos con un brillo sádico que el pelirrojo conocía perfectamente – yo creo que tendrías que disculparte – continuó hablando mirando con pena fingida a Haniel.

Y entonces Sasori lo supo, supo porque tenía ese brillo sádico, supo cuál era su estrategia, supo lo que ella pretendía y sabía que aunque no fuese del todo cierto lo que diría él no lo desmentiría porque al fin de cuentas ese era su objetivo, por otro lado si ella quería jugar un poco ¿quién era el para negárselo? Después de todo se lo debía aunque fuese un poco.

\- Déjame lo pienso... – respondió poniendo una mueca pensativa – mmm, no yo creo que no tengo nada de que disculparme – respondió con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros a lo que Sakura tan solo río entre dientes.

\- ¿De qué hablan? – preguntó molesto Haniel, llevaba unos minutos ahí y ya había algo que no le gustaba.

\- Verás... – Sakura lo miró con disculpa que no fue fingida aumentando más el mal presentimiento del pelinegro – si te he llamado ha sido porque es tu derecho saber dónde está Luca – lo miro sería.

Ante la mención de ese nombre Haniel ensanchó los ojos sorprendido para después fruncir el ceño, no se necesitaba pensar tanto, si Sakura lo había llamado justo donde se encontraba con Sasori era porque el pelirrojo tenía más información de la que debería.

\- ¿Qué sabes de mi hermano? – cuestionó brusco mirando al pelirrojo amenazante.

\- ¿Yo? – el pelirrojo se señaló a sí mismo levantando ambas cejas – ¿no te lo dijo tu cuñadita? – preguntó con fingida pena pero al decir "cuñadita" miro a Sakura con burla.

Haniel a paso marcado se acercó al pelirrojo y lo tomo de las solapas aventándolo levantándolo bruscamente del catre.

\- No juegues conmigo imbécil, dime que es lo que sabes de el – ordenó más este lo miro con poco interés.

Sakura por otra parte los observaba sin intención de intervenir.

\- De acuerdo, te diré porque murió la basura de tu hermano – Haniel apretó más el agarre mirándolo con incredulidad, por supuesto que no lo creería – ese perro intento tocar lo que es mío, tu hermanito intento escapar con mi mujer y yo solo me deshice de un desecho de la humanidad que nadie necesitaba – informó mirándolo altanero.

Haniel miro a Sakura esperando que negara lo que Sasori había dicho, más ella al sentirse observada no puedo más que endurecer la mandíbula y apretar sus puños, cuando despertó de esa noche siempre espero verlo llegar pero no fue así...

Al verla no desmentir sintió que el aire comenzaba a faltarle y soltando a Sasori retrocedió un par de pasos, no podía ser cierto, su hermano no estaba muerto. No podía estarlo. Sintiéndose furioso por tener al asesino de su hermano delante suyo no lo pensó y se le fue encima dándole un puñetazo que lo tiro al suelo y sin contemplación alguna comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad y con intención de matarlo, golpe tras golpe trataba de transmitirle el odio que sentía por él y la furia que aumentaba en sí ser al verlo sin intenciones de defenderse.

\- No lo mates – escucho que le dijo la pelirrosa por lo que molestó la volteo a ver fulminándola con la mirada.

¿Cómo le pedía eso? El maldito había matado a su hermano y ella pensaba en él. Encabronado era poco a como se sentía y su fueros aumento al escuchar que ella le pedía no matarlo, de forma brusca soltó el cuerpo del pelirrojo y se dirigió amenazante hacia la pelirrosa.

\- Mi hermano murió por ti y me pides que no lo maté... – escupió cuando llegó a donde estaba Sakura tomándola de las solapas.

Zed y Eve fruncieron el entrecejo al ver la acción del chico más no hicieron nada porque sabían perfectamente que aunque estuviese furioso no sería tan estúpido como para decidir atacarla estando ellos presentes.

\- ¿Cuánto más tendremos que perder por ti? – cuestionó mirándola con odio para después soltarla con brusquedad y salir por la puerta ante la mirada de los demás

Sakura observo en silencio el cuerpo casi inconsciente de Sasori a causa de la paliza que recibió, admitía que verlo así en esas condiciones no le hacía sentir nada y por un momento eso le asustaba porque significaba que ya había cruzado esa línea y no sabía si podría controlarse.

\- Zed – llamo al peliblanco – cúrale las heridas más graves, lo necesito despierto para lo que sigue – ordeno mirándolo de reojo.

La pelirrosa volteo a ver a Eve con una orden implícita, la chica quien entendió muy bien que era lo que le pedía así que con tranquilidad se dirigió al lado derecho de ambas puertas y comenzó a realizar sellos, cuando término con la base de su báculo dio un golpe en el suelo y al instante un campo envolvió la habitación.

\- Esta listo – informó a la pelirrosa.

\- Bien, pues empecemos con esto de una vez – resopló fastidiada.

Zed sonrío de lado y ayudo al pelirrojo a ponerse de pie, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que seguía.

\- Sabes que tú tampoco lograrás nada ¿no es así? – preguntó mirando a la pelirrosa.

\- Lo sé, pero será divertido – respondió con simpleza, regalándole una sonrisa jocosa.

Sasori rio entre dientes, a pesar de las circunstancias ella siempre hemos ese lado infantil, aunque lo que haría no fuese para nada infantil. Con tranquilidad se puso de pie, ignorando el dolo en sus costillas, Zed le tomo ambas manos y tomando las esposas que colgaban del techo lo esposo, el pelirrojo al sentir el frío metal en sus muñecas levanto la vista tratando de ver algo pero era imposible, no sabía que eso estaba ahí, aunque quién sabe qué más hubiera, por la poca luz que había no se veía nada.

* * *

Fuera de la habitación todos ya se encontraban desesperados por la espera, Tsunade se encontraba observando a través de la ventada con los brazos cruzados y con Kakashi a su lado leyendo su librito naranja. Recargados en la pared se encontraban ambos hermanos Uchiha con expresión de malas pulgas, no entendían porque Tsunade los había llamado si no estaban haciendo nada. Casi pegados en la puerta estaban Erza y Naruto intentando escuchar algo.

\- ¡Ya no lo resisto! – exclamó Naruto jalándose el cabello como desquiciado – ¡quiero saber qué está pasando dattebayo! – dijo haciendo un puchero.

Erza con tranquilidad se hizo hacia atrás para evitar ser golpeada con la puerta al ser abierta de golpe, claro que Naruto no corrió con la misma suerte ya que al estar quejándose no sintió que alguien se acercaba a la puerta y esta lo golpeó.

\- ¡Me rompiste mi cabecita dattebayo! – acusó Naruto llevando sus manos a su cabeza.

Todos pusieron atención en Haniel cuando salió y levantaron ambas cejas al verlo hecho una furia y con sangre en las manos.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – cuestionó Erza rápidamente.

Pero Haniel la tomo de las solapas mirándola con odio, odio que sorprendió a la mayoría de los presentes excepto a Itachi quien frunció su entrecejo molesto por la forma en que la miraba.

\- ¿Tú lo sabías? – cuestionó.

\- ¿Saber qué? – lo miro como el loco que parecía.

\- Luca está muerto – dijo apretando más el agarre en ella.

Erza ensanchó los ojos impresionada al igual que Naruto y Kakashi, los demás realmente no sabían de quién hablaban.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Kakashi mirándolo serio.

\- ¿Qué cómo lo es? – pregunto Haniel de vuelta – cómo si ustedes no lo supieran – los miro rencoroso.

\- Haniel – llamo Erza – nosotros no lo sabíamos... – explico tranquila mirándolo sería a los ojos.

\- Debe ser una mentira – hablo Naruto.

\- ¿Una mentira? – cuestiono sarcástico – ¡Sakura me lo confirmo! – grito molesto.

\- Sakura-chan… – susurro Naruto confundido - ¿pero ella como lo supo? – pregunto.

\- ¡Porque Sasori lo mato por ella!

\- Eso es mentira…

\- No lo es Erza y lo sabes perfectamente – le dijo mirándola dolido – sabes que ella mata todo lo que la rodea, ¡¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que ver morir a las personas por su estúpidas decisiones?! – escupió con veneno.

\- Cállate Haniel – advirtió erza.

Hasta cierto grado comprendía su dolor pero no iba a permitir que hablara de más cuando no eran los únicos que se encontraban en ese lugar, Kakashi y Naruto se encontraban en las mismas condiciones. Por otro lado Sasuke e Itachi ponía más atención de la debida, sentía demasiada curiosidad por saber que era exactamente lo que escondían.

\- ¡No pienso callarme maldita sea! – continuo gritando – es mi hermano quien está muerto y todo por su maldita culpa…

Ambos Uchiha y Tsunade levantaron ambas cejas al ver como Erza se soltaba bruscamente del agarre del pelinegro y de un golpe tumbo a Haniel quien la miraba desde el suelo furioso con el labio inferior roto. Kakashi y Naruto observan al pelinegro molestos por lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Ya basta imbécil, deja de lamentarte y no hables estupideces – erza lo miro con frialdad – si es verdad que Luca está muerto deja que sea Sakura quien explique qué fue lo que paso.

\- ¿Y qué dirá? Sasori ya me lo dijo todo.

\- Y tu estúpido que le creíste ¿en verdad crees que te lo dijo todo? – se burló.

\- ¿Y porque no hacerlo? después de todo Luca siempre estuvo enamorado de ella o ¿es que ya se te olvidaron las veces que la protegió? – la miro con ojos entrecerrados.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo ¿otro enamorado de la pelirrosa? ¡Joder! ¿Qué tenía esa mujer para volver locos a los hombres?

\- Por supuesto que no, pero…

Erza corto su frase al sentir el chakra de Eve extenderse alrededor de la habitación y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr en dirección a las puerta, pero fue tarde cuando llego a ella porque en cuanto quiso tocar la perilla una corriente eléctrica le hizo retirar la mano de inmediato.

\- ¡Joder Sakura! – exclamo molesta.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Naruto ya estando a su lado mirándola preocupado.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Tsunade al ver el campo alrededor de la habitación.

\- Es el campo de Eve – informo serio Naruto.

\- ¿Campo de qué? – pregunto Itachi levantando ambas cejas.

\- Quiere decir que de ahora en adelante nadie puede entrar ni salir a menos que Sakura así lo quiera – dijo Kakashi mirando serio a Tsunade.

 _\- Eres una tonta_ – pensó molesto Sasuke fulminando con la mirada el campo de chakra ¿es que no podía simplemente entender que no estaba en condiciones para estar ahí sola?

\- ¿A dónde vas Usui? – pregunto Itachi como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- No es de tu interés Uchiha – respondió tajante siguiendo su camino a la salida, necesitaba salir de ahí antes de que dijera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después.

* * *

El rostro de Sasori se vio volteado bruscamente al recibir un puñetazo por parte de Zed quien lo miraba con altanería.

\- No creí que serias tu a quien mandarían hacer el trabajo sucio – dijo el pelirrojo mirándolo con burla.

\- En esta vida hay que saber hacer de todo – respondió con simpleza dándole otro puñetazo.

Sakura observaba como golpeaban sin contemplación alguna al pelirrojo, en sus facciones se notaba tranquilidad ante cada golpe y gemido de dolor que salía de los labios del pelirrojo.

\- Eve, sana sus heridas delicadas, es mi turno de jugar con el – ordeno sin mirarla.

\- Sujétalo bien Zed, no quiero que resbale en ningún momento – pidió una vez que Eve termino de curarlo.

Poniéndose de pie tranquilamente se acercó al pelirrojo cuando Zed se hizo a un lado. Verlo ahí en esas condiciones tan mediocres, con su rostro y cuerpo magullado, casi colgando del techo.

\- Tendrás tu revancha linda – hablo ronco por el dolor el pelirrojo.

\- No es una revancha cariño – lo miro con inocencia fingida y paso un dedo por su labio quitando un poco de sangre que salía de el para después lamerlo con sensualidad – esto solo será un agradecimiento – finalizo mirándolo con una sonrisa que le cerró los ojos.

\- ¿Un agradecimiento? ¡Claro! esa mujer lo único que quería era venganza por todas veces que la hirió y no la culpaba, pero por más que quisiera pedirle perdón la verdad era que no podía hacerlo, por la sencilla razón que no podía darle un motivo para que lo perdonara, se encargó de darle demasiados motivos para que lo dejara de amar y eso le dolía más que nada en la vida.

Un puñetazo por parte de la pelirrosa le giro el rostro, sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre.

\- ¿No te pondrás los guantes? – pregunto regresando su vista a la chica – te harás daño…

\- Es lo de menos quiero sentir tu sangre en mis propias manos – interrumpió sonriéndole sádicamente.

Sin más la chica le dio un golpe en el estómago sacándole el aire y sin darle tiempo a recuperarse comenzó a repartirle golpes sin descanso por todas partes, haciéndolo sangrar y manchándose de sangre en el proceso.

Ambos peliblancos se mantenían al margen del asunto, era cierto que la conocían molesta y hasta cierto punto conocían ese lado sádico suyo, pero jamás la habían visto así, golpeaba al pelirrojo si contemplación alguna, sin importarle estar casi bañada de la sangre del chico y con el único objetivo de matarlo, de deformar cada parte de el a golpes, estaba siendo demasiado cruel y sádica, más de lo que alguna vez la hubiesen visto ser con alguien.

Mirándolo fijamente comenzó a concentrar chakra en su mano derecha, para después sin miramiento alguno darle un puñetazo en el rostro que no solo le giro el rostro escupiendo sangre sino que le abrió la mejilla donde lo golpeo.

\- Eso fue por todos los golpes que me diste sin motivo alguno – hablo la chica sin emoción en su voz – esto es por todas las veces que me tomaste por la fuerza – mirándolo con desprecio le dio otro puñetazo abriéndole la otra mejilla – ambos peliblancos fruncieron el ceño ante lo dicho por la chica.

Sin dejar de concentrar chakra en su mano le dio un golpe en el estómago que si no fuese porque está colgando de sus muñecas lo habría doblado de dolor y esta seguro que por la fuerza con que lo golpeo le quebró un par de costillas por lo que escupió sangre manchando aún más el rostro de la chica.

\- Eso fue por Luca.

Sasori comenzó a verla borroso, había soportado demasiado y aunque quisiera dejar que ella lo golpeara más y mirarla a los ojos para recibir su odio sentía los parpados pesados, un dolor profundo cerca del corazón lo hizo abrir los ojos impresionado, sabía que sus acciones lograrían que ella lo dejase de amar, pero ¿quererlo muerto? ¿Tanto la había herido?

\- Esto es por mi bebe, ese bebe que tu mataste – dijo mirándolo con infinito odio y en su voz no denotaba emoción alguna – agradece que te necesite vivo, al menos por el momento.

Sin ningún cuidado saco su mano del pecho del chico y lo miro perder el conocimiento frente a sus ojos, estaba más que seguro que no sentía remordimientos ni nada por casi matarlo, sin más dio medio vuelta para salir de ahí, ni quiera le interesaba el estar manchada de sangre, si se quedaba más tiempo ahí estaba segura que no podría contenerse y terminaría matándolo.

\- No lo dejen morir.

Fue lo último que dijo la pelirrosa antes de salir de la habitación sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

* * *

Molestos era poco a como se encontraban, se suponía esas puertas no debían cerrarse y mucho menos estando Sakura dentro, es que ¿tan difícil era que ella entendiera que se preocupaban? Erza que se encontraba sentada en el suelo con los brazos cruzados se puso de pie de inmediato al ver el campo de chakra desvanecerse pero paro en seco al ver las puertas ser abiertas, todos los demás quedaron congelados en sus lugares al ver salir de la habitación a una Sakura bañada en sangre caminando tranquilamente hacia ellos.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Sasuke ya estando frente a la chica quien levantó ambas cejas al ver preocupación en sus ojos.

\- La sangre no es mía – respondió, cosa que le hizo fruncir el ceño ¿porque le daba explicaciones?

El que ella dijera que la sangre no era suya impresionó a todos. Los que conocían a la chica jamás pensaron que ella podría lastimar a Sasori, mientras que los demás la miraron aún más impresionados por qué dijera eso tan tranquila como si nada.

\- ¿Lo… lo mataste? – pregunto Naruto aun un poco sorprendido.

\- No – respondió sin interés alguno comenzando a caminar a la salida.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Erza más frunció el entrecejo al no recibir respuesta por parte de la chica.

Sasuke observaba la espalda de la chica que se alejaba de ellos, lo único que quería era ir tras suyo y comprobar por sí mismo que se de verdad se encontraba bien, y eso era lo que más le frustraba, esa chica despertaba en el su lado protector siempre que la veía.

Erza volteo a ver las puertas cerradas con el entrecejo fruncido para después mirar la espalda de la chica, sus intenciones de ir tras ella se vieron interrumpidas cuando sintió que alguien la sujeto del brazo, girando su rostro para ver quién había sido se topó con un Naruto demasiado serio.

\- Déjala estar – pidió Naruto negando con la cabeza – la conoces, necesita estar sola por el momento – agrego al querer verla replicar.

Erza busco con la mirada a Kakashi esperando apoyo por su parte, mas este también negó con la cabeza por lo que no le quedo de otras más que suspirar resignada.

* * *

Caminando por los pasillos de un castillo que se encontraban iluminados únicamente por la luz de las velas que se encontraban en las paredes, caminaba Obito tranquilamente, al llegar a una puerta de madera se detuvo y toco un par de veces.

\- Pasa – se escuchó una voz carente de emociones desde adentro.

Sin demora se adentró a la habitación y se detuvo delante de un hombre de cabello negro y largo sentado en una silla en la parte del fondo que lo miraba fríamente.

\- ¿Qué quieres Obito? – pregunto el hombre.

\- Han capturado a Sasori – informo.

\- Las cosas están resultando de acuerdo a lo planeado – dijo mientras en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa siniestra.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **!Hola! aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo, de ante mano pido una disculpa por la demora pero como e comentado antes, eh tenido actividades escolares que requieren la mayor parte de mi tiempo.**

 **Espero este capitulo sea de su agrado. No olviden que cualquier sugerencia u opinión es bien recibida.**

 **Una vez mas, gracias a D.P.I.Y.O.N. por sus reviews.**

 **!Saludos!**


	10. LATIDOS

**Capitulo X**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Latidos**

En uno de los tejados de un palacio se observa a un chico castaño de pie y con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sus facciones son apuestas y en su rostro se le nota serenidad mientras observa el cielo con tranquilidad, vestía una playera gris con las magas dobladas a la altura de los codos, un pantalón negro y botas de casquillo negras.

Regresó su vista al frente justo cuando una chica pelinegra de estatura promedio apareció detrás suyo.

\- Padre quiere verte – anunció con un deje de burla en su aterciopelada voz.

Se giró con tranquilidad para mirar a la chica que era sin duda muy hermosa, su piel de un tono claro resaltaba con su largo cabello negro el cual llevaba trenzado, su busto era de tamaño mediano y una cintura pequeña, caderas anchas y piernas largas y torneadas. Vestía una blusa blanca de mangas cortas y escote en V, encima un chaleco sencillo de cuero color negro, un short tipo mezclilla a media pierna y botines negros con correas.

\- Sabes que no serás tú su heredera ¿cierto? – cuestionó el chico mirándola con burla y dejando sonar su sensual voz.

\- Lo sé – contestó encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo jocosa.

\- ¿Entonces?... –

\- Solo es cuestión de tiempo... – interrumpió al chico – padre pronto verá que ella no es mejor que yo – aseguró mirando al horizonte no viendo cómo el levantaba una ceja – ¿vienes o no? – preguntó regresando su mirada al joven.

El chico encogiéndose de hombros salto al balcón que se encontraba debajo del tejado en que estaba parado con la chica siguiéndolo.

* * *

Caminando con tranquilidad hacia la salida del palacio se encontraba Obito cuando su mirada se detuvo en las dos personas que caminaban dirección contraria a la suya.

\- Los está esperando en el salón – informó al estar cerca ambas personas sin dejar de caminar.

Sin inmutarse continuaron caminando y solo miraron al pelinegro de reojo al pasar. Al llegar a una puerta de madera se detuvieron para tocar, sin embargo entraron a la habitación sin esperar respuesta y solo se detuvieron hasta que estuvieron frente a la persona que los esperaba, la misma persona con la que había estado Obito.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó la misma chica pelinegra sonando fría.

\- Sasori fue capturado – informó el hombre sentado delante de ellos.

La chica levantó ambas cejas mientras que el castaño se cruzaba de brazos en una pose aburrida.

\- Por ella – hablo la peli negra que más que preguntar lo afirmó.

\- Sasori siempre fue un inútil y en manos de ella siempre ha sido un completo idiota, no entiendo porque lo elegiste a él para traerla de vuelta – hablo sonando un poco confundido el castaño.

\- ¿Te importa? – preguntó el hombre con voz fría mirándolo fijamente.

\- No – respondió con obviedad y sin dudar a lo que el hombre sonrío de medio lado al ver la sinceridad en sus ojos.

Y era la verdad, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo pero algo muy dentro de él le decía que debía de importarle porque era algo importante, pero por más que intentaba pensar en un ¿porque? no encontraba nada, no había nada.

\- Yumeko – llamo a la chica el hombre – ustedes irán al palacio oeste ahí se desencadenara la batalla - ordenó mirando a ambos chicos.

\- ¿Nosotros? – cuestionó Yumeko un poco sorprendida.

\- Querías una oportunidad ¿no es así? – quitó su mirada de la pelinegra para mirar al castaño – y estoy más que seguro que a mí pequeñaja le dará gusto verte.

Yumeko levanto una ceja al hombre sonreír con malicia, miro de reojo al castaño y pudo ver la confusión en el tras el comentario de aquel hombre, era como una broma privada que solo el, Obito y Sasori comprendían.

* * *

Cuando Sakura salió y les dijo que no lo dejaran morir cumplieron sus órdenes pero aun así no estuvieron muy contentos con dejarlo vivo después de escuchar la razón por la cual ella odiaba al pelirrojo.

Por lo que ahí estaban ambos mellizos mirando con el entrecejo fruncido a un inconsciente Sasori tirado en el suelo.

\- Deberíamos matarlo – hablo Zed mirando de reojo a Eve.

\- Deberíamos... – concordó con él.

Ambos soltaron un profundo suspiro lleno de pesar, por más que quisieran matarlo sabían que no debían hacerlo, al menos no por el momento.

\- Salgamos de aquí antes de que no pueda resistirme y lo mate con mis propias manos por lo que hizo – hablo molesta Eve a lo que Zed solo asintió estando de acuerdo con ella.

Dando media vuelta para salir, comenzaron a caminar a la salida pero levantaron ambas cejas al ver que una vez fuera de la habitación todas las miradas se posaron en ellos.

\- ¿Qué pasó ahí dentro? – preguntó Erza molesta al verlos salir.

\- Si Sakura-sama no se los dijo fue por algo – respondió seca la peli blanca.

\- No pueden no decirnos nada – hablo Kakashi mirándolos serio.

\- Podemos hacer lo que queramos y solo hasta que ella así lo quiera lo sabrán – contestó Zed devolviéndole la mirada al peliplata.

Sasuke harto de tanto misterio dio media vuelta, ya no tenía por qué seguir ahí, lo único que le interesaba era saber que había pasado con ella y era más que claro que ninguno de esos dos peli blancos lo diría. Itachi quien fue el único en darse cuenta que su hermano comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida quiso replicar pero la voz de Naruto llamó su atención, deteniendo a Sasuke también en el proceso.

\- En algún momento ella tendrá que decir lo que pasó ¿cierto? – preguntó con la mirada gacha mientras apretaba los puños – no puede simplemente esperar que creamos que está bien, no después de tanto... – la voz del rubio se fue apagando con cada palabra mientras apretaba con más fuerza sus puños.

\- Naruto... – susurro Erza con tristeza.

Ambos peli blancos fruncieron su entrecejo, ellos sabían que la chica no estaba bien para nada y eso era más que evidente puesto que no eran los únicos que se encontraban preocupados Tsunade quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de la situación dirigió su mirada a la ventana intentando procesar todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento, mientras que Kakashi e Itachi suspiraron uno con pesar y el otro con cansancio.

Sin esperar más Sasuke continuó su camino, por más que lo detestara él necesitaba respuestas y solo había una persona que podría resolver sus dudas y por obvias razones él no le preguntaría, eso no era de su estilo y no pensaba rebajarse más. Aunque ¿a qué se refería en su el rubio con lo que había dicho?

 _\- ¿Después de todo?_ – pensó contrariado pasándose una mano por el rostro.

¿Después de que? Más que nada se sentía frustrado al no poder acercarse libremente a la chica y poder preguntarle sus dudas era cierto que cuando momentos antes él le había preguntado algo ella había contestado y no lo ignoraba cómo a los demás pero aun así eso no era digno de él, las mujeres lo buscaban a él no al revés. Se detuvo de forma brusca y frunció el entrecejo al darse cuenta de donde estaba parado, ahí frente a él estaba una puerta entreabierta, claro que eso no hubiese sido ningún problema si fuera la puerta de su habitación, pero no era así, frente a él estaba la puerta de la chica que no abandonaba sus pensamientos desde que la vio, no supo en qué momento cambió la dirección de sus pasos y sin darse cuenta se dirigió a la habitación de la chica.

 _\- Realmente eres una molestia_ – pensó mientras fulminaba con la mirada la puerta.

* * *

Después de dejar a los demás sin decir nada más comenzó a caminar de prisa a su habitación, necesitaba estar sola, sentía que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría y tampoco podía seguir más tiempo en ese lugar donde en cualquier momento regresaría a la habitación y mataría de una vez por todas al pelirrojo. Con brusquedad abrió la puerta de su habitación y sin importarle si cerraba por completo se dirigió a su cuarto de baño, tampoco era como que le preocupara que algún extraño se atreviera a entrar, en la junta cuando llegaron al reino habían dejado muy claro que nadie además de ellos tenían permitido acercarse a esa área.

Por lo que ahí estaba la chica bajo el agua de la regadera aún vestida, con los ojos cerrados y una mano en la pared frente a ella, intentando regular su respiración que era errática. El agua fría la mantenía en la realidad de saber que las cosas no mejorarían, levantó su cabeza para que el agua cayera en su rostro ocultando las lágrimas que ya no pudo retener. Nada de lo que había pasado era justo, ella había entregado todo y a cambio solo obtuvo traición y pérdida.

\- Ya no soy la misma ingenua que creía en ti, ya no... – susurro con dolor mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas – ya no tengo la necesidad de estar a tu lado... – su tono de voz se volvió normal y aunque sabía que estaba sola necesitaba escucharse a sí misma – ya no te pediré que regreses a mí ni te hablaré de amor porque tú no sabes lo que eso significa, mataste lo que más amaba... – llevo una mano a su vientre y estrujo su blusa con fuerza - ya no te amo Sasori... – un suspiro lastimero salió de sus labios.

Sabía que no tenía ningún caso el habérselo dicho al pelirrojo, este solo la ignoraría y de igual modo continuaría creyéndola de su propiedad y ella no era de nadie. Sin poder controlar sus lágrimas tomó su cabello en un puño y en su mano libre hizo aparecer una daga pequeña de plata, dejando escapar un suspiro dirigió la daga a su cabello con la intención de cortarlo pero esta acción se vio interrumpida cuando una mano más gruesa y áspera que la suya tomó su mano con delicadeza.

Sakura al no reconocer el tacto de quién la tocaba levanto su vista para ver a la persona pero quedo pegada al suelo cuando vio esos ojos negros que la miraban con una mezcla de sentimientos que no supo descifrar, no lo sintió llegar en ningún momento y eso en cierta parte le sorprendía pero al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho en voz alta con anterioridad se sintió expuesta y por primera vez en mucho tiempo y sin poder evitarlo un sonrojo cubrió su rostro ¿el la habría escuchado?

Cuando llegó y decidió entrar al ver la puerta entre abierta jamás se hubiese imaginado encontrársela de esta forma y no iba a negar que el saber que ella sufría de esa forma por el pelirrojo lo enfermaba, le enfermaba el saber que en algún momento ella lo había amado, le enfermaba verla tan frágil por esa basura pero tampoco iba a negar que en cierta parte le alegró escuchar cuando ella dijo ya no amarlo y aunque no pudiese estar seguro de ello era una posibilidad a la cual se aferraría. Sin pensarlo se acercó a ella cuando la vio con intenciones de querer cortar su cabello, y ver ese hermoso sonrojo en su rostro solo le confirmo el hecho de que ella realmente le interesaba como ninguna otra.

\- ¿Qué…

La pregunta de la chica se vio interrumpida cuando el Uchiha tomó un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos. Cuando la vio con intención de querer cortar su cabello no pudo no hacer nada y sin pensar en que ella podría molestarse porque el entrará ahí sin permiso, se acercó a ella para detenerla.

\- Largo es precioso.

Antes sus palabras Sakura sintió un revoltijo en su estómago demasiado intenso que no supo describir, sus corazón comenzó a latir con insistencia y sin poder evitarlo el color carmín en sus mejillas aumento. Sasuke al verla así de sonrojada no pudo hacer más que mirarla embelesado y sin poder evitarlo movió su mano con la intención de tocar la mejilla de la chica, cuando su acción se vio interrumpida por otra mano que no era la de ella.

\- ¿Que se supone que estás haciendo? – preguntó una voz varonil sonando demasiado amenazante.

Ambos chicos dirigieron su mirada a los recién llegados, los cuales miraban con intenciones asesinas al peli negro ¿tan inmersos estaban entre ellos? Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta en que momento habían llegado los mellizos.

¡Lo admitían! Jamás hubiesen esperado encontrar a la pelirrosa tan cercana con el pelinegro y menos aun siendo conscientes de que él era un Uchiha, al principio cuando llegaron y lo notaron tan cerca de ella la primera reacción fue interponerse entre ambos, sabían que ella estaba en pésimas condiciones pero cuando Zed hablo sacándolos de sus burbuja Eve se dio cuenta que realmente ellos estaban tan inmersos en sus miradas que ninguno había notado el momento cuando entraron y eso sí que era demasiado extraño especialmente en la pelirrosa.

\- Sakura-hime… – llamo Eve con cautela.

Sasuke al sentir la presión que el peliblanco ejercía en su muñeca a regañadientes alejo su mano de la pelirrosa, quien se encontraba un poco sorprendida al darse cuenta de la situación en la que la habían encontrado con el pelinegro. Sakura levantó ambas cejas al ver a ambos peliplata tensos como si esperaran que en cualquier momento el pelinegro se decidiera atacar. Al ver al pelinegro ponerse de pie y dar media vuelta a la salida, bajo su mirada al suelo, un sentimiento parecido a la decepción se alojó en su pecho más lo amerito a que su situación no era la más cuerda.

\- ¿Vienes o no?

Al escuchar la seductora voz varonil preguntar aquello, levanto la mirada de golpe mirando al Uchiha quien la miraba de reojo con un mirada que no supo descifrar, ambos peliplata miraban la escena con interés pero levantaron ambas cejas sorprendidos cuando ella respondió.

\- ¿Ir a dónde? – pregunto Sakura haciendo evidente su duda pero entrecerró sus ojos hacia el al verlo encogerse de hombros.

\- ¿O es que prefieres quedarte aquí y seguir llorándole? – cuestiono Sasuke ocultando la molestia que sintió al mencionar tal posibilidad.

\- De acuerdo – acepto la pelirrosa sin pensarlo provocando que el sonriera satisfecho por su respuesta, sonrisa que ninguno pudo dado que regreso su mirada al frente.

\- Te veré en 10 minutos en la entrada del reino – dijo antes de salir por completo de la habitación.

Eve y Zed quienes no habían perdido detalle de nada, no podían creer todavía lo que acababa de suceder, era un tanto extraño que ella bajara su guardia con algún extraño y repitiendo lo dicho antes, aun mas sabiendo que se trataba de un Uchiha, ¿es que acaso se había vuelto loca? O tanta desgracia la había vuelto estúpida, sinceramente nunca lo sabrían, pero vamos no por eso se quedaría con las ganas de preguntarlo.

\- ¿Está segura de…

\- No lo sé – interrumpió la ojijade a la peliblanca al comprender lo que ella quería saber – pero… ¿Por qué no? – pregunto de vuelta.

 _\- ¿Por qué no? Bueno. ¿Tal vez porque él era un Uchiha?_ – pensó Zed rodando los ojos.

El a diferencia de su hermana no estaba interesado en gastar saliva intentando dejar claro un punto que todos sabían ya y aun así nadie la haría cambiar de opinión, ella ya había decidido, y el respetaría eso, pero no por ello bajaría la guardia.

* * *

No podía creerlo ¿Cómo era posible si quiera que todo estuviese sucediendo de esa manera? No hace menos de un año que había visto a su hermano y se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, Haniel siempre había sido fuerte, pero su hermano lo era aún mas ¿Cómo podía creer si quiera el que estuviera muerto? Sintiendo su furia arder con mayor fuerza estrello su puño contra el árbol frente a él destruyéndolo en el proceso.

Respirando agitadamente se dejó caer de rodillas con dolor ¿cómo iba a superar esto? Luca era su única familia, si tan solo él lo hubiese escuchado, si tan solo él no se hubiese aferrado en ir por ella. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió una mano en su hombro ejercer un poco de presión en señal de consuelo.

\- Estarás bien – aseguró Erza cuando él la miro.

Se le oprimió el corazón al verle aquellos ojos negros llenos con lágrimas de dolor y amargura.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – cuestionó sonando angustiado.

\- Porque yo estaré contigo... – afirmó apretando su hombro – nosotros estaremos contigo... – agregó al verle esa mirada desolada, sin esperarlo cayó sentada en el suelo cuando Haniel se le hecho a los brazos rompiéndose por completo – todo estará bien cariño... – susurro apretando el abrazo al sentir su blusa mojarse.

No entendía como las cosas habían llegado hasta ese nivel, era algo que aún no cabía en su cabeza, probablemente Luca estaba muerto, y decía probablemente porque no podía creerlo. Al menos no aún.

\- Sakura… – hablo con Haniel después de un, su voz sonando ahogada a causa de que seguía abrazado a la chica – ¿ella... – trato de preguntar el pero Erza lo interrumpió.

\- No lose, ella no habla sobre eso, no sabemos qué pasó, simplemente no nos dice nada... – dijo con tristeza acariciando el cabello del pelinegro – a veces creo que nunca lo hará...

Y enserio lo creía, la pelirrosa escondía algo que no quería decirle a nadie y le frustraba no saber cómo ayudarla, Naruto y Kakashi no se encontraban en mejores condiciones que ella, todos los días la veían tratar de ser fuerte pero ella no se da cuenta que a cada día que pasa se vuelve más fría.

* * *

Caminando por los pasillos del palacio Tsunade y Kakashi se encontraban caminando con tranquilidad con un Naruto pensativo y un Itachi aburrido. Al pasar por un ventanal Kakashi se detuvo cuando una cabellera roja llamo su atención, miro de reojo a Naruto notándolo mirando a la misma dirección que el con una mirada triste.

\- Así que por eso se fue tan pronto... – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

Ante el comentario del rubio Tsunade e Itachi se detuvieron y voltearon en su dirección para mirar lo que ellos miraban, frente a ellos se encontraba Erza sentada en el suelo envolviendo con sus brazos a Haniel que se encontraba aferrado al cuerpo de la chica escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

\- No pensé que ellos tuviesen algo – hablo Tsunade sonando un poco sorprendida.

Ante la mención de esto Itachi apretó la mandíbula con furia, una sintió como su corazón aumentaba sus latidos al pensar que lo dicho por la rubia era cierto, una mirada espeluznante apareció en su rostro y su aura espelúznate se hizo mayor. Ya había visto suficiente, sin importarle si alguien lo notaba dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos de ahí.

 _\- Pobre idiota..._ – pensó el rubio con una mirada divertida dirigida al peli negro al verlo alejarse con prisa.

\- Ellos no tienen ese algo – explicó Kakashi aburrido y haciendo énfasis al decir "algo" – es complicado – fue lo único que dijo al ver a Tsunade levantar ambas cejas con curiosidad.

La rubia simplemente se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

* * *

\- Sakura-sama – llamo de nuevo Zed obteniendo que la chica lo ignorara una vez más.

Eve simplemente los observaba viéndose divertida desde la comodidad de un sofá.

\- No puedo permitir que vaya sola – hablo de nuevo el chico.

\- Estaré bien – objeto la pelirrosa – si algo ocurre no es como que no puedan llegar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – agregó rodando los ojos al verlo querer replicar.

El chico realmente se miraba acongojado al no poder objetar nada contra eso, malhumorado se dejó caer sentado a un lado de Eve con un mohín en su rostro, lo que provocó que su hermana soltara una carcajada ganándose que el la fulminara con su mirada.

\- Nos vemos después – se despidió la pelirrosa mientras abrochaba su capa y levantaba su mano derecha como si fuese a pedir que le dieran algo.

Eve levantó ambas cejas cuando una esfera de luz verde se formó en la Palma de la chica, no recordaba que Sakura pudiera hacer eso, cuando ella bajó su mano la luz verde se expandió para formar un portal.

\- No recuerdo que tuviera ese poder – hablo Eve sonando tranquila – solo digo – agregó encogiéndose de hombros cuando ella volteo a verla con una ceja en alto.

\- Mis poderes solo se debilitan - contestó con simpleza – creí que lo sabrían – los miro con mofa mientras entraba al portal y desaparecía.

Eve la miró desaparecer con una duda creciendo dentro de ella.

\- ¿Qué piensas? – preguntó Zed al darse cuenta de su seriedad.

\- Ella no pierde poderes Zed...

\- Y es muy raro que estos se debiliten – finalizó el con simpleza entendiendo su punto.

* * *

No hace menos de 5 minutos que había llegado a las puertas del palacio, ahora se encontraba recargado en uno de los árboles que se encontraba ahí. La verdad era que ni siquiera sabía la razón por la cual le había propuesto salir, solo lo hizo y sinceramente no se arrepentía por ello, esa chica despertaba sentimientos en el que creyó hace tiempo había perdido.

La pelirrosa no solo era verdaderamente hermosa, podía estar seguro de que ella era buena aun a pesar de ese misterioso pasado que se empeñaba en ocultar, eso hasta cierto punto lo molestaba pero no podía culparla puesto que todos tenían secretos después de todos.

Un ruido a su derecha lo alertó por lo que llevando una mano al mango de su katana giro con cautela al ver una esfera color verde expandirse frente a él, pero relajo su postura al ver a cierta pelirrosa salir de ella.

\- Lindo truco – dijo con un deje de burla mientras levantaba su ceja derecha.

\- No tienes idea – respondió con una sonrisa jocosa – y bien ¿cuál es el destino? – cuestionó con tranquilidad.

\- No lo sé – encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia se volvió a recargar en el árbol detrás de él – ¿qué quieres hacer? – cuestionó al verla levantar una ceja con incredulidad

Ella no podía culparlo por no tener un plan, realmente lo único que quería era que ella se olvidara del pelirrojo, así que ¿qué mejor que ella decidiera? Eso sin duda era lo mejor. O eso pensó.

\- ¿Qué quiero hacer?... – repitió en voz baja meditando sus palabras – ¿lo que yo quiera, sin importar lo que sea? – cuestionó mirándolo con un brillo que él jamás había visto en ella por lo que no pudo negarse aun sabiendo que su pregunta era una mala señal.

\- Lo que sea – acepto.

Sakura lo miró en silencio unos segundos, aún no sabía si en verdad esa era una buena idea, después de todo él era un Uchiha, ella debería odiarlo e incluso matarlo en cuanto pudiera hacerlo pero por una razón que aún no descubría se sentía bien en su compañía y honestamente lo único que necesitaba era olvidar, aunque fuese por un rato. La respuesta de lo que quería le llegó sin necesidad de pensarlo mucho. Siempre estuvo encerrada entre cuatro paredes ¿porque detenerse ahora que era libre? No sabía cuánto tiempo le duraría esa libertad después de todo. Así que aprovecharía para conocer todo lo que se le fue negado.

En el mismo árbol recargado Sasuke la miraba embelesado, poniendo demasiada atención en sus facciones, queriendo grabar cada uno de sus gestos en su memoria, era sin duda un buen pasatiempo el observar a la chica tan concentrada en sus propios pensamientos, una sonrisa sincera se le escapó sin quererlo, sonrisa que fue borrada en cuanto ella habló.

\- Quiero ir a una taberna – exteriorizó la chica con decisión.

\- ¿Quieres embriagarte? – preguntó Sasuke mirándola con asombro e incredulidad que supo esconder de ella – ¿no van a regañarte por eso? – volvió a preguntar con un deje de burla en su voz sonriendo de lado al escucharla bufar.

\- No soy una niña – la pelirrosa rodo los ojos aumentando la sonrisa del peli negro – ¿no dijiste que haríamos lo que yo quisiera? Pues quiero ir a uno de esos lugares de mala muerte – exigió cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Lugar de mala muerte? – repitió levantando ambas cejas – en verdad eres una princesita – se burló de ella.

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada, ¿cómo se atrevía a llamarla así? Molesta estaba a punto de acercarse para chocar su cara contra su puño cuando la voz de Sasuke la detuvo.

\- De acuerdo – acepto.

\- ¿De acuerdo? – repitió ella mirándolo con impresión.

\- Vayamos a ese lugar de mala muerte – hablo el peli negro mirándola con diversión – conozco un buen lugar para eso – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Sin pensarlo Sakura comenzó a caminar para seguirlo, ciertamente le sorprendió que hubiera aceptado, creyó que después de burlarse de ella y que tuviera que golpearlo cada quien se iría por su lado, por lo que al escucharlo aceptar fue agradable, Sakura sonrío sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera.

Sasuke no podía dejar de mirarla de reojo, era cierto que en un principio se sorprendió cuando ella le dijo que quería ir a un lugar a tomar pero después se le hizo divertido al darse cuenta de que probablemente ella jamás había pisado uno de esos "lugares de mala muerte" como ella decía. Además de que había descubierto que molestarla era divertido. Al verla sonreír algo muy dentro de él se removió y su corazón latió con mayor fuerza provocando una sensación agradable. Siempre el estar cerca de ella se sentía agradable.

* * *

En la habitación de Sakura aún en el mismo sillón se encontraban los mellizos comiendo golosinas mientras miraban una película. El sonido de la puerta al ser abierta llamo su atención por lo que aburridos dirigieron su mirada a esta, viendo entrar a un Naruto demasiado serio, cosa de lo más extraña viniendo de parte del rubio, el solía ser demasiado ruidoso y risueño para el gusto de Zed, esta vez en cambio su semblante se encontraba serio, lo vieron pasear su mirada por toda la estancia de la habitación buscando con la mirada a quien ellos sabían de sobra era la pelirrosa, pero al no encontrarla frunció el entrecejo eso sin duda no les dio ningún buen presentimiento.

\- ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan? – miro a los mellizos esperando una respuesta.

\- Aquí no – respondió aburrida Eve regresando su atención a la televisión.

\- Sé que no está aquí, eso es obvio…

\- Entonces no hagas preguntas idiotas – hablo Zed mirándolo aburrido.

\- Como si pudiera hacer eso – se burló la chica.

\- ¡Malditos desgraciados! – señalo el rubio a ambos peliblancos fulminándolos con la mirada – ¡díganme de una vez por todas donde esta Sakura-chan dattebayo! – ordeno.

Ambos chicos se miraron de reojo con la misma pregunta ¿sería bueno decirle a Naruto donde estaba la chica? De cualquier modo sabían que si no le daban una respuesta al rubio este no se iría hasta no saberlo y de tan solo pensar en lo que eso significaba un escalofrío les recorrió.

\- ¡Hablen ya dattebayo! – exclamo harto de tanto silencio.

\- Salió – dijeron peliblancos ambos a la vez.

\- ¿A dónde? ¿con quién? – pregunto extrañado.

\- No sabemos a dónde ni con quien – mintió Eve ganándose una mirada incrédula por parte del rubio.

¿Qué no sabían? ¡Por favor! Eso que se lo creyera quien no los conocía, si la pelirrosa había salido y ninguno de ellos estaba enterado, sin duda alguna esos mellizos sí que lo sabían y muy bien.

\- ¡¿Cómo la dejaron ir sola?! – reclamo.

\- Ella sabe cómo cuidarse….

\- Y en todo caso, es cuestión de segundos para que estemos con ella si algo pasara – finalizo Zed la oración de su hermana.

Naruto sabía eso mejor que nadie, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por ella, no después de haberla perdido por tanto tiempo, además que aún estaba débil, ¿no podían entenderlo acaso? El necesitaba saber la verdad detrás de todo lo que estaba pasando. Soltó un suspiro cansado al saber que no obtendría respuestas por el momento, debía esperar a que la pelirrosa volviera.

Le tomo un poco de tiempo meditar las cosas para poder llegar a la conclusión de que necesitaban saber por ella lo que había sucedió con Luca, lo que había sucedido con ella misma mientras se encontraba en aquel lugar, necesitaban conocer que era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo para poder encontrar una manera de mantener las cosas bajo control y solo podrían lograrlo hasta que ella les contara todo. Absolutamente todo. Solo esperaba que de verdad ella pudiese hacerlo, le dolía como nada verla sufrir de esa manera, ella era su hermanita y como tal la amaba y quería protegerla.

* * *

Frente a un lago dentro del reino de Cordelia, bajo la sombra de un árbol se encontraban Erza y Haniel recostados mirando las hojas que se mecían con el viento. Después de que el pelinegro se tranquilizara decidieron caminar para distraerse un momento hasta que dieron con ese lugar y decidieron mantenerse ahí un momento.

\- ¿Crees que en verdad Luca este… – interrumpió su pregunta al sentir la garganta quemarle y sus corazón aumentar sus latidos por el dolor.

\- No lo sé – respondió Erza volteándolo a ver – Luca siempre fue alguien fuerte Haniel y algo dentro de mí me dice que el no pudo haberse ido tan fácilmente como el viento – agrego regresando su mirada al cielo, no viendo como el pelinegro sonreía con melancolía.

\- Lamento haberte culpado – se disculpó mirándola realmente apenado.

\- Está bien, yo en tu caso hubiese reaccionado de una peor manera – respondió quitándole importancia.

\- Aun así – insistió – no debí haberte culpado de saberlo, ni sin razonar las cosas antes.

\- Solo olvidémoslo y ya – sugirió con la esperanza de que dejara de disculparse.

Ante la respuesta de la pelirroja Haniel sonrió con diversión, a pesar de los años ella seguía siendo la misma chica, más fuerte ahora, pero al fin de cuentas la misma chica dulce y ruda a la vez.

* * *

En medio del bosque frente al calor de una fogata se encontraban dos personas, uno de ellos observaba con tranquilidad la puesta de sol que se presentaba ante sus ojos, llevaban toda mañana y parte del día caminando dirigiéndose al palacio oeste a la espera de nuevas órdenes. No sabían que era lo que se traían entre manos pero tampoco era como que temiesen de lo que podía suceder, ellos eran asesinos, fueron entrenados para no tener piedad. Y aunque uno de ellos en especial no recordara mucho de su pasado tenía en claro cuáles eran sus órdenes dado el momento.

\- ¿Te preocupa lo que podamos encontrar? – pregunto una voz femenina a su lado.

\- No – respondió sin dudar.

\- A mí tampoco – hablo sin esperar que el preguntara de vuelta – pero si quisiera saber qué es lo que no nos están diciendo – argumento.

\- No es de nuestra incumbencia Yumeko – dijo el chico mientras se ponía de pie – iré a recorrer la zona – informo comenzando a caminar.

La chica lo miro alejarse sin emitir alguna respuesta, a veces llegaba a desquiciarla, ¿es que acaso no tenía curiosidad? Bufo indignada mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se acomodaba mejor en el pasto.

* * *

El ruido de dos vasos vacíos chocar contra la fina madera hizo eco, más nadie le tomo importancia puesto que era lo más común siendo el lugar en el que se encontraban; una taberna. Nunca pensó que ir a uno de esos lugares sería tan divertido, sin duda era la mejor borrachera que había tenido hasta la fecha.

Cuando Sasuke le dijo que conocía el lugar adecuado, no se equivocó, ese lugar era lo más parecido a como siempre su imaginación idealizo un lugar así. Las mesas y las sillas eran de madera, había una barra que era en la que se encontraban los dos sentados en un par de banquitos de madera muy monos, detrás del cantinero había estantes con botellas de licor y barriles de cerveza.

Aun recordaba el momento en el que habían entrado por la puerta, sin duda la expresión de Sasuke fue la que más le divirtió cuando se quitaron las capas.

**Flash Back**

 _Llevaban un rato caminando a donde fuese que se encontrara el lugar que había dicho el Uchiha, Sakura se_ _encontraba ansiosa por llegar pronto, nunca había ido a un lugar a si y el estar a tan poco de conocer uno la llenaba de emoción, sin duda un sentimiento que hacía años no sentía. Sasuke por otra parte no la había dejado de ver de reojo en todo el camino, era fascinante verla perdida en sus pensamientos y hacer gestos de vez en cuando, sin duda le gustaría saber que era lo que la tenía tan concentrada. Al divisar la puerta del lugar se detuvo para girarse por completo a la chica._

 _\- ¿Estas segura que quieres entrar ahí? – cuestiono el Uchiha levantando una ceja, sacándola de sus pensamientos._

 _\- Pues claro – respondió con obviedad._

 _Asintiendo levemente le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que entraran al lugar. Todas las vistas se centraron en la puerta cuando esta fue abierta sin ningún cuidado, cosa que no pudo importarle menos al Uchiha. Ignorando su alrededor se quitó su capa revelando su figura, colgándola en su mano con una sensualidad natural, Sakura al ver su acción se encogió de hombros y lo imito, revelando su pequeña y exquisita figura. El pelinegro comenzó a caminar guiando a la pelirrosa a la barra sin dedicarle una mirada, pero cuando al escuchar los chiflidos y exclamaciones obscenas de los ahí presentes, sin pensarlo dos veces se dio la vuelta._

 _Casi se le salen los ojos al ver a la chica delante de él. Sakura vestía una blusa blanca de manga larga con el dibujo de un gato, pero ese no era el problema sino su falda ajustada de cuero negro, que le llegaba a medio muslo, dejando ver sus finas y largas piernas, con unas botas negras de plataforma. Y encima de todo su largo cabello lo llevaba suelto haciéndola ver entre ruda y tierna._

 _\- ¿Qué? – cuestiono la pelirrosa al ver que el peligro no dejaba de mirarla._

 _\- ¿No pudiste encontrar algo menos llamativo? – cuestiono sonando enfadado._

 _\- ¿Que? – logro articular sin entender a que se refería._

 _Sasuke al mirar su ojos entendió que ella en verdad no sabía a qué se refería, por lo que soltando un suspiro frustrado la tomo de la cintura y comenzó a caminar con ella a su lado._

 _\- Quédate cerca de mí – dijo como respuesta a su mirada confusa que le dirigió cuando la acerco a él._

 _\- ¿Por qué? – cuestiono con inocencia._

 _\- Por qué lo digo yo – gruño – tan solo quédate cerca – repitió al querer verla replicar._

 _\- Bien – acepto rodando los ojos._

 _Ambos se acercaron a la barra, Sasuke fulminaba a todos los que miraban de más a la pelirrosa, mientras esta tan solo los miraba con diversión. Por supuesto que sabía a qué se refería el pelinegro pero digamos que era más divertido averiguar lo que ocurriría. Cuando llegaron a la barra el Uchiha ordeno por los dos._

 _\- Enserio ¿qué piensas?- cuestiono con incredulidad después de darle un sorbo a su bebida y descubrir que no sabía a nada._

 _Al escucharla el pelinegro la miro con ambas cejas levantadas sin comprender a que se refería._

 _\- ¡Hey viejo dame una botella de sake! – ordeno al cantinero. El hombre miro al Uchiha como preguntándole si debía – ¡no lo mires a él no es mi niñero! – exclamo la chica al darse cuenta de la mirada que le dirigió al hombre._

 _Una gota de sudor resbalo por la frente del hombre, mas suspiro al ver al peligro asentir, dándole a la chica lo que le había pedido._

 _\- Con que te gusta lo fuerte – dijo como quien no quiere la cosa._

 _\- ¿Qué creías que tomaba juguitos? – respondió con sarcasmo arrancándole una sonrisa divertida al pelinegro._

 _Vaya sorpresa que fue para el Uchiha escucharla pedir sake, y aun mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que se tomaba de un trago toda la botella. Sin duda esa chica era un estuche de monerías._

**End Flash Back**

Después de eso su diversión se terminó puesto que ningún hombre se le acerco por miedo al Uchiha, tal parecía que era cliente común. Por lo que ahí estaban ambos con muchas botellas de sake vacías a su alrededor, la mayor parte del tiempo que llevaban ahí lo habían pasado en silencio simplemente intercambiado palabras de ven en cuando, pero era un silencio cómodo, para nada hostil.

\- ¿Cómo conociste al pelirrojo? – la pregunta de Sasuke rompió el silencio.

Se golpeó mentalmente por haber hecho aquella pregunta, simplemente esta salió de sus labios sin darse cuenta pero se arrepintió inmediatamente en cuanto sintió a la chica tensarse a su lado, probablemente le había molestado su intromisión en el asunto. Sakura llevo lo último que quedaba del contenido de la botella a sus labios, sabiendo que él no esperaba una respuesta de ella, por lo que cuando respondió él la miro un poco sorprendido. No sabía porque estaba dispuesta a contarle algo de su pasado, pero simplemente lo estaba haciendo. Probablemente fuese el efecto del alcohol sobre ella. No lo sabía. Solo sabía que se sentía bien hablar con él.

\- Lo conocí cuando teníamos 10 años, en ese tiempo Erza y Naruto estaban por cumplir los 11 al igual que él – sonrió con melancolía centrando su vista a nada en particular frente a ella – estaba escapando de Kakashi-sensei porque no quería hacer mis deberes y sin darme cuenta corrí directo a un barranco, asustada de saber que la caída sería inminente grite lo más que pude y cerré los ojos esperando sentir el dolor… pero jamás llego… – Sasuke la miraba sin perderse ningún gesto que la chica expresaba – abrí primero un ojo para asegurarme de que no estaba muerta y me topé con un par de ojos color café cenizo que me devolvían la mirada "¿siempre eres así de torpe?" me pregunto, la furia y la vergüenza de que se estuviese burlando de mi me invadió y desciéndeme del agarre lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas, su insolencia le costó una ojo morado y dos costillas rotas – sonrió divertida al recodar la paliza que le propino al pelirrojo.

Sasuke al ver sus reacciones no pudo sentirse molesto y hasta cierto punto… ¿celoso? Si. Celoso. Y se sorprendió así mismo admitiéndolo, pero no iba a negar que darse cuenta que ese bastardo aun despertaba reacciones cálidas en ella le molestaba, porque eso quería decir que probablemente ella aun lo amaba. Y si eso era cierto las cosas serían aún más complicadas para él.

\- Como me dio pena y le debía una lo lleva a casa para curar sus heridas – la voz de Sakura al continuar hablando lo saco de sus pensamientos – enseguida creció una rivalidad entre él y Naruto que jamás pude comprender el porqué de eso – se encogió de hombros restándole importancia – naturalmente con el paso del tiempo crecimos y él se volvió alguien importante para mí, obviamente creí que él se fijaría en Erza, ella siempre ha sido muy hermosa, a lado de ella yo no era más que una mocosa que lo único bueno que tenía era el color verde jade de sus ojos, ¿quién podría fijarse en una niña menudita con una frente enorme y una mata de cabello color rosa? ¡color rosa! – exclamo con sarcasmo, Sasuke frunció el ceño al escucharla decir aquella estupidez, la pregunta sería más bien ¿quién no se fijaría en ella? – pero increíblemente el me miro a mi… ¿Gracioso no crees? – pregunto con ironía mirando por primera vez al azabache – me enamore de él estúpidamente – acepto sin darse cuenta del malestar que le provoco aquella revelación a el – hoy, sé que lo único que el buscaba y busca de mi es lo que yo represento. Lo que todos buscan de mí. La hija de Cordelia Haruno. – escupió con amargura.

Sasuke la miro detenidamente percibiendo su tono, ella tan solo era una niña cuando se madre murió, justo como el cuándo masacraron a su clan, él la comprendía mejor que nadie, todos lo buscaban por lo que representaba, por quien era. Un Uchiha.

\- ¿Tú que buscas de mi Sasuke? – pregunto la chica mirándolo fijamente.

El Uchiha le devolvió la mirada, sin pasar desapercibido el hecho que no lo hubiese llamado por su apellido y eso le gusto, era una sensación encantadora escuchar de sus labios su nombre.

\- Hace dos años salí a una misión con Itachi… – comenzó hablar provocando que la chica levantara una ceja intrigada, no estaba respondió su pregunta, más prefirió escucharlo y no interrumpir – llegamos a un pueblito muy pobre en busca de algunas pistas, llevábamos casi una semana en aquel lugar, la penúltima noche antes de volver a Konoha decidí salir a tomar algo, estaba hastiado de estar encerrado en aquel lugar y no salir más que para investigar. Llegue a un lugar de mala muerte, peor que este – aclaro y al decir "lugar de mala muerte" lo hizo con burla a lo que la chica se enseñó la lengua en un gesto infantil divirtiendo más al peligro – cuando pasaba por una posada cerca del lugar de regreso a donde nos estábamos hospedando, llamó una chica verdaderamente preciosa mi atención – Sakura lo miro con incredulidad ¿en verdad le estaba cambiando el tema por eso? – era sin lugar a dudas la mujer más preciosa que jamás he visto en toda mi vida – admitió.

Sasuke tenía su mirada perdida al frente por lo que no pudo ver cuando Sakura frunció su ceño claramente molesta. Ella le había preguntando que esperaba de si y el muy imbécil le cambiaba el tema por una estúpida chica. No sabía sinceramente que era lo que más le molestaba, que él se la restregara en la cara, o no ser ella esa chica por la que él hablaba de esa manera. Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos ensancho los ojos sorprendida.

 _\- Pero que tonterías pienso_ – se regañó la ojijade mentalmente.

\- Aquella chica despertó mi interés como ninguna otra lo ha hecho y dudo que alguna otra lo haga… – Sasuke volvió a mirar directamente a la chica con insistencia – ¿Cómo poder olvidarla? Como olvidar esos hermosos ojos color verde jade que eran como dos esmeraldas, tan preciosas y perfectas, su piel tan clara como la leche y ese extravagante pero hermoso cabello color rosa… – el azabache observo como Sakura abría sus ojos con sorpresa ante la descripción – cuando quise acercarme ya te habías ido acompañada de otro sujeto que no vi bien a causa de la oscuridad de la noche y además de que me encontraba ebrio, volví al día siguiente pero nunca apareciste…

El silencio se instaló entre los dos, Sasuke recordaba haberla visto aquella vez… ella podía haber jurado que eso no podía ser cierto, ella misma se había encargado de que él no lo hiciera…

\- Llegue a la conclusión de que había sido una alucinación de mi borrachera pero cuando te volví a ver aquella vez en el bosque supe que no estaba tan borracho – una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro sin poder evitarlo.

Sakura no podía dejar de mirarlo impresionada, sentía que en cualquier momento le daría un infarto puesto que su corazón no dejaba de latir con insistencia, se sentía atrapada en una travesura ¿cómo era si quiera eso posible? Por alguna razón, que no sabía él lo recordaba todo.

\- Ahora, ya que sabes esto ¿Qué crees que busco de ti Sakura? – cuestiono el azabache.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **!Eh vuelto! Perdón por la demora, pero mis tarea y trabajos de la escuela me han absorbido por completo, honestamente no eh tenido casi nada tiempo para escribir, hoy me encuentro desvelándome para terminar la historia y subirla puesto hace un momento que entre a la pagina me encontré con un review de D.P.I.Y.O.N que pedía que continuara, así que lo he terminado !al fin!, en verdad no prometo actualizar tan seguido, pero NO abandonare la historia.**

 **Espero este capi sea de su agrado, perdonen si tiene faltas ortográficas pero como ya eh mencionado lo eh terminado y subido a instante.**

 **!No olviden que cualquier sugerencia u opinión es bien recibida! De ante mano muchas gracias a mi primer lectora o lector que me anima a seguir con el fic a pesar de lo pesado de este semestre...**

 **!D.P.I.Y.O.N muchas gracias!**

 **!Saludos!**


	11. ESTIPULACIONES

**Capitulo XI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Estipulaciones**

Sakura no podía dejar de mirarlo impresionada, sentía que en cualquier momento le daría un ataque puesto que su corazón no dejaba de latir con insistencia, se sentía atrapada en una encrucijada ¿cómo era si quiera eso posible? Por alguna razón, que no sabía él lo recordaba todo.

\- Ahora, que ya sabes esto ¿Qué crees que busco de ti Sa-ku-ra? – cuestiono el azabache.

¿Se estaba burlando de ella? Nadie. Absolutamente nadie había podido deshacer o evadir sus conjuros, ella era Haruno Sakura la primogénita y heredera de la Reina Haruno Cordelia. Sabia como realizar sus conjuros mejor que nadie, y si ella borro los recuerdos del azabache de esa noche, nada pudo haberle regresado sus recuerdos. Y ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Acaso esperaba que ella creyera sus palabras? Realmente era estúpido. Tomando su botella nueva de sake que le había puesto el cantinero en la barra, dio un trago profundo, tomándose todo de jalón.

Sasuke tan solo levanto una ceja esperando una respuesta por parte de la chica. Ya lo había dicho, probablemente ella no le creyera y no esperaba que lo hiciera, después de todo ella ocultaba un pasado que ni sus allegados conocían, no era como que esperase que ella confiara en el de la noche a la mañana pero ya lo había decidido. Él era un Uchiha y siempre obtenía lo que quería y resultaba que la quería a ella.

El ruido de la botella al ser puesta sobre la madera lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Sakura? – llamo al verla ponerse de pie, ocultando a la perfección la inseguridad en su voz.

Sin dar respuesta la pelirrosa tomo su capa del banco continúo y emprendió su retirada, no podía continuar respirando el mismo aire que el azabache, no en esos momentos, ella no podía mostrar debilidades frente a nadie, si él quería algo más de ella no era su problema, no tomaría nada de él porque no quería nada de él. No quería deberle nada a nadie más. Nunca.

El Uchiha la miro alejarse en silencio, una parte de su orgullo se encontraba herida, se había arriesgado a abrirle su corazón y hasta cierto punto no podía culparla por haberse ido de ese modo, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse si era por el hecho de que aun sentía algo por el pelirrojo, y el solo hecho de saber que podría ser cierto le hacía hervir la sangre…

\- ¿Qué estas esperando para ir detrás de esa chica? – Sasuke levanto la vista de su botella para toparse con la mirada aprehensiva del cantinero – te conozco desde niño Sasuke-chan y solo una vez te he visto mirar a una chica como lo haces con ella – sonrió divertido al ver al Uchiha mirarlo confundido – si sigues perdiendo el tiempo no la alcanzaras…

Sasuke lo medio un minuto ¿Qué podía perder lleno tras ella? Tal vez su dignidad, pero si ya se había arriesgado a hablar ¿Qué más podía perder? sin pensarlo por más tiempo dejo el dinero en la barra y tomo su capa para seguir a la chica, miro una vez más al cantinero y dedicándole una sonrisa de medio lado salió del lugar.

El aire frio de la noche le llego al rostro en cuanto salió del lugar e inmediatamente busco con la mirada a la chica.

 _\- Joder que camina rápido_ – pensó acelerando su paso.

* * *

El frio aire le golpeo de lleno el rostro y de pronto se sintió mareada, no era el alcohol, de eso estaba más que segura, sin mirar atrás acelero su paso, necesitaba alejarse lo más posible del pelinegro, por alguna razón que todavía no descubría él recordaba esa noche, esa maldita noche en la que fue débil y se dejó llevar por la tranquilidad que él le brindaba, esa maldita noche en la que confeso su desconsuelo…

\- Eres una idiota Sakura – se reprendió.

Continúo caminando sintiendo su molestia incrementar, ¿Cómo había sido tan descuidada? Ella no debió haber permitido que él se acercara tanto a ella, lo sabía, pero el estar con él era como un bálsamo para todo lo que estaba sucediendo, increíblemente estar en la compañía del azabache aunque estuvieran en un silencio total era relajante, muy relajante, si debía admitir.

Sin dejar de caminar dirigió su vista a la luna que se alzaba con imponencia en el cielo, era tan hermosa, como hacia bastante tiempo no le parecía, si le hubiesen dicho que después de aquella noche se volvería a encontrar con él y él la recordaría se habría burlado del pobre imbécil que hubiese dicho aquello, sin embargo la situación no le era para nada graciosa.

Una mano gruesa y un jalón sutil en su brazo la hicieron detenerse y voltear hacia un Sasuke que la miraba con una mirada que no supo descifrar, ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no solo la dejaba ir? Tendría que terminar con lo que fuera que se estaba imaginando, no le interesaba enredarse con él, al menos no si este tenía sentimientos por ella.

\- Sakura yo…

\- Gracias por los tragos – dijo ella interrumpiendo al azabache y regalándole una sonrisa que le cerró los ojos – sin duda cuando quiera embriagarme serás la primera opción – aseguro.

Sasuke escruto el rostro y la sonrisa de la pelirrosa que lo dejo un poco perplejo, sus mejillas tenía un leve rubor, no estaba del todo seguro si era por el frio o causa del alcohol en su sistema, tal vez el estuviese igual, después de que casi corrió para darle alcance.

La sujeto con un poco más de fuerza al sentirla querer zafarse de su agarre ¿En qué demonios pensaba yéndose así? vamos que no es como que esperara una respuesta afirmativa, pero mucho menos esperaba esa reacción de ella, hubiera preferido que se burlara de él, que lo golpeara en la cara o cualquier cosa menos que huyera así.

\- ¿Acaso necesitas que te pague? – cuestiono la ojijade con desdén al ver que no la soltaba.

\- No – respondió el Uchiha frunciendo el ceño ¿Cómo pensaba eso?

\- Entonces suéltame – ordeno con fastidio.

¿Cómo podía comportarse tan indiferente a él? Era frustrante tener que esforzarse por expresar con palabras lo que quería decir y aún más cuando la persona delante de él se mostraba tan altiva y desinteresada.

\- No puedes simplemente hacer como que no dije nada ¿sabes? – dijo mirándola con intensidad.

\- No puedes esperar que yo acepte así como así a alguien como tú – respondió con acritud. Era el momento de dejarle claro que eso jamás pasaría.

\- ¿Alguien como yo? ¿Qué significa eso? – pregunto de vuelta confundido.

\- ¿En verdad quieres que te lo diga? – se burló – no seas estúpido Uchiha, si pensaste que podrías enredar tan fácilmente a la "princesita estúpida" te has equivocado – se soltó del agarre que el Uchiha ejercía en su brazo y al decir princesa simulo un par de comillas con sus manos – no vas a obtener nada de mí – se jacto.

\- No me interesa si eres un princesa o no, ni mucho menos deseo obtener algo de ti – respondió ofendido – no te dije todo aquello porque esperara que corrieras a mis brazos jurándome amor. No te mentiré, no eras nada para mi más que una chica demasiado peculiar con la que compartí un extraño momento hace tanta noches, pero que creí había imaginado al estar tan ebrio y cuando te volví a ver algo dentro de mí se removió… – frunció el ceño pero no dejo de mirarla con insistencia – eres diferente para mí, desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez lo supe, ninguna otra me ha causado tanta intriga como tú, y lo más jodido es que cuando estas cerca lo único que quiero es mirarte y eso es demasiado frustrante… – se llevó una mano a sus azabaches cabellos revolviéndoselos con desesperación – jamás he necesitado llamar la atención de ninguna mujer, y estúpidamente es lo que más deseo de ti, odio el haber escuchado que amabas a ese imbécil pelirrojo y más aún después de lo que intento hacerte… – escupió con desprecio – pero más que nada odio ese velo de perdida y soledad que hay en ti y no poder borrarlo…

Sakura se quedó en silencio mirándolo con los ojos abiertos, algo sin duda estaba muy mal en la cabeza del Uchiha, tal vez se había golpeado al salir detrás de ella, con una rama tal vez. No podía creer todo lo que acaba de escuchar… se veía tan vulnerable que era casi irreal, vio en sus ojos la frustración y desesperación en su voz mientras hablaba ¿Cómo era que él podía notar todo eso en ella? Ya ni siquiera recordaba porque razón quería que él la odiara, sin duda estaba más demente de lo que ella pensaba, aun así debía dejar las cosas claras, ella no podía ofrecerle nada, porque no tenía nada, y no quería tomar nada de él. Ni de él ni de nadie. Sasuke había sido sincero con ella, al menos eso le debía. Sinceridad.

Ya estaba. Lo había dicho, y eso era mejor que seguir callándolo ¿Qué ganaba callando? Si ella se alejaba de él mínimo tendría el consuelo de que le había sido sincero, con nadie más que con Itachi se había sincerado de ese modo, y por estúpido que sonara sabia de sobra que ella lo valía, ni siquiera la conocía pero estaba seguro que ella lo merecía, vio sus hermosos jade abrirse de la impresión con cada palabra que decía pero sin embargo no se arrepentía y estaba seguro que nunca lo haría.

\- Yo… – comenzó hablar la ojijade con voz insegura – yo ya no amo a Sasori – informo con voz segura, por alguna razón sentía que debía dejarle claro sus sentimientos hacia el pelirrojo, por lo que al escucharla Sasuke regreso su mirada a ella – es verdad que en algún tiempo lo era todo para mí, sin embargo hoy… – hizo una pausa cuando su voz se quebró sutilmente y acerco un puño a su pecho sin ver como el Uchiha fruncía el ceño al escucharla – hoy, lo único que siento por él es un inmenso odio – cerro los ojos mientras apretaba su puño con fuerza en su pecho, luchando para evitar derramar sus lágrimas – lo perdí todo y fue él quien me lo arrebato – no sabía porque le estaba diciendo todas esas cosas justamente a él, lo único que sabía era que las palabras fluían demasiado sencillo – no puedo ofrecerte nada porque no hay nada en mí que valga la pena – dijo la pelirrosa abriendo los ojos y posándolos en los pozos negros de el – mereces a alguien que esté completa, y yo…

\- No te estoy pidiendo nada – hablo dando un paso hacia ella acortando la distancia que los separaba – no me importa si crees que no tienes nada para mí, toma todo lo que yo te ofrezco Sakura…

\- Eso no sería justo – alego la ojijade en un susurro al sentirlo tan cerca suyo.

\- No me interesa si es justo o no – dijo rotundo tomando su rostro con ambas manos – si esto va a joderme la vida entonces que así sea – sentencio.

El alegato de la chica se vio interrumpido por los labios del azabache reclamando los suyos con una ferocidad insaciable, la ojijade sorprendida no tardo en corresponder el beso con la misma intensidad al percibir su olor revuelto con el bosque, al sentirla corresponder la acerco más a su cuerpo tomándola de la cintura mientras Sakura pasaba sus brazos por su cuello y comenzaba a revolver sus cabellos azabaches. El sabor dulce de ella mezclado con el sabor del alcohol era lo más delicioso que había probado en su vida, sentía que sus manos se amoldaban a la perfección en su cintura y quiso jamás soltarla.

* * *

\- Gracias por acompañarme – agradeció Haniel mirando de reojo a Erza.

Ambos caminaban por los pasillos del palacio, después de la charla que habían tenido durante el transcurso de la tarde Haniel se encontraba más sereno y con sus ánimos recuperados, no se quedaría con la duda de saber que sucedió en verdad con su hermano.

\- Si bueno, no es nada – respondió Erza encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Para mí lo es – aseguro él.

\- Lo sé y por eso te digo que no le tomes tanta importancia a lo que haya dicho Akasuna, no sabemos cómo sucedieron las cosas – dijo Erza mirándolo con seriedad – primero debemos trazar un plan para poder atacar – continuo hablando regresando su mirada al frente.

\- ¿Cuándo crees que Sakura quiera comenzar con la cacería? – cuestiono sonando curioso.

\- No lo sé, supongo una vez que se recupere por completo – Erza tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo puso detrás de su oreja sin tomarle importancia a lo que hablaba con Haniel.

El sonido de una puerta azotarse los hizo destense y levantar amabas cejar al ver que de lado contrario se acerba un Naruto con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? – cuestiono Haniel mirando al rubio llegar hasta ellos.

\- ¡No encuentro a Sakura-chan por ninguna parte y esos estúpidos mellizos no quieren decirme donde esta dattebayo! – exclamo sonando frustrado.

\- Seguro que está bien – aseguro Erza.

\- ¿Pero dónde puede estar? – pregunto el rubio angustiado.

\- No deberías preocuparte tanto Naruto, seguramente anda por ahí matando aldeanos o sacrificando animales – hablo Haniel tranquilo – ya la conoces.

\- ¡Mi Sakura-chan no es ninguna loca dattebayo! – exclamo el rubio defendiendo a la pelirrosa.

\- Claro que lo es – respondieron Erza y Haniel al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Pero no sacrifica animales! – aclaro ofendido el rubio.

\- ¿Pero si mata aldeanos? – pregunto con mofa el pelinegro.

\- Depende de quién sea el aldeano – dijo Erza con diversión a lo que el rubio asintió estando de acuerdo.

\- Así que aquí están – dijo una voz sonando seria llamando la atención de los demás.

\- ¿Kakashi-sensei? – llamo Erza con duda al ver las facciones del peliplata un poco tensas.

\- Tenemos que hablar – informo mirando a cada uno de los presentes – ¿Dónde está Sakura? – cuestiono al no verla con ellos.

\- ¡Es exactamente lo que yo quisiera saber dattebayo! – exclamo Naruto jalándose el cabello con desesperación.

\- ¿Es algo importante? – pregunto Haniel.

\- Es más que eso, será mejor que esperemos hasta que aparezca Sakura, esto le incumbe especialmente a ella – dijo Kakashi soltando un suspiro cansado.

Naruto y Erza intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación, no era común ver a Kakashi tan serio.

* * *

La falta de aire los hizo separarse para poder respirar, era algo increíble lo adictivo que era el sabor del otro, por lo que aun con los ojos cerrados y sus frentes unidas, ambos intentaban regular su respiración con el ritmo acompasado de sus latidos, que por estar tan cerca podían escucharse. Sasuke que fue el primero en abrir los ojos, la vista le aprecio perfecta. Ahí frente a él se encontraba la pelirrosa aun con los ojos cerrados, mejillas sonrosadas y labios hinchados de un hermoso rojo que se le antojaba probar por siempre.

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente para toparse con la mirada penetrante del Uchiha. Era más que obvio que no era una buena idea el que ella se enredara con el Uchiha sin embargo parecía que su lucidez había decidido tomar unas vacaciones porque lo único que quería era seguir besándolo. Y realmente ¿Por qué debería negarse? Estaba consiente que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su libertad se terminara y aunque no estaba dispuesta a volver a pertenecer a nadie, tampoco es que fuera una santa, claro que eso era algo que el Uchiha debía de entender si quería tener algo con ella y aunque sabía que era injusto para él era lo único que ella podía ofrecerle.

\- Ahora eres mía – anuncio Sasuke mirándola con una sonrisa ladina pero frunció el ceño al escuchar a la pelirrosa reír.

\- No te confundas Uchiha, yo no soy de nadie – comenzó hablar separándose de él – yo no te amo y no lo voy hacer – agrego mirándolo con frialdad – no esperes encontrar algo bueno y puro en mi porque no hay nada y si es, que en verdad quieres enredarte conmigo es mejor que lo entiendas de una vez – aclaro con seriedad – el amor es para los idiotas en cambio yo prefiero más lo carnal y la pasión, ya sabes – finalizo encogiéndose de hombros y sonriéndole con cinismo.

\- ¿Y que si me niego? – cuestiono el azabache frunciendo su entrecejo.

\- Entonces será mejor que te olvides de mí – dijo la ojijade con rotundidad.

Era cierto que la quería para él, y al ser un Uchiha era demasiado posesivo con lo que consideraba suyo, pero también era consciente de que no podía pedirle más, al menos no por el momento. Ya se encargaría de que ella se enamorara de él, porque si de algo estaba seguro, era que esa pelirrosa seria únicamente y por siempre solo de él.

\- Muy bien – acepto Sasuke – pero no esperes que acepte que te metas con otros sin más – aviso estrechando los ojos hacia ella.

Sakura soltó una pequeña risa divertida, sin duda sería muy entretenido ponerlo celoso. Regalándole una sonrisita coqueta se giró para retomar su camino de regreso al palacio ante la atenta mirada del Uchiha.

\- ¿Vienes o no? – cuestiono sin regresar su mirada atrás, por lo que Sasuke tan solo sonrió de medio lado y sin pensarlo más comenzó a caminar para darle alcance.

* * *

\- ¡Detesto tanto viajar por varios días!

Ante la queja de Yumeko el castaño que se encontraba a su lado sentado junto frente al fuego la volteo a ver con aburrimiento.

\- Es la primer noche que pasamos en el bosque – dijo él levantando una ceja.

\- ¡Y ya lo detesto! – se quejó la pelinegra haciendo un puchero – ¿Por qué no mandar mejor a ese tipo rarito obsesionado con el arte? – cuestiono con reproche.

\- Creí que estabas esperando una oportunidad – dijo el castaño sin variar su expresión.

\- Y yo creí que eras un poco más listo – respondió de vuelta la pelinegra fijando su vita en el fuego – es obvio que si él nos mandó al frente no es porque en verdad quiera darme un oportunidad – aclaro frunciendo el ceño – es obvio que espera obtener algo más de todo esto – afirmo con convicción.

El castaño simplemente soltó un suspiro cansino, no es que fuera estúpido, él también era consiente de aquello pero ¿Qué podía lograr cuestionándoselo todo el tiempo? Él no tenía las respuestas a esa pregunta, de hecho, no tenía las respuestas a ninguna pregunta.

\- Oye… – llamo Yumeko rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado ganándose una mirada de parte del castaño dándole a entender que la escuchaba – ¿Qué recuerdas de tu pasado? – cuestiono con verdadero interés.

\- Nada – respondió soltando un suspiro frustrado – es como si mi vida hubiese comenzado cuando desperté en aquella casucha, no sé quién soy ni de dónde vengo – comento frunciendo el ceño por primera vez ante los ojos de Yumeko.

Prefiriendo dejar de provocarse dolores de cabeza innecesarios el castaño regreso su atención al fuego, era algo inquietante no saber nada de él mismo, pero era aún más frustrante tener que caminar a ciegas, tomando las decisiones que mejor creía acertadas.

\- Al menos tienes el consuelo de la incertidumbre – intento consolar la pelinegra – no tienes que cargar con el peso de un pasado que pudo haberte matado – hablo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Preferiría ese peso a mantenerme ignorante de lo que alguna vez fui – debatió sin inmutarse.

Yumeko lo observo con detenimiento, no era tonta, sabía que los únicos que conocían el pasado del castaño eran Obito, Sasori y por supuesto "El", podía verlo en su rostro cuando estaban cerca, como esa mañana cuando le pregunto si le importaba el que Sasori fuera débil ante la Haruno, recordaba su sonrisa ante la respuesta del castaño. Disfrutaba y se regocijaba de algo que nadie sabía. Al menos no ella.

Claro que él tampoco era tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de la mirada llena de burla que le dirigía Obito, o la mirada de odio que le dedicaba Sasori cuando lo tenía cerca. Era demasiado extraño que un día simplemente hubiera despertado sin memorias. Y por otro lado estaba esa chica pelinegra que lo miraba como si tratara de comprenderlo ¿O tal vez era que quería que el la comprendiera a ella?

\- ¿Lo preferirías aun sabiendo que eso puede llevarte de nuevo a la muerte? – pregunto con demasiada curiosidad.

\- ¿Lo preguntas por ti o por mí? – cuestiono con suspicacia mirando como ella fruncía su entrecejo.

\- Obviamente por ti – dijo la pelinegra evitando su mirada. No era tonta, sabía que el había notado su tono curioso por saber si tal vez el haría algo diferente a lo que ella había hecho en su momento.

El castaño la miro de reojo con detenimiento, no la conocía del todo como a ningún otro en aquel lugar, pero estaba más que seguro que ella no era como el resto de la basura que hacían todo aquello por gusto, pero tampoco se lo iba a preguntar porque al fin de cuentas ¿con que derecho lo haría? Ellos no eran ni amigos. Pero si no eran ni siquiera amigos ¿Quién si lo podría ser?

\- Lo preferiría sin duda – agrego el castaño después de un rato.

Sin pretenderlo sonrió satisfecha al escuchar la respuesta del castaño.

\- Si te sirve de algo – volvió hablar Yumeko – comparto el mismo sentimiento que tú por ellos – dijo sin desviar su mirada de los ojos de él.

\- ¿Cómo sabes cual ese sentimiento? – cuestiono escrutándola con la mirada.

\- Porque puedo verlo en tus ojos – dijo sosteniéndole la mirada – no, no eres demasiado obvio no te alarmes – agrego al verlo levantar ambas cejas consternado.

\- Sabes que negare todo si lo descubren – dijo mientras levantaba una ceja.

\- Lo sé – respondió soltando una leve risa – igual que yo – agrego recibiendo una sonrisa divertida y sincera por parte del castaño.

El silencio se volvió a instalar entre los dos, no era muy común que hablaran de ellos, pero puesto que viajaban juntos y no había nadie más, no le vieron nada de malo el charlar de algo más que no fuera el informarse si la zona era segura o no.

* * *

\- Sera mejor que hablemos en un lugar más discreto – hablo Erza al escuchar pasos acercándose al corredor donde se encontraban todos parados.

\- Claro – accedió Kakashi – sirve que esperamos a que Sakura aparezca – agrego soltando un suspiro.

\- ¡Yo no puedo estar tranquilo sin saber si mi Sakura-chan está bien dattebayo! – exclamo indignado el rubio porque nadie tome enserio su preocupación.

\- ¿Tal vez con un tazón de ramen? – ofreció Erza.

\- Necesitare más que un tazón de ramen para tranquilizarme dattebayo – dijo Naruto mientras cambiaba su expresión a una bobalicona mientras se imaginaba ya comiendo su delicioso ramen.

Erza sonrió divertida al ver las caras graciosas del rubio mientras Kakashi soltaba un suspiro cansado al ver lo rápido que erza lo distrajo, llevaba dando tantos suspiros en las últimas horas que ya sentía que tal vez en ellos se le iría su hermosa juventud.

\- Y así es como se olvida de la chica – hablo con sarcasmo Haniel.

\- Bueno no puedes culparlo – dijo la pelirroja divertida.

\- Eres tan guapo y fuerte – dijo una voz femenina sonando fascinada.

Todos giraron para poder ver a las personas que se acercaban por el pasillo al escuchar la voz de la mujer y las pisadas cada vez más acerca.

\- Lo se nena – dijo una voz masculina sonando sensual.

Erza quien identifico a quien pertenecía esa voz, frunció su ceño y guardo silencio esperando a ver a las personas para confirmar lo que ya sabía. Frente a ellos de lado contrario se acercaba un Itachi con la camisa arrugada y con los botones desabrochados del cuello junto a una mujer peliazul demasiado hermosa que se le pegaba al cuerpo de forma sugerente y con su mano izquierda acariciaba el pecho del pelinegro por la abertura de su camisa.

La mujer tenía su corto cabello de un color azul, unos hermosos ojos color ámbar resaltándolos con sombras de color azul purpura. Vestía una blusa azul oscuro larga de cuello alto, sin mangas y descubierta de la espalda dejando ver su final piel clara, marcando su pequeña cintura y busto bien proporcionado, su blusa se abría hasta un poco de arriba de su ombligo, permitiendo la vista de su abdomen y continuaba con la cola larga cayéndole de forma sutil pareciendo una gabardina; un pantalón negro ajustado y a la cadera marcando sus piernas torneadas y botines de correa.

Haniel puso los ojos en blanco ante la misma escena que todos presenciaban. Los aludidos al llegar a la par de donde se encontraban los demás se detuvieron en seco. Itachi al ver a la pelirroja sonrió de lado con sensualidad y apretó más a si a la mujer que se sonrojo violentamente al ver a tanto hombre apuesto delante de ellos.

\- Buenas noches – saludo la pelizaul con educación.

\- Esto no es un burdel Uchiha – dijo erza mirando a la peliazul con desdén e ignorando su saludo.

\- Buenas noches Sukaretto – saludo amablemente el pelinegro ignorando el comentario de la pelirroja, ganándose que esta le dirigiera una fría mirada.

Por alguna razón desconocida Erza se sentía demasiado molesta, no había perdido de vista a la pareja desde que hizo acto de presencia y frunció su ceño claramente molesta al notar que la chica le sonreía con burla en sus ojos ¿Qué era tan graciosos?

\- Pero que señorita más bella viene contigo Itachi – dijo Kakashi olvidando su faceta seria y sonriendo bajo su máscara provocando que la chica se sonrojara más de ser posible – no cabe duda de que eres un buen pupilo – elogio el peliplata sonriendo satisfecho.

La pelirroja quien escucho el comentario de Kakashi rodo los ojos, mientras que Naruto intercambio una mirada con Haniel, ambos notaron la reacción de la pelirroja al ver al Uchiha con la mujer peliazul y su molestia oculta en su comentario.

\- ¡Oh muchas gracias! – chillo encantada la peliazul con una sonrisa dirigida al peliplata.

\- Kakashi-senpai – dijo el pelinegro a modo de saludo con una sonrisa arrogante.

\- ¿Kakashi-senpai? – cuestiono Naruto interviniendo por primera vez.

\- Bueno senpai nos vemos luego, es momento de poner en practica unos cuantos consejitos suyos – dijo cerrándole un ojo de forma cómplice.

\- Oh claro, claro – acepto Kakashi sonriendo con orgullo sin ocultar en su noto de voz la diversión.

Sin más el pelinegro continúo caminando con la peliazul pegada a su lado. Erza apretaba los puños con fuerza mientras los miraba alejarse.

\- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – pregunto molesta mirando al peliplata – no te hagas el tonto Kakashi ¿desde cuándo se llevan tan bien? – cuestiono de nuevo al ver la mirada confundida que le dirigía el peliplata.

\- Oh vamos, no es tan malo el muchacho – respondió el peliplata restándole importancia.

\- ¿Que no es tan malo? – irónico Haniel lo miro como el loco que a sus ojos siempre ha sido.

\- ¡Eso es traición dattebayo! – exclamo Naruto mirando al peliplata como el peor de los hombres.

\- Son tan exagerados – dijo Kakashi rodando los ojos.

\- ¡No somos dramáticos! – gritaron Naruto y Erza indignados.

\- Hai, hai – respondió el peliplata agitando la mano dándoles por su lado.

\- ¡No nos des por nuestro lado! – volvieron a gritar Naruto y Erza molestos.

Haniel se dedicaba a mirarlos como los escandalosos que eran, mientras que Kakashi los ignoraba vil mente, ya hasta se había puesto a leer, ganándose que ambos chicos lo fulminaran con la mirada por desgraciado.

* * *

Por los pasillos del palacio caminaban tranquilamente Sasuke y Sakura, no habían vuelto a emitir palabra alguna desde que abandonaron el bosque, pero tampoco era como que hiciera falta, ambos se sentían tranquilos estando juntos y era un silencio agradable, de esos donde puedes relajarte y bajar la guardia porque aunque sabes que no estás solo, también eres consciente de que no corres ningún peligro.

Sasuke miraba de reojo a la pelirrosa de forma sutil, sin duda era muy hermosa, hasta cierto punto sentía una gran curiosidad por saber que era a lo que le tenía tanto miedo, era obvio que ocultaba demasiadas cosas pero había una tristeza inmensa en sus ojos que lo único que podía preguntarse era ¿Que le había pasado? Recordaba de forma poco clara la noche que la conoció, y siempre se preguntó porque se había marchado y no regresado al palacio si era suyo.

\- ¿Qué fue de ti después de que nos vimos la primera vez? – cuestiono el pelinegro haciendo publica su curiosidad – ¿A dónde fuiste? – agrego al notar su mirada confundida, pero no la miro directamente puesto que no quería hacerla sentirse forzada hablar.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, ¿Por qué él siempre la tenía que tomar con la guardia baja? Era molesto el no poder controlar las cosas a su antojo. ¿Y que era esa curiosidad nueva? Meditando su posible repuesta se llevó una mano a su cuello masajeándolo, sentía demasiado estrés y estaba increíblemente cansada.

El Uchiha la miraba de reojo en silencio grabándose sus movimientos que consiente o no hacía para intentar hallar la respuesta más apropiada sin revelar nada importante.

\- ¡No somos dramáticos!

El grito resonó por las paredes del palacio por lo que Sasuke se detuvo y volteo a ver a Sakura por completo, más levanto una ceja al verla tan tranquila como si nada todavía sopesando la pregunta que le había hecho con anterioridad.

\- ¡No nos des por nuestro lado!

Ante el nuevo grito la ojijade rodo los ojos ante lo escandalosos que eran ese par, no necesitaba pensarlo mucho para saber quiénes eran los gritones. Volteo a ver al azabache al sentir su mirada curiosa puesta en ella. ¡Demonios! ¿Desde cuándo los Uchiha eran seres tan curiosos? Encogiéndose de hombros le restó importancia al asunto dándole a entender que no era nada.

Continuaron caminando por el largo pasillo hasta que notaron las siluetas de las personas paradas delante de ellos, todo ese escándalo parecía normal para la ojijade lo que lo llevo a pensar que así eran siempre.

\- ¡Demonios Kakashi-sensei es un ladito desgraciado dattebayo! – grito Nauro indignado apuntándolo acusatoriamente con Erza a su lado asintiendo estando de acuerdo con el rubio.

\- ¿Quieren dejar de gritar? – cuestiono aburrida la pelirrosa al estar más cerca de ellos, por lo que todos dirigieron su mirada a ella.

\- ¡Saakuraaa-chiaaan! – grito Naruto corriendo hacia la chicha y abrazándola como si no la hubiese visto en años – ¿Dónde has estado? Los malditos de los mellizos no quisieron decírmelo dattebayo – lloriqueo el rubio sin soltarla.

Sasuke fulmino con la mirada al rubio por abrazar a la pelirrosa, mientras que a esta se le hinchaba una vena en la frente.

\- Naruto yo creo que…

\- No sabes lo preocupado que estaba dattebayo – continuo lloriqueando el rubio apretando más su abrazo hacia la ojijade ignorando el llamado de Haniel.

El rubio salió volando hasta topar con pared ante el puñetazo que le propino la Haruno dejando con los ojos en forma de espiral. Erza miro al rubio con burla mientras Haniel soltaba un profundo suspiro. Kakashi sonrió melancólico ante la escena y Sasuke, Sasuke sonrió satisfecho ante la acción de la pelirrosa, no estaba seguro de que podría contenerse por más tiempo.

\- ¿Estaban juntos? – pregunto Haniel mirando al Uchiha a lado de la Haruno.

Ante la pregunta del chico los demás repararon en la presencia del azabache, Naruto recuperando la conciencia mágicamente ya se encontraba frente al azabache mirándolo amenazante.

\- ¿Qué le estabas haciendo a mi Sakura-chan teme-pervertido? – pregunto el rubio con voz sombría.

\- Aléjate de mí dobe – dijo el azabache mirando despectivo al rubio.

\- No me digas dobe, teme – gruño el rubio fulminándolo con la mirada.

\- Pues tu no me digas teme, dobe – gruño el azabache fulminándolo también con la mirada.

\- Teme.

\- Dobe.

A los demás les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca ante la pelea infantil de esos, mientras que a Sakura se le hinchaba una vena en la frente.

\- Teme.

\- Dobe.

\- Teme.

\- Dobe.

Erza y Haniel que se encontraban más cerca se alejaron considerablemente al sentir el aura asesina que comenzaba a emanar de la pelirrosa. Mientras que Kakashi… Kakashi tenía rato leyendo ignorando todos lo demás.

\- Tem… – el insulto del rubio se vio interrumpido al sentir la oscura aura de la pelirrosa, temeroso dirigió su mirada a la ojijade y casi se desmaya del miedo – te-tem-teme – tartamudeo asustado.

El Uchiha que estaba dispuesto a contestarle levanto una ceja al ver a rubio tan pálido y no exactamente porque él le causara miedo, lo sabía, porque no lo estaba viendo a él, curiosos dirigió su mirada a su lado donde se encontraba la pelirrosa y trago en seco al verla tan terrorífica.

\- Sakura – llamo con voz serena ocultando perfectamente el miedo que sintió cuando ella lo volteo a ver con esa mirada psicópata.

\- Sa-sa-sakura-chan – esta vez fue el rubio quien la llamo mirándola temeroso.

La Haruno comenzó a cercarse lentamente a ambos chicos con clara intenciones de molerlos a golpes, ¿Cuántos año tenían? ¿Cinco? Eran uno ridículos escandalosos. Pero ella les enseñaría a no portarse como mocosos.

\- Sakura – llamo una voz imponente deteniendo la acción de la chica por molerlos a los dos a golpes.

La aludida volteo a ver a la dueña de la voz, viendo a Tsunade con cara seria, lo que le hizo olvidarse de su enojo con los idiotas para ponerle toda su atención a la rubia.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto sin rodeos la Haruno.

Ante la salvación tanto Naruto como Sasuke suspiraron aliviados, más el rubio que era conocedor de lo fuerte que golpeaba la pelirrosa, vaya que duraba días con el dolor.

\- Llevo esperándote por más de una hora, sabes que no me gusta esperar mocosa – dijo molesta fulminándola con la mirada.

\- No sabía que me estabas buscando – replico la ojijade.

\- Ni siquiera para eso sirves vago – dijo entre dientes con una vena hinchada en la frente y mirando de forma asesina al peliplata.

\- Acabo de dar con ella – se excusó Kakashi rascándose la nuca.

\- Soltando un suspiro cansado, Tsunade regreso su mirada a la ojijade para mirarla con seriedad.

\- Necesitamos hablar – anuncio dando media vuelta indicándole que la siguiera – a solas – ordeno al ver que todos los demás también comenzaban a seguirla.

\- ¡Pero Tsunade-obachan nosotros debemos estar presentes también dattebayo! – exclamo Naruto.

\- !No me digas así idiota! – grito enfurecida la rubia mandado a volar a Naruto de un golpe.

Erza, Sasuke, Haniel y Kakashi tuvieron que moverse para que el proyectil de Naruto no se los llevara en el proceso.

\- He dicho que a solas – repitió mirando a los demás sombríamente – ¿ha quedado claro? – pregunto con voz de psicópata, por lo que los demás asintieron robóticamente, ninguno quería un golpe de esa loca mujer, a leguas se notaba que dolían igual que los que daba la pelirrosa.

Sakura se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y comenzó a caminar a la par que Tsunade para saber qué era lo que tanto le urgía hablar con ella a la rubia.

* * *

Después del encuentro en los pasillos y el numerito que se montaron se dirigieron a la habitación del primero y claro después de alejarse de los demás la chica no hizo más que burlarse por su "actitud infantil" palabras de la peliazul, por supuesto. Y ahí estaban los dos, Itachi sentado a los pies de la cama con la chica sentada estilo loto en medio de esta. Ambos tenían botellas de sake de las cuales bebían con tranquilidad.

\- Así que esa es la chica que tanto te molesta – dijo la peliazul sonando burlona.

Al escucharla Itachi la miro con mala cara ¿Por qué tenía que burlarse de él? Ya suficiente con las burlas de Sasuke.

\- Es una chica linda – continuo hablando la chica mirándolo insinuante.

\- Konan – dijo el Uchiha mirándola con advertencia.

\- ¡Oh Vamos Itachi no seas nenita! – amonesto la peliazul – deja de ser tan cobarde y lánzate por ella, no le eres indiferente – aconsejo mirándolo con sinceridad.

Itachi la miro a los ojos esperando el comentario burlón más nunca llego por lo que únicamente se encogió de hombros con indiferencia mientras meditaba su respuesta.

\- !No soy una nenita! – reclamo indignado.

La peliazul lo miro incrédula, de todo lo que le dijo ¿y era lo único que se le grababa? Absurdo. Totalmente absurdo si creía que no se daría cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, lo conocía perfectamente.

\- Deja de intentar cambiar el tema Uchiha – recrimino Konan.

\- No estoy cambiando el tema, simplemente no quiero hablar de ella – dijo cruzándose de brazos y miro en dirección contraria a donde se encontraba la chica.

\- Eres imposible – se quejó ella.

\- Lo sé – contesto el pelinegro sonriendo socarrón, a lo que la peliazul rodo los ojos y se empino su botella – pero… – volvió hablar después de darle un trago largo a su botella por lo que Konan lo miro con atención – nada – dijo al fin el Uchiha soltando un largo suspiro.

\- Pero no quieres tener que perder algo tan importante – dijo en ella en lugar de él, sabiendo su temor – no nuevamente – agrego al verlo fruncir el ceño.

\- ¿Tú estarías dispuesta a volverlo a vivir? – pregunto el mirándola fijamente.

\- Pain no murió Itachi – respondió ella como si eso explicara todo.

\- Pero también lo perdiste ¿no? – dijo él.

\- Si… – susurro Konan – igual que tú a ella – agrego mirándolo con tristeza.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó Itachi – sé que aun te afecta el tema – dijo mirándola con arrepentimiento por haber sido tan desgraciado.

\- Igual que a ti – repuso ella – también lo siento – se disculpó mirándolo con cariño – en algún momento debemos superarlo ¿no? – encogiéndose de hombros aventó su botella vacía para tomar una nueva y pasarle una nueva también al pelinegro.

\- El amor es una mierda – escupió el pelinegro rencoroso extendiendo su mano para tomar la botella que le ofrecía la peliazul.

\- Completamente de acuerdo – acepto ella.

Chocando sus botellas se regalándose una sonrisa llena de significado para ambos, para después empinarse cada uno su respectiva botella.

* * *

\- ¿Bien Tsunade que ocurre? – pregunto Sakura una vez estuvo sentada frente al escritorio dentro del despacho de la rubia.

En todo el camino de ida al despacho de la rubia ninguna de las dos dijo nada, no lo vieron necesario puesto que cada una se encontraba centrada en sus pensamientos.

\- Han llegado informes con información importante – dijo Tsunade entrelazando sus manos frente a su barbilla.

\- ¿Qué tipo de informes? – volvió a preguntar la ojijade.

\- Se están reagrupando para un posible ataque...

\- Haber… – interrumpió la Haruno a la rubia – explícate mejor Tsunade, no estoy entendiendo, ¿Quiénes se están reagrupando? ¿un posible ataque a quién? – pregunto exasperada.

Tsunade se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, ¿Cómo poder decirle lo que sabía? Sakura aún se encontraba débil y estaba más que segura que una vez sabiéndolo se pondría con la elaboración de un plan para repeler el ataque, pero tampoco podía ocultárselo, ella era la principal interesada y por ende la principal afectada.

\- Habla ya – ordeno molesta la pelirrosa.

\- Hace un par de horas me llego un informe de uno de los infiltrados en el palacio de Amegakure no Sato – comenzó a explicar soltando el aire que retenía esperando la reacción de la ojijade, mas al verla igual de imperturbable continuo hablando – en el explicaban que dos de los subordinados más poderosos se dirigían al palacio de Kumogakure no Sato y que ahí esperarían las ordenes de esa basura para atacar – finalizo la rubia diciendo con desprecio la palabra "basura" más noto como la chica se tensaba ligeramente al saber a quién se refería.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **!Eh vuelto! Perdonen la demora, aquí les dejo un nuevo capi, espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Tal vez piensen que voy muy rápido o muy lento, pero la cuestión es que todo tiene un porque, y y se ira explicando conforme se desarrolle la historia.**

 **Espero este capi les guste. Ya saben que cualquier recomendación o sugerencia es bien recibida.**

 **Como en todo capitulo le agradezco enormemente a D.P.I.Y.O.N. por sus reviews y buena vibra, pero también a una nueva lectora que muy amablemente a dejado reviews.**

 **Aura117, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejar tus opiniones.**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **!Saludos!**


	12. NOTICIAS

**Capitulo XII**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Noticias**

Recostada en la cama mirando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo se encontraba Sakura, después de hablar con Tsunade se le quitó el hambre y cualquier rastro de borrachera. Debía de comenzar a trazar sus movimientos de un modo que nadie los notara, hasta el momento todo había resultado de acuerdo a como lo tenía planeado, o por lo menos como lo había supuesto. Valla que pasar tantos años en aquel infierno le había servido de algo, ahora solo debía esperar a que él diera el primer golpe para poner en marcha el paso número dos de su plan.

Volteo en dirección al balcón y fijó su vista en la luna que se miraba a través de la cortina, sin duda era bella, esa misma luna que tantas noches fue su única compañía. Era algo cómico hasta cierto punto lo cruel que podía ser el destino. Su destino. Cerró los ojos tratando de poner todo en su lugar y comenzó a repasar todos los sucesos ocurridos las últimas horas…

 ****Flash Back****

No tenía mucho tiempo dentro de aquella habitación a la cual la rubia llamaba despacho, honestamente comenzaba a desesperarse, si tenía que decirle algo que lo hiciera de una buena vez.

\- Habla ya – ordeno molesta la pelirrosa.

\- Hace un par de horas llego un informe por parte de los infiltrados en el palacio de Amegakure no Sato – comenzó a explicar soltando el aire que retenía esperando la reacción de la ojijade, al verla igual de imperturbable continuo hablando – en él se explicaba que dos de los subordinados más poderosos se dirigían al palacio de Kumogakure no Sato y que ahí esperarían las ordenes de esa basura para atacar – finalizo la rubia diciendo con desprecio la palabra "basura" más noto como la chica se tensaba ligeramente al saber a quién se refería.

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunto la pelirrosa levantando su fina ceja rosa.

\- Eh dicho que Ma…

\- Ya sé lo que has dicho – la interrumpió la Haruno rodando los ojos.

\- Sakura…

\- Está bien Tsunade – la corto nuevamente – solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el comenzara a mover a sus peones – dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

La rubia la miro con seriedad esperando a que agregara algo más, no podía estar hablando enserio ¿o sí? ¿Tan demente estaba? Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se desatara una batalla inminente y ella actuaba tan tranquila como si se tratara de un evento cualquiera.

Con tranquilidad Sakura se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia el ventanal detrás de donde se encontraba el escritorio de Tsunade, por lo que esta giro su silla para mirarla.

\- Así que ya se están movilizando – reflexiono en voz alta.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haremos nosotros? – cuestiono con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Nosotros? – cuestiono de regreso provocando que la rubia frunciera su entrecejo – el solo me busca a mi Tsunade, ustedes estarán a salvo – dijo con seguridad.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – insistió con un mal presentimiento alojándose en su pecho.

\- ¡Deja de hacer tantas preguntas! – hablo exasperara.

\- ¡Pues respóndelas joder! – exclamo la rubia sonando igual de exasperada.

La Haruno le dedico una última mirada a la luna que se levantaba frente a ella, para después voltear a ver a la rubia y mirarla directo a los ojos.

\- Lo único que necesitas saber es que él no podrá acercarse a mi reino ni a nadie dentro del mismo – hablo despacio y claro.

\- Y tú debes saber que sea lo que sea que intentes hacer no lo harás sola, no te expondré de nuevo – informo con voz imponente.

\- Si, si, si – dijo agitando su mano – y como ya está todo claro entonces me voy – informó con calma la chica girándose para salir de ahí ante la atenta mirada de la rubia.

\- No necesitas hacer lo que sea que estés planeando sola Sakura, ninguno de nosotros lo permitiremos – hablo de nuevo sin despegar sus ojos de la espalda de ella.

 _\- Lo sé_ – pensó mientras salía del despacho y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su habitación.

Estaba cansada mentalmente, y pensar que aún tendría que lidiar con los demás, con lo sobreprotectores que eran seguro terminaría con jaqueca por días.

 _\- Hablando del diablo_ – pensó irónica cuando al dar vuelta en el siguiente pasillo distinguió la silueta de una persona recargada en la pared.

Suspiro hondamente, seguramente sería el idiota del rubio o en casos peores Haniel. Pensó en continuar de largo pero cuando estuvo más cerca pudo distinguir esa cabellera azabache inconfundible.

\- ¿No tienes que ir a algún otro lugar? – pregunto mordaz al llegar hasta donde se encontraba el pelinegro.

\- Digamos que ningún otro lugar me es más interesante – respondió sin tomar en cuenta el tono de la chica – ¿malas noticias? – pregunto cómo quien no quiere la cosa al verla levantar una fina ceja rosa.

\- Lo mismo de siempre – respondió encogiéndose de hombros, pero frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que respondió a su pregunta.

Sasuke la observo con atención al verla fruncir el ceño, sintiendo una enorme curiosidad por saber que era lo que en realidad pensaba, de pronto se dio cuenta de las marcas moradas debajo de sus ojos, y entonces se encontró preguntándose qué era lo que le preocupaba tanto a esa hermosa pelirrosa, era verdad que no conocía nada de ella, y a pesar de su enorme curiosidad por saber todo de ella, sabía que había algo más en ella que le atraía de sobremanera.

\- Andando – hablo el pelinegro llamando la atención de la chica – quiero mostrarte algo – dijo como respuesta al verla mirarlo con duda.

\- ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Porque demonios contestaban a todo lo que se preguntaran? Ella no daba explicaciones a nadie y estaba más que segura que el azabache tampoco era muy dado a explicar sus acciones y sin embargo allí estaba, siguiendo al Uchiha como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

Continuaron caminando hasta salir del palacio, el cielo estrellado sin duda era hermoso, ya lo había notado cuando se encontraban en el bosque por lo que le presto más atención al camino que tomaban, el azabache la condujo por un camino empedrado lleno de flores a los costados, continuaron avanzando hasta llegar a unos escalones bajo un árbol de flores rosas semejante a un cerezo.

Las escaleras estaban repletan de pétalos color rosa pertenecientes del árbol por lo que la vista era preciosa, el pelinegro comenzó a descenderlas y entonces la ojijade pudo ver un puente de madera bastante bonito, entonces pudo suponer que cerca de ahí podía encontrarse algún lago del cual provenía el agua que corría por el pequeño arroyo debajo del puente.

Cuando llegaron del otro lado del puente Sakura se detuvo ante la vista; frente a ella se encontraba un enorme árbol de arcoíris del cual en una de sus grandes ramas colgaba un columpio. A su alrededor se encontraban más árboles de colores preciosos y el bello lago con aguas cristalinas donde se reflejaba la luna y el cielo estrellado.

Sasuke quien en todo el camino se había mantenido en silencio observando a la pelirrosa con disimulo sonrió de lado la verle esa expresión de asombro ante el hermoso panorama, sin duda el haberla llevado al único lugar que consideraba tranquilo había sido una buena idea.

Sakura camino tranquilamente hasta quedar recargada en la corteza del árbol sumida en la hermosa vista que le ofrecía el lago frente a ella, en su mente, muy en el fondo tenía el sentimiento de que ya había visitado anteriormente ese lugar, pero por más que forzara sus recuerdos no podía verlo claramente.

\- Me gusta venir con frecuencia – dijo con tranquilidad el azabache llamando la atención de la chica.

\- Es precioso – hablo regresando su mirada al lago.

\- Como tú… – susurro el Uchiha ensanchando los ojos ante su comentario, poso su mano en su rostro tratando de ocultar el sonrojo en su rostro ¿Cómo pudo decir algo tan cursi?

Sakura se giró de golpe a verlo no pudiendo ocultar su sonrojo, nadie ni siquiera Sasori alguna vez le dijo algo parecido, y ¿Qué era ese hormigueo en su vientre? Nunca antes lo había sentido.

\- No sabía que eras tan bueno con los cumplidos – trato de bromear la ojijade – ¿o es que sueles traer a tus chicas aquí para seducirlas? – cuestiono la ojijade con burla ocultando la ligera molestia que sintió al mencionarlo.

\- Eres la primer chica a la que traigo aquí – respondió encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada incrédula de la Haruno.

\- Ya… – dijo mientras rodaba los ojos.

\- Hablo enserio – el Uchiha le envió una mirada ofendida – ¿Por qué no me crees? – cuestiono fruncieron el ceño.

\- Oh, digamos que por casi nada – se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a lo que el azabache frunció el ceño, pero sonrió de lado al darse cuenta de algo.

\- ¿Es que acaso estas celosa? – pregunto burlón el Uchiha, pero frunció nuevamente su ceño al escucharla reír.

\- Ya quisieras que estuviera celosa Uchiha – dijo con una sonrisa la Haruno.

Sasuke en un rápido movimiento giro a la pelirrosa para mirarla directamente a los ojos mientras la acorralaba en el árbol con ambos brazos a sus costados impidiendo que se moviera o alejara de él. Ante el movimiento del azabache la ojijade agrando su sonrisa ladina mientras en su mirada reflejaba reto.

\- Sin duda es lo que más deseo Ha-ru-no – deletreo su apellido de forma sensual erizándole los bellos a la pelirrosa, ese jodido hombre sabia como seducirla.

Sin esperar más Sasuke la beso de forma apasionada y ansiosa, cosa que no fue impedimento para que Sakura respondiera de igual manera gustosa, sentir sus labios era perfecto para ambos, y no podían negar que para él era lo más exquisito que hubiera probado antes de ella y para ella que lo que le provocaba el pelinegro era aún más intenso que lo que alguna vez le provoco Sasori y hasta cierto punto lo ameritaba a que nunca antes había estado con otro hombre además de Sasori.

Sasuke comenzó a descender por un camino de besos hasta llegar al cuello de Sakura sacándole leves jadeos de placer, llevando sus manos a la nuca del azabache para enredar sus dedos entre sus cabellos. El pelinegro bajo sus manos hasta tomar de la cintura a la chica pegándola más a su cuerpo, envolviéndola en un abrazo que ella correspondió jalando sus cabellos y besándolo con pasión, la pelirrosa gimió con fuerza al sentir como el pelinegro bajaba más sus manos hasta llegar a su espalda parte baja y apretar sus glúteos de una forma deliciosa provocando que ella se pegara más a él hasta sentir la dureza del chico contra su vientre.

Eso fue suficiente para sentirse húmeda y querer más de ese azabache.

Sakura soltó al Uchiha sin dejar de besarlo para bajar sus manos hasta situarlas por encima de la camisa del azabache, acariciándolo con delicadeza, siendo esto no suficiente y queriendo sentir más de él bajo sus manos con la intención de meterlas por debajo de esta. Sasuke al anticipar su acción detuvo sus manos y abrió los ojos para mirar a la chica delante suyo.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – cuestiono Sakura agitanadamente mientras miraba a Sasuke sin comprender porque la había detenido.

\- No puedo perder el control contigo – respondió Sasuke mirándola con disculpa.

Ante su respuesta Sakura lo miro con incredulidad no sabiendo si reír o llorar ante la situación puesto que ese Uchiha se atrevía a rechazarla, ¿Estaba jugando con ella o qué? Estaba caliente. Demasiado para su gusto y ese desgraciado se atrevía a negarle lo que quería. Si lo que estaba buscando era que se lo pidiera o que implorara ya se podía ir olvidando de enredarse con ella.

\- Púdrete Uchiha – escupió con desprecio – no necesito de tus servicios, hay muchos otros que morirían por pasar una noche en mi cama – dijo altanera sonriendo de lado al verlo fruncir el ceño.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esa mujer? ¿Es que acaso creía que no la deseaba? Cada vez que estaba cerca de ella lo único que quería era hacerla suya, pero por esa misma razón debía controlarse. La tomo del brazo y jalo hacia el al verla girarse para irse.

\- Suéltame Uchiha – demando Sakura estando a unos centímetros de su rostro.

\- ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? – pregunto molesto.

\- ¡Oh créeme, lo entiendo perfectamente! – exclamo la chica.

\- Pues no lo parece – debatió el pelinegro.

\- Lo que parezca a o no, no debe interesarte – repuso cortante – ahora suéltame – ordeno fulminándolo con la mirada.

\- Eres una molestia – gruño el Uchiha molesto.

Sakura le envió una mirada ofendida, ¿Cómo se atrevía?

\- Pues esta molestia se ira a buscar un buen polvo – presumió sonriendo triunfante en verlo fulminarla con la mirada – ¿creíste que te rogaría? – pregunto sonando burlona – ni en tus mejores sueños cariño, el que tu no me desees no significa que otros tampoco lo hacen.

Sasuke la miro entre sorprendido y molesto ¿estaba hablando enserio?

\- ¿Crees que no te deseo? – pregunto incrédulo.

\- No me inter…

\- Te deseo como no he deseado jamás a nadie en mi jodida vida – la interrumpió el azabache mirándola con seriedad – hacerte mía es lo que más deseo Sa-ku-ra… – hablo ronco acercándose más a ella.

Sakura sintió humedecerse más tan solo de escucharlo y se golpeó mentalmente por permitir aquello, ese hombre alborotaba sus hormonas de forma desquiciante.

\- Eres la segunda mujer más preciosa que mis ojos han visto, la primera fue mi madre – aclaro al verla fruncir el ceño, el azabache se encontraba un poco sorprendido por haber hecho esa aclaración de forma tan sencilla, él no hablaba de su madre a nadie.

Sakura relajo su ceño al escucharlo, no sabía qué demonios le sucedía con el pero sin duda ¿porque no descubrirlo? al fin de cuentas, una buena distracción antes de regresar a sus deberes no le sentaría mal, estaba segura que después de un rato se aburriría de él.

\- Lo mejor será que regresemos – hablo Sasuke sacando de sus pensamientos a la Haruno – te ves cansada, lo mejor será que duermas – literalmente se lo ordeno por lo que la pelirrosa bufo en respuesta sacándole una sonrisa divertida a Sasuke.

 ****End Flash Back****

No estaba asustada, claro que no, perdió el sentido de temor hace tiempo, lo único por lo que había vuelto había sido para proteger a su familia, que ellos estuviesen bien y que nadie pudiera tocarlos una vez se hubiese ido. Ni siquiera ella misma.

No es que ella decidiera herirlos por voluntad propia pero sabía mejor que nadie que lo que "él" tenía deparado para ella una vez la recuperará no sería nada bueno para nadie. De algún modo ella encontraría la forma de cuidar de ellos, aunque eso le costará su propia vida, ellos eran lo único que le quedaba.

\- Mi familia... – susurro al aire.

Y luego después de todo se encontraba el Uchiha, ese cretino ¿quién demonios se creía? La desquiciaba y la volvía loca de forma casi criminal. No entendía como era si quiera eso posible, el Uchiha debería ser considerada por ella como un enemigo de cuidado y sin embargo ahí estaba enredándose con él. Increíble.

Cansada de darle vueltas al asunto se cubrió el rostro con su almohada, necesitaba descansar, tenía una estrategia que trazar puesto que las cosas comenzarían a complicarse a partir de ese momento, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ellos dieran con ella. Y realmente no tenía ni la más mínima intención en dejarse encontrar así sin más. ¿Entregarse sin pelear? Por supuesto que no, eso no sería digno de una Haruno.

* * *

Al sentir una presencia acercarse a ella sus sentidos se alertaron y sin pensarlo aferro su kunai al cuello del intruso.

\- ¿Es que acaso nunca duermes Yu-chan? – cuestiono el intruso sonando juguetón.

\- No intentes jugar conmigo – amenazo la chica reafirmando el agarre en el arma – ¿qué demonios haces aquí Takumi? – cuestiono de forma fría mirando los ojos de color purpura grisáceo del pelinegro recién aparecido.

\- Tan solo hemos venido para asegurarnos de que "la querida hija de mi señor" llegue a salvo a su destino – respondió una tercera voz femenina con la burla e ironía marcando su voz.

La pelinegra dirigió su mirada a la dueña de la voz topándose con una peli morada de facciones preciosas mirándola burlona. A pesar de llevar una capa de viaje se notaba no era tan alta pero lo que más resaltaba eran esos ojos purpura como su cabello largo.

Yumeko le dirigió una mirada envenada sin dejar de amenazar al pelinegro cerca de ella.

\- Amane…

\- ¿Kyou? – cuestiono una voz sonando sorprendida interrumpiendo a la pelinegra por lo que todos dirigieron sus miradas al dueño de la voz.

Frente a ellos a unos pasos de distancia se encontraba el castaño con algunos leños en los brazos y una mueca de sorpresa en el rostro.

\- ¡Vaya pero si es tu novio Kyou-chan! – exclamo con falsa sorpresa el pelinegro incorporándose en sus rodillas.

Lo que aprovecho Yumeko para sentarse en su lugar y mirar con burla a la peli morada.

\- ¡No es mi novio imbécil! – reclamo la peli morada molesta volteándolo a ver por lo que no noto como el castaño fruncía el ceño – ¿Qué haces aquí Lucian? – cuestiono molesta regresando su mirada al castaño.

\- No tengo porque responderte – dijo brusco continuando su camino a la fogata para dejar lo leños, ignorando por completo como la chica apretó los puños bajo su capa por su respuesta.

Ambos pelinegros se miraron de reojo notando la tensión que se formó en el ambiente por lo que ambos se encogieron de hombros, ellos no se iban a meter entre una discusión de ese par.

\- ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? – pregunto sin nada de tacto Lucian mirando a Takumi ganándose la atención de Yumeko.

\- No tenemos por qué responder a ninguna de tus preguntas Lucian – dijo Kyou mirándolo altanera.

\- Sinceramente no te lo estoy preguntando a ti Amane – respondió el castaño dejando ver su molestia dado que llamo a la chica por su apellido.

La peli morada lo fulmino con la mirada ¿Cómo se atrevía a estar molesto con ella? Ella era quien tenía todo el derecho a estar molesta no él. Por su parte Lucian le mantenía la mirada, entendía y le dolía que estuviera molesta, pero no por eso lo aceptaría.

Yumeko rodo los ojos exasperada, esos dos necesitaban una invitación para que arreglaran sus diferencias ¿o qué? Miro de reojo a Takumi pero lo miro incrédula al verlo comiendo alegremente golosinas prefiriendo ignorar a esos dos. Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro ante la idea que tuvo. Total o se arreglaban esos dos o todo se iba al carajo.

 _\- Por favor kami que sea la primera_ – pensó mirando al cielo con devoción – ¿Luc? – llamo Yumeko.

El castaño despego su mirada de Kyou para voltear a ver a la pelinegra que le sonreía amigable. Takumi tan solo miro de reojo a esos tres mostrando diversión en la mirada.

 _\- ¿Luc? ¿Desde cuando te llama así Lucian?_ – pensó molesta la peli morada sin dejar de mirar al castaño.

\- ¿Por qué no descansas? Yo hare la siguiente guardia – ofreció amable Yumeko.

Lucian iba responderle que no era necesario cuando una furiosa Kyou lo interrumpió.

\- Takumi – llamo al pelinegro que se tensó en su lugar – nos vamos – ordeno dando la vuelta. No tenía nada que hacer ahí.

\- Pero la orden fue guiarlos a Kumogakure no Sato – objeto el pelinegro mirando temerosa la espalda de la chica.

\- Entonces quédate – gruño molesta para después saltar a la rama del árbol.

Takumi suspiro cansado, ahora tendría que seguirla, podrá ser un bastardo sin corazón pero tiene conciencia. Su acción de seguirla se vio interrumpida por Lucian que se adelantó unos pasos de él.

\- Yo iré por ella – dijo soltando un suspiro resignado.

Claro, suerte con eso – accedió Takumi sonriéndole amigable – ¡ _uff me salve de que me moliera a_ _golpes!_ – pensó aliviado.

\- Yumeko – dijo al voltear a verla.

\- Claro, no te preocupes – dijo sonriéndole amigable. Entendiendo perfectamente lo que quería decirle.

Sin más el castaño salto a la misma rama para ir detrás de la peli morada.

\- Así que ese era tu plan – dijo el pelinegro mientras asentía con la cabeza dándose la razón a sí mismo – creí que Kyou-chan no te agradaba – menciono como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- Y no me agrada – respondió con simpleza Yumeko – _pero si ella puede ser feliz ¿Por qué no serlo?_ – pensó con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

Takumi levanto ambas cejas al verle esa sonrisa triste por lo que no queriendo indagar más de lo que debía prefirió guardar silencio, cosa que la pelinegra agradeció.

* * *

 _\- ¡Maldita Yumeko y maldito Lucian!_ – pensó furiosa Kyou mientras golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas el tronco de un árbol sin importarle hacerse daño.

¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? Y luego con esa desabrida, ella era Amane Kyou la mejor de su clan, no por algo los había matado a todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Si ella quería podía desaparecer del mapa a Yumeko.

 _\- ¿En verdad podría hacerlo?_ – se preguntó a sí misma.

Dejándose caer de rodillas se llevó una mano a su cabeza sintiéndola vibrar con intensidad. De nuevo esos malditos dolores. Maldijo entre dientes al sentirlo aterrizar atrás de ella, por lo que ignorando el dolo se levantó con elegancia del suelo.

Lucian frunció su entrecejo al verla de rodillas en el suelo dándole la espalda y sosteniéndose la cabeza y lo frunció mas cuando ella se levantó y se giró para encararlo.

\- ¿Por qué estas actuando de esta manera? – quiso saber mientras la miraba con seriedad.

Kyou soltó una melodiosa risa provocando que Lucian frunciera aún mas de ser posible su ceño.

\- En verdad que eres cínico "Luc" – soltó empleando veneno al llamarlo "Luc"

\- Entonces es eso – se dijo para sí mismo el castaño – estas celosa – aclaro al verla levantar un ceja en señal de interrogación – Kyou – la llamo de forma suave mientras intentaba acercarse a ella.

\- ¡No me trates como si fuera un animal herido Lucian! – reclamo molesta al verlo acercarse a ella con cuidado.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó mirándola con sinceridad.

\- ¿Por qué te estas disculpando? – pregunto con frialdad – ¿por comportarte como un idiota? o ¿por haberte largado sin avisar? – cuestiono mirando dolida.

Ante esas palabras el castaño retrocedió como si ella lo hubiese golpeado justo en la cara por lo que bajo la vista no pudiendo seguir viéndola. Le dolía ver su dolor.

\- Si pensaste que largándote de esa manera harías que te dejara, te tengo noticias Lucian, con simplemente decir que no querías estar conmigo era más que suficiente… – sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se empañaron a causa de las lágrimas, se odiaba por mostrarse débil ante él.

Lucian se odio a si mismo por causarle ese dolor, nada de eso era lo que él quería, ella era lo único que el necesitaba a su lado por más que se intentara alejar de ella, le era imposible olvidarla. Simplemente no podía. Aunque aun había una cuestión que le causaba incertidumbre.

\- ¿Por qué viniste? – pregunto levantando la mirada a ella.

\- No sabía que estarías aquí, con ella, si lo hubiera sabido no hubiese venido ni aunque me lo ordenaran – aclaro frunciendo el ceño mirándolo directo a los ojos – ¿desde cuándo te entiendes tan bien con ella? – pregunto dejando ver cuánto se sentía herida.

\- ¡Maldita sea Kyou! – exclamo frustrado sobresaltando a la chica y acercándose a ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos – ¡¿no entiendes nada joder?! – gruño realmente molesto.

\- ¡Lo haría si me lo explicaras idiota! – grito en respuesta ofendida.

Kyou ensancho los ojos cuando Lucian la beso de forma sorpresiva y apasionada, pegándola más a su cuerpo como si no quisiera soltarla nunca, por lo que enternecida se dejó llevar cerrando los ojos y correspondiendo el beso con la misma pasión.

No lo pensó ni quiso pelear más contra lo que sentía, ella era la mujer que amaba. Al sentirla corresponder el beso, la apretó más a él y metió su lengua en su boca sintiendo el sabor de ella que tanto le enloquece. Comenzando así una lucha entre el beso que les supo a gloria. Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire ambos se miraron a los ojos transmitiéndose el enorme amor que se tiene el uno por el otro.

\- Entiende de una jodida vez que te amo solamente a ti – dijo con total seguridad mirándola con infinito amor – no me interesa nadie más Kyou, eres tú la mujer de mi vida y es tanto el amor que te tengo que por eso mismo debo alejarme de ti, no quiero ser egoísta, no contigo – dijo mirándola con seriedad por lo que ella frunció su ceño.

\- Pero…

\- No soy más que un hombre sin memorias que no tiene nada que ofrecerte – continuo hablando sin dejarla protestar – te mereces algo mejor…

\- Tu eres lo que yo quiero Lucian, eres lo único que necesito mi amor ¿No lo entiendes? – pregunto sonando desesperada – seamos egoístas entonces porque no te voy a dejar ir – dijo mostrándole decisión en sus ojos – mucho menos ahora – sonriéndole con emoción tomo sus manos y las guio hasta posarlas en su vientre por encima de la capa.

Ante la acción de la chica el castaño ensancho los ojos al comprender lo que ella quería decirle.

\- ¿Kyou tú? – susurro mirándola sorprendido.

\- Estoy embarazada – afirmo sin dejar de sonreírle con infinito amor y ternura – seremos papás Lucian – ratifico sonriendo emocionada.

Sintiendo un gratificante calor en su , la cargo en volandas mientras ella reía divertida, era sin duda la mejor noticia que le habían dado, una vida crecía dentro de la mujer que más amaba. Ella iba a darle un hijo. Tenía tanto por agradecerle.

\- Voy a protegerlos con mi vida si es necesario – prometió cuándo la deposito en el suelo.

\- Lo sé – dijo Kyou con sinceridad – así que espero dejes de querer alejarme – lo miro con reproche.

\- Jamás me alejare de ti Kyou – dijo abrazándola con fuerza – ¿Cuándo tiempo tienes de embarazo? – pregunto curioso una vez separándose de ella.

\- Cuatro semanas – informo emocionada.

\- Te amo Kyou.

\- Y yo a ti Lucian.

Sin más el castaño la beso de forma delicada y tierna intentado trasmitirle lo feliz que esta y ella conmovida no pudo evitar retener sus lágrimas, creyó que nunca se lo podría decir, o que él no lo querría, pero al saber que el tan solo con saber de su existencia ya lo ama tanto con ella, le lleno de felicidad.

* * *

Después de acabarse no sé cuántas cajas de sake en la habitación de Itachi y dejarlo dormido en su cama como un bebito Konan salió de ahí para irse a casa, a pesar de ser tan joven tiene una vida llena de responsabilidades, soltó un suspiro cansado tan solo de pensar en todo lo que le espera.

Al girar por un pasillo se sorprendió tanto como la persona que se encontraba al final de este, no espero verla tan noche por los pasillos rondando con un fantasma. Sin duda igual de rara que Itachi. Continúo su camino sin inmutarse ante la mirada de la chica.

Cuando Erza la miro todavía en el palacio a tales horas sintió su sangre hervir, es cierto que al principio se sorprendió, creía ya no había nadie por los pasillos, pero estaba claro que se había equivocado, solo una mujerzuela de su tipo andaría como una vil ladrona merodeando por los pasillos.

\- ¿No te enseñaron la salida de las mucamas? – cuestiono Erza al llegar a la par de la peli azul mirándola con desprecio.

\- No soy una mujer cualquier niñata – respondió Konan alzando una fina ceja.

\- No me interesa que nivel tengas entre las de tu tipo – dijo sonando indiferente.

Ante el comentario de la pelirroja a Konan se le hincho una vena en la frente.

\- ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? – pregunto ofendida.

Erza giro todo su cuerpo para encararla mirándola de arriba abajo.

\- Ni siquiera te puedes llamar problema para mí – respondió mirándola con desdén – eres tan poca cosa – se burló disfrutando como ella fruncía el entrecejo.

Konan estaba dispuesta a regresarle cada uno de sus insultos pero se detuvo en seco cuando recordó algo, por lo que traviesa sonrió de lado provocando que Erza levantara una ceja ante su cambio de actitud.

\- Ahora comprendo ¿todo este numerito es porque yo tengo a Ita-kun no es así? – pregunto con falsa inocencia.

Erza frunció su entrecejo al escucharla decir "yo tengo" y sintió su estómago revolverse cuando ella llamo al pelinegro "Ita-kun" si esa mujer quería provocarla lo estaba logrando y eso sería lo último que alguien cuerdo quisiera hacer, lástima que esa mujer no la conociera.

\- Estas tan equivocada si crees que eso me interesa – respondió agitando una mano restándole importancia.

\- ¿Enserio? – pregunto sonando sorprendida – es un alivio saberlo – fingió sentirse aliviada para después sonreírle amigable – en verdad es un gran alivio porque ese hombre es mío y no querrías intentar meterte con lo que es mío – advirtió con falsa amabilidad.

Erza soltó una risa divertida, descolocando por completo a la peli azul que aún no lo demostró se sorprendió ante la reacción de la pelirroja.

\- Pelear por un hombre es de gatas querida – dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole de forma angelical – aunque dada la reputación que has mostrado, supongo ¿es lo más normal para ti no? – pregunto Erza mirándola con falsa inocencia.

Konan agacho su mirada haciendo que su flequillo tapara sus ojos y un aura oscura la rodeo, esa niñata aprendería a respetarla o dejaría de llamarse Konan. Erza sonrió de lado al ver su cometido logrado, si esa mujer la atacaba ella podría matarla y justificarse objetando que tan solo se defendía.

Cuando Konan levanto su rostro mostro una expresión furiosa, furia que aumento al ver la sonrisa satisfecha de la pelirroja. Sin pensarlo más se le lanzo para derribarla de un solo golpe a lo que Erza se puso en guardia, emocionada por tener un poco de acción.

Konan le propino un puñetazo que Erza esquivo moviéndose y le lanzo una patada que Konan evito saltando hacia atrás más ensancho los ojos cuando sintió la presencia de la pelirroja detrás de ella, sin demora comenzó a realizar sellos de forma rápida por lo que cuando llego cerca de Erza ella la corto en dos con su espada, espada que la peli azul jamás vio cuando la saco. Ni siquiera noto que la trajera consigo.

Erza chasqueo la lengua al ver que el que era el cuerpo de la peliazul se convertía papelitos. Utilizando su espada esquivo de forma sencilla los kunai que Konan envió a su dirección. Konan apareció frente a ella chocando un kunai contra la espada de Erza.

\- Esto no es divertido si no peleas de verdad – se quejó Erza berrinchuda.

Konan aprovechando que la pelirroja se quejaba saco otro kunai de entre su ropa para enterrarlo en uno de los costados de ella pero ensancho los ojos cuando Erza lo detuvo con su propia mano enterrándoselo y provocando que la sangre salpicara también la mano de la peliazul.

 _\- ¡Esta mujer está loca!_ – pensó Konan mirándola entre incrédula y asustada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas asustada? – pregunto con burla enterrando más su mano en el kunai que Konan sostenía sin importar que se lo enterrara más en la mano.

De una patada propinada por Erza Konan soltó el kunai y salió rodando por el suelo, tosiendo debido a que le saco el aire, incorporándose en cuatro y sin dejar de toser miro como la pelirrosa sacaba sin nada de delicadeza el kunai de su mano pero lo que se le hizo más sorprendente es que en su rostro no existiera ni rastro de dolor.

\- ¿No sería gracioso que te matara con tu misma arma? – pregunto mirándola divertida mientras jugaba con el kunai entre sus dedos.

\- Esta loca – dijo Konan mirándola con incredulidad.

Erza se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia y comenzó a caminar a paso tranquilo hacia una Konan que se sentó y comenzó a retroceder tratando de alejarse de esa loca, mas no pudo seguir retrocediendo ya que topo con pared.

\- Ya no tienes a donde más correr gatita – ronroneo Erza sonriendo con sadismo mientras se agachaba a su altura.

Konan que se encontraba en shock ante la actitud de esa pelirroja no supo que más hacer más que intentar fundirse con la pared en un intento de que su cerebro funcionara, pero tampoco es que fuera de ayuda el que esa loca acercara cada vez más su kunai a su rostro.

 _\- ¡Soy muy hermosa para morir así!_ – pensó asustada la peli azul.

\- ¿Erza? _–_ llamo una voz a sus espaldas.

La pelirroja al saber a quién pertenecía esa voz chasqueo la lengua e hizo un infantil puchero ahora ya no podría matarla. Konan suspiro aliviada.

\- Saku – respondió Erza incorporándose y volteando a verla con una sonrisa angelical.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a estas horas? – pregunto con sospecha la ojijade.

\- Nada, solo juagaba con mi nueva amiga – dijo mirando con burla a la peliazul que la miro incrédula.

\- ¿Nueva amiga? – pregunto incrédula la Haruno.

\- Sip – respondió Erza con una enorme sonrisa que le cerró los ojos.

Sakura suspirando cansada decidió acercarse a ver quién era la nueva amiga de esa loca, conociéndola seguro intentaba matarla. Al llegar a ellas le resbalo una gota de sudor en la cabeza al ver a una peli azul con cara de susto sentada en el suelo mirando a Erza como si fuera un demonio. Al verla la reconoció como la chica sobre la que le conto Naruto, ahora entendía porque Erza casi la mata.

**Flash Back**

Sentado en el piso de la habitación de una Sakura acostada boca arriba en su cama se encontraba Naruto quien comía de un tazón de ramen mientras le platicaba a su amiga los sucesos que se había perdido por estar desaparecida.

\- Enserio Sakura-chan debiste verla, estaba furiosa, como muy pocas veces la hemos visto dattebayo – platicaba divertido el rubio.

\- ¿Y dices que venía con ese Uchiha? – pregunto sin mucho interés la pelirrosa.

\- Sí, yo los vi con mis hermosos ojitos dattebayo – asintió Naruto con su cabeza dándose la razón a sí mismo – y eso no es todo se puso peor cuando Kakashi-sensei lo felicito por sus bueno gustos ¡puedes creerlo ahora resulta que esa comadreja y Kakashi-sensei con buenos amigos dattebayo! – comento indignado.

\- ¿Comadreja? – cuestiono Sakura mirándolo con curiosidad.

\- Es el apodo de ese idiota – aclaro con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Sakura rodo los ojos ante los apodos de Naruto, solo a él se le ocurren tantas tonterías.

 _\- Así que nuestra pequeña Erza está interesada en ese Uchiha_ – pensó sonriendo con traversa en sus ojos – Naruto – llamo al rubio por lo que este levanto su mirada de su tazón de ramen – ya vete, quiero dormir – ordeno mientras agitaba su mano para correrlo.

\- ¡Que cruel eres Sakura-chan, yo que tan amablemente he venido a contarte los chismes dattebayo! – exclamo con lágrimas de cocodrilo en sus ojos.

\- Lo siento pero estoy cansada – lo miro con disculpa en los ojos.

Naruto al ver la sinceridad en sus ojos suspiro cansado, entendía que aun estuviera débil debido a que su herida aun no sanaba del todo, por lo que siendo comprensivo se puso de pie.

\- Está bien, descansa Sakura-chan – dijo mientras caminaba a la salida.

\- Naruto – llamo de nuevo – gracias – le dijo al verlo girarse para verla – te quiero baka – agrego al verlo sonreírle como solo él lo hacía.

\- Y yo a ti Sakura-chan – dijo sonriéndole divertido para después salir de ahí cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

**End Flash Back**

\- ¿Quién eres? – demando saber la ojijade fingiendo no tener idea quien era.

\- Konan… – respondió dudosa – solo Konan – repitió al verla levantar un ceja con interrogación.

\- Bien "solo Konan" largo de aquí – ordeno con fastidio Sakura a lo que la chica la miro ofendida y Erza sonrió burlona – y tu – dijo mirando a la pelirroja que la miro con falsa inocencia – acompáñame – sin más dio medio vuelta para irse.

\- Nos veremos pronto querida, apuéstalo – se despidió Erza mirando a la ojiazul con burla, dándose la vuelta para seguir a la Haruno – por cierto… – detuvo su acción para mirarla de reojo.

Konan se sobresaltó cuando sintió el aire ser cortado y llevo una mano a su mejilla al sentir algo resbalar de ahí, giro su rostro para ver su kunai enterrado en la pared a lado de ella. Regreso su mirada sorprendida a la pelirroja que se sonreía con burla.

\- Erza – volvió a llamar Sakura quien la esperaba al final del pasillo.

\- No olvides tu kunai – aviso mientras continuaba su camino.

Konan se quedó sentada en el piso, observando como la pelirroja se alejaba para darle alcance a la pelirrosa, cuando las perdió de vista soltó un profundo suspiro, sin duda Itachi le debía una y una muy grande. ¡Casi moría a manos de esa psicópata! En verdad que no comprendía que era lo que le atrajo de esa chica a su amigo.

 _\- Te estas metiendo en la boca del lobo Itachi… más bien en la boca del demonio_ – pensó para sí misma estremeciéndose ante el recuerdo de esa loca con intenciones nada buenas para su persona.

* * *

\- Que ocurre – cuestiono Erza sentada sobre la cama de la pelirrosa quien se encuentra mirando por la ventana – has estado muy callada desde que llegamos – menciono como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- Estoy interesada en el Uchiha – soltó sin más provocando que Erza la mire sorprendida – no me mires así que tú también lo estás del hermano – la acuso mientras se giraba para verla con ojos entrecerrados.

\- Yo no…

\- Por favor Erza a mí no puedes engañarme. Te conozco – afirmo mirándola con seriedad.

\- ¡Demonios Sakura porque eres así! – se quejó haciendo un infantil puchero.

Sakura no vario su expresión al verla por lo que Erza suspiro con pesadez, no tenía caso seguir negándolo y menos a ella. Sakura siempre la ha apoyado en todas sus decisiones y si ella también está interesada en el otro Uchiha ella no era quien para juzgarla y menos estando en la más mismas condiciones.

\- Bien Sakura ¿Qué haremos entonces? – pregunto rendida.

Sakura sonrió de lado ante la pregunta de Erza. Sin duda lo mejor estaba por venir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **!Eh vuelto! primero que nada perdonen la demora, se que ha sido mucho tiempo pero lo recompensare !lo prometo!**

 **Ahora se que pensaran que para que esta el personaje de Lucian y Kyou pero deben saber que son muy importantes para la historia por eso desarrolle esta escena.**

 **Espero les agrade el capitulo y espero seguir leyendo sus review incluso de quienes simplemente entran a leer.**

 **!Les dejo un enorme gracias y ojala disfruten el capi!**

 **!Saludos!**


	13. RUMORES

**Capitulo XIII**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rumores**

Necesitaba tranquilizarse para poder serenarse y entonces pensar con claridad, las cosas no estaban resultado como lo habían planeado, debía de encontrar lo más pronto posible a su compañera y salir de ahí antes de que alguien más las descubriera. Salto a su derecha ocultándose justo para esquivar la ráfaga de kunais que se clavaron en la pared. Chasqueo la lengua molesta al ver su blusa rasgada de la parte de su vientre, tendría que ser más rápida que ellos para poder encontrarla.

\- Vamos pequeña sal de una vez – dijo una voz varonil proveniente del pasillo donde estaba la chica anteriormente – solo quiero jugar un poco contigo preciosa.

Antes las palabras del hombre sintió nauseas de tan solo escucharlo decir aquello, en otras circunstancias lo mataría, claro que lo haría, pero no debían saber que era ella y mucho menos demorarse en contra a su acompañante, dándose la media vuelta y siendo lo más rápida y silenciosa posible comenzó a correr por el pasillo contrario a donde se encontraba el sujeto que la buscaba con ansias.

* * *

Corría sin parar por los pasillos de ese lugar, apenas recupero la conciencia se regañó mentalmente por haberse confiado, afortunadamente ningún enemigo se topó con ella en su lapso de inconsciencia, nunca antes una situación tan sencilla se les había salido de las manos, se suponía todo estaba planeado, y estaba segura que sin duda alguna alguien las había traicionado, la cuestión era ¿Quién? Nadie sabía lo que tenían planeado. Por lo que o las espiaban o habían sido en verdad descuidadas.

Freno de golpe cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba de lado contrario a ella, o al menos eso intento puesto que chocó contra ese alguien provocando que cayeran al suelo. ¿Cómo no lo sintió antes? Otro error en un mismo día. ¡Qué maravilla de caos!

De un rápido movimiento se levantó y se puso en guardia al mismo tiempo que la otra persona.

\- ¿Erza? / ¿Sakura? – preguntaron ambas al verse una frente a la otra.

\- ¿Dónde demonios estabas? – cuestiono Sakura a la vez que baja su guardia.

\- Buscándote – respondió Erza también bajando su guardia.

El sonido del chocar de unos pasos acelerados las hizo retomar su guardia y pegarse a la pared para intentar confundirse con la oscuridad.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – susurro Erza mirándola de reojo.

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que…

\- Pero si son dos chicas linda las que tenemos aquí – dijo una voz a su derecha tensándolas.

Ambas voltearon para ver a un sujeto de apariencia desagradable mirarlas de forma lasciva.

\- ¿Todo un placer recibir sus visitas, no lo crees Goro? – pregunto un segundo sujeto saliendo de la oscuridad del pasillo junto a un tercero que al igual que los otros dos las miraban de forma perversa.

\- Sin duda alguna Fudo – respondió el hombre a su lado – aunque es decepcionante que solo sean dos… – se lamentó el hombre.

\- No te preocupes por eso Fudo podemos tenerlas a las dos, a mí no me molestaría compartir – dijo mirándolo amigable – ¿tú qué opinas Daiki? – pregunto dirigiendo su mirada al hombre que se encontraba más cerca de ellas.

\- Que a mí tampoco me disgustaría compartir, siempre y cuando tenga primero a la sexy pelirrosa – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakura se contuvo de hacer una mueca de asco al escucharlo, mientras que Erza se tuvo que morder la lengua para no sonreírle burlona.

\- Toda tuya, a mí se me apetece más la linda pelirroja – respondió Fudo relamiéndose los labios.

\- ¿Y quien dice que a mi te me apeteces? – pregunto Erza mirándolo con desdén.

\- Rudas como te gustan Fudo – dijo Daiki sonando burlón, provocando que Sakura mirara con burla a Erza.

\- Todo es tu culpa – se quejó Erza mirando con reproche a la pelirrosa.

\- Yo no fui la ruda que abrió la boca – se defendió la ojijade sin dejar de mirarla con burla.

\- Oh claro que lo hiciste Haruno – le recordó con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Haruno? – pregunto Goro sonando confundido.

\- Así que los rumores son ciertos… – hablo Daiki sonriendo de forma torcida

\- ¿Rumores? – pregunto Fudo con interés.

\- Aquellos que dicen que la princesa Haruno ha regresado después de años sin saber de su paradero – dijo con suficiencia – y es más hermosa en persona debo agregar – agrego recorriéndola con la mirada.

Sakura fulmino con la mirada a Erza por haber hablado de más a lo que la pelirroja sonrió nerviosa. Suspirando con fastidio regreso su mirada a los hombres frente a ella.

\- Pues dado que saben quién soy, no sirve de nada seguir fingiendo – hablo mirándolos con frialdad.

Erza al escucharla sonrió de lado.

\- ¿Entonces puedo matarlos ya? – pregunto emocionada mirando a la ojijade.

\- Aun no, primero deben decirnos donde esta Kaltain – respondió tranquila volteando a verla.

\- ¿Así que por eso han venido? – cuestiono Goro mirándolas con burla.

\- Nadie puede ver a Lady Kaltain a menos que ella así lo solicite – dijo Daiki mirándolas con desdén.

\- Y como eso no sucederá ¿Por qué no comenzamos a divertidos? – pregunto Goro mientras caminaba hacia ambas mujeres mirándolas de forma lasciva.

Los tres hombres se abalanzaron sobre ellas para retenerlas, pero fueron jalados contra la pared como si algo los sujetara.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – pregunto Fudo al verse inmóvil y pegado a la pared junto a sus dos compañeros.

\- Muchachos, muchachos, muchachos – se lamentó Erza en un tono de falsa decepción – tal parece que nos han subestimado ¿es que acaso han olvidado con quienes están tratando? – pregunto mirándolos con falso pesar.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – cuestiono Daiki mientras forcejeaba con lo que fuera que lo retenía.

\- Yo que tu no intentaría tratar de liberarme – aconsejo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros – hasta que yo lo decida mis amigas no dejaran que se vayan – informo mirándolos con aburriemiento – y si quieren que eso suceda, entonces harán lo que yo diga – ordeno la pelirrosa.

\- ¿Y si no que? – la reto Daiki mirándola altanero.

\- Véanlo por ustedes mismos – dijo Erza con diversión.

Los tres bajaron su mirada y ensancharon los ojos al darse cuenta que de la pared salían varias manos huesudas de un color negruzco, que se entrelazaban entre sus extremidades, asustados regresaron su mirada a las mujeres que los veían con indiferencia.

\- Si es verdad que conocen dichos rumores, sabrán que no me tentare el corazón para obtener lo que quiero y pueden apostar a que las únicas que lo disfrutaremos seremos nosotras – Sakura de forma sensual mordió su labio inferior provocando que a pesar del miedo los tres sujetos se sonrojaran.

\- Si Lady Kaltain se entera que fuimos nosotros quienes le dijeron dónde encontrarla, ella nos matara – temeroso Fudo no pudo hacer más que comenzar a temblar.

\- ¡Oh créeme cariño! – hablo Erza llamando la atención de los tres – cuando yo termine con ustedes es lo que más desearan – sonrió de lado de forma sátira mientras mostraba una expresión sombría.

\- Tienen un minuto para decidir – dijo Sakura mostrándoles el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

Los tres se miraron de reojo pensando que sería lo más conveniente para ellos y poder lograr salir con vida, puesto que anqué fueran criminales ninguno de ellos quería morir, y menos a manos de esas sádicas mujeres, si los rumores eran ciertos, estaban perdidos, esas dos eran bien conocidas en los bajos mundos por disfrutar torturar a sus enemigos y no tener ni siquiera un poco piedad.

\- Se les termino el tiempo – informo Erza sonriendo angelical.

\- Pueden matarnos si quieren, no diremos nada – dijo Daiki mirándolas retador – no son más que dos zorras estúpidas y habladoras – escupió con veneno mirándolas con desdén, ocultando perfectamente el miedo que sentía.

Los otros dos voltearon a verlo horrorizados, ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? Si él quería morir bien, ellos no. Temerosos dirigieron su mirada a las mujeres insultadas al escucharlas reír con gracia.

\- Si así lo quieren – con un movimiento de manos Sakura los separo dejando una distancia suficiente como para no tocarse, saco un kunai de entre su ropa – me pregunto… – volvió hablar mientras comenzaba a caminar a hacia Goro quien era el que estaba en medio de los otros dos – ¿cómo se verá tu horrible rostro sin toda esa piel que lo envuelve? – Goro al igual que los otros dos ensancharon los ojos ante lo dicho por ella mientras que Erza detrás de ellos sonreía divertida.

\- Seguro mejor de lo que se ve ahora – opino Erza.

\- Apuesto a que si – concordó Sakura sonriendo con diversión.

Sin reparo alguno la pelirrosa llevo su kunai a la mejilla de Goro y con lentitud comenzó hacerle un corte en forma diagonal, Goro comenzó a gritar en cuanto sintió como el filo del kunai cortaba su piel. Daiki y Fudo sin dejar de temblar comenzaron a removerse para tratar de ayudar a su compañero, acción que resultaba inútil. Los gritos continuaron incluso cuando el suelo comenzó a mancharse de la sangre proveniente de los cortes que hacia la pelirrosa en el rostro del hombre.

\- ¡Estás loca! – exclamo Fudo una vez que la pelirrosa bajo el kunai y solamente escuchando los gemidos lastimeros de un muy mal herido Goro.

\- Por supuesto que lo estoy – respondió la ojijade retirando su mirada de su obra de arte para dirigirla a Fudo y sonreírle angelicalmente.

\- ¡Bien, es mi turno! – exclamo Erza emocionada mientras aplaudía.

\- Pero aún no lo mato – se quejó Sakura mirándola con reproche.

\- Ya lo harás después – agitando su mano Erza comenzó a caminar hasta posicionarse a lado de la pelirrosa – ahora quiero jugar yo – dijo sonando berrinchuda.

\- Cuando Lady Kaltain se entere de lo que han hecho las matara – dijo Daiki mirándolas con odio.

\- Me lo debes Haruno, me has arruinado todos mis juegos con mis nuevos amigos del reino – hablo Erza ignorando al hombre y cruzándose de brazos la miro con reproche.

\- ¿Tus nuevos amigos? – pregunto con ironía ignorando también lo dicho por el hombre, provocando que a este se le hinchara una vena en la frente – hasta donde yo recuerdo salve la vida de aquella mujer del corredor que te miraba con pavor – se burló.

\- Detalles – respondió encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia – ¡ahora! – grito emocionada mientras regresaba su mirada a los hombres – ¿Quién de ustedes quiere jugar conmigo? – pregunto sonriéndoles amigable.

Los dos hombres restantes la miraron con temor.

\- ¿Qué tal tú? – pregunto acercándose a Fudo que se puso pálido.

\- Creí habías dicho que te gustaba la linda pelirroja – dijo burlona Sakura.

\- También lo recuerdo – apoyo Erza divertida – ¿Qué pasa bomboncito? ¿Ya no te parezco linda? – pregunto con falsa desilusión.

Sakura rio divertida por como lo llamo Erza, mientras que Fudo no paraba de temblar.

Erza sin dejar de sonreír saco lo que parecía ser un arma del tamaño de su mano, esta tenia largas pértigas con cuatro ganchos afilados a lo largo del arma. Sakura al reconocer lo que era ensancho los ojos.

\- ¡¿Cómo demonios… ¿Dónde... – intento preguntar pero no lograba formular ninguna de sus dudas.

Causando intriga en los dos hombres restantes que estaban en sus cinco sentidos. Aun.

\- ¿A qué te impresione? – pregunto sonando divertida.

\- Recuerdo habías dicho que no sabías donde conseguir ese tipo de armas – le reprocho la ojijade.

\- Y era cierto, pero hace un par de meses fui con Naruto a Kirigakure no Sato y ahí conocí a una persona muy interesante – explico con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – se animó a preguntar Daiki interrumpiendo la plática de esas dos mirándolas con temor, que aunque lo intento ya no pudo seguir ocultando.

\- Esto… – respondió Erza mostrando el arma – mi querido amigo, es una herramienta conocida como uñas de gato…

\- Es un instrumento de tortura poco conocido puesto que no es fácil de conseguir – explico con maldad Sakura disfrutando de las muecas de terror que aparecieron en los rostros de ambos.

\- Dicen… – volvió hablar Erza – que cuando tocan la piel del torturado la desgarra tanto que inclusive deja los huesos al descubierto – con tranquilidad acerco el filo de los ganchos a su rostro y de forma lenta comenzó a deslizarlos por encima de su piel hasta llegar al cuello sonriéndoles con sadismo.

Sakura sonrió de lado al escucharla decir aquello, anhelaba conocer ya a esa persona que proveía a Erza de ese tipo de herramientas. Por otro lado era momento de que Erza se divirtiera un poco, después de todo era lo justo

* * *

\- ¡Joder que me volveré loco si continúo así! – exclamo frustrado jalándose los cabellos.

\- Más bien te quedaras calvo si continuas jalándote los cabellos Naruto – hablo una voz a sus espaldas sonando aburrida.

El rubio volteo al escuchar la voz de su sensei.

\- ¡Kakashi-sensei! – lloriqueo el rubio – ¡tiene que ayudarme dattebayo!

\- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? – pregunto mirándolo con curiosidad.

\- ¡No encuentro por ningún lado a Erza ni a Sakura-chan dattebayo! – grito exaltado.

\- Kakashi lo miro incrédulo ¿tanto escándalo por eso?

\- ¿Y no pensaste que tal vez salieron a dar una vuelta por el reino? – pregunto aburrido.

\- No lo hicieron – aseguro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? El reino es muy grande.

\- ¡Ya recorrí cada rincón de este reino del demonio dattebayo! – grito nuevamente jalándose los cabellos.

Al peliplata le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, ese rubio sí que era un exagerado y gritón de primera.

\- ¿Qué no sabes hacer otra cosa que no sea gritar dobe?

Ambos dirigieron su mirada a donde escucharon a Sasuke hablar con fastidio, viéndolo detenerse junto a Itachi que miraba al rubio como el escandaloso que ante sus ojos era.

\- ¿No lo entiendes teme? – pregunto molesto el rubio tomándolo de las solapas – ¡mi Erza y mi Sakura-chan podrían estar en peligro dattebayo! – grito mientras lo zarandeaba.

Ante el nombre de la pelirroja Itachi dejo de verlo como el idiota que era y lo miro con seriedad.

\- ¿De que estas hablando dobe? – pregunto Sasuke zafándose del agarre del rubio y mirándolo también con seriedad.

\- Naruto ah buscando a ese par por todo el reino y no las encuentra – explico Kakashi aflojerado.

\- Tal vez fueron al pueblo – sugirió Itachi.

\- También fui ahí – alego el rubio.

Tanto Sasuke como Itachi comenzaban a preocuparse también, no dudaban de que en verdad Naruto hubiese buscado en cada rincón de Konoha, después de todo ya habían notado lo sobreprotector que era con ese par. Kakashi al notar su preocupación sonrió de forma enigmática tras su máscara sin que nadie lo notara.

\- ¿Y ya has ido también a los calabozos? – pregunto Kakashi como quien no quiere la cosa mirando de reojo a Sasuke.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo molesto, todos sabían quién estaba en los calabozos y si Sakura había ido ahí no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber a qué, vale, que la pelirrosa le había dicho que ya no sentía nada por el pelirrojo, pero después de todo, también le dijo que no quería nada serio con él, así que ¿Quién le aseguraba que no querría seguir acostándose con el tomate podrido? (apodo que el mismo Sasuke le puso cabe resaltar).

\- Fui al primer lugar a donde fui – negó, provocando que Sasuke suspirara aliviado.

Suspiro que no pasó desapercibido para Kakashi o Itachi.

\- Tal vez deberíamos preguntar a los salvaguardas si las han visto salir de Konoha – sugirió Itachi.

\- Si decidieron salir de Konoha las salvaguardas no podrán decirnos si las vieron, Sakura puede crear portales – refuto Sasuke.

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? – pregunto Kakashi mirándolo con interés. Incluso el mismo no lo sabía hasta hace unas horas que la vio con sus propios ojos hacerlo.

Sasuke quiso golpearse por idiota ¿cómo se le había ocurrido soltar aquello?

\- ¿Acaso importa eso ahora? – intervino Itachi salvando a su hermano – ¿no deberíamos centrarnos mejor en dar con ese par?

\- La comadreja tiene razón Kakashi-sensei – apoyo Naruto, dejando ver que es idiota por naturaleza – ¡lo primordial es encontrarlas sanas y salvas dattebayo!

\- Naruto – hablo el peliplata mirando al rubio – ¿no crees que etas sobreactuando? Tanto Erza como Sakura son lo suficientemente capaz de cuidarse por sí solas, ya aparecerán.

Naruto bajo la cabeza mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza, claro que lo sabía, sabia cuan poderosas eran ese par, el más que nadie lo sabía, además de Kakashi, claro que sabía que ese par era increíblemente fuerte, pero no podía estarse quieto y menos si ese par de desconsideradas se largaban sin avisarle nada a nadie.

\- Lo se Kakashi-sensei… – dijo con voz seria regresando su mirada al peliplata – pero no puedo evitar temer que algo suceda y perder nuevamente a alguna de las dos… – finalizo con la voz apagada.

Sasuke e Itachi notaron el tono dolido en su voz, y no pudieron evitar preguntarse qué había pasado para que el rubio reaccionara de aquella manera, para que fuera tan protector con ellas, y sobre todo que los había separado en un pasado que no conocían pero del cual tenían demasiadas dudas.

Kakashi lo miro con entendimiento, el también se preocupaba pero por más que quisiera no podía controlar a esas dos, así que ¿para que gastar saliva en reñirlas? Él sabía que cuando se les metía algo en la cabeza no había poder humano que las hiciera cambiar de opinión.

\- ¿Vamos a buscar o seguirás perdiendo el tiempo dobe? – pregunto fastidiado Sasuke, estando ya harto de perder tiempo valioso que bien podrían usar para buscar a Sakura, no lo culpen, el solo queria encontrar a su pelirrosa y saber que estaba bien.

A Itachi le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al notar que su hermano no sabía lo que era el tacto.

\- No estoy perdiendo el tiempo teme – se defendió el rubio mirando ofendido al azabache.

\- Lo mejor será dividirnos para abarcar más terreno – propuso Itachi evitando la futura de pelea de esos dos.

\- ¡Buena idea dattebayo! – aprecio Naruto – nos reuniremos en el techo del palacio a la puesta del sol – dijo mientras comenzaba a correr.

\- Hmp – "dijo" Sasuke yéndose corriendo también.

\- Bien – respondió Itachi corriendo hacia el lado contrario de esos dos.

Kakashi los observo irse para después suspirar de forma perezosa.

 _\- Tal vez debí de haberle dicho que sabía dónde estaban…_ – pensó Kakashi sobándose la barbilla en una pose pensativa – bueno ya lo descubrirán – dijo encogiéndose de hombros sonriendo con diversión comenzando a caminar hacia un lugar tranquilo para leer su preciado libro.

* * *

Corriendo por los tejados de las casas de la aldea, iba Sasuke sin detenerse y con su sharingan activado, tenía que encontrar a esa molesta pelirrosa ¿Cómo era posible que no estuviera en ningún lado? No tenía ni 24 horas desde la última vez que la había visto y ahora resultaba que junto a la loca pelirroja no aparecían por ningún lado. ¡Joder!

\- ¿Dónde demonios te metiste Sakura? – pegunto al aire sin dejar de buscar con la vista.

Se detuvo en la rama de un árbol al reconocer a cierta persona caminar tranquilamente por la aldea, por lo que sin pensarlo salto al suelo para acercarse hablarle.

* * *

Por las calles de la aldea, más específicamente en unos de los puestos del mercado, escogiendo manzanas, se encontraba Konan, al ser su día de descanso quería hornear una tarta de manzana para llevarles a Sasuke e Itachi, esos dos eran su única familia, y sabía que aunque al Uchiha menor no le gustara lo dulce, nunca despreciaba aunque fuera un poco de sus postres. Sonrió divertida al recordar sus muecas de desagrado que hacia el pelinegro.

\- ¡Gracias por su compra! – dijo la anciana del puesto cuando pago sus compras.

\- Nos vemos luego Hayami-obachan – se despidió la peliazul.

Regalándole una última sonrisa dio media vuelta para irse de ahí, pero soltó un gritito asustado justo cuando una sombra salto a lado suyo.

\- Así debes tener la conciencia – se burló el Uchiha ante la imagen de una Konan asustada.

\- Me tomaste desprevenida – se defendió mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Sasuke levanto una ceja al verla un poco magullada y con un corte en la mejilla, que el recordara no había salido a alguna misión peligrosa.

\- ¿Konan no me digas que intentaste jugar de nuevo con esos gatos salvajes? – suspirando cansado la miro entrecerrando los ojos.

A Konan se le hincho una vena en la frente, joder que eso solo fue una vez, y además ella que iba a saber que eran salvajes, ¡se veían re monos! Aunque pensándolo bien, la loca que la ataco se parecía más un animal salvaje con rabia.

\- Dirás una gata salvaje – respondió irónica, a lo que Sasuke levanto ambas cejas curioso – olvídalo – agrego encogiéndose de hombros – mejor dime ¿a dónde ibas? – pregunto sonriéndole amigable.

Sasuke la miro sin saber que responder realmente, ¿qué iba a decirle? estoy buscando a la loca mujer que me trae de un ala. Resoplo frustrado, ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro de lo que eran.

\- ¿Sasuke? – lo llamo Konan sacándolos de sus pensamientos – has estado muy distraído últimamente – lo riño sonando enfadada – ¿Qué demonios no me has dicho? ¿Es que tu también estas idiotizado por ese par de niñatas recién llegadas? – cuestiono malhumorada.

\- ¿También? ¿Quién más está interesado en Sakura? – pregunto sonando molesto, el solo pensar que alguien más esté interesado en su pelirrosa lo cabreaba de sobremanera. Ya estaba pensando en unas cuantas formas de hacer sufrir a esos desgraciados.

\- Así que es esa niñata pelirrosa, la tal Sakura ¿ah? – más que pregunta lo afirmo mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- Tks – chasqueó la lengua molesto al darse cuenta que abrió la boca de mas – nos vemos después – se despidió dando la vuelta para irse de ahí, ya había desperdiciado bastante tiempo.

\- ¡¿Oye a dónde vas?! – grito para intentar detenerlo, cosa que resultó inútil pues el pelinegro no se detuvo – ese maldito mocoso ya vera cuando lo vea – murmuro indignada al ver que el azabache desaparecer – _¿qué demonios tienen esas dos niñatas como para interesarle tanto a ese par?_ – se preguntó intrigada.

Soltando un profundo suspiro continuo con su camino a casa, no tenía caso pensar en cosas que no podía solucionar, al menos no si no sabía que era lo que sucedía realmente, ya o arreglarían a su debido tiempo.

* * *

Gritos desgarradores se escuchaban por toda la estancia en la que se encontraban aun Sakura y Erza. La pelirrosa tenía la blusa manchada de sangre que al ser blanca se notaba demasiado el color carmín, caso contrario con su pantalón que al ser negro solo se miraba húmedo. En el piso completamente inmóvil y pálido se encontraba Goro, dejando ver que la Haruno había terminado con su tarea de torturarlo hasta matarlo. Aun a pesar de los gritos que llenaban el lugar, se notaba tranquila, como si Erza no estuviera desgarrando la piel de un Fudo maltrecho.

Erza también se encontraba llena de sangre, que al solo llevar un top negro, encima una blusa negra y transparente, su piel nívea se manchó del mismo color carmín, por el contrario al traer una falda a la cintura de cuero rojo, no se distinguía el color de la sangre.

\- Ya no se mueve – hablo triste Erza después de un rato al ya no escuchar los gritos de Fudo.

\- Debo decir que duro más de lo que pensé – opino la pelirrosa sonando aburrida.

\- Si, al menos fue entretenido – asintió la pelirroja sonriendo alegre, dejando ver lo bipolar que es.

\- Bueno ¿quién se encargara del último que queda? – cuestiono Sakura sonriendo divertida al ver temblar aún más a un pálido Daiki – ¿tu o yo?

\- Yo creo de deberíamos dejarlo a la suerte – sugirió la pelirroja – ¿traes una moneda? – cuestiono volteando a verla.

\- ¡Oh claro! porque siempre que salgo a matar a alguien, cargo conmigo monedas – respondió sarcástica mientras rodaba los ojos.

\- ¿Entonces que sugieres tu princesa? – pregunto burlona.

\- Sugiero que salgas de una buena vez – hablo tranquila la ojijade sin mirar a alguien en específico – al menos antes de que matemos también a tu perro fiel – sentencio burlona mandándole una mirada significativa a la pelirroja, que al entender, saco una daga y se acercó con paso tranquilo a Daiki.

\- Pueden matarme si así lo quieres, no les diré absolutamente nada y pueden estar seguras que nadie se presentara ante ustedes – acoto con suficiencia tratando de esconder el miedo que sentía.

\- Si así lo quieres – dijo Sakura sonriendo de lado.

Con una mirada silenciosa, miro a Erza quien sonriendo divertida levanto la daga e inmediatamente la dirigió a la garganta del hombre. Daiki cerró los ojos esperando lo que venía, si tenía que morir por ella, lo haría sin dudar.

\- ¿Es que es así de fácil terminar con tu vida Daiki?

Ante la voz fría y sedosa, Daiki abrió los ojos, viendo como la pelirroja se encontraba inmóvil frente a él con la daga a unos centímetros de su destino, dirigió su mirada más allá de la pelirrosa, viéndola también inmóvil, pero lo que le dio escalofríos fue ver aún más allá de esas dos.

De pie se encontraba una mujer hermosa de cabello rubio y largo, su piel de un tono pálido que contrastaba con esos enormes ojos color gris y labios rosados, la mujer usaba un vestido largo de color negro, ajustado de la parte de arriba por un corsé, delineando su figura, resaltando más sus grandes pechos, encima llevaba una capa negra abierta por enfrente la cual permitía admirar el bordado del vestido.

\- Mi-mi se-señora – tartamudeo el hombre – perdóneme mi lady – dijo culpable mientras agachaba la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? – cuestiono la rubia mirándolo con frialdad.

\- ¿No lo sé, tal vez por ser débil?

Ante el tono burlón, tanto la rubia como Daiki ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos. De forma tranquila Sakura volteo a ver a la rubia y le sonrió con superioridad.

\- Y no olvides mediocre – agrego Erza sin despegar su daga del cuello del hombre y sonriéndole amigable a un asombrado Daiki.

\- Hola Kaltain – saludo Sakura sin borrar su sonrisa de superioridad – ¿es que fue tanta tu sorpresa que te deje sin palabras? – cuestiono burlona.

\- ¿Cómo… – intento preguntar Daiki al salir del shock.

\- ¿En verdad creíste que ese truco barato funcionaria con nosotras? – pregunto Erza sonriendo de lado.

\- Haruno Sakura ¿cuánto tiempo querida? – inquirió Kaltain sonriendo con frialdad.

\- No tanto para tu suerte querida – devolvió la pelirrosa mirándola con burla – pero tal parece que a ti se te olvido que me debes una vida, para ser más exactos, la tuya – haciendo un ademan con la mano para señalarla, quitando su sonrisa y mirándola con seriedad.

Kaltain frunció el entrecejo, claramente molesta.

\- Yo jamás olvido nada Haruno – refuto con la misma seriedad – no tenías que realizar esta carnicerías con mis hombres para llamarme – objeto mirando alrededor para darle más énfasis a sus palabras.

\- Bueno tal vez deberías decírselo a tus perros – sugirió Erza sonando casual.

\- ¿Disculpa y tú quién eres? – pregunto la rubia mirándola con desdén.

Sakura sonrió divertida, cosa que extraño a la rubia, pero apretó los dientes y miro con veneno a la pelirroja, cuando esta sin dudar le corto el cuello a Daiki de una solo corte, la sangre le salpico el rostro a la pelirroja quien volteo para sonreírle amigable a Kaltain.

\- No sé si es insultante o deprimente que no sepas quien soy – Erza llevo una mano a su barbilla viéndose pensativa – en fin – agrego encogiéndose de hombros – ¿a cuántos perros más quieres que mate para que no olvides mi nombre? – pregunto mirándola con inocencia.

\- Sukaretto Erza – escupió Kaltain con rencor.

\- ¡Oh! ¿escuchaste eso Sakura? – pregunto con falsa sorpresa volteando a verla – no me dijiste que tu amiga fuera psíquica – dijo divertida.

\- Porque no lo es – Sakura la miro con diversión – está furiosa porque mataste a su perro fiel – agrego burlona.

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres Haruno? ¿Para qué me buscas? – pregunto de forma brusca la rubia.

\- Lo que quiero y para que te busco lo sabrás a su debido tiempo – informo con tranquilidad.

\- Entonces para que diantres armaste todo este alboroto – cuestiono gruñendo mirándola con rencor.

Erza silbo con falsa impresión ante el tono de la rubia, mientras que Sakura chasqueo la lengua en falsa decepción. De un rápido movimiento y sin que Kaltain lo notara, Sakura la empujo contra la pared sacándole un jadeo de dolor a la rubia, con su antebrazo en su cuello para que no se moviera y evitado que respire con normalidad la pelirrosa la miro con desprecio.

\- Ten cuidado con el tono que usas conmigo Kaltain – Sakura la miro con tranquilidad pero en su tono de voz empleo advertencia – no olvides que puedo regresarte al agujero del que te saque cuando se me dé la gana – dijo mientras que con su mano libre tomo la muñeca de la rubia y la apretó.

Kaltain soltó un gemido lastimero al sentir que algo le quemaba la muñeca. Cuando Sakura la soltó la rubia cayó de rodillas, tosiendo para tratar de respirar con regularidad, con una mueca de dolor miro su muñeca notando una marca rojiza, como si la hubiesen marcado con metal ardiendo.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – la miro desconfiada.

\- Es solo una sello, ya sabes, para que cada vez que así lo quiera acudas a mi sin necesidad de tantas molestias – respondió tranquila.

\- No soy una mascota Haruno – gruño molesta.

\- De ahora en adelante hasta que así lo quiera, eso es lo que serás para mí – anuncio la pelirrosa mirándola con desdén.

Sin más que decir y sin dirigirle una última mirada Sakura comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida. Kaltain regreso su mirada a su muñeca mirando como la marca comenzaba a tomar un color rasado.

\- Ni siquiera se te ocurra pensar que puedes traicionarla – Erza que se puso de cuclillas en frente de ella la miro con amabilidad que por supuesto era fingida – ¿crees que ese sello solo te llevara a donde Sakura lo quiera? No, claro que no, no eres tan estúpida ¿o sí? – pregunto. Kaltain levanto su mirada de golpe para mirarla con el entrecejo fruncido al escuchar ese tono burlón – si no me crees, tan solo inténtalo – reto – inténtalo y si sobrevives me dices como te fue – dirigiéndole una última sonrisa ladina se reincorporo con sutileza para comenzar a caminar por el mismo camino que la ojijade.

Kaltain las miro alejarse con seriedad, miro su muñeca una vez más para después mirar a su alrededor, específicamente lo que quedaba de sus hombres, ahora tendría que buscar a mas sirvientes, soltó un suspiro frustrado mientras se frotaba la frente en un intento de calmar su dolor de cabeza.

 _\- ¿Traicionarla?_ – se preguntó bufando indignada – _jamás te traicionaría Sakura… desgraciadamente para mí, jamás olvido mis promesas._

Dejándose caer completamente al suelo suspiro fastidiada, cerró los ojos y en cuestión de segundo desapareció del lugar sin dejar rastros.

* * *

\- ¿Crees que alguien se haya dado cuenta de que no estamos en el reino? – pregunto Erza al verse fuera de la guarida aquella.

\- No lo sé, de todos modos Kakashi sabía dónde estábamos, o algo así – Sakura se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

Con tranquilidad comenzó a formar una esfera de luz verde en su palma, para después expandirla creando el portal.

\- De todos modos nadie nos vio salir y nadie nos vera entrar – dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo de lado mientras con la mirada le decía que la siguiera.

\- Sigo sorprendida porque puedas hacer eso – dijo Erza mirando impresionada el portal.

\- Un truco que aprendí – agito su mano restándole importancia.

Encogiéndose de hombros Erza comenzó a caminar hacia el portal para después desaparecer cuando las dos lo atravesaron.

* * *

En el tejado del palacio, sudados y un poco agitados se encontraban Sasuke, Naruto e Itachi los tres se notaban realmente cansados, a sus espaldas se apreciaba la puesta de sol, que en otras circunstancias seguro apreciarían la vista, más en ese momento nada les parecía bello.

Frustrados era poco a como se sentían, habían recorrido literalmente todos los límites del lugar y no encontraron nada, ni una mísera señal de que ese par estuviera en Konoha, era como si nunca hubieses estado ahí.

\- ¿Dónde demonios se pudieron haber metido? – angustiado Naruto los miro con miedo.

Tanto Itachi como Sasuke se sorprendieron al escucharlo tan angustiado incluso lo hicieron aún más al ver a ese rubio hiperactivo mostrar tanto miedo en la mirada. Por su parte Naruto trataba de pensar en donde más podría buscar, esas tontas tenían que aparecer, no quería pensarlo, pero sabía que existía la posibilidad de que él las hubiese encontrado, de tan solo pensarlo la ira fluía en el de manera delirante.

\- ¡Joder! – exclamo frustrado. No podía suceder de nuevo, no tan pronto al menos.

\- Tranquilízate Naruto – intento calmarlo Itachi ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte del rubio.

Sasuke observo al rubio en silencia, era cierto que todos estaban alterados por no saber nada de ellas, pero Naruto… Naruto se comportaba como si algo realmente malo les hubiese ocurrido, como si diera por hecho que habían desaparecido porque alguien las hubiese atrapado, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué era lo que realmente tenia al rubio en ese estado.

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?! – grito escandalizado – juro que si les hizo algo no voy a descansar hasta dar caza a ese hijo de puta – apretó los puños.

Ah. Ahí estaba. Ese odio en su voz al referirse a ese sujeto que no sabía quién era, al menos el e Itachi no lo sabían. Naruto miro a la nada con rabia mientras apretaba los puños y le rechinaban los dientes.

Y justo en ese momento Sasuke lo supo.

\- ¿De quién hablas dobe? – pregunto Sasuke levantando una ceja escéptico.

Itachi a su lado también lo miraba curioso.

\- De…

La frase de Naruto fue cortada por una corriente de aire que hizo que los tres se pusieran en guardia al ver frente a ellos formarse un remolino para después abrirse paso a un campo del cual emergía una luz ardiente.

Sasuke al identificar a quien le pertenecía esa técnica, suspiro aliviado al saberla a salvo, claro que tendría que verla viva y caminando por si sola para que ese nudo que había sentido todo el día desapareciera. Por otro lado Naruto e Itachi se mantenían alerta de cualquier cosa. (Debo aclarar que Naruto tampoco sabe que Sakura puede hacer portales).

Cuando la corriente de aire se disipó, pudieron ver salir a una Sakura tranquila mientras miraba burlona a una Erza que parecía que en cualquier momento vomitaría.

\- Aun no me acostumbro a viajar en eso – se quejó Erza sosteniéndose con una mano la cabeza y con otra su estómago al sentirse mareada.

Los tres varones que se encontraban en el tejado unos pasos alejados de ellas, las miraron impresionados al verlas llenas de sangre y mostrarse tan tranquilas. Sasuke sintió un sabor amargo subir por su estómago al verla con esa blusa blanca bañada en sangre, más trato de tranquilizarse para poder analizarla con detenimiento antes de cometer alguna locura que lo exponga delante de los demás, vale que una cosa es que se expusiera delante de la Haruno y otra que lo hiciera delante de todos.

Por su parte Itachi mostros preocupación en su mirada y sintió una opresión en el pecho al ver su nívea piel llena de sangre bajo esa blusa transparente que portaba la pelirroja, al instante activo su sharingan para comprobar que no tuviera ninguna herida interna, no podía darse el lujo de correr preocupado a examinarla, al igual que su hermano tenía un orgullo que cuidar, el con más razón, puesto que aún no tenía ni un acercamiento con ella.

\- Eres una nenita – se burló la pelirrosa.

\- No soy una nena Haruno – gruño molesta – y a todo esto ¿dónde estamos? – pregunto Erza aun un poco pálida.

\- En el tejado del palacio…

\- Sakura, Erza – hablo muy serio Naruto al salir de la impresión.

El rubio suspiro aliviado al verla aparecer, un tanto sucias pero fuera de eso estaban a salvo, sabía que esa sangre no era de ellas, casi podía jurarlo, pero a pesar de verlas a salvo no podía evitar sentirse furioso con ese par por preocuparlo de aquella manera. No podían ser tan insensibles con él, no después de todo lo que había pasado. No. Ellas tendrían que ser más consideradas con su pobre corazón, porque de lo contrario se volvería loco del miedo.

Ante la voz tan lúgubre que pronuncio sus nombres, tanto Erza como Sakura dirigieron su mirada a los hombres que se encontraban en el tejado y vaya que se sorprendieron al verlos ahí a los tres. Pero fruncieron el entrecejo al ver esa mirada angustiada en el rubio.

\- Naruto – llamo Erza mirándolo con curiosidad.

\- ¡¿Dónde cojones estaban dattebayo?! – pregunto mirándolas furioso.

Todos los presentes estaban impresionados por la furia que mostraba el rubio ¿Cuándo iba Naruto a enojarse de aquella manera? Y ¿con ellas? La respuesta era fácil. Nunca. O al menos nunca antes había sucedido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **!Eh vuelto!**

 **Se que ha pasado bastante tiempo y realmente lo siento mucho, no quiero justificarme, pero estoy en mi ultimo semestre y ha sido bastante pesado que no me ah quedado nada de tiempo.**

 **Espero disfruten este capi y dejen reviews acerca de lo que piensan.**

 **Saben que cualquier opinión o sugerencia es bien recibida.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y les pido paciencia, no abandonare el fic pero si tardare un poco mas en actualizar, por lo que les pido una disculpa de ante mano por la espera futura.**

 **!Saludos!**


End file.
